The Secret of Moonacre: Secrets, Love and Lies
by lost.to.literature
Summary: Complete PART I & II. *REVIEWS CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS!* Rated M for language, violence & mostly mild sexual content (w/warnings). Intended for an older (less prudish) audience. Robin and Maria form a secret relationship & work together to decipher a prophecy. Robin De Noir and Maria Merryweather The Secret of Moonacre The Little White Horse Mature. *Also on Wattpad*
1. Chapter 1

_PART I:_

 _The Secret of Moonacre: Secrets, Love and Lies_

 **AN: In this depiction, Maria is much closer in age to Robin. This is my first fanfiction and I haven't written in over 12 years so I will be rediscovering my groove so to speak. I just watched The Secret of Moonacre for the first time last week and instantly fell in love with the story and the characters. Being a big grown up that I am, I naturally wanted to see much more happen between Robin and Maria. So in a way, this is how I imagine a sequel to the movie would go. Meant for an older audience.**

 **(** _ **Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon**_ **is attached and begins at Chapter 42)**

 **Warning: Adult themes, suggested content and language**

Chapter 1

It had been nearly a week since I had broken the curse over Moonacre Valley. That's how much time was required for me to recuperate from such a trying fete. Physically and emotionally as well.

In the immediate days that followed, I spent in my bedchambers sleeping. But dreams were vivid, making said sleep fitful and it was as if my every muscle ached from strain. After all, a Lady such as myself, especially a Lady from London, could have never have so much as imagined of traipsing through forests, escaping bandits, sleeping in a dungeon nor jumping from a cliff into a raging sea, let alone actually call such events as to be far from any imaginings but truth.

On the sixth day after the curse was broken, I was finally ready to resume my new life in Moonacre Valley. Perhaps I missed the adventure and the excitement that I had just since spent many nights recovering from. Perhaps the taste of danger and intrigue lingered on my tongue calling me to more. Perhaps the ending of the curse had changed me. Or perhaps I couldn't stop thinking about _him._

 _Robin De Noir_. I shook my head not letting my mind wander too far. I couldn't ponder on him too much at the moment, although I admit, I did nothing _but_ ponder about him every day since. And even after all that pondering I still didn't know what I thought of him. But not right now, not right this moment because today I was determined to return to the forest and to the first Moon Princess's burrow under the tree.

I stopped to make a curteous cough at the entryway to the dining room as to politely announce my pressence before taking my seat at the breakfast table, where my governess Miss Heliotrope and my Uncle, Sir Benjamin were already dining and engaged in light conversation.

Miss Heliotrope looked up from her scrambled eggs and looked quite delighted to see me down from my bedchambers, and exclaimed, "Why Maira, Good Morning to you! Please sit down, join us." She gestured with her fork toward the chair where I usually sit as Digweed pulled it out for me and smiled.

Sir Benjamin gave a smile and said, "Yes, Good Morning indeed. It's lovely to see you in such good spirits again, Maria".

"Thank you and good morning", I replied politely. Digweed set a plate before me of scrabled eggs, buttered toast and a small bowl of porridge topped with juicy ripe blackberries and a glass of fresh milk. "I am feeling much better after plenty of rest. And peace and quiet over the past several days."

We continued our breakfast mostly in silence but partly so because I was busy trying to eat as quickly as I could as ladylike as I could as to avoid a scolding from Miss Heliotrope. If I were to venture back out into the forest again and go as far as the First Moon Princess's hollow under the tree, I would need as much daylight as I could capture.

I set my spoon down and gently wiped my mouth with the pristine white cloth that had been folded in my lap and looked to my Uncle, "Uncle...might I have your permission to walk the outlying gardens and visit the stables today? Perhaps exercise Periwinkle with a ride into the village?", I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Miss Heliotrope made a sound, coughed and chimed in, "A-and-and w-what of your lessons, Maria?" She looked horrified as though she imagined it obvious that I would never leave the safety of the confines of the Manor again after what had transpired previously.

Sir Benjamin's mug of coffee was frozen in mid-air in his annoyance of being interrupted during his drink and annoyed again as he waited for Miss Heliotrope to ramble on. Miss Heliotropes eyes darted from me and to my Uncle and back again from above her spectacles.

Sir Benjamin took a drink from his mug, cleared his thoat and replied, "Well, I think it be a splendid idea." Miss Heliotrope made another annoying sound in discontent and Sir Benjamin gave a wave of his hand in her direction silencing her rebuttle. "Yes. Some fresh air and a chance to stretch your muscles after being cooped up in remission of your exhaustion is aptly due," He continued.

I was bubbling inside with anticipation and I bit my lip to keep my smile at bay. I took one last swig from my glass of milk, stood and exclaimed, "Thank you Uncle! I very much look forward to feeling the sun shine upon my face again and the thundering of Periwnkle's hooves below me as we ride!" I dashed out the door of the dinning room as Miss Heliotrope stuttered, "B-but you will stay out, uh, o-of the Forest, o-ofcourse?".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am experimenting with which person to write in. I am not sure I want to whole story to be Maria's POV as in Chap 1.**

Chapter 2

Maria skipped out the back door of the Manor with excitment bubbling in her chest. She didn't expect Sir Benjamin to agree to her request so easily and she had been prepared to put up a fight if need be. But she was thankful it hadn't need be.

She made her way through the garden trying to appear leisurely as she passed windows all the while darting and ducking between shrubs when possible to make her journey from the vast gardens to the stables quickly. She didn't want to raise suspicions at her haste and she needed to hurry if she was to return at a rather unsuspicious hour.

Thankfully Digweed had already sadled Perwinkle having heard the conversation at breakfast and having known of Maria's plans to take Periwinkle out. And thankfully Digweed had already moved on and was nowhere in sight. A right busy man he was being the only buttler and server, apart from the cook, Marmaduke at the Manor. _Perhaps Uncle need to acquire more help now that he is no longer the only inhabitant there,_ Maria thought.

And thankfully one could not see the stables from the Manor, not very well at least, for all the trees blocked the view, because Maria quickly greeted Periwinkle, mounted and yelled, "Yah!" as she gave a swift tap of her heel into Periwinkle's side and they rode off past a canter and quickly into a gallop. The wind howled in Maria's ears and her heart pounded at the speed and she felt a smile spread across her lips. She was very pleased indeed at having succeeded in misleading Miss Heliotrope and Sir Benjamin.

Once at the edge of the Forest Maria dismounted Periwinkle near a small stream of clear and icy cool water and hitched her to a tree. "You'll be perfectly safe here", Maria whispered to Periwinkle nuzzling her neck. She passed her a carrot from her pocket as a treat and patted her nose goodbye.

Maria took a deep breath and stepped into the Forest for the first time in nearly a week. She had a moment of fear and quickly thought she ought to change her mind but just as quickly she shook the thought away and continued. And then she thought again about how it still wasn't quite clear how things were now between the two previously rivaling families. After so many years of pride and hatred, hearts have grown stubborn and stuck in their ways. But as far as Maria was concerned, wasn't it she, a Merryweather, that had broken the curse and saved all of Moonacre Valley? Who could yet still rival and loathe a Merryweather now? The Last Moon Princess?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Maria's POV_

My mind wandered as I wandered, although not aimlessly, through the Forest. I knew exactly where I was going or so I had put much faith into believing that I knew how to find the tree with the hollow again because I had done nothing but recall and recall again my way in those long days of rest I had taken after I had broken the curse.

But now that I was here in the Forest where _he,_ Robin had taken me through before my memory faltered. My boot slipped on a fallen branch and my ankle twisted slightly but I quickly recovered by catching myself against the trunk of tree and didn't fall. My mind flashed back to those moments of fearing for my life. Of the thundering of hooves and loud shouts of men pounding after me on foot after I had escaped from the De Noir dungeons. Of rough, strong hands around my wrists and daggers at thoats. I had never known such horrors before I had come to Moonacre Valley. And at Moonacre Valley I would have never imagined such horrors to be.

I took a moment to compose myself and slow my breathing. I didn't want to lapse back into those dark days I had during recuperation. Post Traumatic Stress-I believe is what the physician who Miss Heliotrope insisted on to look in on me had called my fragile state.

Determination quickly set back into place and I felt sure of my way, recognising this and that of the natural layout of the Forest and keeping the stream on my left and crossing it at a certain point where a boulder lie at it's edge being lapped by the water. "Yes, I do believe this is the way", I whispered to myself as I looked for a stone to step upon to avoid a wet boot as I crossed the stream.

I gathered my skirts about my knee and leapt onto the small stone in the middle of the stream then leapt to the embankment on the otherside dropping my skirts just in time to grab a root and steady myself, although I did slip and my foot dangled in the water for a beat but not long enough to take on water. That same smile from before spread across my lips as I continued on. I felt _mischievous_ , which wasn't like me before Moonacre, before the Curse. I was strong willed and stubborn, yes but not mischievous.

And after traversing through the Forest crunching over dry leaves and pine needles, triping here and there on roots and fallen limbs and tugging my skirts that had been ensared by blackberry thorns and branches a few times, I stopped short and drew in my breath. I placed my hands against the trunk of a tree and peered out from around it looking to the left and to the right and glancing once behind myself. There it was. The Tree. The first Moon Princess's hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Robin's POV_

After the curse had been broken my Father and I were walking back to the horses having just bid farewell to the Merryweathers and my estranged sister Loveday. Loveday was traveling back to the Moonacre Manor to celebrate her new engagement to Sir Benjamin. I was walking alongside my Father but I felt so drawn to her, _Maria._ I sneaked one last glance over my shoulder to see her off and I could have sworn Maria was just turning away having sneaked a glance herself.

"So Father, am I still to be considered your son?" I mockingly inquired, giving my Father a sidelong glance. He took a deep breath and gave me a look that said, 'you dare, ask' and put his arm around my shoulder. That was answer enough. All was forgotten. And I smirked to myself, taking pride in having called out a fault in him. It wasn't to be taken lightly denouncing one's child as their own, especially publicy and especially one's _heir._

I thought all was well now and all the hatred and quarrelling would now cease and I was optimistic in my thinking of what life would be like in Moonacre Valley and at the De Noir Castle. So it came as a complete shock when my Father leant into my ear and coldly instructed, "Just stay away from the girl." He dropped his arm from my shoulder and begin to mount his horse. I flashed my eyes but quickly regained my composure not wanting to appear that I had much of a care for the Merryweather girl. But my Father was smarter than that, "Ive already lost one to a Merryweather and I will not stand to lose another. Especially not my heir, not to a Merryweather." He called over his shoulder before giving a swift kick to his horse's side a cantering off toward the castle.

Couer De Noir was a stubborn man full of bitterness and pride and hate. Nevertheless, I decided not to bother myself by fretting over his command. He hadn't known any different in his feelings for the Merryweathers for as long as we have known, many ancient years, the De Noirs and the Merryweathers have always quarrelled and despised eachother, it was in our blood now.

But not all of us. Loveday was the first to see a Merryweather in a different light and had shed what prejudices had been so deeply ingrained and had fallen in love with a Merryweather. And I was the second.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Almost a week had passed since that day Robin had sided with a Merryweather, being accused a traitor by his own father, and helped Maria find the moon pearls so she could break the curse over the Valley. Almost a week had passed since he'd last seen Maria and he thought of her every day since. And every day since he had hoped to happen upon her in the forest again like before. Robin found himself making excuses to linger a bit longer than usual when checking traps or making patrols about the forest. And he found myself again and again deeply engrossed in thoughts pertaining to her.

Maria seemed as if all was well that night when Robin saw her last. Especially for such a day it was and especially for having leapt from a cliff out of pure faith and nearly drowning into the sea. He had to know if she was alright. And he had to know if she too found herself deeply engrossed in thoughts pertaining to him. He wanted to sneak to the Manor to inquire of her, if only to peer into her tower window from amongst the trees but he found that to be impossible to accomplish without being seen by either someone at Moonacre Manor or the village and even worse by his father Coeur De Noir or one of his men. And he knew it best he ought not give his Father reason to consternate any intentions existed in regards to Maria for fear of punishment.

Robin was perched on a dilapidated stone wall at the edge of the De Noir castle grounds. He was swinging his legs and twisting a random piece of straw about between his fingers out of boredom when a thought crossed into his mind of the hollow under the tree that he had taken Maria too. He hadn't thought about that hollow until today. Not that he had forgotten about it, no.

All his life being in the Forest Robin had never discovered that there was so much more to that hollow than what he had believed it to be. Although he'd only just come across it in recent years and hadn't paid it much mind. But it was in such an extraordinary discovery, where Robin had almost kissed Maria. It was there, in that hollow and in that quiet moment when Maria had found the Moon Pearls and they shone of their own light as she grasped them in her hands and turned, holding them out to Robin and their eyes locked and Robin leant in for the slightest of moments before Dulac had crashed against the door of the hollow and Robin leapt to secure it before dashing into a secret tunnel with Maria.

He decided to go back the tree with the hollow and was pleased that it was still morning giving him plenty of time to reach it and be back before nightfall. And he was pleased that he was alone because he was able to slip away unoticed and into the Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just wanted to appoligize in advance for any misspellings and grammatical errors. I don't have Microsoft Word and wordpad is limited. I need to do something about that. Also did you know The Secret of Moonacre is available on Netlix streaming? Comment if that's why you're here! Because, that's why I'm here :)**

Chapter 6

 _Maria's POV_

After I had ascertained that I had not been followed and that I was not being watched, I stepped out from behind the tree with my eyes fixated on the entrance to the hollow. I couldn't wait to return and explore the quaint and peculiar dwelling. It was almost sacred to me in a way, having belonged to the first Moon Princess and me being the last Moon Princess. I imagined mending and cleaning the space and keeping it as my own little hideaway. And I couldn't wait to find what else the first Moon Princess may have left behind.

I had a smug look about my face as I gloated in my cleverness of not only finding my way here on my own, but outwitting everyone at the Manor and crossing through the forest without being caught. I smiled to myself as I began to cross the small clearing before the hollow. Then I gasped and took a step back at the sound a thud and a jingling of metal and a familiar shape in black stood before me. Robin De Noir had nimbly leapt down right in front of me from the very tree I had been hiding behind.

"Princess. I knew I'd find you here," Robin smirked and adjusted his hat with one hand and instinctively rested his other on the handle of his dagger at his belt. We locked eyes for a long moment almost as if our souls were feasting upon eachother, as if we were of two parts long lost and reunited again and words needn't be said. Then I huffed, snapping back into reality, in annoyance of having been startled and at the realization that he had been watching me when I thought I had been so clever as to avoid being seen.

"Robin. You gave me quite a fright jumping out at me like that!" I said as I folded my arms across my chest, I was trying to appear angry and unamused by him. But in actuality, I was gladdened to have come across him in the forest again and I was elated that he wasn't flanked by his gang which meant that we were alone. My heart skipped a beat and several feelings washed over me in regards to Robin and I felt myself blush, "So, you were looking for me then?" I teased.

Robin took a step closer and I took a step back and nervously bumped into the trunk of the tree that I had been hiding behind and that of which Robin had been hiding _in_. I had to admit, Robin's appearance is quite threatening. What with being in black from head to toe, all leather, and buckles that jingled slightly when he moves and feathers protuding from around his neck and his coal lined eyes. My mind flashed back to our first encounter in the forest when I found Serena, a hare, in one of his traps. I had been terrified of him and of the other boys with him.

I hadn't yet been very well acquainted with Robin but from what I'd gathered of that day he helped me find the moon pearls, I believed that I was safe with him. And when I look at him, I find myself feeling that there is something deeper between us, like a connection or history that we can't remember.

In the distance there was the faint sound of a whinny and hooves pounding across ground. Robin cursed under his breath and clapped a rough hand over my mouth, "Shh" he whispered in my ear, the warmth of his breath on my neck sent a shiver down my spine and the feathers about his neck poked into my chest. My pulse raced and my breath quickened. Then with his eyes wide, searching the forest beyond us he said, "Quick, in here!" He dropped his hand from my mouth and wrapped it around my upper arm, pulling me into the dark hollow beneath the tree with massive roots across the small clearing. My mind flashed back to the last time Robin had thrown me about like so, when I had been caught sneaking into the De Noir castle. Robin had taken my arm forcefully as I was confronted by Coeur De Noir before dragging me down to those awful dungeons at his father's orders. But he wasn't as forceful and as cruel as before and I wasn't reluctant to follow and I wasn't scared of being harmed as before. So I didn't hesitate or struggle to break free but willingly allowed him to pull down into the safety of the hollow.

 **AN: And cliffhanger, sorry! I won't be able to update for a couple days due to the holiday but Happy Thanksgiving! Please review and follow for more 11/25/15**

 **~DeNoirfan**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: Thank you to the very first few followers of this fanfiction, you made my day, enjoy!**

 **Warning: adult content**

 _...But he wasn't as forceful and as cruel as before and I wasn't reluctant to follow and I wasn't scared of being harmed as before. So I didn't hesitate or struggle to break free but willingly allowed him to pull me down into the safety of the hollow._

 _Maria's pov_

We we momentarily enveloped in darkness as our eyes adjusted to the abrupt absence of light within the hollow. I made a small cough as the dirt we kicked up from sliding into the entrace of the hollow swirled about the air and invaded my lungs. Shapes began to take form. And I could now see how the sunlight filtered softly through, here and there about the roots. I could see a rather ancient looking door made of slats of wood to the right and large roots twisting into the earth in many places and others hanging freely from the tree above us.

And I could now see Robin. He was standing before me, mere inches between us, and my back was against the wall of the hollow. He still held my arm, although gently, as if he had forgotten that he had me in his grasp. And he was attentively fixated on the entrance that we had just bounded through. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath and I noticed how it slowed as he ascertained there was no longer a threat. "Wait here." Robin instructed as he let go of my arm. He dashed out of the entrace of the hollow and into the clearing. I squinted my eyes against the light of the sun trying to see what he could be doing. And I smiled when I saw that he was covering our tracks from the clearing with fallen leaves and he worked to disguise the opening of the hollow with more leaves and some fallen branches. " Clever boy." I said to myself still smiling.

"Come on." I whispered to Robin excitedly as I pushed through the old wooden door. I was ecstatic to be here again and for the chance to explore the first Moon Princess's humble dwelling. I had been planning this very moment for many nights so I was very ecstatic indeed that I was finally here. The door creaked at it's weight as it opened and we stepped into the quaint and mysterious room of the first Moon Princess. To the right sat a small table and two chairs, also made from slats of battered looking wood. And against the far wall directly in front of us lay a bed with an intricately carved headboard and it was adorned with what appeared to have once been beautiful linens and a lace throw, now covered in years of dust and dirt. And at the foot of the bed sat a large trunk.

The ceiling was made up of the roots of the tree and there were three windows of sorts-oddly shaped pieces of opaque looking glass, placed between larger gaps in the roots. And the floor was of dirt, packed down nicley and leveled out. To the left was the secret entrance to the caves that lead to the bluff, where Robin and I had travelled before. But now that I looked more closely, I could see that it was also a fireplace. And there was a kettle on a hook both made of iron and two small tea cups, saucers and a matching pot sat in a small cupboard to the left. They were white and had a beautiful pattern that consisted of a vine of thorns and pink rose buds with dark green leaves.

We gazed about the room in silence. Yet again in awe as we once were before, the day the curse was broken. I walked about, softly caressing the belongings long since left behind. I ran my hand down the side of the bed and picked up an edge of the lace throw. It was very well preserved although a bit yellowed from the years of dirt floating down from the earth above. I knealt before the large trunk and lifted it open. There was the dress from before, it was the first Moon Princess's wedding gown just as in the story. I gasped incredulously as the realization came to me. The realization that the first Moon princess really had existed. It wasn't just a fable in a book. I was really holding the gown she was meant to wear as she wed Sir Wrolf Merryweather, _my ancester_. And _she_ had really been an ancestor of Robin's. But fate wouldn't allow their union. Just as it tried deny the union of my Uncle and Loveday. I slammed the trunk shut as if doing away with such a notion in my head. I didn't want to fathom such ideas of fates or destinies and of broken hearts.

I turned instead to Robin who I hadn't realized was standing next to me, watching me. I thought it quite gentlemanly of him to quietly allow for me to explore as I had, without interruption. He must of caught on as to how special this place was to me and how eager I was to learn what I could of the first Moon Princess from her belongings and her near primal yet cozy hideaway. "Forgive me. This place never ceases to astound me." I said grinning happily. " Have you really never seen it before, having spent your whole life in the forest?" I asked. Robin shifted from foot to the other, "No. I haven't. I'd seen this tree before but I'd never a reason to think anything more of it." He replied shrugging his shoulders. "Strange. Very strange indeed," I pondered aloud making my way over to the fireplace. I rested my hand on the carving of a horse's head, the secret latch that opened the secret tunnel to the caves, "Perhaps it had to do with the curse and perhaps it hadn't revealed itself until it was needed." I continued.

"And so it's possible no one else knows where to find this place then?" I asked Robin, turning to face him. "Perhaps. But more so, no one has reason to find it in the first place. Dulac and two other of my father's foolish men were the only ones besides us to have come here and that was only because they followed us." Robin replied. "And so, I can trust this will be our secret then?" I asked smiling coyly.

"I believe this hollow needs a caretaker of sorts. It's a shame the condition it is in. I hope to return here and tidy it up and keep it as my special place. And theres much more to explore." I explained recalling the caves and the bluff and how I would love to explore there as well. The corner of Robin's mouth pulled up into a slight smile and he plopped down on the edge of the bed sending a cloud of dust into the air, we both laughed, "You are right. This place could use a bit of tyding up if you are planning on spending any time here." We locked eyes again and I could feel my pulse quicken. I'd never been alone with a boy before unchaperoned, as it wasn't proper for a Lady. And I quickly became nervous again. I turned away slightly to hid my blush as a mix of feelings came over me about Robin. I couldn't help but stare at his mouth and I quite liked how his lips were quite straight but not too thin with a little dip on the top. I thought they were masculine yet soft. "Perhaps, you can come back with me, and help. We could cut away some of these roots hanging down. And you could take me through the caves, I'd love to see the bluff again." I rambled trying to break the awkward silence. Robin was one of few words and I was quite acustomed to the rather constant chatterings of Miss Heliotrope when in her company. I hoped I wasn't portraying any of her antics.

A cold begun to creep into the hollow and I shivered. Nightfall would be soon approaching. There was a faint howl of a wolf from somewhere out in the forest. It caught Robin's attention, alerting him of the encroaching time, "We should go if you wish to return home before dark." He turned toward the door and held it open. I crossed the room and brushed past him and through the door. But Robin caught my hand, "Maria, wait." He said softly.

Robin pulled me back gently and took a step closer. My chest heaved as my breath quickened. He released my hand and slid his around my waist to the small of my back and pulled me against him. My skin tingled and my heart pounded with fear and excitment and curiosity, at his touch. He smelled of pine and leather and of fallen leaves on a warm Autumn day. Then he pressed his lips against mine softly. A flush of warmth came over me and my knees felt weak. His lips felt just as delectable as I had imagined they would during those many moments I'd catch myself staring at them.

Robin pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. I wrapped my hand behind his neck and pulled him back, wanting more. Our lips met again and he pressed his hand against my back pulling me tighter against him. His chest and arms felt strong and muscular and I let out a small moan in approval. I leant up on the tips of my toes and parted my lips allowing his tongue to slide across mine, tasting eachother. I entangled my fingers into his soft, loose curls, not permitting him to go. My head was spinning. I felt his hand move to my waist and I deepened the kiss by letting my tongue slip into his mouth and touch his, and linger over those lips that I so longingly adored. Tasting him again, another quiet moan escaped before we broke apart, hearts beating rapidly and our hands trembling with desire.

"Robin...I." He interrupted me with one last slow, soft kiss, "I would very much like to come back here with you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maria strolled through the front door of Moonacre Manor just as the sun slipped behind the mountains bordering the valley. The clouds were drenched in a fiery orange hue that faded into a delicate pink at the outermost edges.

She was deep in thought and hadn't a care in the world so she jumped when she was immediately greeted by Loveday in the parlour, "Maria. So good to see you!" Loveday exclaimed as she embraced Maria with a peck on each cheek.

Sir Benjamin rose from his chair near the fire and set his brandy down upon a small side table, "Right then, how was your ride? You've been out the better part of a day. Much to explore, I presume?" He put his arm around Loveday and they shared a long glance at eachother. Maria nodded, "Yes it is so, Uncle. I've quite taken a fancy to the countryside." She bit her lip and avoided eye contact as her thoughts travelled to that of Robin De Noir.

Just then Miss Heliotrope loudly came bustling down the stairs in exasperation, "O-oh! M-Maria!" She stuttered and clicked her tongue, "W-well, do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady? Do you have any mind of the time?" Miss Heliotrope dusted Maria's skirts and reached a hand to smooth her auburn hair. "Miss Heliotrope, I'm fine. Forgive me, I didn't plan on returning so late but I am no longer a child. And I have Wrolf to protect me." Maria replied calmly.

Sir Benjamin cleared his throat and said, "Right then, shall we?" He gestured toward the dinning room and everyone trailed in and took their seats quietly. Maria felt nearly faint as the wonderful aroma wafted from the butler's table. She didn't realize how famished she was and remembered that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"That'll be your supper then Miss." Digweed announced after having served her Uncle and his guest Loveday followed by Miss Heliotrope-since Digweed had taken a fancy to her-and finally Maria last. He placed a steaming plate of roast hen, rosemary roasted potatoes, courgette and a buttered roll and a glass of milk before her. Maria clenched her hands tightly in her lap as she patiently waited for her uncle to say grace. She hoped no one heard her stomach make a noise in protest of having to wait.

Loveday, who was sitting to the right of Sir Benjamin and across the table from Maria, leant forward and exclaimed giddily, "Did Benjamin tell you we have set a date for our wedding?" Her face was glowing and her eyes sparkled. She placed her hand over Sir Benjamin's and her gave her a smile, "In a fortnight," she continued between sips from her wineglass. Maria's brow rose in surprise at their haste but she quickly settled her repose into a pleasant smile, "Congratulations to you both, What splendid news!"

Loveday, having caught Maria's slight shock, felt the need to explain further, "It may all seem a bit sudden. But seeing as how Benjamin and I have...well...been through this before we felt we oughtn't drag things out any longer than we already have. And it will be a small celebration, here, at the Manor, in the gardens." Loveday beamed with excitement.

" I couldn't be any happier for you two." Maria replied before popping a piece bread in her mouth. She found it hard to concentrate and engage in the dinner conversation when her mind kept playing flashes of quiet moments spent with Robin. Of his warm hand sliding around her waist. Of the way he lowered his voice and spoke softly to her. Of the way his loose curls fell over his eyes. Of the feel of his lips against hers.

 _Robin De Noir was my first kiss_ Maria blushed to herself. She could hide in these memories for an eternity. Oh how did this happen? How did she lose control of herself in such a way? She thought. Oh but she wanted to. It felt so right and it felt so good. She felt so comfortable sharing an such an intimate moment with Robin almost as if it was something they had done before. Something written in the stars.

Everyone at the table was sharing a laugh and the level of noise snapped Maria from her daydream, "Don't you agree Maria?" Miss Heliotrope asked with amusement at the quip that Maria had missed. Maria blinked at Miss Heliotrope and took a swig of her milk to break the awkward silence.

She caught Loveday giving her a sideways glance and could have sworn she had a bit of a knowing smirk. Maria felt for a moment almost as if Loveday had seen the pictures hiding in her mind as if she were an open book. But Maria knew that was not at all possible and quickly regained her composure. She couldn't ponder on such things now, not here, not at the dinner table even as hard as that may be with her head still spinning and Robin's touch still lingering on her skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Maria's pov_

Robin and I had made plans to meet again but not until the following week. For now I was to settle into a routine at the Manor and do all that was possible to not give any suspicions pertaining to me by being out on too many day-long expeditions.

Luckily for me it was a busy time in the manor and spirits were high. I delved into helping Loveday with her wedding preparations, which came as a welcome distraction from my many thoughts of Robin and returning to the hollow again.

Loveday was sitting in the piano room with a basket of sewing notions beside her and her wedding gown draped over her lap. She had insisted on making a new dress and had worked herself up almost to tears over the fact that she couldn't possibly sew a new dress in such a short time.

I convinced her it was perfectly fine to wear the same wedding gown from before, when she and Sir Benjamin hadn't gone through with their wedding many years ago. And I suggested she alter it, making it _appear_ new. She liked that idea and gave me a joyful squeeze. Loveday immediately began ripping the stitches carefully to all the red embellishments of the wedding gown. It was a beautiful gown of pure white and crimson roses and sashes attached to the bodice. I noticed her hands tremble in hesitation.

After Loveday had succesfully removed all the crimson roses and sashes from the dress she held it up and admired it. "Well, I think it looks quite lovely just as it is!" She held it against her, sizing it, "and thank heavens it's still a perfect fit. Oh, thank you Maria! What would I have done without you?"

I examined the dress and gently tugged at a small crimson thread that Loveday had missed and grinned, "It's beautiful Loveday. You will make a beautiful bride!"

"As will you someday." Loveday replied with a knowing smile. I felt my face grow warm. Loveday had almost instantly become the gentle and caring mother figure I had always imagined. And I was so pleased to be gaining her in my life, even just as an Aunt by marriage.

"Ahem" Marmaduke interupted with a polite cough at the door of the piano room. Loveday quickly tucked her wedding gown away and we both turned to face the door. "Pardon my interuption, but I thought our lovely bride to be might want to give her opinion on the matter of her wedding cake." Marmaduke anounced. He gave a slight bow and held out a large platter. As he descended the steps down into the piano room we saw that the platter held four rather generous slices of cake. Each one a different creation below a layer of crisp white icing and decorated with intricately piped flowers.

Sir Benjamin followed in after Marmaduke and we were joined by Miss Heliotrope thereafter. Digweed appeared with tea and set it before us. Excitement buzzed in the air and we all chatted happily as we took turns sampling Marmaduke's exquisite creations and sipping our tea. Finally, Sir Benjamin and Loveday settled on the chocolate cake with raspberry filling and buttercream icing. Miss Heliotrope and I couldn't agree more that they had made the right decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Maria's pov_

It was a beautiful September day. Still warm as expected for Summer, but the evenings had begun to cool sooner as summer was nearing it's final days. I had managed to sneak off into the forest again and secretly make my way back to the hollow whilst carrying a large knapsack.

When I had reached the little secret hideaway beneath the tree I got to work immediately. I wasn't expecting Robin today because we had agreed to meet later in the week. I pulled out a canteen of water and placed it on the lowest shelf of the little cupboard in the corner near the fireplace, along with a small jar of loose-leaf tea and strainer. I smiled to myself thinking how lovely it would be to heat some water by the kettle over a fire and have tea here.

I made my way over to the dusty old bed and removed the linens. I carried them at arm's length from my face in hopes to avoid inhaling any debris and out to the clearing where I shook the linens violently, creating a large cloud of dust to float about the air. Back inside the hollow, I folded the ancient material and placed them neatly into the trunk at the foot of the bed.

I turned to the knapsack and removed fresh linens that I had ever so carefully sneaked from the Manor. I placed the new linens on the bed, smoothed them out with my hands and took a step back to admire it. _Much better._ I thought to myself. All that was left to do, really, was remove some of the roots that hung down obstructively and mend the door, but those would have to be left to Robin.

I sat at the edge of the bed and looked about the quaint room contently. It was so peaceful in here. I likened the feeling to that of a Hare, such as Serena, when snuggled up in a burrow in the earth. Safe and protected from the elements and from harm.

I awoke to the heavy sound of padding on the ground above me. "Oh!' I gasped sitting up confused. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my eyes and I realised I must have fallen asleep during a daydream, for I was still on the bed in the hollow. Then I drew in my breath and my pulse quickened when I remembered that I had heard a noise like footsteps.

I paused ramaining as silent as possible unitl I heard a low guttural growl, "Wrolf!" I breathed a sigh of relief and bounded toward the door. I greeted Wrolf by flinging myself around his large thick mane and gave him a tight squeeze, "Oh Wrolf, what would I do without you? Let's go home now, shall we?"

Wrolf had come to protect me. He always seems to know when he is needed. I was so grateful to have him and so thankful that he had come and woke me well before dark lest I would've slept the whole night here. Or worse- I most likely would've awoken late into the night freezing from the cold and in complete darkness. I shuddered at the thought whilst stroking Wrolf's back as I walked alongside him on our way back to the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Maria's pov_

As I sat in my bedchamber after supper one night I pondered on my new life here in the valley.

Life had been going very well in the past two weeks since the curse had been broken. I had quickly come to love Moonacre Valley and I settled in nicely. I no longer had a Father and I had never known my Mother but I felt fulfilled with the people in my life that I did have.

My Uncle had recently become more warm and inviting. Perhaps his cold and rough exterior were only a facade. Or perhaps Loveday returned the warmth to him. Whatever it was, I was pleased to see them together because they both changed for the better. And in a way I gained a father and a mother and I instantly loved and respected them both.

I had been wrapped up in thought for so long that I hadn't noticed that night had fallen. I walked over to the window and peered out into the gardens below. The moon was half full and cast an eerie silvery glow about the grounds. I lit a gaslamp and set in on the small table beside my bed. And then I stood before the fireplace and warmed myself a moment before adding a small piece of wood to the fire. I watched as it became engulfed by the flames and then burned steadily.

I slipped out of my dress and struggled with the laces of my corset, trying desparately to remove it. _I could really use a Lady's Maid._ I thought to myself. If there was one thing I missed about London, it was my handmaiden.

I did love London when it was all I had known. I even wanted to return after I had first arrived here in Moonacre Valley. But that's changed now. I've changed now. I am a Merryweather and I belong at Moonacre Valley, just as my Uncle had said. I felt it in my blood now. This was my home now.

I tugged on the last string and my corset fell at my feet. I hugged my ribs as they ached for their freedom and I took a deep breath, letting my lungs expand fully. I hated that damned corset. Then I quickly slipped my nightdress over my head and walked over to the basin to wash my face.

My thoughts then drifted to Robin. It was finally the end of the week and I was returning to the forest tomorrow at first light and I was to meet Robin there. I suddenly felt nervous and I caught myself pacing the floor.

I wasn't sure how I was expected to act with him now. Now that we had kissed. And a bit of shame rushed over me at my lack of restraint at his touch. A Lady such as myself wouldn't dare behave in such a way with a random boy in a forest. I daren't believe a Lady to behave in such a way even in courtship. Engagement...perhaps. At least not in London. What of her reputation? She would be ruined or labeled as a so-and-so!

Perhaps those formalities were different here in the country. At least I'd like to hope to believe so. Because I quite enjoyed being kissed by that random boy in a hollow under a tree in the middle of a forest. Or perhaps such behaviours did occur, but only ever in secrecy. Who then, could ever know? And how could one say such things hadn't occured if it were but a secret between two hearts?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning after breakfast Maria announced that she was taking Periwinkle out for the day again and would return for supper. She hadn't felt the need to explain herself anyfurther since everyone was very preoccupied with Sir Benjamin and Loveday's wedding. Her Uncle only looked up long enough to give her a smile of approval.

Maria used all the preoccupation to her advantage and slipped out of the Manor and made her way to the stables. She greeted Periwinkle with a nuzzle and stroked her silvery mane, "Let's go for a ride, shall we?" She whispered softly to the petite mare.

At the edge of the forest Maria dismounted Periwinkle, "Now, I am not going to tie you here as before," Maria spoke to Periwinkle as if she were a person, "You are free to return home if you wish. I know you can find your way." Periwinkle contently munched on fresh blades of grass and Maria gave her a final pat before she entered the forest.

It was a breezy morning. There was a bit of chill at each gust but the sky was clear, a promise of warmth to come. Maria had just reached the clearing where she had agreed to meet Robin the week before. It was the same clearing where Maria had trapped Robin the day the curse had been broken.

It was Maria's idea to meet there. Robin propably thought she chose it just to spite him. But in actuality, it was a special place to Maria. A special memory. Because it was in that clearing when Maria saw a different side to Robin for the first time.

Her mind flashed back to when Robin had grabbed her shoulders and shook her, _"You are a Merryweather,"_ He had said in her face, _"Right now I ought to kill you."_ Maria had been terrified of Robin and for a moment she regretted tossing his dagger back to him. But then she noticed how his voice had choked up at the end as if it were a struggle for him to think of harming her in anyway. A struggle between obeying and pleasing his father and doing what he felt was right.

Maria heard a snap of a branch in the distance and quickly ducked behind a tree. She had expected to find Robin there right away. Even though the curse had been broken, the forest still wasn't safe. And to much of the Merryweather's knowledge, a division had been created in the De Noir clan of those who were stuck in their beliefs and fueled with their centuries old hatred of the Merryweathers. Those who didn't want to see the families unite and Lord the valley as one. Those who felt that the valley rightfully belonged to De Noirs.

Maria carefully peeked out from behind the tree. She didn't see anyone so she let down her guard, convincing herself the sound she had heard was probably from an animal.

Suddenly a hand clasped around her wrist and she let out a scream as she was whipped around, her arm pinned behind her back, and face to face with Robin. He was smirking at her, "You know, you really should be more careful. These woods are filled with bandits and plunderers!" Robin chuckled as he mocked her.

With her free hand Maria threw a punch at Robin but he caught her wrist and pinned her arm back as the other. The rough texture of the tree dug into Maria's back and she winced at the pain. Robin stared down at her, amused. Then he gave her a quick playful kiss, his lips touching hers but a moment. And he dashed off, "Let's hurry!" He called over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: How am I doing? Any reviews? I'm afraid to ask actually...And thank you to a certain someone for being the first person to** _ **favorite**_ **this story!**

Chapter 13

 _Maria's pov_

The wind picked up and the sky darkened. I looked up and saw heavy, angry looking clouds envelope the sun and snuff out it's light to the earth below. There was a booming crack of thunder and I squealed in delight. Robin ducked intstinctively at the intensity of the sound.

Rain pattered on my face and I held my skirts and I ran to catch up with Robin who had ran off before me. He beckoned me to catch him by pausing to lean against a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to appear unamused. When I grew closer he dashed off again, chuckling.

I saw a flash of lightening and I bit my lip in excitement. I loved thunderstorms in summer. Another crack of thunder caused me to scream once me. Robin looked back at me. He grinned widely when he realized I hadn't fallen and hurt myself. The rain began to poor in fat drops. I splashed through mud here and there in spots on the ground that weren't covered in fallen leaves and pine needles. I lifted my dress a bit higher.

By the time we reached the hollow I was completely saturated. Robin laughed when I caught up to him. We were out of breath from running and our eyes gleamed with excitement. "You're soaked!" He exclaimed, peeling an edge of my cloak away to see if the rain had soaked through and to my dress underneath as well. He let go of my cloak, letting it fall back against my chest. My heart pounded as I stood stunned at the nearness of his hand to my breast.

We locked eyes. And for a long moment we had forgotten we were standing outside the hollow in the pouring rain. It felt as if our souls were communicating with one another. We felt drawn to eachother so intensely that it was intimidating.

Another clash of thunder snapped us back to reality and we quickly dove into the hollow. Without the sun filtering through the roots above, the hollow was very dark and cold. I begun to shiver immediately. We stumbled our way through the door and into the small room. Robin quickly ran over to the fireplace and removed two pieces of flint from one of his pockets. He struck them together over some kindling.

We were silent as he worked. I could hear drops of water tap against the ground from my dress. I shivered again as I watched as the sparks attached themselves to the kindling and glowed brighter as Robin leant down and blew softly until it ignited. He turned and found a piece of wood on the hearth and placed into the fireplace. The fire instantly grew larger and the orange glow lit up the room.

By now I was so cold and wet I couldn't think. I just stood there. Robin removed his hat and sat it on the hearth to dry by the fire. Then he turned to me and realized I was soaked to the bone and in a bit of a stupor. He quickly stood and led me over to the fire with his hand on my shoulder. I shivered and my teeth chattered. Robin furrowed his brow and bit his lip. He shifted from one foot to the other, awkwardly. I could sense that he felt bad for me and was trying to think of how he could help.

He removed his black leather jacket, the buckles clanged together and he placed it over my shoulders. At first I didn't understand, I assumed his jacket would be just as wet from the rain as my cloak and dress were. Then I realized that leather didn't really absorb water. I was wrapped in his scent and warmth. I smiled.

Robin noticed the canteen in the cupboard. And I watched in surprise as he poured the water from the canteen into the small black kettle and swung the hook over so the kettle hung above the flames. Robin may be wild and tough and unlike any boy or man I had known from London but he was still a gentleman. I blushed at the thought.

"Robin De Noir, making tea? I never would have guessed you knew how to boil water," I teased as my shivering stopped, "I expected with your title that you had enough servants and handmaidens at the castle, you'd never have to lift a finger."

"I may have servants and handmaidens but this isn't London. I can survive in the forest alone for days on end and I can hunt, trap and kill with my bare hands, skills that are required of a De Noir." He replied, seriously. I admired his pride in his family name. And I admired his family traits. I prefered the stark contrast he held to the boys where I had come from.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So you've been back here." Robin gathered as he replaced the canteen and looked about the room.

"I brought a few things and spruced up a bit, yeah." Maria replied. She looked down and noticed she was now standing in a puddle of water from all the dripping of her garments.

Maria swept her hair over to one shoulder, leant forward and wrung the water out. Robin laughed in surprise at just how ridiculously wet she really was. "Don't laugh, Robin! I'm just really wet and you...you are nearly completely dry!"

"No. My hat is quite wet actually." Robin teased . Maria took off his jacket and flung it at him. Then she turned and began to pull down the collar of her dress, exposing her shoulder. He caught the jacket in surprise, confused at what Maria was planning. "Now if you really are the gentleman I believe you to be, you will have a good mind to turn around." She instructed and walked over to the bed and gathered up the quilt.

Robin turned to face the door, still not quite sure what Maria had in mind. He entertained an idea or two. He heard a rustling sound and he sneaked a glance over his shoulder. He saw Maria standing next to the bed facing away from him. He watched as she slipped her dress down from her shoulders. Her porcelin skin looked so delicate and soft and his eyes traced the curve of her body. He quickly turned away, grinning to himself.

"There, you can turn around now, Robin." Maria instructed. Robin turned around to see Maria perched on the trunk at the foot of the bed. With a quilt wrapped around her small frame. Her burgundy velvet gown was in a heap beside her. It was dripping down the side of the trunk and creating a small puddle on the dirt floor next to her boots. And her feet were poised elegantly on a small braided rug.

Robin quickly ascertained that Maria would be covered in mud due to the dirt floor if she were to walk across it. "Here," He said crossing the room and reaching for Maria's sopping wet gown, "Let me hang that by the fire," He picked up her dress and wrung it out in the corner before hanging it by the kettle hook in front of the fire. He grabbed her boots, noting how petite and dainty there were, and placed them next to his hat on the hearth.

Then he poured Maria some tea from the kettle. Steam flowed from the little cup as the heat hit the cold air. He handed it to her and a little shock of warmth flowed through them both as Maria's fingers brushed against Robin's, when she took the cup from him. Robin cleared his throat and sat in one of the chairs at the quaint table across the room.

They were both warmed from the inside out as they sipped their tea and rested by the fire. Maria felt awkard sitting under a quilt with nothing but her corset and undergarments on and in a room alone with Robin. She kept glancing at her dress on the hook by the fire, wishing with each look that it would be dry by the next time to looked again.

After a long while Maria and Robin settled into a nice conversation. Learning a great deal of eachother. "I never knew my mother either, she also died when I was very young." Maria replied to Robin after he explained how his mother had died when he was born. They felt connected and were pleased to have someone their age to trust and befriend on this deeper level.

The sun broke free and streams of light made it's way through the roof of twisted tree roots above them, "The rain has stopped!" Maria exclaimed, the excitement was evident in her voice. "I really wanted to return to amphitheatre on the bluff today and look out at the sea. Will you come with me?" She asked Robin enthusiatically. "Hmm...I suppose so." Robin teased.

"It's lucky the fire has died out," Robin began as he picked up his hat from the hearth and placed it over his mop of curls, "since taking the tunnels would be the fastest way to get there." For a moment Maria had forgotten that the fireplace had doubled as a secret passageway to the tunnels that led to the bluff. She stared into the glowing embers, becoming mesmorized by the smoldering golden hue.

Robin tossed Maria's dress toward her and she was awakened from her trance as the it landed in her lap. Maria blinked up at him. " Get dressed Princess," He laughed at the irony of his comment. _Never thought I'd hear myself say that._ Robin thought to himself with a smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **warning: adult content**

 _Maria's pov_

I heard a thud followed by Robin cursing. "I can't see a thing." Robin complained. We had just passed through the secret opening into the tunnels and our eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness.

"Wait!" Robin called. He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from closing the stone door. "I should've made a torch. I forgot how dark it is in here." Robin took a step forward and knocked into something that fell to the stone floor. It rolled and came to a stop at my feet. The sound echoed loudly through the tunnels.

I bent down and picked up a long piece of wood. One end was bound in cloth. Robin and I both looked at eachother incredulously. And without a word I held it out to him and he immediately reached into his pocket and struck two pieces of flint together and lit the torch. We grinned at eachother in the orange glow it created.

We continued down the tunnel. My mind flashed back to the last time we were here. Moments filled of trepidation and urgency at trying to stop the curse. And of wonderment and awe as I felt the power of the Moon Pearls course through me and respond to my command.

I began to hear the sound of crashing waves and the air smelled of salt, "We're getting closer!" I exclaimed with relief. Soon we came to the end of the tunnel. We both shielded our eyes to the light of the sun as we stepped out into the amphitheatre that was carved into the bluff above the sea.

The wind whipped and a soft spray of sea water misted the air. I gazed out in awe of the vast horizon. This was my first time seeing the ocean in daylight. It was beautiful. The water sparkled where it was kissed by the sun's rays. And it ebbed and flowed as if to a harmony called by the pull of the moon. It appeared peaceful and calm at the horizon yet it told a story of violence and ferocity where it met its end. Where it crashed against the earth only to be forced back again in obedience of it's boundries.

I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sun. I breathed in, memorizing the smells. "It's beautiful." I whispered to Robin. Robin had been standing beside me, silently staring out over the bluff. And there was a darkness in eyes, "When you jumped into the sea...I thought I'd lost you forever," he mumbled.

Robin cupped my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hands slide down to my waist and he pulled me against him and kissed me again. My heart raced and my breath quickened. I leant up onto my toes and pressed my lips against his. I felt his tongue slide against mine and I burned with desire.

I slipped my hands under Robin's jacket and smoothed them over his chest and stomach feeling how hard and muscular his body was. He let his jacket fall to the ground and I ran my hands down his arms feeling their strength.

Robin's breath sent shivers down my spine as he kissed my neck. I slid my fingers into his hair and clung to him tightly. And we sank down against the smooth carving of the amphitheater until Robin was on top of me. I felt a throbbing ache of desire and my heart was pounding. I licked my tongue across Robin's lip taunting him. He slid his hand up my thigh raising my skirt to my hip and I let my leg fall to the side, permitting him to go further.

But then I became frightened at myslef and my lack of restraint. I drew in a shaky breath. "Robin..." I whispered to him and I pushed against his chest with trembling hands. Robin shut his eyes tightly and he squeezed my thigh in an effort to stop himself. Then he sat back and pulled me up with a coy smile. We sat there catching our breath and gazing out at the sea until our pounding hearts calmed.

 _What had just happened?_ I thought to myself, horrified. A Lady is not expected to behave in such a careless way. I scolded myself internally. I feared what Robin must be pondering about me. But after a moment, Robin slowly reached over and took my hand. It was such a tender gesture it made me believe that he didn't see me in _that_ way. It made me believe that he shared the same feelings as I. Intense and confusing as these feelings between us were, at least now I knew he felt it too.

"Robin, will you and your father be attending Sir Benjamin's and Loveday's wedding at Moonacre?" I asked Robin later. We had been exploring and were walking along the stone steps that encircled the amphitheatre. Where our ancestors had walked many years before. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see my father, swallow his pride and step foot under the Merryweather roof and give his only daughter away to a Merryweather," Robin laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **AN: Wanted to mention that I am planning on posting new updates on Fridays with a goal of atleast 3 chapters posted at once, now that I am getting closer to the main plot. I did not abandon ship. I have become completely consumed by this tale and I love it.**

 **On an annoying side note: If you're a fan of Augustus Prew (please tell me you know that's the actor who played Robin De Noir) you have got to watch Part 1 of the miniseries "Klondike" set in the 1890's gold rush. He is so freaking cute as the character in the show using an American accent and then there's this scene with a girl...Just watch it ;)**

 _..._ _"Robin, will you and your father be attending Sir Benjamin's and Loveday's wedding at Moonacre?" I asked Robin later. We had been exploring and were walking along the stone steps that encircled the amphitheatre. Where our ancestors had walked many years before. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see my father, swallow his pride and step foot under the Merryweather roof and give his only daughter away to a Merryweather," Robin laughed..._

It was the day of Sir Benjamin's and Loveday's wedding and the guests had begun to arrive. Maria had just finished adding curls to her hair with the curling rod at her vanity in her bedchamber.

She stood before her mirror and smoothed a hand over the bodice of her dress. It was one of her evening gowns from London. Maria now much preferred the simpler dresses that Loveday had left for her but for a formal occasion such as this, she felt her old fussy gowns were much more suitable.

And as fussy as the dress was with it's many layers, petticoat, corset and bustle it was very beautiful. It was of a pale silver and cream colored silk, embroidered with bright blue roses and green leaves. The neckline was wide and low as accustomed to evening gowns and it was trimmed in a delicate lace. Maria wore a silver locket that rested just above the dip between her breasts and a lace shawl around her shoulders. The front of her auburn hair was tied back with a matching blue ribbon and the rest cascaded down in perfectly formed ringlets. She looked stunningly beautiful.

Maria made her way down into the parlour. The double front doors of Moonacre Manor were left open invitingly, allowing guests to enter at their leisure. She followed the sounds of chatter and happy laughter into the piano room where light refreshments and champagne were being served. "That'll be Miss Maria Merryweather." Digweed anounced as Maria stood at the entryway. She gave a polite smile and descended into the room amongst the guests.

Maria had become quite the bundle of nerves as she anticipated an encounter with Robin and his father in her home. Not only because today was to mark an important role between the two rivalling families, with Coeur De Noir witnessing the marriage of his daughter to a Merryweather, but also because she wasn't quite sure how to act with Robin when in the company of others. She was afraid her composure would allude to that of her fondness of him and suspicions would arise. She didn't think it easy to pretend as if so much had _not_ occured between Robin and herself when so much _had_ occured between them indeed.

Maria made her way into the piano room stopping now and again to introduce herself or greet a familiar face. Then Digweed opened the tall glass-paned french doors that led to the gardens and anounced that the ceremony was to begin momentarily. The guests begun to file out through the door and into the garden to take their seats.

And then from across the room Maria saw him. And he saw her. And it was as if the world had stopped. Robin De Noir was standing at the bottom of the steps that led into the room and his father was beside him. Instead of his usual leather jacket, he wore a black cloak held together by a thin threaded silver chain that lay across his chest. He held his hat in his hands as was customary when indoors and a few loose curls hung in his eyes, which were seemingly stained black by coal beneath them in the slightest. Maria likened him to that of a Prince.

Coeur De Noir was attempting to lead Robin out to the gardens but Robin hadn't heard his father speaking to him. All Robin could see was Maria. It wasn't only that he was stunned by her beauty but also something more. They gazed upon eachother with an unspoken depth. Captivated by one another. Lost in eachother. Only but a moment but it felt as a lifetime. As if time had stopped.

Coeur De Noir gave his son a sideways glance and then followed Robin's gaze across the room to Maria. _The Merryweather girl._ Coeurthought himself. Now he could see it. Even though Robin quickly attempted to regain his composure, Coeur De Noir wasn't a foolish man. And although he could admit that Maria was a very beautiful young lady, he knew it wasn't just a physical infatuation between his son and the girl but something more.

Coeur De Noir felt a twinge of betrayal. He had trusted Robin and held him up in high regards in belief that Robin followed in his footsteps as his heir. And now he could see it. See what he believed as to be betrayal.

It was hard enough for Coeur De Noir to step foot on Moonacre Manor and also to pretend he was in good spirits concerning the Merryweathers by attending his daughter's marriage. A daughter he had banished many years ago for this very reason. And now Robin, his only son, thought he could betray him as well. Coeur De Noir wasn't going to let that happen.

He stepped in front of Robin and gave him a stern glare in disapproval. "What?" Robin shrugged annoyed, "Can't I look at a girl?" Coeur De Noir gave him a cold smile and replied, "Not her," before turning on his heel and heading out to the gardens.

 **AN: I was inspired by the song at the end credits from the movie to write the part where Robin and Maria see eachother from across the room. If you are familiar with the song ( and listen to it all the time like I do-mainly for inspiration for the story though...or not...) then you will be able to understand the depth of that moment in the piano room, where they see eachother.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Maria had attemtped to make her way through the small crowd of people as they filed out through the garden doors, to speak with Robin and Coeur De Noir. But she was joined by Miss Heliotrope who took her arm and guided her along with the others, "Come along Maria, lets take our seats then." Miss Heliotrope said with excitement.

Out in the garden there were four rows of about twenty white chairs separated into two sides creating an aisle down the middle. It ended at the front by a beautiful and rustic iron gazebo. There was an arched trellis which was adorned in white and yellow flowers and laced with a white satin sash. Two lanterns hung on posts on either side of the trellis and there was a lantern perched on the grass at each row down the aisle. It was simple and elegant.

It was a beautiful late summer evening. The air was warm and smelled of honeysuckle and freshly trimmed grass. And the sun was low, nearing it's time to set and it's rays shone through the trees creating a golden glow about the leaves.

Miss Heliotrope and Maria walked down the aisle and sat in the chairs in the front row of the right side, which consisted of Sir Benjamin's guests. On the left sat the guests of Loveday. Maria recognized a few faces from the village and there was a smattering of figures in black here and there where a De Noir sat. Maria was surprised to see more De Noirs here than just Loveday's father and brother. She took it as a sign that peace had trully come between the two families.

The ceremony began with Sir Benjamin and a priest taking their places under the arched trellis. They were both facing the guests. Sir Banjamin had his hands behind his back, waiting nervously. He looked quite handsome dressed in a black tailcoat with a white vest and trousers.

Everyone stood as Loveday came down the aisle. She was an exquisitely beautiful veiled bride. Loveday and Sir Benjamin had prepared their own vows to eachother. They confessed their love for eachother with forgiveness of the past and new strengths for a future together. Maria removed a small handkerchief from under her sleeve and dabbed at a tear that escaped down her cheek. The ceremony was beautiful and she was very pleased for Loveday and her uncle.

During the reception spirits were high. There was much excitement and laughter and chatter. Champagne flowed and there was an abundance of hors d'eouvres being offered from silver platters as servers passed by. Loveday floated up to Maria beaming with joy, she handed Maria a flute of champagne and they tapped their glasses together as Maria congratulated Loveday.

The beautiful and tranquil music from the violinist and harpest began after all the guests had a chance to greet and congratulate the bride and bridegroom and just as the sun slipped beyond the horizon as night fell. The garden had become enchanting and romantic with the soft flickering light of many lanterns and candles and the melodic symphonies of music.

Maria found her uncle who was conversing with Coeur De Noir. She noticed that Robin stood beside his father looking particularly entertained by a large goblet of wine. Maria smiled. Sir Benjamin gestured for Maria to join him, "Maria come and greet our guests," he instructed. Maria had not seen Coeur De Noir since the day the curse had been broken. Her mind flashed back to when he had captured her in the forest. She could still hear the blast of his pistol that had misfired when she struggled to break free from his grasp.

Coeur De Noir was a very intimidating man of power, title and nobility. The De Noir clan were like dark horses. Both feared and respected. A Noble family unlike any noble family Maria had ever known. They were wild and free-spirited and unbound by the frivolous societal customs as to which Maria were raised by.

Nevertheless, Maria held her head high and looked Coeur De Noir in the eyes and greeted him politely, "Lord De Noir, it's nice to see you again. Your daughter has made a beautiful bride." Then Maria met Robin's gaze and she felt a heat rise up to her face. She swallowed and gave him a nod, "Robin."

Robin smiled, "Maria. It's nice to see you. You look well." He gave Maria a playful smirk. "Did you enjoy yourself at the ceremony?" Robin inquired. Maria attuned to Robin's scheme of making polite conversation and tried to imagine herself as not having seen Robin since the day the curse was broken. She was instantly amused by their game of sorts, "I enjoyed myself quite nicely. Thank you. I thought it was a lovely ceremony and I find the reception to be rather enchanting in the moonlit garden." She turned then to Sir Benjamin, "This was a splendid idea, Uncle! Although I trust Loveday let you put your opinion in on the matter?" Sir Benjamin chuckled at Maria's comment. "I find it best to leave such dealings to the women."

"Gentlemen." Maria said as she excused herself from the group with a nod. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Robin a look, enticing him to come find her later.

As the night went on, more champagne and more wine was offered and the level of noise and cheer and music grew louder with each glass that was quickly replaced by another. Everyone was enjoying themselves, dancing, laughing, frolicking through the gardens by the light of the moon and lanterns and candles whose light danced as if to the same tune.

Robin found Maria in the piano room warming her hands by the fire. "Maria." He said to her softly. Maria turned and smiled up at Robin, pleased that he had come to find her so they could have a moment alone. She had felt a twinge of loneliness not being able to be so open and close with Robin as when they were alone. It felt distant and it felt as if they hadn't shared those quiet intimate moments that Maria ever so treasured.

Maria led Robin past the french doors that led to the gardens and through another set of tall glass-paned doors that opened onto a balcony. The balcony was made of stone and curved in a semi-circular shape. It looked out over the south of the manor towards the stables. Although it was too dark to see now as all the lanterns and candles weren't placed this far from the reception. But there was a bit of a soft silvery glow provided by the moon and a warm golden glow from that of the piano room found it's way out onto the balcony. Just enough to continue that enchanting and romantic feel from the party in the gardens.

"Robin. You found me." Maria teased. They stood inches from eachother with Maria's back to the wall of the balcony. "You look exceptionally beautiful tonight." Robin confessed. He reached out and touched one of Maria's curls that lay at her chest. Maria found it hard to restrain herself. She put her hands on the cold stone wall behind her in an effort to do so, as she so badly longed to embrace Robin.

Robin walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out into the night. He found himself struggling once again over thoughts pertaining to his father and Maria and his father's prepostreous notions concerning the Merryweathers and he let out a long sigh. He decided then that Maria was worth the risk. If there were even a risk at all. He put much faith into the belief that his father had given idle threats in his absurd disapproval of Maria.

Maria was quiet as she sensed that Robin seemed distant and conflicted. She felt a bit of worry bubble up her stomach as her mind imagined negative connotations to Robin's demeanour. So it came as quite a surprise when suddenly Robin turned back toward her and pulled her into the shadows of the balcony where he touched his lips against hers softly and yet again. Then he pulled back and whispered, "I couldn't help myself."

Coeur De Noir having been in deep conversation with an old friend soon realised that Robin had been gone a while and it was time to make their way back to the castle. Coeur walked through the crowd of guests who had begun to bid their farewells to the newly wed couple. He overheard a stuttering woman inquire rhetorically on the whereabouts of Maria. And he put two and two together. _Of course._ He thought to himself.

Coeur De Noir made his way into the piano room and he heard the soft lilt of hushed voices to his right. He cleared his throat at the door of the balcony where he found his son conversing with the Merryweather girl alone. They were standing much too close to one another for how _not_ very well acquainted Coeur believed them to be. But rather their body language alluded that they were quite well acquainted indeed.

Robin and Maria turned to see Coeur De Noir's figure emerge from the piano room and just then Loveday and Sir Benjamin came bustling in, followed by Miss Heliotrope and Digweed. The blush had just left Maria's cheeks. "There you are!" Loveday sang, "Oh you must come bid us farewell at the carriage before we go. Come!" Loveday took a hold of Sir Benjamin's arm and pulled him toward the parlour.

Robin kissed the top of Maria's hand, "Princess." He said gentlemanly as his father looked on, eager to leave. "Goodnight Robin." Maria replied. She gave a curt nod to Coeur De Noir, "Lord De Noir." And she watched as they walked out into the parlour and left. She felt as if Robin had taken a piece of her heart with him and was left standing there alone.

Sir Banjamin and Loveday are to be leaving for their honeymoon at the Summerhouse tonight and are not to return for the better part of a month. And Maria realises that she and Robin hadn't the oppurtunity to arrange to meet again. She stares down at the stone floor of the balcony, saddened. She didn't know when she might happen upon Robin again and she didn't want to be left with just Miss Heliotrope and Digweed at the Manor and she instantly feels a loneliness come over her.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Robin's pov_

I haven't seen Maria in almost a week. Not since the wedding. And I can't stop thinking about her. I keep making mistakes and tripping over my own feet. _This isn't like me at all._ I think to myself wondering what has gotten into me.

My father has been acting strange too. He seems distracted and distant and I fear he is planning something in regards to me, in a bad way. After the curse was broken I had put too much hope into my father and his feelings towards the Merryweathers. I can see now that it was all a farce. What I don't understand is why. Why bother to pretend? Why lead on Loveday making her believe they have reconciled and give her away willingly to a Merryweather?

I don't understand him anymore. I no longer hang on his every word. And I am no longer preoccupied with trying to please him and trying to prove myself to him. I do still respect and fear him. But my perspective has changed.

I don't know how much my father saw when he found Maria and I on the balcony at the reception but his silence on the long trip back was acknowledgement enough that I had messed something up. And he wasn't pleased.

I had just come back from patrols around noon. My father always puts me on patrols when he's angry with me. My feet are killingly me from walking around the north border all morning. I decide to retire to my bedchamber, longing for sleep.

I enter my room and am caught off guard to see a maidservant I don't recognize, sweeping out the fireplace. " Oh! Forgive me. I expected you to be in the dining hall," The maidservant appologizes. "I'll just be on my way," She quickly stacks new pieces of wood inside the fireplace, dusts her hands, stands up and faces me.

She is tall and thin with straight dark hair that has been left down, which is not usual of a maidservant. And I notice that she seems to have neglected a few buttons on the blouse of her dress. I furrow my brow, confused by her. She was not my usual chamber maid and I have not seen her before.

"Is there anything else, Master Robin?" She stands in front of me. I stare at her. She has the delicate features of youth but her eyes don't have a light to them like that of someone young and naive . She holds my gaze and walks up to me. She runs her hands down my chest seductively and stops at my groin. She squeezes her hand attempting to arouse me. I stand there stunned. Then she peeks up at me mischieviously from beneath her lashes and slowly sinks down to her knees. I watch as she proceeds to tug at my belt. For a moment I entertain the idea.

 _This is all wrong._ I grab her wrist, coming to my senses. "You are no maidservant! Did my father put you up to this?" I yank her up to my face and accuse her. Although I already know the answer. She smiles wickedly. I pin her arm around her back. _Filthy Whore._ I think to myself, disgusted that my father think so lowly of me. Trying to offer me a distraction from the Merryweather girl.

"Tell my father you did as you were told and collect your payment." I instruct the girl. I am no longer angry but take pity on her. I shudder at the thought of what her life must be like and how many men- _Ugh._ I say to myself, I can't even bare to finish that thought as I shut the door behind her, never wanting to see her again.

 _What the bloody hell had just happened?_ I shout to myself in my mind. I turn the key in the door and make sure it's latched. Then I kick off my boots and fall onto my bed. I stare up at the ceiling in disbelief. And I finally come to the conclusion that my father's hatred has driven him mad. How could I look at him again after this? I am disgusted by his poor and distasteful attempt at throwing a whore at me to try to sway me from liking Maria. _He has honestly gone mad_.

One night several days later, I was sitting at the edge of my bed in my chambers, sharpening the blade of my dagger out of boredom. I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter," I command. My father's manservant, Tobias appears before me, "Lord De Noir has requested your presence in his office."

I sigh, annoyed. I slide my newly sharpened dagger back into it's sheath at my hip and follow Tobias through the castle halls and down to my father's office. Tobias opens one of the massive solid wood double doors. I glance at the intricate carvings of our ancient family crest ingrained on them as I pass through.

My father's office is a grand room. To the left is a fireplace with a large solid wood mantle and two lounge chairs positioned in front of it invitingly. On the right is a long sidetable adorned with bourbons, ports, wines and cigars. And and the back wall, adjacent to the doors is an extensive window that reaches nearly from floor to ceiling. The glass is leaded into large diamond shaped panes and long velvet drapes of crimson red hang on either side. My father's solid wood desk sits before the window.

Up until this point I have been quite successful at avoiding my father. By now I only feel more awkward standing here in his office. I remove my hat and scratch my head. Finally he looks up from his desk. "Ah, my boy." Coeur De Noir smiles and gestures for me to enter. He walks across the room and fills two short glasses with bourbon and hands one to me. I grow suspicious. He walks back behind his desk and gazes out the window. I take a long drink from the glass and feel a warmth spread over my shoulders. The bourbon is much stronger than the wine I am accustomed to. I relax a bit.

"It has come to my realization that since you have come of age, I have neglected to begin to prepare you for your future role here at the castle and over your inheritance." Coeur De Noir begins, turning to face me.

I keep a straight face although my mind is racing through thoughts of what my father's intentions really are. "You are to accompany me on the next trade in York. We leave at first light." Coeur De Noir declares. I know that this is not just an order but an honour.

"York?" I blurt out, "It's a three days ride from here." I instantly regret my comment and blame it on the bourbon. "I will be honoured." I say correcting my repose. He gives me a slow smirk, "We will return in a fortnight if things go as planned."

A silent understanding comes between us. My father is a smart man. He knows that I am thinking of Maria but He also knows I won't show any disrespect at this honour. I have been waiting my entire life for this. He has chosen to put me in a position where I am to choose between my future as heir and my infatuation with Maria Merryweather.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **AN: Thank you to the person who left the very first review, you have made my week with your kind words!**

 **warning: adult content with adult characters. Just a reminder this story has a mature rating**

 _...A silent understanding comes between us. My father is a smart man. He knows that I am thinking of Maria but He also knows I won't show any disrespect at this honour. I have been waiting my entire life for this. He has chosen to put me in a position where I am to choose between my future as heir and my infatuation with Maria Merryweather_...

 _Maria's pov_

I was awakened in the dead of night by a strong hand on my shoulder. I drew in my breath, frightened. I was disoriented, having just been pulled from the depths of my dreams and I stare into the darkness of my room.

"Maria..." I feel another shake of my shoulder. My eyes adjust to the night but I am in disbelief of who I see crouching over me as I lay in bed. I quickly sit up clinging the covers to my chest. I blink at Robin rapidly as my mind sorts through what is happening. "Robin!What?...How?...Why are you here?" I ask him incredulously. I look to my bedchamber door and then to Robin and back the door again. I am terrified of someone finding him in my room in the middle of the night.

Robin senses my worry and he quickly walks over to the door and turns the key in the lock slowy. I hear a click and let my breath out, relieved. He walks back over to me and sits at the edge of my bed near my feet. I pull my covers up higher to my neck and cross my legs and lean forward into a more comfortable postion.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Robin begins. He lifts his hand to adjust his hat. The buckles on the sleeve of his jacket clink together. I stare at his face by the soft glow of the moon. I am lost in his features, I find him both handsome and dangerous. I am intrigued by him.

I hadn't seen Robin since Sir Benjamin's and Loveday's wedding and I wasn't sure of how long I would have to wait to see him again. I bite my lip in an effort to hide my smile, filling with excitement and nervousness at the thought of Robin De Noir sneaking into my bedchambers during the night.

I turn to the small table beside my bed and reach for the double candle holder but before I can grab it, Robin is a step ahead of me and quickly lights the two candles. He stares down at me, smirking. "I've missed you." I blurt out and then blush, feeling embarrassed. He continues to stare at me with a playful smile. I look into his eyes and I quite like how they are darkened with coal beneath them in the slightest. It is unlike anything I had ever seen before. "Robin, why have you come to my room at such an hour?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

"My father has requested my presence on a trade." Robin began. I don't quite understand the importance of his words, "Oh?," I say encouraging him to continue. "Now that I have come of age, he has deciced to begin preparing me for my future role in his position." I see this as a good thing but I still don't understand what that has to do with me. I stare at him and he see's that I am confused. "We are to leave for York in the morning. It is a long journey and we won't be back for a few weeks, maybe less." Robin pauses and sees my face fall in disappoinment. "I had no choice but to come here straightaway to tell you." Robin adds.

"I should go. I just wanted to let you know why you wouldn't be seeing me for a time. I didn't want you to try and find me in the forest alone, it's not safe." Robin shifts awkwardly and steps toward the door. "Robin wait," I whisper to him and leap from the warmth of my bed onto the cold floor. I quickly grab my thin cotton robe and wrap it around my sheer nightdress. Robin looks away as I do so.

"Must you go so soon? You have come all this way and have risked so much sneaking into the manor like this. And if you are to be leaving tomorrow and I won't be seeing you for such a time...I would like for you to stay." I grab Robin's hand and pull him to the otherside of the room, away from the door so we can talk without having to whisper. "My uncle and Loveday have not yet returned from the Summerhouse." I tell him with a mischievous gleam in my eye. The corners of his mouth slowly pull up into a smile.

I turn and gaze out the window and at the full moon. It's stature and luminosity cause my mind to flash images of the curse. Of when the moon descended upon the valley and threatened destruction. I felt Robin close behind me. He swept my hair aside and leant down and kissed my neck. His warmth sent shivers down my spine and my pulse quickened. I felt bold and daring. I no longer gave thought to formalities. How could I when Robin's touch intoxicated me so? I had tasted of desire and a passion had ignited in me.

I felt his hand slide around my waist as he kissed my neck once more. My breath became shallow and quick and a pulse throbbed in me. I acted without thought and guided Robin's hand down to the throbbing pulse that drove me beyond my imaginings. I tilted my head back and sighed at the pleasure he brought me at his touch.

Robin grabbed my arm and spun me around and we slammed against the wall as his lips crashed against mine. I trembled with that of excitement and of fear and of a deep burning desire that utterly consumed me. I smiled against his lips and I felt him smile against mine. We stared into eachother's eyes as if our souls beckoned one another.

I reached up and took Robin's hat and raked my fingers through his hair and pulled him back to me. I touched my lips against his and let his tongue invade me. I felt his hat fall at my feet. I had let go, having forgotten that it was once in my grasp. Then I reciprocated and slid my tongue over his, tasting him, taunting him, teasing him.

Robin slipped out of his jacket and pulled his red scarf from his neck. I bit my lip as I watched them fall to the floor. I attempted to hold myself back but failed to control my yearning and placed my hands against his chest and kissed him softly. I could feel his heart beeting rapidly. He pulled on my thin cotton robe gently until it too fell to the floor and I felt his hand tremble slighty as he moved it from my waist and softly brush against my breast hesitantly. My skin tingled in anticipation. My head spun.

I took a step back allowing Robin to look at me through the sheerness of my nightdress. And I held his gaze enticingly as I begun to undo the buttons. Suddenly Robin clasped his hand on my wrist and stared down into my eyes, "I won't be able to stop myself," He warned just barely above a whisper. A slow smile spread across my lips, "I don't want you to," I whispered back.

In an instant I was thrown onto the bed. And Robin fell onto me. His mouth came crashing down against mine fervently. I felt wild and without a care and quite _very_ unlike myself at all. Perhaps it was the full moon. Perhaps it was the curse. Perhaps it all started the first time I saw Robin in the forest. Whichever it was, I was no longer the same Maria Merryweather as I had once been before Moonacre Valley.

Robin's hand stopped at my breast and he kissed my neck. I shivered at his touch and a moan escaped my lips. I tensed as he slid my nightdress up my thigh and he paused at my hesitation. My heart pounded against my chest. "Don't stop..." I whispered in his ear.

I gasped and dug my nails into his shoulders and stiffened up with fear as I felt a flash of pain. "Did I hurt you?" Robin whispered against my ear, the warmth of his breath danced on my skin, exciting me. I relaxed and answered him only by slowly letting my legs fall to the side, permitting him to continue and pleasure quickly replaced pain. The bed creaked as we moved. I gasped and moaned and cried out and pulled on Robin's shoulders, clinging to him tightly. Robin placed his mouth over mine stifling my cries with his kiss. My head was spinning. I ached and burned and pulsed with desire. I wanted him. I needed him. I never wanted to let him go.

The intensity grew. I moaned in Robin's ear as pleasure flooded over me. Robin placed his hand over my mouth, quieting me. I arched my back and whimpered into his hand. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling of my bedchamber and I saw stars and I saw sky and I was overcome with pleasure and emotions, "Robin.." I moaned between heavy breaths. And I knew he was overcome as well for I heard him groan and then he fell beside me panting. He pulled me onto his chest and I listened to his heart as it pounded rapidly. And I looked up at him and he looked down at me and we grinned at eachother and laughed incredulously at what we had just done. Not for one moment did I regret.

After a quiet moment and after our breathing had slowed and our hearts calmed, Robin tilted my face to his and kissed me. And he gave me a smirk and whispered, "You are mine now. And I am yours."

 **AN: Ok so don't freak out. This may seem fast paced but if it wasn't then this would end up being a 300 page novel ( which, perhaps, I might turn it into one day) but for now it'll have to be a short(er) story. Just a reminder this is a Mature rating meant for an older audience.**

 **Funfact: I takes me 3-4 hours to write one "chapter".**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Maria's pov_

I awoke the next morning to the sun shinning down on me from the window rather brightly. I reached out knowing that Robin had left before the sun had risen but I wanted to feel where he had slept softly next to me. I breathed in deeply, his scent still lingered on the linens of my bed. I sat up and touched my fingers to my lips and then smiled to myself as my mind wandered over memories in disbelief of the intimacy Robin and I had shared.

I fell back against my pillow and placed my hand upon my forehead in astonishment. _I am utterly and completely, uncontrollably, maddly in love with Robin De Noir._ I finally admitted to myself. _And he is going to get me in trouble._ I thought about how much I have changed since falling in love with him. And I had not regrets but was pleased with the changes.

My gaze wandered to that of the enchanted ceiling of my room and my mind played out images of moments so intimately spent with Robin that I blushed to myself. I turned and burried my face into my linens inhaling Robin's woodsy, masculine scent once more.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud rapping at my door. "Maria! Have you no mind of the time?" Miss Heliotrope complained from behind the door. I realised by how brightly the sun shone into my bedchambers that it must have been quite late into the morning. "Forgive me Miss Heliotrope. I had a bit of a lie in, as I am not feeling quite myself." I called back to her not bothering to open the door. It wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't ill, but I truly did not feel quite like myself. And I could _not_ face her nor anyone else at the manor. Not right now. Not right after Robin's touch and the smell of his skin still lingered on me.

"Are you ill, my dear? Shall I have your breakfast sent up?" Miss Heliotrope asked with concern. I agreed and once the sound of her footsteps faded away down the corridor, I slipped out of the comforts of my bed and turned the key in the lock, unlatching the door.

Soon there was another rap at my door, "Miss Maria?" I heard Sarah, Loveday's new maidservant's muffled voice inquire. "Do please come in," I replied from my bed. Sarah was a middle aged woman who only just began working at the Manor a few days before the wedding. She was familiarizing herself with the manor and assisting me whilst Loveday was on honeymoon. Sarah was a petite yet assertive woman and knew her place well.

Sarah bustled into my bedchambers and placed a breakfast tray at my side, "Morning Miss." She greeted me without a smile nor a scowl. I set the book down that I had been pretending to read for I was much too preoccupied by that of my thoughts and memories to concetrate on a read, but I needed to busy my hands and play along with the tale of my ill state.

Ravenous, I immediately grabbed the bowl of porridge from the tray and filled my empty stomach with it's comforting warmth. I watched as Sarah flitted about my bedchambers tiddying up. Suddenly a flash of red in Sarah's hand caught my eye. I paused with my spoon poised in the air between the bowl of porridge and my mouth, horrified. My heart sped up and my ears rang.

Sarah was holding Robin's scarf in her hands having just picked it up off the floor at the foot of my bed. I hadn't seen it. And apparently neither had Robin for he had obviously left it there.

I drew in my breath slowly and watched as Sarah furrowed her brow at the scarf. It was obvious that it was indeed _not_ a Lady's scarf. And it was tattered and worn in just the slightest. Nevertheless, Sarah folded the scarf neatly and proceeded to my wardrobe where I watched as she placed it on a shelf. My heart calmed and I let out my breath that unbeknownst to me I had been holding. I thanked the stars that it was only Sarah who had come across Robin's scarf in my room for if it had been anyone else, I feared that they most likely would have recongized who it belonged to.

I decided I was safe and Sarah didn't give anymore thought to the strange red scarf that she discovered on the floor of my room. She layed out a deep violet and black velvet gown trimmed in gold thread for me. There was an _L_ embroidered in gold thread on one of the sleeves. It was one of Loveday's old dresses. Sarah folded her holds and turned to me, "Will there be anything else, Miss?" She inquired politely. "I shall like a bath after breakfast." I requested. Sarah gave a nod, "Very well, Miss," and left the room.

After I heard Sarah's footsteps fade away down the corridor. I sighed heavily and leaned my headback against the headboard of my bed. I no longer had an appetite, for my stomach had filled with an anxious nervousness. I quickly jumped out of bed and scouted the room checking to make sure that no other rather _out_ of place belongings too were left behind. Then I opened my wardrobe and gently removed Robin's scarf from the shelf. I brought it up to my face and breathed in deeply. I smiled as I inhaled his wonderful scent before tucking his scarf under my pillow where I felt it would be safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Maria's pov_

It had been nearly two months since I had last seen Robin. Two rather agonizingly, lengthy months since he had sneaked into my bedchambers in the night to tell me that he was to leave on a long journey with his father. And I had long since become lonesome. I felt as if a part of me were missing. And I longed to be in Robin's arms again.

I had grown bored and in need of an adventure. So I decided to venture out into the forest and return to the first Moon Princess's hollow under the tree. I hoped perhaps I would find Robin there for surely he would be back by now. Or perhaps there were a note there. Whichever it might be, it would be better than being here at Moonacre Manor with my Uncle and Loveday pining after eachother. And Miss Heliotrope and Digweed flirting and giggling at eachother like school children. Perhaps I was jealous but some fresh air and time alone was aptly due. I slipped away unnoticed and made my way to the forest.

I reached the hollow and dashed inside. I thought about what Robin had told me the night before he left, that the forest wasn't safe. I knew it was De Noir territory and I knew there was a division in the clan and the Villagers-those who sided with the De Noirs. But I had yet to encounter any dangers in the forests since the time such dangers had pertained to Robin himself and of Robin's father. And surely his father wasn't still consumed by hatred for the Merryweathers for he attended his own daughter's marriage and gave her away willingly to my uncle.

I glanced around the quaint space and smiled as memories played in my mind of time spent here with Robin. We hadn't been back since that day we spent on the bluff. Coeur De Noir has been keeping Robin rather busy. I looked to the table hoping to find a note from Robin telling me he was back and to meet him again. But there was no note. I sat at the edge of bed and stared down at my feet. I never thought how difficult it would be to try to contact Robin whilst remaining in secret. Perhaps he hadn't returned yet, I concluded.

I turned my attention to that of the trunk at the foot of the bed and I recalled how I had only glanced through it quickly the second time Robin and I had been here. I decided to rummage through it once more. I kneeled before the ancient rectangular box and lifted the heavy lid with both hands. Once inside I removed the old linens that I had previously placed atop the other items and I reached in and pulled out the first Moon Princess's wedding gown. I held it up to me and ran my hand across the beading on the bodice and sleeves, admiring it before setting it down neatly onto the bed.

I reached back into the trunk and my hand bumped against something hard. I strained my eyes in the dim lights of the hollow and clasped my hand around the object. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I brought it closer to me and could see what it was.

"The first Moon Princess's diary!" I gasped to myself in awe. I placed my hand over the cover of the small book. It was sacred to me. I no longer had a care for what else may have been in the trunk and I stood and flopped down onto the bed. I planned to read it immediately. I opened the cover of the diary but then I stopped myself and wagered in my mind if I had a right at all to read the pourings-out of one's heart onto the pages of a book. A book where the words written, were written even though they were never to be read.

As the last Moon Princess of Moonacre Valley, I decided it was befitting that I be the only one besides it's orignal owner to read it. Ever so carefully I began to turn the pages and skim over the entries. I read page after page. I read of joy and pain and of love and mourning and of struggles and successes. I read for what felt as hours. And I kept reading even though the light from the sun had begun to evade me.

I came across an entry in the diary that alerted me. It read:

" _The mystical white horse appeared to me today for the first time since the curse had been cast upon the valley. I followed him and he led me to a tranquil pool of water in the middle of the forest._

 _I looked into the relflective, placid surface only to see myself. I turned to the creature confused as to what he was trying to show me. He beckoned me to look once more by nodding in the direction of the pool and stomping at the ground. Slowing I peered back into the smooth silvery water and I saw a vision:_

 _I saw the moon threatening the valley. I saw a girl standing on the edge of a bluff and I watched as she lept into the sea. I saw a great light break through the valley and the moon returned to it's rightful place. And I thought all was well. A girl of a pure heart will one day succeed and break the curse! Yet the vision continued and I watched as a union took place and I saw a darkness return and fall on the valley once more. There was still pride and hatred secretly harboured amoungst hearts. I turned then to the mystical creature and he spoke and a prophecy he foretold:_

 _"There will be a day when a De Noir will be taken as a Merryweather leaving pride and hatred hidden in the hearts of many. But it is an act of disloyalty that will leave one heart betrayed and the curse will THEN return. Therefore, the balance must be restored..."_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **warning: strong language, violence**

 _Maria's pov_

I froze, aghast, at the words I just read. "The curse...will return?" I spoke rhetorically having to hear it aloud for I was in utter disbelief. I was quite confident that the union the prophecy spoke of pertained to that of Loveday and my uncle, Sir Benjamin. But I was confused because Coeur De Noir had not appeared to be in a state of loathing or even discontent of the marriage. And I hadn't an idea what the prophecy meant by a balance needing to be restored. _Oh, where is Robin? I need him!_ I thought to myself.

Quickly I tucked the small diary into the pocket of my cloak and dahsed out of the hollow and into the clearing in the forest. I had been careless and it was getting late into the evening. The Autumn air had cooled considerbly and a fog had begun to creep about the forest floor. I was going to have to run to make it back to the manor just before nightfall. But that wasn't of my upmost concern. I had needed to warn everyone about the prophecy.

Suddenly I heard voices and laughter. I had let my guard down in my haste and it was too late. I came bustling out into a clearing and smacked right into a boy from the De Noir clan. I fell back and the wind had been knocked out of me. The boy had barely even faultered when I crashed into him. I looked up at him. He was tall and solid with broad shoulders.

My eyes darted to my left and to my right. I was surrounded by a gang of boys from the De Noir clan. Each of them had their daggers drawn and were staring down at me. I didn't recognize the boy that I had collided with nor any of the other five. Adrenalin coursed through me as I sensed these were not followers of Robin and I realised I was not in good hands.

"Well imagine that, a princess just fell into my lap in the middle of the forest." Laughed the boy I had crashed into. The other boys laughed with him. He placed his dagger back into it's sheath and reached a hand down to me. I stared up at him, not trusting him. He scoffed at my stubborness and leant down further and grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

My heart beat rapidly against my chest. I felt like a helpless animal in one of Robin's traps. "And what shall we do with Robin's new toy whilst he is away?" The boy chuckled getting rises out of the other boys. It was obvious he was trying to impress them, trying to prove himself. "Oh I don't know Catcher, she's a filthy Merryweather afterall, wouldn't want that on my hands." I heard a voice reply from behind me.

Sensing impending danger I jabbed my elbow into Catcher's ribs and sprinted between two other boys on my left. "Witch!" he shouts clutching his side. I made it out past their circle but was pulled back suddenly by two strong hands on my shoulders. The boys moved to enclose me again. "You shouldn't have done that." I hear Catcher's deep voice rasp as he spins me around to face him. He keeps a tight grip on my shoulders. I wince as his fingers dig into my flesh.

"We _were_ going to play nice." Catcher says mere inches from my face. I turn away and stare to the ground but I can feel his eyes on me, looking me over, "Quite a pretty thing for a Merryweather," He concludes. "It's not fair, Robin gets all the girls." One of the boys complains. "It's true, you should've seen the one he had in his chambers before he left." Another boy adds with a whistle. Catcher chuckles and releases me from his grasp. He knows I have admitted my defeat and have no where to go. My face falls and Catcher notices, and something in his eyes changes. He saw that I was hurt by what they had said about Robin.

"Oh? Did you think you were special?" Catcher mocks with fake sympathy. The boys laugh. A cold smile creeps across his mouth. I keep a straight face and try to steady my breathing. But I am trembling. I don't understand their hatred and jealousy. And I am frightened of their intentions. "Tell me..." Catcher begins loudly, then he leans in and whispers against my ear, "Has he fucked you yet?"

Horrified, I draw in my breath quickly and take a step back. Then anger fuels me and I raise my hand to slap the offensive boy across the face. But he is quick and he catches my wrist before I can do any harm. "You disgust me, you foul-mouthed oaf!" I spat at him. A series of laughs fall through the gang. Catcher twists my arm behind my back and pushes me into one of the boys who attempts to hold me still. I spin around freeing my hand and shove the boy away from me. "Oh now you've done it, Catcher." Another boy mocks at my attempt to put up a fight.

"Let me have a go, I've always wondered what a princess tastes like." Says A boy with short blonde hair and eyes smudged with coal. He steps closer to me, smirking. Catcher pulls his dagger on the blonde one, "No. The tasting will be all mine. I found her her first, Felix." The blonde one, Felix, takes a step back, "Fuck you Catcher. Watch where you put that bloody thing!" Felix slams his fist into the Catcher's jaw. I stand there, forced to watch, horrifed at the young men's violence. I wonder how Robin could possibly consort with such brutal men.

A few of the other boys break up the fight. Catcher stands up and spits a mouth full of blood onto the ground. Felix, does the same. Then Catcher removes a flask from his black leather jacket and takes a swig and passes it to Felix. I am appalled at how violently they squabble and how quickly they reconcile their differences.

"Are you two done playing with eachother? Because we still have a princess here to play with instead." A boy with a feather tied into his long black hair mocks with a laugh. "Shut it, Cain!" Catcher yells at the feather boy. Catcher turns back to me, " Where were we?" He smirks. I take a step back but one of the boys grabs my shoulders. I turn and shove my hands against his chest. "Get your hands off me!" I yell, frustrated and tired with all of them. I hear a cocophany of ooo's followed by laughter.

"She's gotta lot of fight in her." Felix scoffs. "Just let me be on my way, you savages!" I glare at the gang and stand my ground. "Not until I get to see what Robin already has." Catcher replies stepping in front of me. He nods to someone on my right who takes ahold of my arms. Catcher removes his dagger from his belt and touches it to my chest, "You never answered my question..." He stares into my eyes, reading me and he sees something in my expression. A cold smile creeps across his mouth, "I thought so. You're going to enjoy this then." He says and then he slides his dagger under the shoulder of my dress and gives it a swift tug. I struggle and scream and kick at him. Then I cower back as he raises his hand.

Suddenly the boys scatter. And I hear a ferocious growl and heavy steps on the ground. _Wrolf!_ Wrolf leaps from a large boulder and pounces onto Catcher's back. Without even a second glance I spin around a run faster than I ever have in my life. Faster than when De Noirs where chasing me through the forest after I had escaped their dungeons. I run and run even though my side is aching with shooting pains and my legs begin to feel as if they could go on no more. I burst out of the edge of the forest and fall onto the soft grass of the meadow on the outskirts of the manor grounds.

The boys from the De Noir clan are no longer of my concern. It's the return of the curse that drives me to go on as if that awful encounter had never occured.

 **AN: Next update might not be until after Christmas. Mostly because I am moving this weekend ( crazy I know, just days before Christmas!) so things are a bit busy. And I need to slow down a bit, as to connect the plots properly. Sometimes the story will just write itself one day, it will just come to me as in a vision. It's best when I wait for that to happen :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **AN: Special thanks to my second & third reviewers! You have encouraged me so! I was especially nervous after the last update but your kind words have assured me to continue on as I have already planned out for this story & not to worry if I what I write may scare some of my followers off. I try to put out plenty of warnings :)**

 _...I run and run even though my side is aching with shooting pains and my legs begin to feel as if they could go on no more. I burst out of the edge of the forest and fall onto the soft grass of the meadow on the outskirts of the manor grounds._

 _The boys from the De Noir clan are no longer of my concern. It's the return of the curse that drives me to go on as if that awful encounter had never occured..._

Maria came bustling into the parlour in such a disheveled state. She was met by the inhabitants of Moonacre Manor with faces froze in shock and then that of concern. Their eyes darted from Maria's hair that hung wildly about her face and was adorned with sticks and leaves and then to her cloak which was torn and splattered with mud. Loveday's hand flew up to her mouth, aghast. And Miss Heliotrope made a loud sound when finally, their eyes all settled onto Maria's shoulder where her dress had been ripped and hung down in the slightest, exposing the very beginnings of her corset and there was a shallow gash on her collarbone that looked as a long red line extending to her shoulder.

"Why...Maria...?" Loveday managed. Maria took another step forward but faultered. Her legs didn't want to cooperate any longer. They wobbled. "Gad's teeth, child. What ever has happened...?" Sir Benjamin exclaimed. They ran to her side.

"The...curse..." Maria tries to manage between heavy breaths. But the exertion overcomes Maria and her head spins. She dashes out to the front steps of the Manor and becomes ill over the side of the stone wall. Loveday, Sir Benjamin & Miss Heliotrope follow after her. They stand in the doorway confused and frightened at Maria's ill state.

Maria straightens back up but all too quickly. Blackness creeps into her vision and her ears ring loudly. The blackness closes in like that of a tunnel. She can hear her family calling her but they began to sound so far away.

 _Smack._

Sir Benjamin, Loveday and Miss Heliotrope again watch in horror as Maria collapses and smacks her head into the stone wall of the steps that lead up into the entrance of the Manor. Sir Benjamin rushes to her side but doesn't reach her in time before the sickening crack of her head meeting the wall is heard. "Maria!" Miss Heliotrope and Loveday exclaim in unison as they too rush to her side.

Sarah and Digweed appear at the commotion and stand in the entryway looking out at the scene confused and then worried. "Quickly, lets take her in!" Sir Benjamin steps into action first, shrugging of shock. "To her bedchambers." Sarah states and leads the way hastily. They pound up the stairs fiercely whilst Miss Heliotrope and Loveday stare off in shock. Loveday then takes Miss Heliotrope's hands in hers and leads the horror-stricken woman back into the warmth of the parlour. "What ever could have happened to Maria?" She asks rhetorically staring into the dancing orange glow of the fire.

"She has awoken!" Sir Benjamin shouts from the top of the mezzanine. Miss Heliotrope and Loveday snap out of their daze and dash up the stairs and make their way to Maria's tower. They squeze through her small door and into Maria's bedchambers.

Sarah is sat at the edge of Maria's bed blotting a moistened flannel about Maria's brow. Maria's eyes are open but they appear distant. She keeps turning her head from side to side and groaning as if in agony. Maria begins to mumble incoherently. Loveday takes Maria's hand in hers, "What was that, dear?" she asks and then meets Sir Benjamin's eyes. He is standing opposite of Loveday at Maria's bedside. They exchange a look with furrowed brows that reads, 'did you hear that as well?'.

Maria thrashes about as Sarah attempts to attend to the gash on her forehead acquired of her fall. "No..." Maria whispers, "The curse...I...I...warn you..." Maria begins to mumble incoherently once more. Then Maria's eyes snap open wide, she draws in a deep breath and sits up quickly. Sarah pushes gently on Maria's shoulders coaxing her to lie back down, but fails. "The prophecy!" Maria shouts with a crazed look about her. Then she groans and her head sways slowly. She sat too quickly and dizziness overcomes her. "Quick!," Shouts Sarah, "She's going to be sick."

Sir Benjamin grabs the basin near the door and Loveday retrieves it just as Maria becomes ill once more over the side of her bed. Sarah lies Maria back down and tends to her. It appears Maria longs for sleep.

Sir Benjamin motions for Loveday to follow him out into the anteroom, "She has taken quite a fall," Sir Benjamin states creasing his brow as he ponders Maria's outburst. "What is this nonsense of curses and prophecies Maria speaks of?" Miss Heliotrope demands with accusing eyes. As if it's all Sir Benjamin's fault for bringing them to Moonacre Valley and it's insidious happenings **.**

"I believe we mustn't fret on that as she must be dreaming. She has hit her head too hard." Sir Benjamin states. "What do you think could have happened to her. Look at the state she is in!" Loveday asks and throws her hands up in the air. "It's that Godforesaken forest! A-And those...Ruffians!" Miss Heliotrope shrieks nearly faint at the notion.

"Best let her rest for now." Sarah announces as she passes through the small door. Sir Benjamin, Loveday, Miss Heliotrope and Digweed-who had been waiting quietly in the anteroom, clutching his hat in hands nervously-all turn and stare at Sarah. "I believe Miss Maria will make a quick recovery. She is exhausted and complains of quite a headache. Some rest will do her right." Sarah nods and makes her way to the corridor with a cloth draped over the basin. "I must stay and watch over her as she sleeps, lest she take a turn once more." Loveday breathes staring off beyond the small crowd of worried and confused faces.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The following morning Maria awoke with a groan. She reached her hand up to the throbbing pain at her temple. _Ow._ She winced as her fingers traced a wound there. Then it hits her. Her memory. Yesterday's events come flooding back to her. She bolts straight up in bed as the realization ensues that it all was _not_ just an awful dream _. The curse! The prophecy!_

Maria turns and is surprised to see Loveday slumped over in the chair beside her bed, asleep. She swings her legs over the bed slowly. Her muscles burn with exertion of running so hard and her head throbs. Maria reaches a hand to Loveday's slender shoulder, "Dearest Loveday..." She whispers whilst giving Loveday a gentle shake. Loveday's eyes flutter open and dart about the room in confusion before settling onto Maria's face. Her expression calms, "Maria!" Loveday exclaims and embraces the girl.

"Maria we are all so worried! How do you feel? Can you stand up? How does your head feel? Do please tell us what happened in the forest?" Loveday presses Maria intensely for answers. Maria averts her eyes to that of the floor. The pain in her head too much for Loveday's energy. She reaches for the glass at her bedside table and takes a long drink of the cool water.

"Forgive me," Loveday begins. "I will let you collect yourself. I shall fetch Sarah to tend to you and inform the others that you are awake." Loveday says and she darts out of the room.

Maria remained silent. Her mind flashing images from her terrible enounter with the boys from the De Noir clan. Catcher's sinister voice still echoed in her ears. The feel of his cold heavy blade laying about her chest between her breasts with it's point at the hollow of her throat. She shudders at the memory. Her stomach heaved and Maria doubled over as the water fought it's way back up. She felt much too ill for the impending conversation she needed to have with her new family. And much too ill for their impending inquiries over yesterday's events.

Maria's thoughts were interrupted by a light rapping at her door. Sarah entered even though Maria hadn't answered. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that Sarah had come alone. As much as she needed to warn everyone of her findings from the first Moon Princess, Maria felt too ill to make such haste.

Sarah was a woman of few words and much prefered to concentrate at the work at hand than chatter. Maria was thankful for that. "There we are, a night's rest was what you needed, Miss." Was the greeting Sarah gave her. Maria leant against her pillows and watched as Sarah flitted about her room and tended to her wounds. Sarah brought the water glass to Maria's lips, "Drink Miss. Some hydration will help with your headache." Maria sipped the cool water but she gave a distasteful face as she felt it settle into her empty stomach. Her stomach churned.

Sarah turned from Maria's wardrobe with a burgundy velvet gown, undergarments and a corset, "Let's get you dressed and bring you down for breakfast then, Miss. Sit up slowly now." She instructed. Maria pulled herself up straight and brought her legs over the side of the bed slowly. She kept her breath steady and touched her bare feet to the cold floor. Then she stood slowly. "That's it, nice and steady, Miss. Don't want to cause that head of yours to spin again. You took quite a turn last night."

Feeling confident that she was past her fainting spells, Maria brushed passed Sarah and made her way to the basin. She leant over and splashed her face with the cool water. Behind her closed eyes, flashed images of the mocking faces of the boys in the forest. Their cruel words stung her heart. Maria took a deep breath willing the tears that welled in her eyes away. She tried to be strong. That bit was over now. It was the prophecy that was still to come.

Sarah quickly undressed Maria and wrapped the corset around Maria's chest. Maria winced and sucked in her breath loudly as Sarah pulled on the laces. "Forgive me Miss, is it your shoulder?" Sarah inquired with a worried crease on her brow. She came around to take a look at the long but shallow cut. "Yes." Maria lied. It wasn't her shoulder that had caused her pain as Sarah tightened the corset about Maria's chest. Maria winced again, although she tried to hide her discomfort, as Sarah slipped Maria's gown over her. _There it was again._ Maria kept to herself the tenderness she felt at her breast. And she didn't give the strange pain any more mind.

Maria made her way slowly with Sarah at hand to join the others for breakfast. Everyone was seated at the table but it seemed as no one had an appetite this morning. Miss Heliotrope included. There was an awkard silence as Maria came into the dining room. "That'll be Miss Maria then, Sir" Digweed beamed as he anounced her presence.

Maria stared into the blank faces of her new family. They awaited patiently to ascertain her demeanour this morning. They smell of eggs and butter wafted from the butler's table and to Maria's nose. Her stomach heaved again and she pressed her hand to her mouth, displeased by the aroma. She swallowed hard in attempt to keep her water down. And sat at the table with the others. Digweed set a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk before her. She stared down at it, her stomach churned in disapproval.

"We are quite pleased to see you up and about so soon, my dear" Sir Benjamin said, breaking the silence. Everyone at the table leant forward, eager for Maria to speak and explain what possibly could have occured in the forest to upset Maria so yesterday.

Maria made eye contact with each of them and squared her shoulders, "We are all in danger as before." Loveday and Sir Benajmin exchanged glances of unbelief as Maria began. "A prophecy has been foretold. There is still pride and hatred seccreted in the hearts of men and...and...the curse is to return!"

"Maria. What is this nonsense?" Miss Heliotrope insisted with an angry look about her face. "Clearly she is has taken to a delusion by her injury." Sir Benjamin spoke to Loveday as if Maria could not hear. Loveday placed a hand on Maria's forehead, "Maria you are ill..." Loveday states in a motherly tone.

Maria pushed away from the table, the chair scraped against the floor loudly as she stood. "Are you all mad? How could you treat me as if I am delusioned?" Maria's outburst was ignored. "Maria please tell us what happened to you in the forest. How were you hurt? What were you doing there alone?" The questions came at her without pause.

Maria clenched her fists in frustration. "That doesn't matter now. I am trying to warn you that the curse is going to return! The white horse foretold a prophecy to the first Moon Princess many years ago and it is yet to come to pass!" Maria shouted at the concerned faces at the table. Sir Benjamin, Loveday, Miss Heliotrope and even Digweed, Sarah and Marmaduke look at her with skepticism.

Maria felt hurt by their distrust. "Maria...you hit your head rather hard. You are confused, dear." Miss Heliotrope said calmly. "No. I am _not_ confused." Maria replied defiantly. "And..I...I can prove it to you all!" Maria dashed out of the dining room with a crazed look about her. "What the devil has gotten into that girl?" Sir Benjamin exclaimed crossly as Maria disappeared around the corner.

Once in her bedchambers, Maria rummaged through her wardrobe hastily, searching for her cloak. She tossed her clothes over her shoulder until she finally came across her black cloak that she had worn in the forest last. She sat back onto her heels, momentarily relieved and she reached into the pockets. But much to her surprise the diary was not there. "Where...? Where could it have gone...?" Maria cried aloud. For a long moment she sat there on the floor of her room staring down at the cloak in her hands, emotionless. Finally an idea popped into her head. _Oh no. It must have fallen out of my pocket during my scuffle with those...those awful boys in the forest!_ Maria decided at once that she was to find it. And find it immediately.

Exasperated, Maria ran back downstairs. She stumbled at the bottom step and stopped to catch her breath. Her body felt weak with exhaustion and fought to keep up with the energy that of which her mind held. Thankfully no one was there in the parlour because without a second thought, Maria quietly slipped out of the manor and left without a word.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was a particularly cold Autumn morning. Winter was nigh. Maria's boots crunched through the frost covered forest floor. Under the shadows from the canopy of trees, her breaths became visible in little white puffs. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself beneath her cloak. Although it was cold, the fresh air had a therapeutic effect. It calmed Maria and helped her mind to clear.

Maria made effort to retrace her steps back through the forest where she had run from the gang of boys of the De Noir clan. But those steps weren't quite clear as Maria had run for fear of her life and everything had been a blur. One thing was certain though, she did know which clearing it was that she had ran into and in the middle of the boys' gathering last night. And that was where she was headed now.

Maria was quite confident as to the belief that the first Moon Princess's diary must have fallen from the pocket of her cloak there in that clearing when she had been roughed up by some of the boys. Or perhaps when she had first escaped them. Or perhaps when she had crashed against that awful Catcher and was knocked back. Either way Maria was convinced she would find the diary there. It had to be there. She needed it to be there.

Maria had never felt so frustrated in her life before. Being accused of having gone mental due to an injury was a rather harsh insult in her opinion. She was hurt by her family's doubt. And after all they had been through in Moonacre Valley, was it really so unfathomable that the curse could return?

As Maria trudged on, the sun was higher up now and shone down through the trees bringing it's warmth into the forest. Maria's steps no longer crunched loudly as the frost had begun to melt. She was drawing nearer to the clearing that she was in search of. And She kept her eyes on the ground, searching for the diary frantically.

Maria continued through the forest clumsily and becoming distraught. She tripped from time to time but quickly recovered. Suddenly a ways before her, she spots a figure in black. A boy. With his back to her. He is standing quite still as if listening intently to the stillness of the forest. And it appears as if he is holding something out in front of him.

 _Snap._

Maria steps on a twig and it cracks loudly beneath her boot, the sound seems to echo through the quiet of the forest. Maria freezes, frightened in her tracks. The boy whips around and faces Maria. He is holding a bow and his arrow is drawn at her. But when he sees her, he quickly drops his arms down to his side, pointing the arrow to the ground.

 _Robin!_ Robin and Maria stare at eachother. Both confused and surprised to have come across one another this way. Robin slowly places the arrow back into the quiver at his belt and slings the bow across his shoulder. Then he moves swiftly to close the gap between them. As Robin draws nearer he creases his brow, concerned by Maria's appearance.

Maria had since lost the ribbon from the plait in her hair and the pieces had begun to unravel and fall about her face. There were shadows beneath her eyes. Robin's gaze moves to the gash on her forehead and then he squinted at the long red cut that peeked out from the collar of her dress. He looks around her then glances once behind himself, checking their surroundings. Then he takes another step closer.

"Robin? How long have you been back? Why have you not come to see me?" Maria cries filling with anger at Robin. Suddenly they are startled by loud crowing and the scuffle of many wings taking flight from that which appears to be a brood of pheasants .

"Oi! That's two for me, gents!" A voice chuckles off in the distance.

Robin puts his finger to his lips silencing Maria. He grabs her arm and pulls her down an embankment and behind the trunk of a rather massive tree. "We can't talk here." He tells her against her ear. Maria collapses against Robin's chest and sobs. Being near him is too much to bear. Hearing his voice again pains her. Feeling his warmth after such a time weakens her. And she realizes just how she has missed Robin terribly so. She breaths in deeply against Robin's neck inhaling his familiar scent of pine and leather and fallen leaves. Images flash in her mind of tender moments they had shared in secret.

Robin pushes Maria gently by her shoulders as to look upon her face, "What are doing here? It's not safe, Maria!" Robin scolds her. Maria regains her composure but has a crazed look in her eye. She ignores his question. "Why have you not come to see me? Have you been back long?" She asks again, narrowing her eyes and filling with anger and hurt. "It's not like that, Maria. I have tried, believe me... " Robin replies softly. Then he inspects Maria's injuries closely, "Maria what has happened to you? Who hurt you? You must tell me!" Robin's voice came out more like a growl at the end and he shook her slightly.

Maria slumps her shoulders down in defeat and stares off into the distance, "I lost it and no one believes me! I put it in my cloak before I left the hollow yesterday but it's not there. It must be out here somewhere! I must find it so I can prove to them that it's not because I hit my head...and..." Maria rambled but then trailed off to catch her breath and a tear fell down her cheek.

Robin's eyes widen as he fears for Maria's sanity. "Lost what, Maria? I don't understand. Who doesn't believe you? And believe what?" He asks, giving Maria's shoulders another shake as if trying to right her. Maria blinks rapidly as she comes to her senses once more, "The first Moon Princess's diary. I read it and...Robin the curse is going to return! Although I am not sure of when and I need your help. We must decipher the prophecy!" Robin adjusts the string of the bow across his chest, moving it off his throat and stares back at Maria blankly. Then his brow creases in confusion, "The curse?" Is all Robin manages to say.

"Robin!"

Both Robin and Maria jump as one of Robin's friends call out, not far from where they are standing. They freeze, both holding their breath.

"Robin! Where'd ya go, mate?"

Robin tenses and then removes his hat and rakes his fingers through his hair, stressed. "I can't stay..." He shakes his head at Maria feeling torn between his duties. Another tear slips down Maria's cheek, "Robin please...don't go! You have to help me!" Maria panics and grabs at Robin's jacket.

Robin's mind flashes back to that of when they had been in a rather similar situation not long ago. Of when he grabbed Maria by the shoulders and threatened to kill her when she had begged for his help in stopping the curse. " _Right now, I ought to kill you."_ He had said. Although it wasn't a threat but what was expected of him by his father. He had stated it more as a fact. And this was quite similar indeed.

"Robin!"

Robin cursed under his breath as another voice shouted in search of him. He sighed licked his lips in thought, "Meet me in two days time. In the clearing nearest the hollow." Maria nodded in agreement but her face fell in disappointment. "Stay here whilst I lead the hunting party West. Then it'll be safe for you. And please, promise me you'll return to the manor?" Robin pleaded, his coal lined eyes filled with worry over the strong-willed girl. He knew her all too well. Knew that she was defiant and wouldn't heed his warnings. "I promise." Maria whispered.

Maria's heart was pained as she watched as Robin climbed back up the embankment and back into the clearing where she had happened upon him just moments before. Maria had not seen Robin since that night in her bedchambers, nearly two, long months ago. And this was _not_ how she imagined seeing him for the first time since then would be.

Robin seemed distant and somewhat cold. Almost as if they hadn't shared those intimate moments at all. _Did it mean nothing to him?_ Maria's head throbbed as more tears ran hot down her face. _Foolish girl._ She thought to herself. No, she couldn't give in to the lies. Surely his demeanour was only reflective of the situation they were in.

Maria knew the difficulties of keeping their realtionship a secret. And Robin had appeared rather stressed as his friends came to find him and were mere steps above where Robin and Maria had stole away to. And it had been too intense a conversation for the circumstances. Even so, Robin had simply left Maria standing there with so much weight on her shoulders, in the middle of the forest. Alone. Although Maria knew he did it to protect her, it didn't stop the ache in her heart.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Maria's pov_

I had kept my promise to Robin. Although I did bend it in the slightest. I did return to the manor after I had waited long enough for Robin to lead his group of friends who had been hunting, far from where I stood. I instead chose the long way because it just so happened that in doing so, I would cross through the clearing that I had intended on in the first place.

But my journey had been unsucessful. The diary was no where to be found. In my angst, I even started to doubt myself. _Had I really found it at all?_ I questioned my own sanity briefly. But then quickly shook the proposterous notion from my head. I was stronger than that. Of course I had tangibly found and read the diary. I could still feel the smooth leather of it's binding in my hands.

I had received quite a scolding upon my return later that afternoon and I had stole away to my bedchambers. I felt as a child and it angered me to be treated as so. I had not proof of my warnings pertaining to the prophecy. And although I found it rather ridiculous that the need to prove myself was even needed at all, I found it not worth my effort to reiterate my preachings to such an unbelieving crowd.

I decided then that it will be known in due time and to put any childish antics aside. I would prove to them by doing so in my maturity. Still I was pained and made to feel foolish. I had just shut the small door of my room after recieving the scolding for my disappearance. I stood there and leant back against the door with my palms touching the cold of the wood. I took slow, deep breaths calming myself. And I remained there in the quiet.

Finally I grew tired and made my way over to the comforts of my bed. I slipped beneath the linens and stared out my window watching the sky slowly darken as the sun set beyond the horizon. _Soon._ I thought to myself. I would see Robin again soon and he would believe. I know he would.

Two days later and I was still seeking the solitude of the comforts of my own chambers. I heard the sound of the carriage drawing near and I stood to peer out my window. I watched as my Uncle, Loveday and Miss Heliotrope all climbed inside the small carriage. And Digweed tugged the reins and they soon trotted off toward the main gates of the Manor grounds. I had forgotten that they were to visit the village today. And for a moment I felt saddened that no one had come to retrieve me. Even though I had not wanted to join them and I had made that quite clear the day before.

My relationship with my new family had become strained. I hadn't taken it lightly, their disbelief in the prophecy. And I am sure they only perceived me as defiant and spoilt. But their perception of me wasn't of my concern, currently. I now had a new ally. Now that Robin was back everything was going to get better. I was sure of it. Robin was the only person I could trust. He had shown me so the first time the whole of Moonacre Valley had gone through such dealings.

I smiled to myself mischievously as the realisation came to me that my family's departure had come at the most opportune time. I had been fretting over how I was to sneak out past everyone at the Manor once more to meet Robin today. After my last disappearance everyone had been quite displeased with me and kept a watchful eye on me.

Until today.

I decided to leave straightaway. I wanted to be able to stroll about leisurely, needing fresh air and time to ponder peacefully on my own. I had been holed up in my bedchambers for the past two days. Mostly in avoidance of everyone. It was childish I know. And I had meant to put my childish ways aside but had failed in the slightest.

The gardens were still dusted in a light coating of frost even though it was well past noon. It sparkled at the touch of the sun's rays. I quickly slipped into my overcoat and draped my cloak over my shoulders. My fingers trembled causing me to fumble with the ribbons as I attempted to tie my cloak. I was nervous to see Robin again.

Robin had been so taken aback by me when we had last come across eachother in the forest rather unexpectantly. I could see in his eyes his concern over my sanity. I am sure I looked the part. These past several days have been quite trying. And I have felt lost with Robin's absense. Especially having not seen nor heard from him since the night he had visited me in secret. In the still of night. Alone, in my bedchambers.

And I had begun to question the boldness of my actions. A boldness that had consumed me. A boldness that drove me to go further than I ever imagined myself. A boldness that threw out any such reasonings and was fueled by Robin's nearness. Fueled by Robin's touch. His kiss. The warmth of his embrace...

I drew in a shaky breath and placed my hand about my chest in an effort to calm the fluttering of my heart. Not long ago I had been unsure of how to act with Robin after we had merely shared a kiss. A passionate kiss actually. One that had reached down and awakened something in the depths of my soul. And now I struggled with the same thoughts, only more so. We had shared much more than a passionate kiss. And two long months had since passed. How was I to act with Robin now?

I was completely and irrevocably in love with Robin De Noir. That, I knew for certain. But it had not yet occured to me that it might be possible that perhaps, Robin was not in love with me. I couldn't say why such doubt began to creep into my mind for surely I had seen it his eyes and felt it in his touch.

 _"You are mine know. And I am yours..."_ Robin's words still echoed in my mind. Surely he had meant so much more by what he had whispered to me as I lay on his bare chest in my bed many nights ago. We had never told eachother that we loved eachother but it felt as an unspoken truth. I was certain the instensity of our realtionship couldn't be anything but that of _love._

I had been wandering deep in thought for such a time, that time itself had elluded me. It wasn't until I was startled by a familiar voice that I realised just how far I had travelled. Was it even possible to cross so much distance, unbeknownst, whilst one's head was far into the clouds?

"I sure hope that daydream pertains to me, Princess." I heard Robin chuckle, snapping me back to reality. He laughed again as the goofy smile faded from my lips and I blinked around my surroundings, surprised at where my feet had taken me.

Finally I met Robin's gaze and I felt myself blush. He was perched leisurely on the trunk of a fallen tree. His arms were resting above his head on one of the branches. I became caught up in his features. My heart skipped a beat. _Must he be so handsome...and dark...and mysterious?_ _Oh when had I fallen for such a boy as this?_

Robin was so different from the snobbish gentlemen I was raised to desire in London. Although a difference I now much preferred. And I could not picture myself with one of those snobbish gentlemen from London who would most definitely turn their nose up at me now. With my boots covered in mud and sticks snagged into the hem of the trailings of my dress. A dress that would most definitely make quite a scene in London. I belonged to Moonacre now. I belonged to the countryside now. And I longed ever so, to belong to the forest. The _De Noir's_ forest.

Robin held my gaze with a smug smirk about his face. He was quite amused by me. He lept down from where he was sitting. The buckles of his jacket clinked together. I took a step back, nervously. "Still frightened by me after all this time, are you?" Robin teased. Though I knew what he was referring to. He was referring to all that we'd _been_ through. _Together._ He laughed as the emotions washed over my expression.

Robin now stood before me. He placed his hand gently beneath my chin and raised my face to his. I looked into his eyes, the coal beneath them was much darker today than they had been before. I dropped my gaze to his mouth. I loved the way his lips where straight with just a slight dip at the top. Robin licked his lips and turned them up into a small smile. My heart beat faster and I ached inside for him. Waiting for him to draw nearer.

Finally Robin leant in, tilting to the right in the slightest and softly touched his lips against mine. I stood there awash in emotions as Robin pulled back and smirked down at me. He licked his lips again as if tasting me there. I leant up on the tips of my toes and kissed him back. I felt him relax against me as if he had been hoping that I would return his kiss. As if he had worried in the slightest that I might not have.

I felt Robin smile against my lips and I smiled back. "I've missed you..." he said against my ear. He brought a hand up and carressed a lock of my hair and breathed in deeply, "Your hair smells just as beautiful as you look." Robin blurted out. He turned away quickly and I caught the beginnings of a blush about his face. It was my turn to smirk at him. He turned back to me and we both laughed.

Robin took my hand in his and led me beside the stream on our far left. For a moment I had forgotten everything else that had filled my mind so. It was just Robin and I and that was all I had ever wanted. To be utterly consumed with him.

"So are you going to tell me what was troubling you so when you interrupted my kill two days ago? Or did you meet me here just so you could kiss me?" Robin grinned widely at his quip.

"I could say the same of you, Robin De Noir!" I retorted feeling embarrassed. Last time Robin had seen me I was in such a disheveled state, crying and rambling on about curses and prophecies. And now here I was smiling and flirting as if none of that had occured. Robin's expression became demure as he sensed me grow serious. I let go of his hand and leant down to feel the icy water of the stream flow across my fingers.

"Have you happened across the diary you were in search of since I've seen you last?" Robin inquired, giving me a place to start. He had sensed my struggle to find words. I stood and turned to face him. He towered over me still. His mouth in a straight line again as he awaited my reply.

"No I have not. But I do recall what was written. I could not forget those words." I began breaking away from his eyes. I watched a small bird flit about a limb of a tree beyond Robin's shoulder. "But I am confused by this...prophecy the first Moon Princess was told." I looked back to Robin and he gestured for me to continue by holding his hand out at his side, "What was it the prophecy has foretold, Maria" he pressed at my hesitation.

"It foretold of the union of a De Noir and a Merryweather. That of which I have gathered to be of my Uncle and your sister, Loveday. But what confuses me is that it was spoken that this union didn't unite the families as believed, saying that hatred and pride had been left to secret in the hearts of many." I noticed Robin flinch in the slightest but his expression remained the same. I looked away and drew in a shaky breath.

"What it is you're not telling me? Is there more?" Robin furrowed his brow. He could sense my restraint.

I nodded slightly, "The propecy then states that it will be an act of disloyalty that will leave a heart bretrayed and that is what will bring the curse back to the valley." I paused my memory faultering. I rested my hand over my eyes deep in thought. "There was one more thing..." I mumbled beneath my hand, "Something about a balance needing to be restored. Oh Robin! This is just too much! We can't go through this again! If I could just find the diary I have lost!" I cried throwing my hand up into the air.

I sneaked a glance at Robin after my outburst. He bit his lip and scratched his chin in thought. "Do you really heed this warning?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"I do. I believe it with all my heart. I can't _not_ believe it. The whole valley yet again depends on me. On us. No one else has to believe. Just as before. Just as long as we do so as to stop it. Again. " I turned to the stream again, finding solace in the smooth rippling of the waters, "Do you?" I ask over my shoulder. "I agree." Robin replies guardedly.

"Afterall, it _has_ foretold the marriage of my Uncle and Loveday. Although I don't understand what it goes to say about there being hatred and pride hidden in the hearts of many yet still?" I continue. At that I turn back to Robin but he averts his eyes to the forest floor.

"Maria, there's something you should know about my father..." Robin begins. My brow creases in confusion and I take a step a closer to him, clutching my skirts in my hand as not to trip on my dress.

 _SCREECH._

The silence between us is interrupted by the deafening screech of a falcon. Robin and I both ducked down instinctually at the sound. A wind whips at the velocity of the creatures wings as it soars above us. "Shit. It's my father!" Robin curses and then looks to me apologetically for not holding his tongue in my presence. "He can't find us here!" Robin stresses.

"Why ever not, Robin? What is it you're not telling me?" I demand as Robin grabs my arm and leads me across the stream. I read Robin's expression although he tries to conceal it. "Why does he hate me so?" Robin only shakes his head with a pained look in his eye. I could see that not even Robin understands the depth of his father's loathing.

"Come. I will take you home." Robin ignores my inquiries and guides me onto a large stone amidst the stream. My boot slips and I let out a small yelp. Robin catches me and draws me up into his arms, carrying me to the otherside. He set me down on the embankment and then quickly clasped his hand around mine pulling me up the steep hill with him.

"How long do we have until the curse returns?" Robin asks glancing in my direction. We had been walking for a time and in silence. "I couldn't say. And I am not certain on how to learn of that, either." I reply solemnly. "We will figure it out as before." Robin assures me, seeing the worry on my face. I smiled up at him, "I am glad I have you, Robin."

We had finally reached the edge of the forest that bordered the grounds of Moonacre Manor. Robin's mouth was in a straight line again and he was fidgeting with the feathers about his neck. "What is it Robin?"

Robin sighs and his breath his visible in the chill of the November air. "I have training with the men of our closest allies...I won't return for atleast a fortnight." Robin shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry. It's such a time to leave you but I am obligated by my duties."

"I understand, Robin." I assure him, reaching out and placing my hand on his arm. I feel his shoulders relax. "Don't make me to happen upon you in a month's time hunting with your friends again." I teased. Robin smirked and a twinkle returned to his eyes, "I promise, I won't. I will come find you upon my return."

"In the mean time. Leave me to worry of this prophecy. I don't want the burden to effect your duties as heir." I began, Robin raised his brow at me. "But _only_ whilst you're away." I added with a warm smile. "Of course." Robin agrees. We both chuckle.

Robin stares out over my head at the manor. Taking it all in. I don't believe he has seen much of my new home-apart from the parlour and the piano room when he attended his sister's wedding. Not during daylight, at least. I blush. He looks back at me quizzically and the corner of his mouth pulls up in slight smile as the redness leaves my cheeks. "Mind sharing your ponderings, Princess?" Robin chuckles. My cheeks only redden once more.

Robin closes the gap between us. And I tremble as I feel his hand make it's way beneath my cloak and to my waist. He pulls me against him. "You're cold." He notes, drawing me against his chest. I am surprised at how much warmth he holds when the cold has crept in and chilled me so. I moan approvingly into the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent.My knees weaken.

"I can't keep you out here in the cold." Robin says against my ear. His breath sending a shiver down my spine. I nod. Knowing he must go. I kiss him lightly on the cheek and he smiles. A mischievous gleam plays in Robin's eyes as he places his arms on either side of me, trapping me between the tree at my back and teasing me by the proximity of his mouth, nearly touching mine. The anticipation becoming too intense, I lean up onto my toes and bring Robin in the rest of the short way, touching my lips gently to his.

Robin pulls back to smile at me slowly. His eyes drop down below my face and then back to my mouth. I feel his hand press against the small of my back and he brings me against his body, tightly. This time he kisses me much more forcefully. But in a way I so desire. I deepen the kiss by sliding my hands around his neck and tangling my fingers into his hair.

I let Robin invade me with his tongue and my mind flashes images of the last time he had done so. I moan in the slightest, at the memory and at feel of Robin tasting me. The tip of his tongue pauses at my lips prompting me to open my mouth again. I feel Robin squeeze my waist tightly as I meet his tongue with mine and then slip into his mouth.

Suddenly the distant sound of a soft trot of a horse and the crunch of wheels on gravel startle me. I jump and Robin laughs. He peers out over the grounds of the manor and then ducks back when my Uncle's carriage rounds a corner and comes into view. "I will see you again soon." Robin says and his hand leaves my waist and I fall back against the tree and watch as he walks away and into the forest.

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas. It was such a busy time and I have never once stopped thinking about this story. Hope you enjoyed this newest update and don't forget to follow for story alerts upon my updates :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **AN: In reply to an inquiry; I typically update weekly and on Fridays (with the exception of the holidays). I believe if you follow the story you will get update alerts. :) And thank you for your review! I am so glad you appreciate the intimate scenes, I enjoy writting them but I am always so nervous to post them! Thank you for your encouragement!**

 **Also wanted to note that I made two corrections to Chapter 26 toward the end (in case anyone notices during a re-read). I had mistakeningly wrote that Robin hadn't seen Maria's home (during daylight at least) and I thought that came out slightly confusing as Robin had attended the wedding there, so I felt compelled to clear that up. And I took out that part where Robin called Maria "love", I felt it was too off character for him or too soon. It's hard to tell because a romantic side of his and Maria's Characters were not portrayed in the movie.**

 _...Suddenly the distant sound of a soft trot of a horse and the crunch of wheels on gravel startle me. I jump and Robin laughs. He peers out over the grounds of the manor and then ducks back when my Uncle's carriage rounds a corner and comes into view. "I will see you again soon." Robin says and his hand leaves my waist and I fall back against the tree and watch as he walks away and into the forest..._

 _Maria's pov_

I stood there against the tree long after Robin had gone and I could no longer see him. Just staring after him. Just breathing. Just listening intently to the still of forest. Then just pondering. Pondering over everything that has occured since my short time in Moonacre Valley. Pondering over how much I have changed. Pondering over my new life and how I rather quickly embraced it and became who I am now. When not long ago I detested even the mere thought of such a change-Moving to the Countryside. Leaving my life behind in London. My home. My comforts. I laughed to myself in the slightest at who I had been.

Was it Robin who made this all so easy? So easy to leave my old life behind and come into anew? Or was it the role I had stepped into and took part in, becoming or rather discovering, that I was the Moon Princess? The last Moon Princess? Did it happen after I had humbly sacrificed myself and broke the curse over the Valley or did it happen when I felt the power of the Moon Pearls course through me and beckon me. Beckon me to my rightful title. There was something more here. I have felt it. I was more than just an inhabitant of Moonacre Valley. I _more_ than just belonged to Moonacre Valley. Moonacre Valley belonged to me. Somehow. And I felt it deep within me.

And yes, Robin was a rather appropriate contributor in my hasty acceptance of this new life. I can not say what it is that we have, nor what it is that we are, but I do know one thing. I have never felt so close to anyone in my life before. Nor have I ever loved anyone like this before. I had not the love of a mother. And my father had not been particularly present in my upbringing. I could say that I cared for my governess. Very much so, but it was just that, nothing more. I cared for her. I did not love her. And she did not take the place of my Mother. She did not fill that void.

But Robin had. I became lost in thoughts pertaining to him. Memories. Which then flowed into a daydream. And I began to drift across the manor grounds and toward my arriving family. My Uncle, Loveday-my aunt now by marriage-and Miss Heliotrope were standing just outside the carriage. They each gave a bit of a stretch having been cramped inside the small space for such a time. Digweed had busied himself with removing items from the trunk at the rear of the carriage.

My Uncle appeared particularly unamused. Whilst Loveday and Miss Heliotrope were rosy cheeked and chattering seemingly continuously. Judging by everyone's mood I guessed they had spent the day at the shops.

Loveday caught a glimpse of me first as I made my way to them slowly. I let my hand graze over the folliage of the gardens that still held their greenery this late into Autumn. I had a warm, dreamy smile plastered about my face. I was truly happy. Happily lost in that daydream. Happily fueled by Robin's parting kiss. Comforted now that I knew he was there for me, to help me through this struggle. I had been so hurt by my family when they dismissed my warnings of the prophecy and the impending return of the curse that it had almost broken me. _Almost_. I was much stronger than that. And Robin had healed any residual hurt merely by listening to me. By his trust and belief in me.

I noticed Loveday tilt her head to one side at me with a curiously amused look about her face. Then my Uncle, Miss Heliotrope and Digweed turned toward me as I drew near. "It is lovely to see you in such good spirits again, Maria!" Uncle greeted me, quickly appraising my mood. I had spent the past few days in avoidance of everyone, and remaining curt and gaurded in their presence when such avoidence was not possible. Until today.

"Been on a stroll, have you?" Loveday quipped. She gave me a knowing smirk. She too had appraised my mood, although she perceived it differently from that of my Uncle. There was a gleam in her eye as she continued to study me. Then her gaze wandered beyond me. Toward the forest. The direction of which I had just come.

"Maria," Loveday began slowly as if carefully plotting out her words, "I have wondered, have you spoken with my dear brother at all...since the wedding?" She smirked again and her eyes bore into me. Willing me to confess her implications.

"Robin? No. I-I...I mean...our paths may have crossed once or twice, yes." I faltered and shifted awkardly as everyone looked to me. Then I stuck my chin out and gave more strength at the latter. A silence followed. Loveday's eyes now sparkled mischievously. "Hmm...yes, I suppose my father has been keeping Robin rather busy since he has come of age." She replied.

Another pause.

Finally Loveday gasped excitedly and turned to my Uncle. "Perhaps we should invite Father and Robin over to supper?" She clapped her hands together once and continued, "After all, I've not seen Father since our wedding." She then turned to me, "And. As I recall, you and Robin seemed rather chummy at the reception. I am sure you'd _both_ love the opportunity to see one another again." She urged, raising her brow at me and grinning widely.

My uncle shifted uncomfortably at the notion of hosting the De Noirs once more. He pressed his lips into a tight line and only nodded a response to his wife. Loveday wrapped her arms around his stiff frame and gave him a peck on the cheek in gratitude. "Lovely! How about tomorrow night? I will send a letter with the post immediately!" Loveday beamed.

"No! Robin has left for training. He isn't to return for a fortnight!" I blurted out and instantly regretted my mistake. Everyone turned to me again. All eyes were on me. Eyes filled with shock and surprise and then accompanied by furrowed brows as questions arose that flowed into suspicions. Miss Heliotrope made an exasperated sound. I blushed profusely.

"Oh? Did he tell you this...today?" Loveday inquired. The corner of her mouth slowly crept up into a smile of amusement. She peered once more beyond my shoulder toward the forest at my back and then back to me. Her eyes had that mischievous sparkle again.

Another pause.

I swallowed but my throat was dry. Their stares caused me to shift uncomfortably but I quickly corrected my repose and I held my head up high, "As I said, our paths may have crossed."

That was all I was going to give them. The awkward tension hung heavy in the air. My Uncle looked between Loveday and I and shook his head. "Enough with whatever it is you are scheming, Loveday. You are making the poor girl rather uncomfortable." He took Loveday's arm in his.

"Benjamin, I haven't the slightest idea what you are saying."

"Very well then. No matter. You may invite your family to supper, when...Robin returns." My Uncle stated. His gaze fell to me at the latter. And then he turned toward the steps of the manor and led Loveday inside. Miss Heliotrope followed after sharing a sidelong glance in my direction.

My heart skipped a beat. Was this really to happen? What would it be like to begin a civil relationship between our two families. To have Coeur De Noir and Robin in our home, at the dining table with us, sharing a meal together? The idea made me feel nervous and excited and then nervous again.

Could I participate accordingly in this new step our families might take? Could I sit at the dining table in a civil manner, across from the De Noirs? Could I act as if I weren't in love with Robin? Could I act as if Robin and I did not have a secret realtionship? A very physical relationship? And had Loveday already guessed as much? She has been in love before. She is in love now. I only feared what she saw in me. What I failed to hide. A blush upon my cheeks. A glimmer in my eye. How my feet seemed to float over the ground. How my head was in the clouds-someone would speak to me but I had forgotten I was speaking to someone at all. The quip of a tale I had missed-blinking in confusion as those surrounding me shared a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxx

During the following week one night after dinner, my Uncle had retreated to his study and left us women to conversation in the piano room. Miss Heliotrope was fussing over a tangle in her spool of thread as she worked on a particularly intricate needlepoint. And Loveday was absentmindedly stroking the thick, coarse mane of Wrolf whilst he slept rather noisily bedside the settee where she sat.

There was a lull in our chatterings. I focused on the crackling of the fire and dancing glow as it burned. I had long since grown bored lounging with the somewhat older woman. And I thought I ought to acquire of some new acquaintances, particularly much closer in age to me.

"Loveday," Miss Heliotrope began, breaking the silence, "I've not seen you in the new dress you picked up from the dressmaker on our trip to the village last week? I thought it was quite lovely. Does it require another alteration? Or was it meant for a special occasion?"

"Oh! The dress! How could I ever have forgotten? How silly of me. I shall fetch it now and show it to you, Maria. It really is quite beautiful!" Loveday exclaimed and she lept gracefully toward the doors of the piano room and out through the parlour, her long golden hair bounced as she moved.

She returned almost as quickly as she had left. Her cheeks were flushed with her exertion and she was out of breath. She held up the dress for me to see, "Isn't it lovely?" She beamed. I gasped and reached a hand out to carress the beautiful material. It was a pale gold satin gown cut into the shape of many of my own-or hers rather, as Loveday had given me a number of her old gowns. I referred to them as Moonacre dresses. The neckline was a deep square and it was embellished in amber jewels set in gold. The sleeves hung loosely at the wrists and the train was long and elegant. It was trimmed in crimson thread.

After I had admired Loveday's dress and shared in her enthusiasm, I yawned. It was still early into the evening but it seemed I had begun to tire easily lately. I stood and turned toward the steps that led up to the piano room doors. "Oh, Maria! Don't go just yet. I have a little something for you." Loveday motions for me to come nearer. She turns toward me and in her hands she holds a black satin corset trimmed with black lace and satin ribbons. It's beautiful. I crease my brow, confused. "I picked it up in the shops for you. Sarah had mentioned that you had outgrown...er,um...were in need of a new corset."

Instinctually I pull my cloak closed over my chest. I had been filling out rather quickly since I had come to Moonacre. I had noticed it as well. Miss Heliotrope averted her eyes to that of the floor. I blushed at the small piece of material in her awaiting hands and gently retrieved it from her.

"That was...kind of you, Loveday. Thank you." I managed through my embarrassment. Loveday looked at me in a motherly way. She understood how it was to not have a mother, having lost hers in her early teens, at the birth of her brother. I was thankful to have her. She was the only person I would consider taking the role of a mother in my life. But I was still utterly embarrassed. I bid goodnight and I dashed up to my bedchambers.

Once in the solace of my own room in my own tower, I shut the small door behind me a fell against it. Still clutching the beautiful corset against me. I held it out in front of me and admired it. I picked up one of the shiny black ribbons between my fingers. _A black corset._ Why had Loveday chosen _black?_ I've never had a black corset before although I haven't exactly had many corsets before as I'd only ever had a need for one not long ago.

Perhaps it was a De Noir fancy. It was easy to forget that Loveday was a De Noir. She was quite sweet natured and would never hurt a living creature. I've not ever have heard her even raise her voice. No matter, I quite fancied the color that she had chosen for me. It reminded me of Robin. I blushed at the notion. Of how my corset would now remind me of Robin.

Then my thoughts travelled to that of Robin. And Robin's father and how they would surely accept our invitation and join us for dinner here at Moonacre Manor. And none too soon as well. Only a matter of days now would their reply come and followed by them themselves soon after.

Finally I moved from the door and lay across my bed. I stared up at my ceiling. The blue painted depiction of sky calmed me. The stillness was tranquil. I could hear my own heart thumping softly. Sleep was beginning to pull me into it's depths.

And then, I felt a flutter within me. As if the very tip of the wing of a butterfly had brushed against me. But it wasn't as nerves for I hadn't felt it in my stomach, but further down. I froze at the odd sensation. And just as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _Maria's pov_

I had been pacing about the floor in my bedchambers, relinquishing in the privacy. Evening was drawing near. I know I should make my way down to the piano room or even the parlour but I was a bundle of nerves. And I was afraid that my current state would most definitely allude to my feelings for Robin.

Loveday seemed pleased by the idea. And her teasing smirks and constant pesterings on the subject of her brother and I had begun to annoy me in the past two weeks since I had accidently volunteered more information than I should have pertaining to Robin. Pertaining to the possibility that we have been seeing eachother in secret. I shook my head at myself for making that mistake. Now Loveday had taken on the role of playing matchmaker. And she believed herself to be quite clever. Perhaps it was a good thing Loveday was making efforts to pair her brother and I. Perhaps it wasn't as we have feared. Perhaps our relationship could be accepted?

Of course it would be easy for Loveday to accept the possibility of another De Noir and a Merryweather being drawn to one another. Falling in love even. For she had done so herself. Although a lot of strife persued over it. Her own father had disowned her. Banished her. Even her own fiance had rejected her, previously, when he learned of the truth. An unspeakable truth-she was a De Noir.

De Noirs and Merryweathers were forbidden. It was written into our ancient family history.

No, I could not see this being accepted by anyone other than Loveday. She was the first of our families to step out of hatred and what she had only ever known, what she had only ever been taught of us Merryweathers. She was the first one to break that fued. To let go of it and choose a Merryweather over her own family. She had betrayed her father. She had betrayed the De Noir clan.

And when the curse was broken we were led to much belief that the past had been forgiven and the rivalry would cease. But it seems that perhaps the past was forgiven for just Loveday. Forgiven but not forgotten. And the rivalary had merely diminished, it had not ceased. I shuddered as I recalled those awful boys who taunted me from the De Noir clan. No, the rivalry and the loathing most definitely _had not_ ceased.

Which was what made a day like today, difficult. Yes Lord De Noir and Robin, and even a few other members of Loveday's family and clan had attended her wedding. And yes that was quite a reputable gesture in doing so. But that was an event. Filled with distraction and entertainment. Never had we a more intimate affair. A quiet dinner. A start of a relationship between our two families. A civil meeting between two rather different families.

I struggled over these burdens as well as the one that burdened me most. The one that had my stomach twisted up in knots. I sat down finally, feeling faint. I hadn't been eating lately. I couldn't keep much down as of late. Ever since I had become dizzy and fainted and hit my head it seemed. And I don't know my reasonings for keeping ailments such as this to myself. But I did. I hadn't been myself lately, most of what I chose to do anymore did not make much sense.

I looked into the mirror of my vanity, staring at my reflection blankly. Then I swept my perfectly formed curls forward so that my hair cascaded down my chest. I reached out and delicately opened a small cystal bottle of rose water and placed a drop from my finger onto each wrist and onto my neck. I looked over myself once more, smoothing the deep burgundy material of my dress with my hands. And I pinched my cheeks to give them a flush of color before finally standing up and making my way over to the little door of my bedchambers. My hand lingered on the handle and I carressed the locket that lay between my breasts, taking a deep breath in an attempt to do away with my nerves and I opened the door.

I made my way down from my tower and through the corridor and I nearly ran into Miss Heliotrope as I descended the stairs. "Oh Maria! I was just coming to fetch you. What ever has kept you? It is most appropriate that you not keep a guest waiting. Come now, into the parlour." She scolded me. No matter her efforts to train me up as a proper Lady with proper manners, I have always failed her. And even now, she had a need to correct me. I breathed a laugh through my nose. I enjoyed flustering her so.

Miss Heliotrope bustled past me and took a seat in the parlour, making a statement that we should all appear relaxed and as if we are enjoying ourselves when our guests arrive. So as to not make them feel we are waiting on their arrival eagerly. But also not to appear as if we _weren't_ expecting them. There was such a fine line between such formalities. I do not know how people kept up. I rolled my eyes at Miss Heliotrope's antics. I wished she would just down a glass of whatever it was Uncle had in that crystal decanter over there on the table and calm her nerves for once. She was quite a jittery woman.

Wrolf lifted his heavy head as I came into the parlour and I reached out to stroke his mane. Uncle looked up from his reading for but a moment. Loveday was sat beside him, she had been chattering away at his ear not caring that he wasn't particularly making an effort to be involved in the one-sided conversation. She glanced in my direction and grinned at me warmly and raised her brow at me, silently sharing in her enjoyment of the night to come.

Soon after the sound of a carriage broke our silence. Followed by the sounds of doors opening and closing and heavy footfalls. "That'll be Lord De Noir and young Master Robin then, Sir." Digweed anounced timidly stepping aside as our guests entered our home. My Uncle stepped forward and greeted the men both with a handshake, "Welcome, please come take a seat." he gestured toward the parlour. They removed their cloaks and passed them to Digweed's awaiting hand and stepped closer into the parlour.

I swallowed and tried to steady my breath. _Oh I am in such a nervous sate! It's only a dinner, Maria!_ I shouted to myself. I willed myself to make eye contact with them and to stop twisting Wrolf's fur about in my fingers. I dropped my hand to my side. I met Robin's eyes first. He was smirking at me. He had seen me tangled up in the lion's mane. I am sure I appeared just as I felt on the inside. How is it that he always remains so calm and collected? Does nothing frighten or embarrass him?

Robin tipped his hat in a greeting toward Miss Heliotrope and Loveday before removing it. His loose curls falling over his eyes. Gone was his familiar jacket, scarves and feathers. But he did not don a tailcoat, as I had so expected. Merely instead was a simple long sleeved white collared shirt, much like his usual black shirts. He looked different in white. Still dashing. Yet far more civil and less dangerous. There was the faintest smudge of coal beneath his eyes and I wondered if it were nearly perpetually stained. No matter, I quite fancied it. I bit my lip at the warmth that spread over me.

Loveday crossed the room to embrace her father first. "Father I am so pleased that you have come. Please, make yourself at home!" She gave a look to Digweed who jumped and quickly poured a drink for Lord De Noir.

Robin took a step, closing the gap between us. He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly, "Princess." He greeted me, smirking again.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Robin." I spoke politely. We shared an amused look between eachother as we could feel everyone's eyes on us. Judging us by our actions. Robin lingered with my hand in his for longer than he purposed.

Lord De Noir cleared his throat loudly and stepped into his son's place and greeted me with a nod, "Maria." I smiled shyly at the intimadating man and gave a small curtsy, "Lord De Noir, it's a pleasure to see you again." I continued my formalities. Hoping that I had impressed Miss Heliotrope. I sneaked a glance at her and felt pleased to see her smile approvingly.

A drink was offered to everyone and we sipped at them along with some light conversation and acquiantances were made, becoming at ease with eachother once more. "Well then, shall we?" My Uncle stood and gestured toward the dining room.

I could sense that the brandy had definitely lightened the mood. Loveday and her father shared a laugh over a quip we didn't hear and everyone had a smile about their faces as we followed into the dining room and took our seats. My Uncle sat at the head of the table, as usual. And Lord De Noir followed suit at the opposite head of the table. Loveday sat to my Uncle's right and Miss Heliotrope sat on his left, which was next to me.

It just so happened that Robin sat across from me. He smiled at me, pleased with the arrangement. And Lord De Noir was at my left. His presence made my nerves to return. I saw him share a look with Robin and Robin looked away and sighed. _This wasn't going to be awkard at all._ I thought to myself sarcastically. Robin looked at me mischievously. He had read my expression correctly and I could sense that he agreed with my thoughts exactly. Although he found it amusing whereas I found it nerve-racking.

The wine was poured first, into delicate glasses. Lord De Noir's large hands and stubby fingers made the wineglass look rather fragile and out of place. I giggled to myself. Thankfully no one noticed. I twirled the stem of my wineglass about in my fingers but never brought it to my lips. My stomach felt sour. I couldn't possibilty handle the strong drink. Digweed served dinner soon after. Marmaduke had made it a point to outdo himself. He was always overjoyed at the opportunity to show his exquisite culinary talents.

I pushed my fork about my plate. And I fought the urge to be taken ill again. I swallowed and turned away from the displeasing aroma. I caught Robin giving me a sidelong glance. But he quickly darted his eyes back to Loveday who was conversing with him. Miss Heliotrope noticed as well and she gave me a stern look and nodded toward my plate. I sat up straighter and willed myself to force down the most unaffending item there-boiled potoatoes. I cut away the part that was buttered and seasoned and settled on the plainest part I could find. I blamed my aversion on my nerves.

More wine was poured and coincidently the level of noise and chatter grew louder. I was gladdened for the distraction. Robin and I grinned at eachother in amusement at the fun our families were having in their company. Be it the wine or not, it was exciting to watch.

If Lord De Noir truly did despise me or any of us, he did a rather fair job of hiding it. Very well, actually. I began to wonder as to what the point of hiding it, was at all? Then I saw how he looked at his daughter. There was so much there in his eyes and the way he spoke to her.

I recall the first time he had seen her the day the curse was broken. How many years had it been, I wondered, since they had seen eachother last, before she came rushing out into the amphitheatre that day? Perhaps even they had lost count. But it was in that moment that I heard such an unexpected tenderness in Lord De Noir's usually stern and booming voice. And there was pain there too, at the surprise of happening across his long-lost daughter. It was as if he had regretted having banished her. I now realized that being in power most likely forced him into that decision.

Perhaps he was so eager to reconnect with his only daughter that he was willing to put his other feelings aside for just a day. I couldn't see this any other way. His complex disposition. His reasonings for hiding his stubborn and blind hatred. I felt a twinge of smugness at the belief that I had perhaps figured out the great and fearful Lord De Noir.

After we finished our meal, the men withdrew to Unlce's study and the woman to the piano room. Wrolf padded after me as I passed him in the parlour, his usual lounging spot, warmed by the fire and nearest the main entrance, a perfect place to keep watch. I was gladdened that we have his protection here at the manor as I pondered over the copious amounts of guards that the De Noirs have at the castle to protect them.

"Oh!" I breathed. I had become lightheaded as I descended the steps into the piano room and I steadied myself on Wrolf's large frame with one hand and placed my other over my forehead. Loveday was behind me and saw me falter. She placed her hands on my shoulders ever so gently and gave me a loving squeeze, "Are you all right, Maria? Come sit." She smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am just fine. I dare say, I do believe I may have laced my corset too tightly." I laughed trying to make light of the situation. Miss Heliotrope made a disapproving noise as it wasn't proper for a Lady to discuss her undergarments. "Happens to the best of us." Loveday replied with a laugh through her nose.

Loveday sat at the piano and began to play. Whilst Miss Heliotrope and I turned to our needlepoint to busy our hands as we waited for the men to join us before the evening would come to a close. _Formalities again._ I rolled my eyes to myself. I had always been so free-spirited and defiant. And I had embraced those traits rather strongly since becoming a Moonacre inhabitant. Formalities hindered me. Annoyed me even.

After a time I had become bored and wondered if I'd the opportunity to see Robin at all before he and his father left. But just as soon as the worry had crossed my mind it left.

I saw Robin's tall frame appear in the doorway. He was alone. He descended a few of the steps down into the room and spoke directly to Loveday and Miss Heliotrope, "Might I have a word with Maria?" He asked politely.

Miss Heliotrope looked to Loveday with an expression of confusion. And Loveday gave Miss Heliotrope a stern look and then looked toward the door. Miss Heliotrope made an exasperated sound when she finally understood and she huffed as she got up to leave the room with Loveday. Loveday was quite perceptive. She gave me wink just before she closed the door of the piano room. Leaving Robin and I to privacy.

I stood and looked to Robin who had remained poised on the steps. He grinned at me widely, looking rather proud of himself. I couldn't help but grin back him. His eyes twinkled. "What?" I laughed.

"I've done something rather bold." He stated and descended the last two steps and into the room, drawing nearer to me.

I creased my brow curious as to what ever he could possibly have done in the time since dinner and now. But by his body language and demeanor, I sensed it was nothing to fear. He remained silent. Teasing me. "Robin, the suspense is too much, won't you just tell me?"

He smirked at me, enjoying getting a rise out of me. Then he became serious, his voice deepening, "I have asked of permission from Sir Benjamin to come call on you later this week."

I blinked my eyes rapidly in disbelief. It was bold of Robin indeed. _What did this mean?_ I opened and closed my mouth not finding the words I was meant to say. I thought of my Uncle, how did he take this? Then I gasped, thinking of Robin's father. My eyes widened at the thought. Robin smirked at me again as he watched me process what he said and the seriousness of it all.

"You should of seen my father's face. No, actually, I am gladdened that you did not." Robin stated and laughed. He was quite clever at reading me. Sometimes I felt he could hear my thoughts. I bit my lip in attempt to hold back my smile.

"So may I?" Robin asked, taking another step closer. I realized that I have not yet expressed my feelings on the idea. But he remained quite confident in his decision even still.

I released my lip from the snares of my teeth and burst into an estactic smile, "Of course! I would like that very much." I threw my arms around his neck and he squeezed me tight against. I breathed him in deeply. _Oh how I had missed him. Two weeks, was two weeks too long!_

Robin didn't let go of me and that intensity grew between us, drawing us together strongly. I wanted him. I needed him. I did not want to let him go. My pulse raced and I fought hard to compose myself. I fought hard to push the longing from my being. To push the thoughts of so desiring Robin to sneak into my bedchambers once more.

I heard a sound outside the door and stiffened. I jerked back away from Robin, my eyes wide with fear. But he remained calm and sure of himself. He saw my eyes flick over to the door and he glanced over his shoulder at it and then back. And something behind me caught his attention. I studied him and watched as a corner of his mouth pulled up slowly into a mischievous smile.

He took my hand and pulled me across the room and over toward the balcony. The one we had stole away to at My Uncle and Loveday's wedding reception. He opened the door quietly and pulled me out onto the balcony. A cold rush of air hit over me and I breathed it in deeply. It refeshed me and made me feel lively and awake. I looked up at the night sky and took another deep breath.

Robin put his hands on my waist and pushed me gently into the shadows on the far right of the balcony and I giggled with anticipation. "You don't know how hard it is for me to not be able to touch you...to kiss you when I am with you." He tells me mere inches from my lips, his voice lowered and soft. My heart pounds against my chest.

He kisses me forcefully, hungerly. And I melt into him, letting his hands wander over me. Up from my waist, he twists his fingers into my hair and slides his hand down my neck slowly and then under the neckline of my dress. I feel as his fingers pass over the soft lace of my corset and he curls his hand gently over the curve of my breast, giving a slight moan.

I pull back and catch my breath. It comes out jagged as I am trembling and I fall back into him, pressing my lips against his. I put my hands on either side of his face pulling him closer and then rake my fingers through his hair. His breathing becomes heavier and we become more intense, losing control. Becoming consumed and driven by passion.

Robin picks me up and sets me on the cold stone ledge of the balcony and I tingle at the feel of his hand sliding up my thigh from behind my knee, parting my legs in one swift motion. And he presses against me tightly, applying pressure to the aching pulse there with his body. I moan quietly. Filling with desire. Wanting him. Wishing we weren't hindered by the nuisance of our clothes. I run my tongue across his lip and he meets me with his, passing over eachother. I missed his taste. I become lost in him.

"Robin..." I put my hands against his chest. Using any sense I have left in me to pull away. To force myself to stop.

"I know..."

I hear a groan rumble in his chest and he fights with himself to stop. Placing his hands on my shoulders and forcing a distance between us. He stares up at the sky and takes slow steady breaths. Then he wraps an arm around my back and helps me down from the ledge. My knees feel weak as my feet touch the balcony floor and I stumble against him. He laughs through his nose as he catches me and we lock eyes for a long moment.

Having gained control over ourselves we both lean against the balcony withour hands atop the stone. The cold helps to distinguish the passion that is burning within us. And we fall into a conversation, looking out into the gardens by the silvery glow of the moon.

I don't know how much time has passed. Time always seemed to not exist when I was with Robin. It couldn't have been very long as I could not imagine everyone would allow us to be alone for the rest of the evening. It wouldn't be polite of us. And I am sure Miss Heliotrope was beside herself with the fact that we were left unchaperoned. Unless, of course, Wrolf was counted. I looked over my shoulder at the large sleeping figure curled up by the fire.

Then Robin and I both turned as we heard the click of the door opening to the piano room. We continued our converstation as my Uncle and Lord De Noir followed by Loveday and Miss Heliotrope all scanned the room, frowning as they had expected to see us strraightaway.

My uncle then noticed we were out on the balcony and he cleared his throat to get our attention. Robin rolled his eyes at me, annoyed that our privacy had come to a close and reluctantly we left the solitude of the balcony and joined the others around the fire. By then I was shivering from the cold. The heat of passion having faded away. My hands trembled as I held them out as close to the flames as I could.

"Robin! It wasn't very gentlemanly of you to keep Maria's company out in the cold." Loveday scolded him. He shrugged at her, annoyed.

"Loveday, I'm perfectly fine. I hadn't felt chilled at all until I stood beside the fire." I retorted feeling embarrassed that she was making such a fuss over me. She gave me a look and I could tell she knew exactly why I hadn't noticed the cold at all. I looked to Robin and blushed.

Robin stood smugly beside his sister. He shared a smile with me when everyone's attention finally fell to something else. I caught his father giving him a stern glare. Robin was in trouble, I could sense it. Oh why did he challenge his father tonight and ask my uncle's permission to call on me whilst he father stood witness? He could have just as easily asked any other time.

Loveday beckoned me to join her on the settee after everyone had settled into conversation. "Tell me everything!" She demanded of me in a hushed voice. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and the wine in her hand sloshed against it's glass.

I sighed and averted my eyes to the floor. "Of course we were all discussing it whilst you two were holed up in here, doing heavens knows what!" She teased.

"Talking." I corrected her, my tone flat. "We were just talking, of course!" I realized I overreacted and alluded to that of my guilt. Which pleased her, she realized her implications were true. I sighed, I wasn't very good at hiding my feelings.

"So you agreed, I presume?" Loveday questioned me on whether I accepted Robin's invitation.

I beamed and fought the urge to squeal. "Of course!" I would give her the satisfaction of my excitement over Robin coming to call on me. For surely that would tide her over most indeed and perhaps her teasing wouldn't persist. She squeezed my hand, happy that I had finally confided in her something of my feelings toward her brother. She would leave it at that.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _Maria's pov_

I leant back against the small door of my room and sighed. After having bid farewell to our guests, I had quickly dashed upstairs. I was saddened to see Robin leave. My head was in a daze over what had transpired over the evening. I was impressed that Robin had taken such a step in our relationship. I agree it was getting tiresome having to sneak about. And what of the winter? Surely once the snow began to stick, gone would be the days of running about in the vast landscape of trees and streams, in the solitude of the forest.

I poured myself a glass of water and sat upon my bed. I took a drink and I could feel as the cold liquid travelled all the way down into my stomach. My stomach protested the contents. I fell against my pillows, growing tired of these nerves for surely it was nerves that ailed me so.

I jumped at the sound of a knock at my door. "Enter." I commanded sitting up and grabbing a book from my bedside table. I flipped through the pages quickly, then stopped and pretended to read. "Marmaduke put this togther for you, Miss, since you have missed lunch and you hadn't touched your supper as well." Sarah said as she placed a tray at the foot of my bed. I peered over my feet at the tray inquisitvely. "It's lamb stew. And bread and butter, Miss." Sarah explained flatly at my upturned nose.

It must be on tomorrow's menu then, I thought. For Marmaduke always took pride in how long he allowed his soups and stews to simmer, exclaiming that such dishes would exude a strongly palatable and robust flavor if the time had so been alotted.

"Will there be anything else, Miss?" She inquired. I nodded my head and she ducked out of my small door closing it behind her.

I was famished yet my stomach felt ill. It was an strange feeling being hungry yet the sights and smells of food were displeaseful and sickened me. I reached down and settled on a slice of bread, passing even on the butter. I breathed through my mouth so the smell of the stew didn't sicken me further. But it began to permeate through my bedchambers. Without warning my stomach heaved and I ran to the basin and became ill. After I recovered, I then grabbed the tray and thrust it outside my door.

I placed my hand upon my forehead and slumped down into the chair by the fire, taking slow breaths. I felt so weak and so tired and quite ill. I had never experienced such a state before. And I was perplexed by it. This surely couldn't be _just_ from my nerves of the stresses of the prophecy and the return of the curse or how I had anitcipated this dinner tonight.

xxxxxxxxx

That night I had fitfull dreams. I tossed and turned about and woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up in bed in the dark. The fire had just about died out and I shivered as I looked into the glowing embers. I willed myself to get up and place another log into the fire. I quickly wrapped my robe around me and padded over to the fireplace. My feet were almost numb with cold by the time I had reached the hearth. I gently lay a piece of wood over the embers and held my hands there by the warmth and watched as the wood ignited and blazed.

Suddenly images from my awful dreams flooded over me and I recalled what they entailed. I had dreamt of the stories from the book my father had left to me after his passing. But in my dream it had appeared more as memories of my own. It was a distorted tale mixed in with actual events from my life. Particularly from that of which the day I had broken the curse.

Then I gasped as I recalled another part of my dream. It occured whilst I had sank peacefully down into the depths of the ocean after I had leapt from the bluff. A voice had spoken to me.

I thought hard to recount the words I had heard. I remember hearing my name and my eyes stung from the salt of the sea water as I looked to see where the voice had come. _"Maria."_ The voice had called again. I searched about the waters but saw nothing. I felt a peace come over me, although I was surely drowning. Suddenly I felt a weight about my hands and I looked down to see that I was holding a book. _The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley_ was embossed in gold across the cover.

Then I had awoken.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. The dream had prompted me to consult the book. Perhaps there was something there that I had overlooked or had not seen at all. Quickly I lit a candle and tip-toed down through the manor in the quiet of the night. And made my way to my Uncle's library.

It was very cold and dark in the library and the door creaked loudly as I pushed through it. My pulse quickened at the alarming sound that echoed throughout the manor. I paused and strained my ears, listening to be sure I had not woken any other of the inhabitants. I let the breath out I had been holding and preceeded into the impressive room.

Quickly I lighted a few gaslamps situated nearest the door. And another a bit further into the library. I had become a bit disoriented in the darkness in the maze of the soaring shelves of books. I rounded a corner heading to where I believed my Uncle's hidden compartment to lie, the one Marmaduke had informed me of months before.

I bumped into a stack of books that haphazardly lay about the floor and tripped. I fell to my knees and caught myself with my free hand whilst holding the candle with the other. The candle flickered frantically as the wind from my fall threatened to snuff out it's light. I sneezed as dust rose up and tickled my nose. And I peered down at the book that had fallen from the stack. The one that had caused me to stumble so.

I sat back onto my heels. I recognized the book. Although I couldn't imagine why Sir Benjamin had it in his collection. Perhaps it had just been passed down through the family, afterall Moonacre Manor had been his inheritance. I ran my hand across the cover of the book removing the dust.

Miss Heliotrope had leant me a copy of this same title when I about twleve years of age and I had come to her crying. I had gotten my first monthly. And in my innocence I had not a clue what had happened to me. Miss Heliotrope had appeared rather unprepared to teach me about being a woman. She consoled me and then sent me to my bedchambers with this book.

My mouth went dry. And my hands trembled as one thing in particular in this strange memory stood out to me. _My monthly...when had I had it last?_ I couldn't recall. Had it really been so long ago? I swallowed hard and drew in a shaky breath as I begun to flip through the book frantically. With shaking fingers I skimmed through the chapters and pulled at the pages unto I came to the one I was in search of. I had remembered reading it as a girl. Growing with knowledge and blushing of embarrassment on the topic.

Again my fingers trembled as I scanned through the words. As I read, I followed along the sentences with my finger. My heart pounded against my chest when I found what I was looking for. What I had already known but refused to believe. A tear escaped me and ran down my face. It fell onto the page as I read every sypmtom that matched my own.

"No. No it can't...It can't be." I whispered into the air in disbelief. How could I have let this happen? What was I to do? I have heard of girls in this situation and never in my mind could I fathom myself to ever be in such a misfortunate state. How could I face my family? I felt ruined.

This was all too much to bear. What it is about Moonacre Valley that brings such strife masked in such beauty? The stresses took a toll on me and numbed me. Emotionally drained me. I became torn between this new knowIedge and the urgency of the impending curse. I stood and dragged my feet to my Uncle's hidden compartment in a shelf on the wall furthest the door. I removed the heavy ancient book and tucked it under my arm. And defeatedly I made my way back to the safety and solitude of my bedchambers.

I fell onto my bed and curled into a ball and wept. I longed for sleep but it wouldn't come, my mind busy in thought. I poured over memories of Robin and I. Of his voice whispering against my ear. The feel of his kiss upon my lips. The way he tasted as his tongue slid over mine. Of how his touch weakened me so. I stared at the stars of my enchanted ceiling and I recalled the weight of Robin over me, pressing into me. His loose curls hanging into his dark eyes. And in those throws of passion...the truth of what we had done now lie evident in my womb.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 _Robin's pov_

Maria greeted me with a smile that did not meet her eyes. I took her hand and brought it to my lips, "Maria." I tipped my hat to her awaiting family. My eyes lingered over my sister who was beaming at me. She nodded her head enthusiastically, when no one was looking, encouraging me. She obviously approved of the boldness of my choice to come call on Maria. I ignored her antics.

Maria's batty old governess looked down her nose at me, her mouth pursed. I chose to ignore her judgements of me. Sir Benjamin stood authoritatively as he could before me. Maria was not his daughter and he hadn't even known her very long. He did not exude that fatherly initmadation that he was trying to portray. I was sure he has grown fond of Maria. But not as a father would. He hadn't been there. He hadn't known her as a child. Here she was now in his care, but as a young woman.

I held my arm out for Maria to take, "Shall we?" She hooked her arm around mine and I turned to descend down the steps and out of the main doors of the manor. I had intended to get Maria alone, taking her on a stroll about the manor grounds and perhaps even to one of the clearings in the forest that we frequented.

I heard an obnoxious sound echo through the parlour behind us. "A-and what of a chaperone? S-surely that would be most appropriate?" Maria's governess stuttered out her concern.

It was kind of Sir Benjamin to keep the woman on for surely Maria was long past her need for lessons. _Wasn't she?_ I had assumed Maria was of age, although an assumption, it merely was. I felt Maria pull on my arm gently, turning back toward her family. I sighed in annoyance of the woman.

The woman looked between Sir Benjamin and Loveday, prompting them to agree. "Oh no, Miss Heliotrope, it is only my dear brother! Not some stranger whom we can not trust. No, a chaperone is not necessary at all!" My sister chimed in with her sing-song voice. I was suddenly no longer annoyed by her.

The woman gasped another loud sound. Sir Benjamin narrowed his eyes at me, judging me. Wavering the decision in his mind. Loveday took his hand and he softened, "Take Wrolf with you." He directed at Maria and then turned on his heel and disappeared down a short corridor.

I made sure to share a small smile in apprecaition with my sister before quickly leading Maria out through the doors and far from the prying eyes and ears of the inhabitants of the manor.

I had expected as much. Coming into the Merryweather home and whisking Maria away with me. I expected there to be an awkwardness. To be scrutinized. I had even expected Sir Benjamin to pull me into his study and lecture me. Instill a fear in me. And I was surprsised that it had gone better than I had anticipated.

What I _had not_ anticipated was Maria's demure and withdrawn state. Perhaps she had received quite a lecture herself from that of her governess and it had dampened her mood. Surely I had expected her to be in good spirits for she had seemed rather pleased earlier this week when I told her of my plan to come call on her.

We walked along in silence for a while. I let Maria lead as this was her territory. And partly so as I was curious as to where she _would_ lead us. We stopped at the stables. Maria took her arm from mine and she reached out to place her hand onto a small gray horse's nose, "Hello, there." She breathed calmly to the horse.

"Might this be your horse then?" I broke the silence. If it wasn't for Maria's serious mood I would have laughed and made a pun at the stout little creature.

"Periwinkle. Yes." Was her short reply. She gave another small smile, one that did not meet her eyes again. Then she brushed past me slowly and out of the stables. I was confused by her.

I met her strides and walked alongside her. It had snowed during the night but it wasn't going to stick as the sun was quite warm this particular afternoon. Which was much to our favor. Our boots sloshed through the melting snow. Maria had the same idea as I. We both intended on putting much distance between the manor and ourselves. Our feet led us to where we felt most comfortable. Where we both seemingly enjoyed to be when in eachother's company. _The forest._

Once we had slipped into the thick of the trees an idea came to mind. "Maria, have you found something new pertaining to the curse? We are all in doom, aren't we?" I inquired as surely the sadness in her eyes must pertain to this burden. The burden of being the last Moon Princess. She must have been up with many sleepless nights trying to decipher this dreadful prophecy and trying desparetly to find a way to break a curse that was to come, although when, we had not a clue. And all on her own.

Maria shook her head solemnly. I wished she would talk to me.

"Well, we will just have to look harder. Have you been back to the hollow since you found that diary? Perhaps there is something more there? Perhaps maybe even the diary itself is still there?" I did my best to offer her a new angle. To help. We were supposed to be working together on this. I had so much as promised. But my damn father has been occupying my time so bloody painstakingly so.

I saw a flash of hope play in her eyes. She took a deep breath and pondered over my words. "Yes, perhaps you are right...I have not returned to the hollow since that dreadful day."

 _Dreadful day?_ I was confused by what she meant but I didn't want to press the subject further for she was already gloomy. "Perhaps we should go there now." I offered and I looked up past the trees, judging the position of the sun for how much daylight we had left.

Maria met my eyes and nodded in agreement. We walked in silence again until we reached the clearing before the hollow. And I couldn't take her silence any longer. "Maria, please, tell me what is bothering you. Is it the curse? I promised you I would help you. Just tell me what you know so I can help." I assumed she was holding something back.

"It's not the curse. Well it is...but that's not what..." She paused and crossed the clearing. She stopped and absentmindedly plucked a few pine needles from a tree in front of her. Then she let them fall to the ground and she turned toward me.

"Robin. I...we...need to talk." Maria grew gravely serious. She opened and closed her mouth, faltering over her words. Words that I quickly begun to fear.

"Isn't that what we are already doing?"

She gave me a look and sighed. I gestured for her to continue. Something was wrong. I felt the blood drain from my face and I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep them from trembling. _She doesn't like._ I told myself. She is displeased that I have been so forward as to just as much ask of Sir Benjamin's permission to court her.

I stare at her guardedly and watch as she struggles over her thoughts. She wrings her hands together nervously and yet again. Lacing and unlacing her fingers together and then smoothing her hands out by running her thumb across her palms and to the tips of her fingers. I notice then, that her hands are shaking.

Her nervousness only adds to mine, fueling it. My stomach does a flip and my breathing hitches. I bite down on the inside of my cheek. But how _could_ she feel that courting her would be too forward? How could that possibly be considered forward in comparison to that night I spent with her in her room? Where she had all but clawed me into her bed?

I had been completely taken aback by how forward _she_ had been that night. And by myself too, for that matter. I never imagined myself to act in such a way, not with a Lady. That wasn't how a gentlemen and a Lady behaved. They had their titles and their reputations to protect.

Yet when Maria was in my arms she was mine. She was mine since the first moment I saw her. I felt it deeply. She has always belonged to me. So did it really matter to have had her now rather than later? Rather than...properly?

"Robin...I don't know how to tell you this..." Maria struggled yet still. She couldn't bring herself to look at me. I couldn't _not_ look at her. I knew she felt me boring into her. I was growing frustrated by her.

I squared my shoulders and prepared myself to receive the harsh blow of her rejection. Placing anger and hurt into my heart instead of what I felt mere seconds ago. She hadn't wanted to be treated as a Lady? Very well then. She sure didn't behave as such when she was with me. _Perhaps she has done this before_. I lied to myself in an effort to protect myself from being hurt. Perhaps all along I should have treated her as any of the other girls who flung themselves at me. Fighting their way for me to get them alone.

Then I became jealous. If she didn't want me, who then? I couldn't imagine her with anyone else. Who would be best suited for her than I? She was _my_ Princess. I wouldn't let anyone else take her.

And I had fought hard for her. I had challenged my father dangerously so that night in Sir Benjamin's study. One could of cut the tension in the air with a knife in that room when I had requested of Sir Benjamin's permission to call on Maria. My father all but choked and sputtered on his drink as the words left my mouth. And Sir Benjamin froze and I held his gaze and watched as the emotions ran over his face.

I had kept my shoulders strong and remained confident as I awaited his reply. And I knew my father was fueling bitterly inside, for I had put him in a position where he could have no say in the matter. If he were to protest, he would allude to the hatred and disgust he still carried for the Merryweathers. And if Sir Benjamin agrees and my father forbids to me to come, locks me into the dungeons even, which he has been known to do so before, then suspicions would arise if I don't show on the day I promised Maria. And then it will be known, of the darkness he so harbours.

Sir Banjamin had hastily agreed, putting a great stress into the term _friend_. And how Maria was much in need of an acquaintence about her age in the valley. Again stressing the term friend. I gave my father a cold, smug smile as I passed him to leave the study. He glared at me with a fury I had all but seen many times over. _Checkmate._ I scoffed.

And a challenge it was. That night my father had exploded into a fit of rage over my actions. Thankfully though he was already quite drunk, so I had the upper hand when he charged at me. This was the first time I had fought against my father, physically. I looked down at my knuckles, there were splotches of purple and blue. I squeezed my hand into a fist and stretched it back out. My hand ached.

I hoped my father wouldn't recall much of what transpired after we had returned to the castle last night. And I am sure he would be in an awful mood having spent the night slumped over in the armchair of his study. _Bloody stubborn fool he was._

I watched as Maria softened her repose. She moved slowly. Lifting her eyes from the forest floor and meeting mine only but a moment. They looked pained. I couldn't decipher her thoughts nor her intentions by her expression. I was perplexed by it. She had almost a tender look about her.

Then she lowered her head down to where her gaze met her hands which rested over the area between her hips. Auburn curls fell over chest. She shot a glance at me once more, from beneath her lashes. There was that tenderness again.

Tenderness and fear.

That was what I had failed to read in her eyes before. I knit my brows together, confused. If she was to reject me, I willed her to make haste and just do away with it at once. She angered me again. She was toying with me. _Just tell me you don't want me then!_ I shouted in my mind. _I can take it, just say it!_

But what was it she meant by this strange gesture? The silence between us became ominous. Finally Maria spoke. "Robin..." Her hands were on her stomach again. She drew in a long shaky breath. I saw how she trembled. "...I am with child." A tear fell down her cheek. Followed by another.

Her words slammed against me harder than the now, rather petty, anticipated feelings of a rejection would have. I paled. _What?_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **warning: strong language, violence**

 _Maria's pov_

Robin stood emotionless before me. He merely blinked rapidly. And he looked as if he were afraid to breath. I grew uncomfortable in the silence. And tears fall from my face and drop onto my hands. I move them from my stomach and wipe the wetness away by rubbing the back of my hands over my cloak.

I am not sure as to how I expected Robin to react to this knowledge. I am not even sure of how I am expected to react myself. Finally Robin speaks.

"Can you be sure?...We only made-" Robin pauses and wraps a hand over the back of his neck and grimaces, "-we were only _together_ just that once." He urges, his voice lowered and speaking in an eerily calm manner.

I caught what he was meant to say. It was the first time either of us had ever made reference to that night. Why did he feel the need to correct himself?

I had to admit that it had been odd in the slightest, that Robin and I did not speak of that night. _We made love. There I said it_. I admitted to myself. It wasn't of lust nor foolishness. It wasn't meaningless. It wasn't as that awful boy, Catcher had put it. It was how Robin was meant to say it. Of love.

We had made love. Once. And nearly three months have passed. We have seen eachother since then but we acted as if we hadn't...as if that night never happened. I had often wondered if perhaps it had been a dream. And then I wondered if perhaps he felt it was a mistake, a lapse in judgement, an intoxication of passion that unfurled control.

 _What_ did _Robin think?_ As I have come to know him closer, he still proved to be a man of few words. And if we had conversed on that night I invited him into my bed with me, what would there have been to say? I suppose these complications come with the nature of our relationship. We have gone about this all wrong. Backwards. I felt the little flutter in my womb again. It was a stark reminder that my thoughts were true. It was as if the tiny life inside me was answering for me.

"Yes I can be sure." I finally replied, my tone flat. Robin didn't appear convinced, perhaps he latched on dearly to the slightest of a possibility that I could be mistaken. As if that minute possibility were the only thing keeping him alive as we spoke.

"I need you to be certain." He urged.

Another flutter.

I grew angered with Robin. I wanted desperately to return to our days of traipsing about through the forest with neither a care. Days spent on the bluff staring out into the sea, my hand resting gently in his. No words needn't be said. Just fulfilled merely by being in eachother's presence.

I sigh. Must I really explain the _womanly_ details to this boy? I struggle to present my words to him accordingly. "A woman knows such things, Robin. And besides..." I pause and Robin stares at me expectantly, his brow creases. "What?" He presses at my hesitation.

I swallow and stare down at the forest floor and then dare myself to meet Robin's eyes with mine. "...I know for certain because...I have felt...I can _feel_ it move about within me now."

Robin flinches and his face pales as what I had said made it all too real. The thought of a life inside me. One that we created.

"Oh... _Oh shit!_ " He breathes to himself as the reality hits him. He thrusts both hands through his hair, knocking his hat off with the stressed gesture. And he turns away from me. "Oh, bloody hell. God damned son of a-" he begins to mutter a slew of obscenities to himself.

I watch unable to move as Robin processes this plight rather harshly. He then shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, still muttering to himself. I hear him say something incoherently that sounded much like sheep and skin but I've not a clue as to what he means.

" _Oh shit_. My father is going to fucking kill me."

"Robin!" I shout at him, snapping him back into reality. He turns back toward me, standing rather rigidly. I stare at him, willing him to keep his witts about him. He was starting to lose it. He looks at me but his eyes are distant, alluding to the fact that his mind is racing over his thoughts. There is no reasoning with him now.

He holds his arms out to the sides but his hands are still in his pockets, his jacket flares open at the gesture. "What do you want me to say?" He shrugs and shakes his head incredulously.

His words sting at my heart. I know not of what I wanted him to say. I hadn't thought that far. It was a treacherous struggle as it was just getting to this moment in and of itself. It was a struggle enough discovering myself to be with child. Unwed and barely of age. My honour was disgraced. I was foolish and cared not to protect it. And it was exhaustingly a struggle enough to tell Robin. I hadn't the strength to think beyond this. I was too frightened to think beyond this point. I never could have imagined that I would find myself in this predicament. And I just knew not of what I wanted Robin to say.

I stare back at Robin blankly. He is guarded and cold. Another tear slips down my cheek and yet another. I want him to hold me. I want him to tell me everything is going to be all right. Even if it be but a lie. Anything but this.

His mouth is pressed into a tight line and he keeps a distance from me that is dismal. As if being too close to me were dangerous. As if I were so fertile he could impregnate me again simply by a touch of his hand.

"I thought it best, if you knew." I reply firmly after a long pause. I lift my chin up and I attempt to let my heart harden. And I turn to leave so he doesn't see by my face that my heart has begun to shatter into a thousand tiny, jagged pieces and the pain takes my breath from me. Robin has reacted terribly and I am stunned by his callousness.

"Maria...wait!" Robin calls after me slowly as if he's been wagering in his mind on whether to just let me be off and thus do away with me or face the consquences like the man I believed him to be. I turn back to him wearily, protecting my heart from being hurt any further.

"I just...I just need time to think." He tells me, his voice soft and calm again.

"Robin I'm scared!" I shout. I can no longer hold back my tears and they pour down my face. We lock eyes. And I see in his, a warmth flash over them if only but a moment. It sparks a glimmer of hope in me. _I need you right now._ I say to myself but cannot manage to voice it to him.

"Just promise me one thing." Robin begins, "Promise me, that no matter what, you will not tell anyone of this. Not one person!" He stresses.

I crease my brow at him. Confused by what he could mean. I wish he would speak to me. Wish he would tell me what it is that is going through his mind. But I could see that was all Robin was going to give me right now. All he had in him right now. And it was better than nothing at all. I decided to trust him.

I take in a deep shaky breath, "I promise." I whispered.

And even the already broken pieces of my heart, too shatter, as Robin turns and leaves me there. Standing pathetically alone in the middle of the forest.

 _Foolish, foolish girl!_ I scold myself.

How did I not expect as much from a De Noir? They were a barbaric, wild and violent people. They were their own law. Ruling by the fear they put into the people of the Valley and their clan. Monopolizing the revenues of the area's commodities. They had only estoblished their now respected title and nobility unfaithfully. After many ancient years of fighting, bribing, stealing and trading. Raising up as an unparalled opponent. I admit, I had admired their strength. But right now I saw past it to who they really were.

I sank down against the cold of the forest floor. Drained and emotionless now. I twiddled a soggy wet leaf about between my fingers. The tears no longer came. I was long past that now. Daring my mind to not ponder over my near future. I couldn't go there. Not right now. I could only process one day at a time. Suddenly I felt the ground rumble in the slightest. I stood and listened intently to the still of the forest.

The front of my dress was wet with two long rows of mud from my knees down, where my legs had sank into the moist ground. And the ominous sound of a thundering of hooves began to echo through the forest. My ears rang with alarm. And my heart pounded. I scanned my surroundings. The sound was growing louder fast. I looked up and had half a mind to scamper up into a tree but I knew that wouldn't be possible.

I braced myself as the thundering grew near. I was afraid. And my judgement became clouded. I trembled and just stood there in the clearing where Robin had left me. Then I caught sight of a flash of white. It appeared ghost like and transparent. It was the little white horse!

The mystical white creature appeared just as before, as the day of the curse, and yet again ghosted past the tree with the hollow. Without hesitation I staggered toward the hollow. And just before I reached the entrance, I slipped in the mud and as my hands hit the ground, I could feel the earth rumbling below me.

I was too late. I had faltered too long. I froze as men on horses clamoured to a stop behind me. I paused, daring to breath as I heard a heavy thud as someone dismounted a horse. Followed by another and yet another. I was too afraid to look back at them. Too afraid of who they were and what they wanted.

I lunged forward. Something caught my eye, just outside the entrace of the hollow. And just as my hand clasped around it, two strong arms grabbed me around my waist. I screamed as I was jerked back and thrown over a man's shoulder. I screamed again. And kicked and struggled against him. It only took him three strides to reach the horses and the other men. Their faces were shrouded by the hood of their cloaks.

The man flung me down violently from his shoulder and I landed with a thud onto the ground. The force knocked my breath from me and I moaned. Quickly I shoved the little leather bound book into the pocket of my overcoat beneath my cloak. I had found the diary. _Robin had been right!_ It was here all along. It had fallen from my pocket almost as soon as I had put it there all that time ago.

I recovered from the fall and scrambled to my feet. The man lunged forward with such speed his hood was swept back from his face. _Dulac._ It was Lord De Noir's right hand man. Which only meant one thing. Lord De Noir was behind this. And I quickly feared what Robin's fate was in all of this.

I screamed.

Dulac dug his hands into my shoulders, shoving me back down. I winced at the pain. I screamed again.

"Would somebody bloody gag the girl? You fools!" He shouted over his shoulder. I thrashed from side to side, struggling out of his strong grip. But he kneeled his weight over my legs, pinning me to the ground so he could use both of his hands. Quickly before I flailed about trying to get a blow in on him he snatched my wrists and bound them toghether, "Fiesty little witch!" He roared at me.

I screamed one last time before a filthy cloth was placed over my mouth and tied tightly behind my head. My hair was tangled up in the knot and pulled painfully with each move I made. I whimpered defeatedly. And with another forceful jerk I was thrown up over Dulac's broad shoulder. I huffed loudly as this too knocked my breath from my lungs. His grip on my hip hurt as he dug in with his thumb to steady me there.

I went numb again. And no longer bothered to struggle as the repercussions had proven to be quite painful. I imagined myself to be covered in bruises by the evening. Dulac mounted his horse with nary a struggle at my weight. He positioned me in front of him and both his arms held me in on either side of me whilst he held the reins. His breath reeked of alcohol. And I felt him lean in and smell my hair. I shuddered, disgusted by him. And he gave a sickening laugh. He was enjoying the closeness of my body against his. _Filthy so and so!_ I mentally cursed him.

"We got her, let's go!" He roared at the other De Noir clansmen. And we trotted off into the forest. Heading toward the castle no less. I was sure I'd be down in those dreadful dungeons again in less than an hour's time. Only I wished I knew why. What had happened that Lord De Noir would feel the need to give this barbaric order?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: I have poured my heart and soul into these most recent chapters and well over 30 hours! I have been enjoying writing again ever so much! Please follow for update alerts and always review. I live for reviews, they brighten my day. Hope you enjoyed this recent update and I expect the next to be ready soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **warning: strong lanuage, violence**

 _..."We got her, let's go!" He roared at the other De Noir clansmen. And we trotted off into the forest. Heading toward the castle no less. I was sure I'd be down in those dreadful dungeons again in less than an hour's time. Only I wished I knew why. What had happened that Lord De Noir would feel the need to give this barbaric order?..._

 _Robin's pov_

The doors to Coeur De Noir's elaborate study burst open and he looked up from his desk without surprise, to see me, his son, being thrust into the room by his right-hand man Dulac. Dulac releases my hands that he had held tightly behind my back in efforts to restrain my outraged self. I made a mental note to fucking strangle the bloody bastard when I get the chance.

Immediately upon being released from Dulac's grip, I cursed, "The fuck you do that again, Dulac!" And spun around on him and cracked my fist against his face. Dulac stumbled back in shock and in pain but repaid my blow by lunging at my throat. I quickly ducked at Dulac's outstretched hands and heaved my shoulder into his chest shoving him backwards. Dulac was outraged and embarrassed and he cursed and lunged forth once more with a shout and tackled me to the ground, his elbow came down hard in the process and I suffered a blow to the face.

My hat fell off and rolled away coming to a stop at my father's feet. And he stepped over it carelessly. He was rather unamused at our squabble. He walked over to a small table to fill his goblet with more port.

We continued to fight and shout and curse as we struggled against eachother right there on the floor of my father's study whilst my father looked on. I threw another fist at Dulac, and it cracked against the man's nose.

As he was stunned by the blow, I managed to get out from under him and pin him down. I was breathing heavily and wiped the sweat from my brow with a smirk whilst Dulac squirmed beneath me trying to twist his way out of my strong grip.

"Ah, bugger off you arrogant prat!" Dulac spat in my face defeatedly.

My father took a long swig from his goblet and with his expression remaining the same he motioned for the guard perched at the door to break us men apart and put an end to our foolishness. The guard stepped foreward at the command and took a hold of my shoulders, pulling me back. Dulac scrambled to his feet and the guard quickly stepped between the two of us and placed a hand on either of our chests to keep us apart.

We both knew not to disobey my father and not to disrepect him either, especially not in front of others. We both stood reluctantly whilst glaring at one other. Poised rigidly in defense. Dulac wiped the back of his hand under his nose, leaving a trail of blood across his arm. And his eye had already begun to swell from one of the blows he suffered whilst we had been tangled up about the floor. _Ha._

I licked at my lip, tasting blood, and narrowed my eyes at Dulac for splitting my lip and then wiped the blood with my sleeve.

My father sighed and gave me a look showing his annoyance with my defiant actions. He looked me over appraising the damage that had been done. Between today and the night I had challenged him, I was quite banged up with numerous injuries.

There was a long pause as Dulac and I stuggled to catch our breath and calm the fuck down. I was infuriated with him for treating me like a bloody fool of a child and tackling me down out in the forest. And embarrassing the fuck out me in front of all the clansmembers and staff by thrusting me through my own bloody castle with my hands bound behind my back and with that bloody smile on his face and into my father's study like some bloody traitor.

 _Oh right, I was. Fuck._

"Leave us!" My father intstructed in his loud booming voice. He waved his hand at Dulac and the guard. His expression like stone.

"Sir." The men both said in unison with a nod and scurried out of the room.

 _Bloody hell. I really fucked up this time._ I had banked on the fact that my father was quite pissed faced that night and wouldn't remember our scuffle in which I left him knocked out here in this very study. And that he had forgotten I was going to call on Maria today. Damn fool could hold a grudge into the bloody afterlife and back.

I nearly wondered if he challenged me at all just to see how far I'd go. That's how utterly ridiculous I felt this all was.

So I fancied a Merryweather. So my sister does too. So both of your children are shagging Merryweathers now. _Ha! That sure came around to bite you in the arse, father. You're fucked now._

Really all this centuries old feuding has gotten absurd. Particularly so, since Maria sacrificed herself and saved us all. _When was he going to bloody get over it?_

And now, here I stand accused before the stubborn fool. About to get ripped apart because I went behind his back and against his direct orders, again, and met with Maria. I admit, when I challenged him in Sir Benjamin's study the other night and basically asked to court Maria, I didn't know he would take it this far. His anger. If he was _this_ angered by my having merely taken Maria for a walk...

 _Oh by the way, I shagged Maria and she's up the spout. Oops._

How the fuck will he react when I tell him about that? He will kill me. That's how. He is going to fucking kill me and the little Merryweather-De Noir spawn. Perhaps I will have to kill him first. _Bloody hell this is a fucking mess!_ I blow out my breath and run my hands over my face and into my hair. I clench my jaw, waiting for my father to speak.

He sauntered back to his desk and gazed out the extensive window, sipping from his goblet. I swallowed and made a face at the distinctive metallic taste of blood in my mouth. And I spat into the hearth of the fireplace and squared my shoulders, bracing myself for my father's impending wrath. I knew that when I was greeted with silence, my father was furious. I shifted uneasily in those awkward moments as I stared at the back of his large ominous frame. I knew not to speak out of term, but the silence was foreboding.

"We've been here before..." He finally spoke, but to the window, before slowly turning around. He set his goblet upon his desk and looked me in the eye.

"Father, I can explain." I blurted with a shaky breath. He bellowed out a humourless laugh. He'd heard that one from me before. I clenched and released my fists attempting to channel my trembling, from fear over to anger. He glared at me. And I knew not to bother reasoning with the stubborn man.

"What have you done with Maria?!" I demand instead. My mind traveling to the worst of imaginings of what my father was capable of and just how far this preposterous hatred could go.

Fueling again with anger, I recall Maria's harrowing screams that echoed through the forest. After Dulac and the other idiots had detained me, Dulac left hastily and took three other men with him. I knew exactly who they were after next. And I cursed myself for leaving Maria out in the middle of the forest like that. I cursed that fact the Maria and I had purposely _not_ taken Wrolf with us, disobeying Sir Benjamin's command.

"The girl will no longer be a problem and is no longer of your concern, boy! As so I have instructed before on more than _one_ occassion and yet you _still_ defy me!" He raged, slamming his hands down onto his desk.

Then he stood face to face with me and spat, "Don't challenge me again lest you suffer the consequences twofold." We locked eyes and there was an unspoken exchange between us. My father had taken on the challenge I had set. And was winning.

My chest heaved as my pulse raced. I broke away from my father's threatening glare and hung my head, but not in defeat, but in thought. My mind raced just as fast as my heart was. Trying to stay a step ahead. And my mind raced over thoughts of Maria and how to get out of this predicament. And if she was safe or not. And my mind raced over thoughts of just what the bloody hell my father had planned for her.

I then travelled to a dark place in my mind recalling once more Maria's terrified screams. I clenched my jaw as thoughts of Dulac hurting Maria invaded me. My vision clouded in my rage as I fought away images of Dulac's filthy hands on her, terrifying and harming the poor girl. _Maria is mine. No one else can ever touch her! I should have strangled the bastard when I had the chance!_

 _Think, think, think! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I cursed to myself as my father brushed past me, crossing the room. I wanted to protect Maria. I needed to protect Maria. So I needed to give my father something to convince him to change his mind. Something but not _that._

"Father please!" I called after him, spinning around, "You can't do this. I love her!"

He paused in the middle of the room and chuckled, "You don't know what love is, you foolish boy!" My father had grown very cold on the matter of love after having lost his wife during childbirth. I always felt that he blamed me for the loss of my mother, making it hard for him to show the extent of his affections for me.

"Father, I am no longer a child! I can choose who I want to love and I love Maria. And if you have any care for me at all, you won't hurt her." I argued. "Please won't you let this go? How can you despise the Merryweathers yet so? You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Maria. She saved us and she saved the whole Valley by breaking that curse. And all the while you were too wrapped up in your hatred, and tried to have her killed!"

I could see that my father remained umwavered by my words and he continued toward the door of the study, "You won't see her again. Not ever." He replied over his shoulder but then spun around and faced me.

"I told you before, she is not for you. I won't stand for both of my children to be caught up with these bloody Merryweathers. It will make me appear weak. Have you not gleaned anything from me, son? De Noirs do no not belong with Merryweathers. Our blood does not mix. It is written into our history!"

"Father what you are saying make no sense to me. What of your own daughter? How could allow her to merry Sir Benjamin and yet say this to me?"

"I disowned her many years ago. And I am getting close to doing the same with you!"

And then he muttered under his breath something about how he failed and how he raised traitors for children before reaching for the long vertical handle of the heavy door, "I'm going to take care of this as I have failed to do so before."

My eyes widened in horror as he pulled the handle of the massive solid wood door and it creaked on its hinges as it opened. " _Shit._ " I cursed out loud through clenched teeth, my hands on my face again. Not wanting to go _there_ but I had nothing else to convince my father with. And I had to do whatever I could to keep him from doing any further harm to Maria.

"Father you can't hurt her, please!" I called after him. Yet he continued to pull the door ajar.

"Father you can't do this..." I begged, speaking more softly. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to find the courage to go on, "...Maria, she's in a fragile state." _Ah bloody hell I had no choice._

"Robin!" My father immediately slammed the door and held his hand against it and looked up toward the ceiling, motionless in disbelief. "All the more reason to put an end to this at once!" He declared. And I felt I had just added to my father's reasonings, making them all the more necessary.

"Father wait! I won't let you hurt her. She's carrying _my_ child. A De Noir. The next heir. You can't do this!" I jumped in front of him and pleaded with him. His eyes flashed and a growl rose up out of his chest and he was at my throat in an instant.

" 'Dare you bring shame on the De Noir name! And no bastard child will ever be an heir in this family!" He raged. And we struggled against eachother. I stood my ground, my youth was to my advantage. And we fought as we had that other night. Perhaps I could knock some sense into him. Hopefully I won't have to kill him. I did not want to. But I was not going to let him hurt Maria or take her from me.

 _This was a bloody awful fucking mess._

Suddenly a great light broke across the sky and blinded it's way through the windows of the study. We both ducked and shielded our eyes from the intense glare. There was a deafening groaning sound as if the earth were crying out in fear of it's demise. And screams and shouts rang out about the castle.

We dashed toward the window and peered out. Chaos had ensued as a flood of terrified people poured out onto the castle grounds beneath us. Each with a hand at their brow shielding their eyes at the blinding light above.

At the same time my father and I looked up to see the moon rolling toward the earth in the atmosphere, dropping a few notches. It groaned as it came to a hault, causing the ground to shake by the insensity of the sound and the shift in gravity. The curse had returned just as the prophecy had foretold and the moon had begun it's threatening descent upon the Valley once more.

"This was the betrayal the prophecy foretold. The one that would bring back the curse..." I whispered incredulously into the glass of the window.

My father turned and stared at me with his mouth agape. Then he narrowed his eyes, "What is this you speak of boy?"

We momentarily forgot everything that had just since transpired. Our minds unable to struggle over and process both stresses as this new disaster reared it's ugly head. And for a moment I was gladdened for the distraction for just moments ago I was prepared to fight my father to the death over a Merryweather. _My, how the tables have turned._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: This is my favourite chapter thus far. I just adore my depiction of Robin. I love his filthy mouth and that he's such a badass (haha). Yet he's soft and gentle and gentlemanly with Maria.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _Maria's pov_

I awoke to the sound of keys clanging against metal. I lifted my head off of the cold damp floor of the dungeons and groaned. _I was in the De Noir dungeons. Again._

I had almost forgotten my terrible fate. I had almost suceeded at letting those vulgar memories of what had recently transpired slip from my grasp. I had almost suceeded at convincing myself it had all been but a dream. A terrible dream.

So when I was awakened I found myself rather aggravated. More so than frightened. I was aggravated to have been awakened to find myself _here._ Lying on mere pieces of hay over the cold, hard stone floor of the dank and noisy dungeons at the De Noir Castle. Abruptly pulled from the depths of my dreams and into the nightmare of what was reality. I had given great effort to disassociate my subconscious but to no avail. I could no longer convince my subconscious self that I was merely dreaming.

This was all too real. I shivered _. Again_. I had shivered all night and into the following morning. Sometime during the cold dark hours when it had finally quieted at the Castle and in the dungeons I had the brilliant idea to fetch the torch that was placed into the stone wall just outside the iron bars that held me in against my will.

After the last guard that had come to relieve the first one, the one who had locked me in, had begun to snore rather obnoxiously, the flickering glow had caught my eye. I was lying on my side in a heap, long after the tears had stopped coming. I willed sleep to overcome me but when I closed my eyes I was disturbed by a brightness that danced over my eyelids.

 _Orange, yellow, black. Orange, yellow, black_. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The colors danced over my eyes as if to the same tune of the perpetual drippings of water from over in the corner of my large cell. _Orange, yellow, black. Drip. Drip. Drip._ Until I wanted to scream.

Finally I rolled over onto my back with an exasperated huff. I glared at the bloated guard slumped over at his post and my eyes bore into him as he snored. _Very well then, sleep has beguiled me._ I thought by admitting the fact that sleep would not come in this retched place, I would at least find peace in the matter and settle myself from a fitful tantrum that threatened my nerves.

That's when I realized what that dancing trickery that forbade me sleep was of. It was a torch just outside the iron bars. I sat up and scrambled to my feet and then tip-toed and shivered from the cold over to the bars. I leant up as high as I could muster and reached my hand out through the cold metal. The guard gave a snort that echoed throughout the dungeons. He choked on his own saliva and continued snoring again. I froze. My heart pounded against my chest.

With my entire arm and even my shoulder hanging out through the bars I was able to clasp my hand around the rough wood of the torch just near the base against the wall. I pulled. It didn't budge. I twisted it with every strength of my being, grunting rather unladylike and my hand slipped. I gasped as a fraction of the wood splintered off and embedded into my palm. Reflexively I jerked my arm back and brought my hand to my face to inspect the damage.

If I were one to curse, I would have done so right now. I could think of quite a few words. Many of them I heard from Robin earlier today, that I would like to use right now. But I didn't. I commended Miss Heliotrope for that. For her tedious efforts and scoldings and near constant corrections of my behaviour as it have seemed to have paid off.

 _At least in this aspect._ I thought, recalling my current condition and the reasonings behind _this_ predicament.

And then my thoughts wandered to that of my family. _Oh! What they must have thought when I hadn't returned home earlier this afternoon?_ After Robin had come to call on me. Had they come here looking for me? Had Lord De Noir lied to their faces, claiming to have known nothing on the matter? And what of Robin? Was he here, at the castle? In the dungeons as I? Oh and why must Robin have gone straightaway to his father and gotten me thrown into the dungeons? Surely we could have gone about this another way?I was angered with Robin for betraying me so.

I dropped my hand down defeatedly and wiped the blood away on my skirts. It throbbed. Then I noticed there was a bar running parallel to the floor. I stepped onto it and reached my arm through again and grabbed the torch. This time I had more leverage. I twisted whilst pulling and with another loud and rather unladylike grunt, I freed the torch. I nearly dropped it, not realizing it's weight and it banged noisily against the metal of the bars. The sound echoed and my heart stopped. My eyes were fixed on the guard who had not even flinched. _What good was he? Too heavy a sleeper to be keeping watch at night._

Yet much to my advantage.

Immediately I withdrew back into my cell, smiling profusely at my cleverness and I huddled around the warmth of the fire that blazed on the end of the torch. I was gladdened that the De Noirs continued to uphold these medieval customs in the castle.

No longer shivering and overcome by exhaustion, I must have succumbed to a peaceful unconsciousness at some point. Because now I found myself lying about the floor of the dungeon with the blinding light of the sun pouring onto my face. I squinted my eyes to see who had awakened me with their obnoxious jangling of keys and pulled me from my sleep into this cold, hard reality.

It was a guard I have not yet seen followed by a young timid looking maidservant. I sat up on my knees and groaned again. Everything hurt. I stretched my neck and my head throbbed. My mouth was sticky and dry and my thoat burned with thurst.

The guard swung the large heavy gate open and the maidservent stepped out from behind his sturdy frame. Slowly I willed myself to my feet and stood before her, shivering. The flame from my stolen torch had long since died out. I was chilled so that I felt as if I could never be warmed again.

The maidservant turned on her heel without a word and I quickly ascertained that I was to follow her. The guard followed behind me. And I am escorted out of the dungeons and through a dark corridor that I believe is deep within the castle. We wind about this way and that and I throw my plan to escape out of my ponderings before they even fully develope. I would be just as soon be lost, as soon as I turned around.

Finally we stop at a large door fashioned of thick slats of solid wood. The maidservant pushes it open and motions for me to enter. I step inside what appears to be a rather large washroom and I wonder if it the servant's washroom because it was rather plain. I hear the door close behind the maidservant as she too, enters the room. And then I hear a click of the lock as it is latched from the outside. _So I am still a prisoner, I see._

The young maidservant who didn't look to be any older than the age of twenty, went to work immediately at filling a bath with near boiling water. I relaxed. Now that I knew what her intentions were, or Lord De Noir's rather for this would be of his order, I could focus on only what was before me to keep my witts about me. I was to bathe. Simple as that. I could most definitely handle the task at hand. Emotionally. I had the strength for that.

Thick clouds of steam rose as the water was poured from a large kettle that hung over a fire. I shivered again. And then quickly stood beside the fire. I closed my eyes as the heat warmed the numbness from my hands. Castles are rather cold and drafty, I conclude angrily. I longed for the familiar comforts of my bedchambers at Moonacre Manor. My plush bed and linens. I shifted and winced at the pain in my back. Sleeping on a stone floor was most _un_ enjoyable.

I turned and watched as the maidservant ran her hand methodically over the water in the bath, testing it's temperature. Then she stood before me and motioned for me to sit on a small bench to my left. I sat. And she leant down and removed my muddy boots and stockings. Then I stood and faced away from her and she pulled on the ribbons and buttons of my dress and let it fall at my feet. She quickly unlaced my corset and folded it neatly and placed it on the bench. I gathered that the reason my corset was the only article of my clothing she folded and sat aside, rather than adding it to the heap on the floor, was becauase it was the only thing on me that wasn't soiled.

I stared blankly at the wall across the room as she removed my undergarments. I always felt a twinge of awkwardness at that. Especially now that I wasn't as accustomed to having a Lady's Maid since I'd left London. Her expression remained unchanged. And she still had not yet spoken. And neither had I for that matter, as I stood there completely unclothed before her.

She steadied my arm as I all too willingly stepped into the bath. I sighed as I was blissfully enveloped by the hot tranquil water. I leant my head back and closed my eyes, taking deep slow breaths. And the heat soaked into my bones and soothed my aching body. That's when the tears made their return. They welled behind my closed eyes and overflowed down my cheeks. The images in my mind came as a haunted penance and I worked to will them away, reminding myself to only focus on the _now_.

The tug of my hair brought me back to reality as the maidservant removed my ribbons and yanked a comb through the tangled mess. She pulled at pieces of straw and sticks and leaves and even mud as she worked to smooth it out. Instinctually I sat up when she had stopped and I tilted my head up. I gazed at the soaring ceiling as she poured water over my hair and washed it and then rinsed it again.

Then she wiped a cloth over my eyes and over my face. I winced as she passed over a scrape under my chin. I cupped my hands below the water and splashed my face with it, rinsing away the dirt and the grime. And the pain and the guilt.

When she was satisfied that I was clean she pulled me to my feet and guided me out of the bath and she dried me quickly. I sucked in my breath as the cold air hit against me sharply. I looked at my muddied heap of clothes on the floor quizzically. I knew I was most definitely not putting those back on. And I wondered what on earth I was to do.

I am unsure of why I fretted over the idea. Perhaps I did so because I wanted to remember what it was like to fret over such mundane details. Much simpler it was. In comparison of the likes of what I fretted over nowadays. Of curses and prophecies. Of family fueds. Of being an unwed mother...

 _Keep your witts about you, Maria!_ I scolded myself again.

"Right this way Miss." The maidservant finally spoke. She had been gesturing for me to follow her but I was too far gone into my own ponderings to have noticed anything but that of my own turmoil. I blinked rapidly at her high-pitched yet soft voice. And then followed her into a smaller room through a door on the left.

We stopped and I stood before a vanity. She already had a dress laid out for me. It was a black gown of velvet and there was a separate bodice of leather. She pulled it around my chest and laced it tightly. It was much as a corset but worn over the dress and It did a rather superb job of pushing my breasts together and up causing them to nearly billow out over the deep square neckline of the dress. I pulled on the fabric frantically trying to bring a bit more modesty about myself. She chuckled at my antics.

"Don't concern yourself with such things, Miss. It is customary."

"Please, might you tell me your name?" I aksed her, my voice hoarse. I could stand the silence between us no longer.

"Astella." She replied as she combed out my hair and began to style it.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her timidly. Was she allowed to know? How would she react if she knew I was a Merryweather? The last Moon Princess? I regretted speaking at all for fear I had said too much.

"No matter, Miss." She answered. I was right. I shouldn't have risked getting her into trouble. I bit my lip to keep from talking again. And watched as her fingers moved about my hair, twisting and pulling and smoothing. I looked down and twiddled the sleeve of my dress between my fingers. Then I checked to see if there was an " _L_ " embroidered onto it, thinking this must have been Loveday's dress when she was younger. But there wasn't.

I look back up into the mirror. Astella had finished styling my hair. But she had styled it in a De Noir way. There were two thin plaits above each ear, woven tightly against the scalp, that ran straight back. And the top half was pulled back but twisted at the crown giving it height and fastened with pins. The part that hung loosely down my shoulders was swept to one side and pinned at the nape of my neck.

As I am staring agape at my appearance she smudges a coal-covered finger over my eyelids and gently beneath my eyes. Then she follows it with a moistened cloth, creating a more precise line. Before I can look to see what she had done, she brings me to my feet and pulls me before a long mirror.

Astella had bathed and dressed me and styled my hair for me but she had done so in a De Noir way. I stare astounded at my relfection. In disbelief. I hardly look as myself. The black dress is a stark but beautiful comparison to my pale complexion. The style of my hair and the coal around my eyes gives the illusion of a darkness. A dangerous toughness. A smile twitches at the corner of my mouth. I quite fancy myself this way. And I wonder if Loveday looked much like this in her youth.

My gaze then falls to the bruising about my body. I tug at the sleeves, covering the deep purple around my wrists. But there is no hiding the marks on my chest and peeking out at my shoulders. I push images of Dulac from my mind and grow numb again. And then I wonder what is next? What was the point of all of this? What did Lord De Noir want with me? I begin to panic as the questions arise. My head spins and I struggle to steady my breath.

Astella guides me by my shoulders back into the washroom and raps on the main door. I hear a click of the latch before it swings open and the guard from earlier appears before us. He had been standing watch the whole time. Was I really to make an escape during a bath? Run through the castle in a scanty linen? Well it's true I had done so in my undergarments not long ago...perhaps it wasn't unfathomable due to my previous actions.

Astella stays behind and the guard then escorts me back through the castle. I feel as a spectacle as we pass other staff on our journey. They step aside and gawk at me. I wonder if they know who I am. Or if they believe me to be a relative, perhaps estranged and captured, awating punishment from the Monarch. Perhaps I was an estranged relative that attempted to elope with an enemy clansmen. Perhaps I was being presented for betrothal of the De Noir heir. I wished the latter was ever so true. As I fathomed the endless possiblities of rumors that were to spread throughout the castle by those who had feasted their eyes upon me.

We emerge into the dining hall where Lord De Noir is sat at the head of the long table with only Robin on his right. I tremble as fear creeps back into me. Lord De Noir is hacking away angerly at a piece of meat on his plate. Robin is motionless. I can see he hadn't touched his food.

The doors creak loudly as we enter and our footsteps echo into the extensive room. Lord De Noir looks up and stares agape at my appearance. I hold my head up high and remain poised, exuding elegance. Trying to appear unphased by the punishment I had received-of being thrown into his dungeons. Robin looks up finally, curious of his father's pause, he follows his father's gaze to me. And he too stares agape at my appearance.

 _Brilliantly played._ I say to myself. I am not just some random peasant girl. I am a noblewoman of goodstanding aristocracy. _I_ am the last Moon Princess. _I_ am carrying Robin De Noir's child.

I was gladdened to have been presented in this way. Dressed as a De Noir Lady of a high title. I prayed the workings of Astella would be ever so in my favor. I thought perhaps Lord De Noir would find it easier to accept me if he saw who I could became. I _could_ become a De Noir...

"Ah, Maria." Lord De Noir breaks away from his trance and gestures for me to come sit at his left, across from Robin. Robin remains rigid, not meeting my eyes. The guard stays closely to my side and slowly I sit at the table. I wince at the pain from the bruising and having slept on the stone floors of the dungeons. My hands tremble and I fight to steady my breath. My facade falters. 

I first see Robin's hands on the table, loosely curled into fists. His knuckles are tinged purple and yellow and there are knicks and cuts on them that appear fresh. I dare myself to glance up at him. He is staring down at his lap, his breathing labored and heavy. There is blue and purple beneath one of his eyes, a gash on his chin and his lip is split. He subconsciously licks the cut on his lip when he see that I noticed. And I meet his eyes. He caught me staring at his injuries with a horrified look on my face. I try to read him but he remains expressionless. 

Lord De Noir jabs a fork in the air toward my plate and goblet, "Please, eat. Drink." He commands between another bite. 

Obediently I reach a trembling hand out and clasp it around the stem of the goblet. I tilt it toward me in the slightest to check if it is water or not. Gladdened that it is, I bring the goblet to my lips with both hands and drink and drink and drink. Quenching what felt as an undying thirst. And the burning in my throat finally ceases. 

As I had brought the goblet to my mouth the sleeves of my dress fell down my arms and exposed my wrists. Exposing deep purple bruises and red markings from the rope that had bound me and the strength of Dulac's hands on me. I quickly set the goblet down and yank my sleeves back over my wrists.

But Robin catches it. His eyes widening with horror just as mine had done when I caught his injuries. He looks me over more closely in the dim lights of the castle. His eyes fall to bruising over my shoulders and collar bones which are exposed by the wide neckline of my dress and I avert my eyes to the floor, longing for my cloak. 

He then searches my face. His eyes falling over the scratches and the scrape under my chin. He grinds his teeth together and slams his fist onto the table as he stands. He leans over and jerks my sleeve up. I jump in fear. "Father look at her! How dare you-" He shouts. 

" 'Dare _you_ , boy!" Lord De Noir slams both his hands down onto the table and stands towering over his son. The plates and silverware and drinks falter and clank together. I jump again and my teeth chatter from the intensity of my shaking. 

They glare at each other, inches from each other's faces. And I can see that they have been fueding against eachother all night and into today even. There is great stife between them. A guard steps in and forces Robin back down. I shake and tremble again. And I am afraid to breath. Afraid to draw attention back toward myself lest their fury be unleashed upon me.

Lord De Noir continues to hack away at his meal. Jabbing chunks of meat into his mouth angerly. I don't know how he could eat in a time like this. The silence is foreboding. I stare down at my hands in my lap. And I feel a little fluttering within me again. Reminding me. Always reminding that there was a life inside me. I can not bring myself to look at Robin. Or Lord De Noir. Surely he must know. That must be what this is all about. Why had Robin gone without me straightaway and told his father about... _us?_

Lord De Noir motions to the guards and servants with a flick of his hand, "Leave us. " He commands and then takes a long, loud drink from his goblet and sloppily wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He clears his throat.

"Now. How far along do you believe yourself to be, Maria?" He asks in a calmly manner that feels out of place and rather odd. I pale. Shocked that he cut right to subject at hand. I feel embarrassed. Shamed. I am frozen in disbelief that such a question would ever need to be directed at me at all.

There is a short pause.

"Into the third month." Robin answers for me flatly, not looking up from his fists that still lie atop the table. I am surprised and touched at his quick response. It alluded to the possiblilty that he cares more deeply than he led me to believe. Lord De Noir stares at his son disapprovingly and blinks. I dare myself to breath during a rather long pause as he thinks.

"Robin was in York three months ago." Lord De Noir directs accusingly at me. I pale again under his scrutinizing glare. His face reddens and I realize his implications. 

"You think you can play _me_ for a fool! Robin perhaps, but not I!" He bellows. And my head spins trying to compose myself. Trying to stay one step ahead. I glance at Robin and his expression is perplexed, not quite yet understanding his father's implications of me. Or perhaps he is in utter disbelief of his father's disreputable perception of me.

"I am impressed, Maria. I have greatly underestimated you." Lord De Noir continues, never taking his eyes off of me. And a cold smile creeps across his face. "You are not the first girl to seduce my son to gain his title."

Robin brings his fist down hard onto the table. I flinch and fight back a sob. But tears stream hot down my face. I shake my head at the intimidating beast of a man. "No. It's not true!" I plead just barely upon a whisper.

"Father you are upsetting her!" Robin shouts and lunges forward at his father but then restrains himself. "Your implications are cruel! I can _assure_ you the child is mine!" He urges.

I sob as I inhale. And I swallow to keep myself from sobbing again. The tears begin to drip down from my chin and onto my chest. I can hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

Lord De Noir eases back against his chair, "Enlighten me." He waves his hand at Robin looking amused. There is a short pause as Robin sorts out his words before speaking again.

"I came to Maria the night before we left for _York_. Sir Benjamin and Loveday were on holiday at the summerhouse..." Robin trailed off. I hoped he needn't explain any further. For it was obvious what had transpired thereafter. I feel a heat creep across my cheeks and I keep my eyes fixed on my lap.

Lord De Noir scoffed but remained silent. I hoped he was convinced. I hoped he did away with the preposterous notion that I had tricked Robin. How could he think so lowly of me? But then again, here I was in a fragile state. The nature of my actions now a tangible truth growing within me-I had invited his son into my bed with me. The thought of him knowing made me cringe. I feared he could never look at me respectfully again.

Finally after a long drawn out silence, he leant forward, "Maria you are free to return home. I have already sent a post to Sir Benjamin explaining that I crossed paths with you and Robin in the forest and I invited you back to the castle. Since it was late and it was snowing, I explained that we offered you a room here for the night." 

I stared incredulously at Robin's father. My mind racing through thoughts of why he would lie to my family about this. Why hadn't my uncle been here too? Surely Lord De Noir had told him? Why would he leave it to me to tell my famly of this on my own?  
And then the answer revealed itself when I was caught of guard by the harsh words he spoke next.

"I will not let shame be brought into my family. Appearances are everything, Maria Merryweather. You are free to return home. But I forbid you to ever mention my son's name in relation to your condition. Ever. And if I find that you have not taken heed at my warning, _you_ will find that the _only_ place you will ever call home again will be the brothel."

"Father!" Robin stood and lunged toward the cold man. "I'd be a daft fool to let you threaten Maria like that. 'Dare you!" Robin was at his father's throat in a instant and Lord De Noir shoved hard at Robin's chest, knocking him back a ways. I watched in horror as they struggled and fought against eachother. 

" 'Dare you challenge me again boy!" Lord De Noir threatened. At that he charged from the room and ordered the guards back in. They tackled Robin and led him away as I stood there. Shocked. Horrified. Wondering why he had ever told his father without consulting me first. I looked at him willing him to read the confused anger on my face, "Why...?"

Robin shook his head trying to portray that it wasn't what I thought. He had grabbed at my hand just before the guards had snatched him and yanked him away. After they had disappeared out through the corridor I unfurled my hand to find that I had been clutching a crumpled up piece of parchment. I tightened my hand around it quickly and pretended I hadn't seen anything as the doors opened once more.

This time Astella appeared with a footman at her side. She held a long black cloak in her hands. I acted methodically. I closed the gap between us and stood before her. She draped the cloak about my shoulders, tied it and pulled the hood up over my hair. She then produced an exquisite pair of black leather gloves and I panicked and shoved my hand into the pocket of the cloak to tuck away the piece of parchment from Robin. My hand bumped against the diary. My eyes widened when I realized it was still there and Astella gave me a knowing smile. I thanked her silently and held out my hands so she could slip the gloves onto them.

Astella then gave me a farewell nod and turned and left. The footman then turned to me with a nod and said, "Right this way, Miss." I followed him out of the dining hall and out of the main entrance of the castle.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _Maria's pov_

Once outside I took a deep breath of the crisp winter air. My boots crunched over the snow about the ground. I watched as a coachman dismounted the carriage hurriedly and held the door open for me. I glanced back at the castle once more. Moving my eyes up it's soaring height and toward the sky. The flags that boasted the family crest flapped in the wind loudly. I wondered if I'd ever find myself here again.

I stepped into the carriage and the footman climbed in after me, sitting across from me. We didn't speak. The door closed and the carriage swayed as the coachman mounted his post. And then we jerked forward as the horse begin it's trot into the direction of Moonacre Manor. I was being escorted home. I then panicked at the thought. I wasn't ready to confront my family. Not after these past two tumultous days.

As we rode on I pondered what I was to do next? Perhaps I could request of my uncle to allow me to further my studies and I could return to London and hide there. As preposterous as that notion was, anything seemed better than telling my family the truth. I then wondered how long I could hide this from them before it became rather unavoidably obvious. I glanced down at my stomach checking that it was still quite flat. I had some time yet still. I concluded. And at that conclusion, I instantly relaxed. I didn't have to tell them straightaway. Lord De Noir had not told them. I would make no haste in the matter.

I yawned and my head lulled to the side. The steady thrumming of the wheels of the carriage and the trit-trot of the horse's hooves and the ground had nearly put me to sleep. I am sure I hadn't more than two or three hours of sleep last night. If I were to call that sleep at all. My hand slipped from my lap and bumped against the contents of the pocket of my cloak. I immediately recalled the crumpled up piece of parchment that Robin had slipped me and I removed it from my pocket after sneaking a glance at the footman. He was staring out the window and not particularly concernced with me at all.

I smoothed out the parchment with care. And carressed the swirling shapes of the letters with my thumb. _Robin had written this_. _To me_. I had not seen his handwriting before. I treasured it. I treasured it because Robin had touched it. Because it was the thoughts of his mind made tangible and into something of which I could now hold in my hand.

Blinking away tears I read the inscription:

 _Dearest Maria,_

 _The betrayal the prophecy has foretold has come to pass. Who then can break the curse for surely not us? For we are the reason for it's return..._

 _The moon has already begun it's threatening descent upon the valley. You must act quickly, enlist the help of your family, decipher the prophecy before it is too late!_

I looked out of the small carriage window and up at the sky as I folded the parchment and replaced it into the safety of my pocket. The moon hung low and ominous even in the light of the day. I sighed. Feelings of guilt washed over me. We had been so consumed by this problem at hand, I hadn't even the thought to concern myself at the _other_ problem at hand. Although I could admit, that I had purposely ignored it.

And I had purposely refused it from my mind last night as I sat hugging my knees against my chest for warmth on the floor of the dungeons. It was dark. Late into the evening. I was rocking myself in an effort to soothe my dysgruntled self. When suddenly I saw a great light flash over the windows and the dungeons lit up as if it were day. There was a terrifying groaning and a clamouring about the castle as it's inhabitants ran about trying to see what had occured.

I remained unphased. Numbed. I knew just what it was. The curse had returned. The betrayal had occured. It was the fault of Robin and I. And I was numbed by my guilt. Robin had betrayed his father because of me. Lord De Noir could possibly handle a rebellious infatuation, sure. But not this. There was no greater disrepect than his only son not only falling in love with a Merryweather but to find him having premarital realations and impregnating a Merryweather behind his back was utter and complete betrayal.

When I arrived home I was greeted outside the manor by my awaiting family in a procession. I had a good hour's time to prepare myself to see them. Pondering over the many possible outcomes. I hoped they were not upset that Lord De Noir had kept me over, due to the 'snow and the lateness of the evening' as they had so been left to believe.

I fought hard to put on a good face. _'Appearances are everthing, Maria Merryweather.'_ Lord De Noir's cold words echoed in my mind. He spoke truth. Despite the harsh fete had I just since endured, I feigned a warm smile and willed it to meet my eyes.

We quickly made our way inside due to the frigid air and Digweed took my cloak from me as we stood in the parlour. Loveday immediately exclaimed to my appearance approvingly, "Maria! You look positively stunning as a De Noir!" She beamed at me with a laugh. Most likely reminiscing of her own self. I instantly became selfconscienous of my attire and my hair and how my eyes were darkened with coal.

Sir Benjamin choked on his drink and blinked uncomfortably at me. Miss Heliotrope gasped, horrified at what they had 'done' to me whilst I was a guest at the De Noir Castle. Obviously I hadn't any clothes of my own. It wasn't of my doing that their maidservants automatically did me up as they were so accustomed. Although I would never let on that I quite fancied it.

"Maria! Why is it that every time you disappear off into that...that awful forest you return looking like this!" Miss Heliotrope demanded. She took my chin in her hand and tilted my face this way and that, looking over my injuries. And then gestured toward the wounds on my collarbones to everyone else. "Do you not see this? What has that ruffian of a boy done to you?"

"Miss Heliotrope!" Loveday retorts in defense of her brother. "Surely Maria has an explanation." Everyone turns back to me.

I tug at the sleeves of my dress inconspicuously. Making sure to cover the horrid looking bruises on my wrists. There was no explaining away _that._ Surely their minds would conjure up such horrors of Robin tieing me up and having his had his way with me. By the looks of Miss Heliotrope, the possiblity wasn't completely unfathomable. She didn't quite approve of Robin. He scared her no less. He scared me too, but I quite fancied it. The intrigue of danger. It excited me. He excited me.

I give an airy laugh. "Oh, I was never one to be surefooted. Especially when there is snow involved. I can assure you I am perfectly fine. Just had a bit of a fall."

"Into a tree no less." Miss Heliotrope accused, glancing over the numerous scratches again.

 _That was a plausible assumption._

I picked at my nails and peered up from beneath my lashes at their blank faces. If anything they appeared to have _wanted_ to believe me, if they so hadn't at all.

Uncle began to pace the floor. And Miss Heliotrope hummed nervously as she walked over to the window and peered out and then back over to the fire and back to the window yet again. Loveday stroked at Wrolf's main manically.

"No matter. We are glad you have returned so we can discuss this...this blasphemy!" Uncle thrust his hand toward the ceiling angered at his loss for words. I paled, not knowing exactly which blasphemy he was referring to, for surely he knew nothing of _that._

"Maria, we'd like to appologize for not taking heed of your warnings, previously. We feared we have troubled you in doing so." Loveday began softly. Uncle continued pacing, not offering to admit an apology himself. I was long since past this hurt and didn't need an apology from him. My mind was rather preoccupied with the new stresses in my life to bother over anything else.

I stood silently before them. They read my demeanour incorrectly, believing me to be infuriated with them. When in actuality, I was emotionally drained. Every muscle in my body ached from strain. I was exhausted. Terrified. Hurt. And heartbroken. I didn't have it in me right now to discuss the dreaded return of the curse. All I could think about was the fact that I'd never see Robin again.

I felt a fluttering again.

A sob escaped my lips and I collasped into the armchair by my side. Loveday quickly rushed over to me and comforted me. "Oh you poor darling." She cooed, patting my hair. "You are strong. You are the last Moon Princess. I have no doubt you can find the strength to break the curse once more."

Her words didn't soothe me for the reasonings behind my tears wasn't of what she believed it to be. Only Robin and his father knew of that. I longed to see Robin again. I needed him. Who else could I converse with on this painful topic?

Then I remembered my anger. I recalled how Robin had abandoned me in the forest. Alone. Left me to danger. Left me and ran straightaway to none other than the worst possible person and tell him _our_ secret. I had trusted him. And he had made me promise to not tell not one person yet he ran off and told his father. _Why?_

Now look.

If we weren't forbidden to see eachother before, we sure were now. If I wasn't abandoned before. I sure was now. I felt as a wretched disheveled mess. And I was sure I looked the part. Digweed appeared before Loveday and she took a glass of warm milk from him. He smiled on as Loveday passed it to me and I drank hastily. Letting it comfort me. Thanking the stars that my stomach didn't protest and hurl it back up.

"Maria, you look exhausted dear. Perhaps it best you should retire for the evening." Miss Heliotrope interjected as if my distress were impolite to impart on others. She didn't anger me and I didn't roll my eyes at her when she wasn't looking. For I was gladdened to be back in the safety of the confines of Moonacre Manor and I longed for the solice of my tower, my chambers, my bed.

I nodded my head. My eyes bleery and puffy. And I trudged slowly up the stairs and down the corridor and then up another set of stairs. My mind flashed images of the De Noir Castle and it was a stark contrast to the much more warm and inviting atmosphere of the manor. Although, despite the circumstances, I rather fancied the castle. It felt as if I had fallen backwards through time. To a Medieval era. I felt honoured to walk across the stone floors of De Noir's ancient family history. I felt as if I belonged. As if I were meant to be part of that history. I turned and continued down another corridor until I reached yet another set of stairs, although much smaller than the other two, and up into my tower.

When I reached the anteroom, I paused and faced the painting of who I believed to have been the first Moon Princess. I stepped closer and stood before it. After studying it for a spell, I reached out timidly and touched it. I placed my hand on the shoulder of the depiction of the woman and looked into her eyes, "I need your help..." I wispered to the brush strokes that formed her features. A tear slipped down my cheek. It was hopeless, I know. I was hopeless. But I had no one else to speak with, no one else to pour out the pain of my heart to.

I paused again. Perhaps still holding a glimmer of hope that the magic would return as it had before, the first time I fought to break the curse. Another tear escaped and slid down my face and solenmly I turned toward the little door of my bedchamber and pushed through it.

I immediately collasped onto my bed face down. I laid there like that defeatedly. Numbly. Not even thinking. Then I started to cry. My chest ached to sob but I couldn't breath. Something was constricting my chest, denying my lungs their right to fully expand. I sat up with an annoyed huff. And quickly reached around my back and frantically tugged at the strings of the leather bodice-corset contraption that held me in so tightly.

I couldn't remove it fast enough and my body kept trying to force more air into my lungs as I fought hard to stop the heaving sobs of my cry. I became dizzy. About to faint from the lack of oxygen. And I fumbled over the unfamiliar leather strings. Finally at the last moment as the darkness had started to creep into my peripheral I was able to yank the thing off me and I tossed it far from away from me across my room and drew in a deep breath. My breasts ached as they were released from their forced position up high on my chest.

Again if I were one to curse, I very probably _would_ have done so just then. And if I hadn't been suffocating, I would have rang for Sarah to assist me for surely Loveday could spare her Lady's Maid from time to time.

By now I was too shaken by fear of my near-death, to cry as I had so wanted to. Which angered me. I flopped down onto my bed again in exasperation. And stared up at my ceiling. That's when I noticed it had become enchanted again. The once painted stars glittered and shone and there were clouds that drifted by. A star fell and shot across the depiction. I counted the stars. There were fifty-two. The bulk of them were paired into a constellation that I thought resembled Wrolf rather peculiarly.

After I had relaxed a bit, having been soothed by watching the magical clouds float over my ceiling, I recalled the note from Robin and the diary. They were both in my cloak. I sat up and searched about my room. Digweed had taken my cloak from me upon my arrival as he always does, which means it was in here. Sarah would have put it into my wardrobe of course. I dashed over to it and flung open the doors. It was the first thing I saw. I quickly thrust my hand into the pocket of my cloak as it hung neatly in my wardrobe. I removed the items I was looking for and turned back to sit upon my bed. I unfolded the parchment first and read Robin's words over again. And then yet again.

Robin must have wondered if I had been made aware of the curse and it's return. Which in turn made me wonder if he knew I had been locked away in the dungeons or not. And even so, I wondered why he didn't sneak down to find me. Perhaps he was locked away in the dungeons himself. Although I didn't quite believe that. He would have known I too was there, for he would have heard me shouting at the vulgar guards who threw me in, followed by my incessant crying.

I could sense that Robin also felt compelled to write me this note because he too, was made to feel guilt in finding, that when I think about it, we had basically caused the curse to return. _Our actions_. Sure Robin's father could have had a different reaction. And it was _his_ reaction that made him to feel betrayed by his son's disloyalty. But it was still his son's disloyalty that was the problem to begin with. I sigh.

Robin and I have only known eachother since the summer, not long after I had become a Moonacre Valley inhabitant. And here, a only few short months later Lord De Noir finds that his only son has greatly betrayed their ancient family pride and not only consorted with the 'enemy' but conceived a child with one. Tainted their perfect De Noir blood line with mine.

I of course did not see it this way. I wasn't raised here amongst the fueding. It hadn't been deeply ingrained in me that Merryweathers and De Noirs don't consort. I hadn't been brought up fed with lies and bitterness and hatred. I hadn't seen the warring between the families or listen to the stories around the fireplace after supper. Stories that were passed down from generation to generation creating new enemies out of their innocent children. To grow up hating, as so the generation before them had.

I wondered how different it would have been if I too had been raised here. If I had always known I was the last Moon Princess. But then I recalled how quickly Lord De Noir had given the order to have me captured and killed upon my arrival in the valley. It wouldn't have been safe for me to have been raised here.

In a way, I understood Lord De Noir. I could even say I forgive him. I forgive the way he sees me, sees us Merryweathers. But what he said to me at the castle before he left was rather _un_ forgivable. I loved his son. I am sure he could see that. And I am sure that Robin loved me too by the way he stood up to his father and tried to protect me. Risking everything for me. Lord De Noir couldn't deny that either. I am sure that is what outraged him even more than the fact that I was illegitimately carrying his son's child.

If Lord De Noir truly loved his son at all couldn't he make yet another exception? Like he had so done with his daughter, Loveday? I am sure a great uproar would be caused throughout their clan. They have known nothing different. They take pride in their hatred of us. Who would they be if they no longer rivalled with Merryweathers? Who would they be if both of their Monarch's children were paired off with their enemy? Could Lord De Noir be overthrown? Could it be ever truly be accepted?

I have always been one to challenge exceptions.

I couldn't wait for sleep to come. And I had needed it desparately so. But I couldn't help but flinch at every small sound I heard as the night went on. A small part of me believed I would sit up to find Robin in my bedchambers as he had been once before. Perhaps he would come and whisk me away. We could steal away to the Summerhouse, if only I knew where it was. Perhaps the De Noirs had a holiday home. Perhaps we would elope and disappear from here forever. Or come back after...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **AN: Forgive the late update, I was on my death bed with the flu. It was a dark and miserable time. I have still not fully recovered.**

 **And I'd like to appologize again for all the spelling and grammatical errors. I still am only using WordPad which does not auto-correct or prompt for corrections. I proof-read my chapters meticulously and even re-read after posts go live and I STILL find errors I have overlooked. It drives me crazy and it can be a turn-off when reading, I know, sorry! But that being said, I still believe myself to be doing a fairly good job with editing and spell checking all on my account, right? Any love? lol**

 _...I couldn't wait for sleep to come. And I had needed it desperately so. But I couldn't help but flinch at every small sound I heard as the night went on. A small part of me believed I would sit up to find Robin in my bedchambers as he had been once before. Perhaps he would come and whisk me away. We could steal away to the Summerhouse, if only I knew where it was. Perhaps the De Noirs had a holiday home. Perhaps we would elope and disappear from here forever. Or come back after..._

 _Maria's pov_

"Maria. Maria my dear, wake up." I awoke with a groan. Loveday had her hand on my shoulder and was leaning over me. "It's nearly midday..." She continued.

I blinked at my surroundings and squinted at the brightness that shone in through my window. I had slept well into the afternoon. I had needed it. Never had I been so mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Gauging my disheveled appearance and puffy face, Loveday leant back onto her heels and looked at me with a motherly sympathy. "I will fetch Sarah to tend to you." And with that she left.

Not long after, Sarah appeared with a tray. I was gladdened that she had brought porridge because it just so happened to be one of the only things I managed to keep down. And I didn't know how much longer I could hide this ghastly symptom before my condition became blatantly obvious.

I shuddered at the thought of my Uncle knowing what Robin and I had done. Surely he would disown me. We have both only been acquainted for a matter of a few months. Surely the entirety of his perspective of me would be affected greatly. With having gotten myself into such a state with the first boy I met upon moving into my Uncle's estate. Uncle very probably _will_ disown me.

I don't know how a woman could ever desire to be with child. It has been a wretched experience for me thus far. I was always tired, beyond exhaustion really. All I longed to do was sleep. My breasts were heavy and swollen and overly sensitive to the touch. And not too recently I had a peculiar feeling in my pelvis, like a stretching, aching fullness. I needed to use the loo constantly. And the nausea and vomiting and dizzy spells-I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy if I ever were to have one. _Oh Robin, what ever have you done to me?_ I blamed him in my frustration.

Sarah fussed over me and cleaned my chambers as I ate. She wiped the coal from my eyes which had been smeared about from my tears and fitful sleep. I had looked like a ghost in a haunted tale when I sat before my relfection at my vanity. She plaited my auburn hair closely against my scalp starting from my left temple and wrapped around the back of my head where it cascaded down my right shoulder. And she secured it with a dark blue ribbon that matched my dark blue velvet gown. I was myself again.

Before I turned to leave my room I quickly collected up the First Moon Princess's diary and also The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley and tucked them under my arm. I then stopped at the painting in the anteroom and looked it over hoping for a change. A sign. A vision. But there was nothing. I willed myself to put aside my scandalous secret and focus on the task at hand. For today atleast.

As I descended into the parlour I caught the sound of hushed voices echoing out from the piano room. I stood in the entryway to find my family hundled before the vast window which looked out over the gardens. They all had their heads tilted up towards the sky.

I followed their gaze out the window and peered up at the sky as well. The moon was closer today. It reminded me of my first days here in Moonacre Valley. And I recalled the first time I had met Loveday:

 _"Geraniums wither and die. Rosemary cures the shivers. Our time is near it's end my dear. The moon shall not harm us forever."_

Loveday had said as we gazed into the mirror in her small dwelling of a home. And there I had seen a vision. Perhaps a new vision shall come to me again. After all I have seen the mystical white horse and the my ceiling had become enchanted again. Surely they must be a sign somewhere, something to point me in the right direction and help me break the curse just as before.

I swallowed and stepped into the room.

The sound of my footsteps as I descended into the piano room caused three blank faces to turn and stare at me. They waited to ascertain my mood. I gave a shy smile. Showing them that I truly was no longer upset by them for not heeding my warning. Then their eyes fell the books under my arm.

"We must work together on this. It is our only hope." I say solemnly and set the books down on the table before me with a thud.

I read over aloud, the inscription of the prophecy and the vision that the First Moon Princess had recorded in the diary for my family. Loveday reached out her hand and I passed the diary to her. She sat back instantly into her seat and poured over the words. Uncle paced whilst scratching about his chin, looking rather cross. And Miss Heliotrope darted her eyes nervously about the room, flitting from person to person and even Wrolf and then out toward the window and back all over again.

"But do we know as to _when_..." Uncle finally stopped pacing and spoke but faltered over his words, "...how long do we _have?"_

"That is our biggest concern. I haven't yet discovered that vital piece of information..." I replied.

"How did you learn of it before? The first time?" Uncle pressed.

"It is written in the Chronicles. It was the fivethousandth moon. With a bit of calculations I was able to come to the conclusion as to when exactly that was." I stare down at the book that is now in my lap. Uncle quickly snatches it up and begins to frantically search through the pages and illustrations.

"Then it must be in here as well. Haven't you looked?" He bellows crossly. As if this is all my fault. I then feel a twinge of guilt as I recall that in a way, it is my fault.

 _"...One day a pure heart will walk amoung you. And if she is not heard when the fivethousandth moon rises from the sea, this Valley shall be plunged into eternal darkness."_ Uncle reads aloud as he paces once more.

That's when I have an epiphany, as he begins to read aloud the words the First Moon Princess spoke as she cursed the Valley. Two words stand out to me specifcally, 'Pure heart'. A fear grips me and my shoulders slump in my shame.

 _Am I no longer of a pure heart?_

As if answering my concern I feel a fluttering in me. I fight back tears as I search inwardly of myself. I had let my virtue slip away from me without even a thought. My honour was gone. Given away. No man would desire me now. No, I was no longer of a pure heart. The realisation washes over me and causes an ache in my chest.

Then I snap my head up as the epiphany ebbs on. If I am no longer of a pure heart then how can I break the curse? I suck in my breath at the shock. My eyes wide. My mind racing. My actions have had incredible repercussions. Surely the entire Valley mustn't suffer the consequences?

I knew what I had to do. I had to sacrifice myself again.

One small person in exchange for the life of many. Well small person and one tiny life growing inside me. I couldn't sacrifice the life of my child. What if this time no mystical creature came to my rescue at the pity of nature?

This was our only hope. I was sure of it. I could handle my days being numbered. It was my punishment. I was the last Moon Princess, I was meant to remain pure. And I had failed. I wouldn't allow all the innocent inhabitants of Moonacre Valley have their days be shortly numbered on an account of me.

"But what is it to say of a balance needing to be restored?" Loveday ponders aloud. She taps at the words on the page of the ancient diary.

 _I have to give my life to save you._ I reply solemnly in my mind.

"And what was the betrayal? Surely a betrayal occured for the curse has returned?" Loveday asks rhetorically and gestures toward the sky. Everyone turns to look at me again. I grow uncomfortable under the scruntiny of their glare.

I flinch. And blink rapidly and try to hide my reaction. I am terrible at hiding things and keeping secrets. I merely shake my head trying to portray that I only know as much as she. Everyone furrows their brow, confused. Then we all become withdrawn as we continue to ponder further.

"It is different this time." I began after a long pause, looking up from the story in the Chronicles, which had long since been passed back to me.

"Before. The Moon Princess had cursed the valley with a power that had been bestowed upon her by the moon itself. So we knew exactly when and why. This time we have only what we know from the prophecy and the vision that she had recorded in her diary." I continue, staring out the window feeling helpless. In a way too, I myself have cursed the valley just as the First Moon Princess had.

Loveday quickly flips back through the diary and skims over the inscriptions.

"If this isn't a matter of some pearls as was before, than what have we?" Uncle says rhetorrically.

"One thing appears to be the same." Loveday chimes in, looking up from a page in the diary. "It is still a matter of pride and hatred as before."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That'll be the post then, Sir." Digweed passes a letter to Uncle as we sit around the fireplace in the parlour. We all jumped at the sound of his voice.

Six days have passed since the night I had spent in the De Noir dungeons. And we have since spent most of those days with our heads together trying to decipher this curse. We've even taken to arithmetic and have counted moons, multiplied, divided, subtracted. We used what knowledge we had from the original curse and applied it in many different angles to what little knowledge we had of the _return_ of the curse. But to no avail.

And unbeknownst to my family, I secretly applied the knowledge that I kept silent in my mind to our workings as well-what the betrayal actually had been and how Lord De Noir's feelings for us Merryweathers had never changed. I knew it didn't help withholding the information I had from them. And I knew there was a possibilty that they could greatly help piece this puzzle together with the help of different minds. But I wasn't ready to give that information up. Not just yet.

Not ever, if I could manage.

Uncle took the letter from Digweed and stared down at it for a moment.

"I recognize my father's seal. Benjamin, what does he have to say?" Loveday inquired, setting her tea cup down upon a small side table and looking up at him quizzically.

Uncle looks down his nose at our curious faces and then turns on his heel and disappears into his study. The sound of his door slamming shut echoes ominously throughout the corridors.

My breathing hitches and my palms instantly begin to sweat. I pick at my nails to keep my trembling hands busy. I hadn't expected there be any such correspondence between the De Noirs and the Merryweathers after that dreadful confrontation I had. Lord De Noir had made that quite clear.

So what could this letter pertain to? Had he changed his mind and decided it best to speak with my Uncle on the matter of my condition? My throat went dry at the thought. And my stomach twisted up in knots.

An hour later we were sat around the dining table over supper. Uncle hadn't joined us straightaway, which only made my nervousness intensify exponentially. I pushed the food around my plate as my mind raced over numerous, perilous possibilities. I worked to brace myself for this night being the night my family learns of my secrets.

Partway into our meal, my Uncle appeared at the entryway of the dininng room. He paused and cleared his throat before taking his seat. I could feel his eyes on me and I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. Digweed set a plate before him and he immediately placed his napkin in his lap and begin to eat without saying a word.

Loveday and Miss Heliotrope exchanged glances, confused over Uncle's demeanor. I sneaked a glance at him trying to read his expression but Uncle always appeared rather cross. He wasn't easy to read.

"Benjamin, what did my father have to say?" Loveday asked, her voice light and sing-songy.

Uncle looked up from his meal and narrowed his eyes down at our curious faces. Annoyed that he was surrounded by nosey females. He had lived alone for so many years that he struggled greatly with sharing his home and adjusting to our feminine antics.

"Lord De Noir has an urgent matter he wishes to discuss."

"Oh?" Loveday presses for more information as Uncle returns to his meal. He sets his fork down with a clang, and sighs in exasperation.

"It is arranged that we will speak here, in person, tomorrow evening."

A gasp escaped my lips and I nearly tipped over my water glass. My hand trembled as I reached to steady it. A slight bit of water sloshed out onto the crisp white table linen. I looked up with my eyes wide to see three faces staring down their noses at me quizzically. I forced a half smile and swallowed hard. I could no longer continue this facade. _Should I tell them now? Myself, rather than waiting for someone else to?_

"Well I am sure that was to be expected. He would most likely want to discuss the curse. I do hope he has some insight into the matter." Loveday stated rather matter of factly and returned to her meal.

I failed to gather the courage I needed to confess to my family my secrets. Instead I excused myself and dashed up to the solace of my tower and the privacy of my bedchambers. I paced the floor. And fought with myself, mentally. I knew I couldn't hide this forever. The life inside me was growing by the day. I felt it's movement becoming stronger and more frequent. Less as the gentle brushings by of the delicate tip of a butterfly's wing and more as the littlest of fishes swimming ever so gently to and fro.

I likened that feeling greatly to what I now felt within me. I wouldn't be able to hide this for too much longer. Suddenly the realisation hit me. I faltered on my feet and let myself collapse onto the foot of my bed. I felt abandoned. Discarded. Cast aside.

I didn't understand how Lord De Noir could despise me so that he would disown and dismiss this child as being one of his own. This child is a De Noir. This child rightfully belonged to his son and heir. How could he deny Robin of that? How could he deny his grandchild of that? To live the hard and ostricized life of being raised by an unwed mother?

Once more, as I had done nearly every night since I learned of my fragile state, I curled up onto my side and wept until sleep overcame me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _Maria's pov_

The following day I spent mostly in my bedchambers. I became ill more so today than I have yet so far since becoming with child. I knew it was mostly due to the intensely anxious state I was in. Lord De Noir was to arrive here today to discuss a matter with my Uncle. A matter I was sure I already knew.

Loveday had invited me to join her and Miss Heliotrope for tea in the piano room at midafternoon. I had reluctantly obliged, hoping to take my mind off of the turmoil that was brewing inside me in relation to what this very evening would bring.

I immediately regretted accepting the invitaion to tea. I was in such a state. My tea cup clanked loudly against the saucer as I set it down. And in my nervousness, my finger had caught in the handle and the contents of my cup splashed into the saucer. Miss Heliotrope gave me a look, unpleased by my rather unladlylike actions. I quickly tucked my hands beneath me, forbidding them to fail me again and bring more attention to myself than I had deemed and stared out the window.

"What ever has gotten into you, Maria?" Miss Heliotrope scolded me in a polite manner. I gave her a weak smile, excusing my behaviour. She accepted it. And I returned my gaze to the window.

"Maria, I am confident that everything is going to go swimmingly." Loveday began with a warm smile. "Now it pains me to see you in such a state, not eating and having become rather withdrawn. You shan't feel guilty to enjoy yourself in the mean time. For surely, you will discover how to break the curse soon and we can put this all behind us." She reached out and placed her hand over my knee. I stopped bouncing my leg, having not realised I had been in the first place. Her confidence in me was rather unnerving and I stared back at her is disbelief.

"Perhaps you should compose a letter to Robin. Invite him for a visit? Take your mind off of this curse for a spell." Loveday gave me a knowing smile. I continued to stare at her with wide eyes but then quickly corrected my composure.

"It would be improper for a Lady to do such a thing, honestly Loveday!" Miss Heliotrope gave an exasparated sound at Loveday's suggestion. "That would be much too foreward of Maria. She is too wait until a gentelman sends his correspondence first, of course." Miss Heliotrope scolded.

"Very well then. _I_ will send my dear brother a letter-" Miss Heliotrope gave a disapproving snort. Loveday paused, changing her words slightly to appease my governess, "and invite him to tea. Robin and I have lot's of catching up to do." Loveday winked at me, patted my knee and returned to her tea and needlepoint.

I groaned inwardly and fought the urge to burst out into to tears. If only my life were ever that simple. I turned back to the window and recalled how much closer the moon was last night. And how it drew nearer with each passing day. _Just how many days did we have at all?_ I wondered desperately.

Later and into the late afternoon and after a rather awkward lunch, due mostly on my part for I was such a bundle of nerves, I found myself pacing about the floors of my bedchambers once more. Surely I would all too soon have worn out the floorboards at my frequent and incessant pacing.

I stay holed up in my room into the evening. Crying. Pacing. Suffering. _This is the day. This is the day where my life will fall apart._ I thought to myself. 

I cringed at the sound of a carriage drawing near. And I sat at the foot of my bed. My nerves have gotten the best of me. I am awaiting punishment. I feel as a child who has absentmindedly broken a valuable family heirloom and lie in waiting to be caught. 

I pick frantically at a loose thread on the bodice of my dress. Winding it around my finger tightly until my finger turns from pink to red and then near blue. I unwind it and then wind it around another finger. Repeating the process until my fingers have gone numb. The physical discomfort comes as a welcome distraction from the turmoil I am enduring internally.

My stomach is in knots. Protesting the small bits of the meal I had forced down at supper in an effort to appear unfazed by the impending arrival of Lord De Noir.

Time has eluded me again. I stare out at the clear night sky. The snow-covered ground below is illuminated in a bright silvery glow. Much too bright. Unnaturally so, as the moon has drawn closer with each passing day. It hangs heavy and ominous above our valley. I lay back onto my bed and look to my enchanted ceiling, hoping to find comfort in the twinkling stars and floating wisps of the clouds. I watch as one of the stars falls and shoots across the magical sky and disappears.

I am sure an hour or so has passed. In an effort to preoccupy my mind, I begin to count the stars. I counted forty-five stars this time. _That's peculiar_. The time before that I distinctly recall a count of fifty-two.

I am startled by a rapping at my door. I sit up and smooth my dress over, "Enter." I draw in a shaky breath and feel the blood drain from my face.

"Pardon me, Miss. Your presence has been requested in the piano room." Sarah announces after coming into my room and closing the door behind her.

I stand. But waiver as my knees threaten to give out. My breathing hitches and the trembling in my body is so intense that I have to clench my jaw to keep my teeth from clattering together. I nod and follow after her.

This is much too intense _. I can't do this. I can't do this_. I chant as I methodically make my way down stairs. Am I floating? I feel as if my body has disappeared and only my inner thoughts now exist. Have I finally succeeded at disassociating my subconscious from my physical being?

I reach the parlour but it is empty, much to my surprise. My ears ring in the silence. I fear what I will find behind the closed doors am I to enter. I picture a house full of horrified, disgusted and appalled faces of my family, not even able to bring their eyes to meet mine with the knowledge they have been given by Robin's father.

Why had Lord De Noir changed his mind and decided to throw me to my fate? Perhaps it's better this way. For surely I could not have brought myself to utter those words at all. Better that someone else had instead. For now, all I would have to do is nod my head when I am asked if it what they had been told is true. I could do that. Simply nod. And then let myself leave my body again as their wrath is unleashed upon me. And simply float back up the stairs and disappear.

Sarah opens the doors of the piano room once we have reached it. And I stood there unable to move for a pause. She clears her throat, prompting me to continue. And I snap back into realty.

I step into the room and hear the doors click shut behind me. My pulse races. I will my eyes up from my feet. 

There, I find Robin standing in the middle of the room. I stare at him, confused. My mind not yet comprehending what I am seeing.

He turns as the door shuts and faces me. It pains me to see him. We lock eyes and a silent exchange happens between us. Many emotions wash over me. Anger. Pain. Fear. Confusion. Love.

I am completely shocked to see him standing alone in my home. I break contact with him and my eyes search about the room quickly as I wonder where everyone else may be. I am afraid to move. Afraid to speak. Afraid that this isn't real. Afraid that my eyes have deceived me.

After a long pause Robin finally closes the gap between us. He reaches out in a calmly manner and gathers my hands up into his. I stare down at my small hands and admire how perfectly they fit into his. Gently he pulls me down the steps and further into the room. We stop in front of the fireplace. I glance once into the dancing orange glow and then turn back to him and search his eyes. Finally he speaks.

"Sir Benjamin thought it best...if I...er..ask you myself...Maria, will you marry me?" 

I drop my hands from his and stumble back a step. Confusion, excitement, elation all grip me. Robin takes a step closer and again takes both my hands in his. He stares down at me intensely

I stare back at him perplexed. Guarded. I am at a loss for words. I had come down here thinking I had been thrown to the wolves. I had not expected instead to find the love of my life. To receive the chance to talk with him again. To feel him. To hear his voice.

"Marry me, Maria Merryweather. Marry me because I love you. Because I knew I loved you this first time I saw you. At your father's grave that day... you looked so sad and innocent and so alone. But you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Robin shifts closer to me and I can feel his warmth. My heart aches with longing and I stare up at him in disbelief of his words.

"And marry me not because it is an obligation due to the...circumstances. Because that is far from truth."

He tilts my face up to his and presses his lips against mine ever so softly. "I love you." He whispers against my mouth and wraps his arms around me. I fall into him with a sob and he squeezes me tighter. I take a deep breath into the crook of his neck and close my eyes as his familiar scent envelopes me. I process his words slowly as he holds me. We stay that way for while until I finally pull away.

"Robin I am confused. How can this be?" I shake my head incredulously at him. "Where is your father, isn't he here? Didn't he come here tonight to tell...Does my family _know?_ Wait. You didn't _kill_ him did you?" I gasp with wide eyes. Becoming frantic and on the brink of crazed. Robin slides his hands down to my waist and pulls me closer. The feel of his warm hands on my body calms me. He looks at me with a smirk.

"What? No. I would never...my father is in Sir Benjamin's study with everyone else. And no, nobody _knows."_

"I don't understand. Why has he allowed you..." I trail off, my emotions getting the best of me. After the last conversation I had with Robin's father, this is rather proposterous to me.

"Maria, my father and I had come to an impasse. In which I may have made some threats that in turn brought us to an...agreement. We both came to the conclusion that it needn't be known...that we could keep our secret and he will accept the fact that I am in love with you and that I refuse to abandon you."

Robin watches as I process his words and the reality of them finally hits me. He smirks at me as the emotions play over my face. I am still confused by all of this but I don't care. All I care is that I am standing in this very room with Robin's hands on me and he just asked me to marry him. This can't be real? My mouth spreads into a wide grin and excitement bubbles up into my chest.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you! I love you Robin De Noir." I squeal and jump into his arms, wrapping myself around him. He laughs and stumbles back at my advance. I pull back and slide my hands down onto his chest and stare into his eyes, "I love you." I whisper.

Then I lean up on the tips of my toes and touch my lips against his. He pulls me against him tightly with his hand on the small of my back and I moan softly at the feel of him against me. He pulls back to look at me with a smile and then slides his fingers into my hair at the back of my neck and kisses me deeply.

"I still can't believe this is true." I pull back and look incredulously at Robin. "So how are we supposed to keep our secret? Engagements are traditionally for one year..."

"This is Moonacre, we are far from anything traditional." Robin smiles down at me in a reassuring way. "But yes, my father agrees that we must make haste on the matter because of the..." His gaze falls down to my stomach and he takes a step back from me. He places a hand on the mantle and stares into the fire before turning back to me.

"Maria, I pray you will forgive me. For how I treated you. And I want you to know that I am not doing this out of obligation. Child or no child, I want to marry you. I can't stand to be away from you. I can't lose you. I won't let anyone take you from me...I love you." He takes one of my hands in his and brings it to his lips.

"And I may be many things but I don't fancy myself a liar. When I told you that you were mine and I was yours, I meant it. I am sorry that I had a terrible way of showing it."

"I forgive you. Of course. I love you. Now kiss me again so I know this isn't a dream." I smirked at him. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me heatedly and my knees go weak. But I am haunted by images of his father. I pull back and steady myself by placing my hands against his chest.

"Robin, I'm frightened of your father..."

Robin chuckles and takes a step back. He takes my hand and leads me over to the settee and we sit next to eachother staring into the fire.

"You don't have to worry about him-"

"What happened...after you left me in the forest? Why did you tell him straightaway?"

"I didn't. I had no choice but to tell him, as he was trying to keep us apart. I feared what he was going to do to you. He had gone mad again as he had that day we found the moon pearls."

There was a pause as I took in Robin's words and images of the day the curse was broken pushed into my mind. I clenched my jaw as I recalled the fear that gripped me when Lord De Noir had held me at gun point.

"And I'm sorry you had to see all that. To go through that at the castle. You haven't had the best impressions of us have you?" Robin asked rhettorical.

"That's just the way we De Noirs are. But eventually after some fists and a bit of blood we'll listen to reason...Usually." Robin smirked at his family's barbaric antics.

"What did he say to my uncle? I am surprised everyone hastily agreed to our engagement." I interrupted as the thought crossed my mind.

"He came to discuss your betrothal. And Sir Benjamin agreed that I was an honourable suitor. As well, I told him I was in love with you." Robin grinned at me, pleased with himself. He leant over and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem."

Startled we both pulled away to see the doors wide open and five faces staring down at us in surprise. I felt myself blush profusely. Then I shifted awkwardly next to Robin as I braced myself to see his father again. I wasn't prepared to see him again. In fact, I wouldn't mind to _not_ see him ever again. He frightened me so. And I was rather content to spend the evening wrapped up in Robin. Although I knew that wouldn't be possible. But I was disappointed that our moment of bliss had been so embarrassingly interrupted.

"She's accepted!" Loveday concluded by our embrace and clapped her hands together as she floated down into the room. Robin and I stood and she gave me a squeeze and a kiss on either cheek. She then turned to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is just splendid!" She beamed at us. "A right cause for celebration. I knew this would be happening soon enough. Digweed! Champagne, of course!"

I was gladdened for Loveday's bubbly and positive attitude. One could always count on her to lighten the mood. Uncle came and stood before us next.

"I believe a congratulations is in order." He gave a nod and shook Robin's hand.

"Thank you, Uncle." I smiled back at him.

Robin felt me shifting nervously beside him as his father drew nearer. He took my hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly. I willed my eyes to lift from the floor.

"Maria." Lord De Noir took my hand and brought it to his lips. I clenched my jaw, fighting to remain calm as everyone looked on. "Robin couldn't have made a finer choice." He stated without emotion and gave Robin a curt nod before turning to find a seat. I tried to keep a warm smile but my mouth trembled. Lord De Noir was definitely no stranger to keeping us appearances.

I blew out a shaky breath and turned into Robin for support. "That was rather nerve-racking." I whispered against his ear. Robin smirked down at me and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. I quickly pulled away from him as Miss Heliotrope made her way over to us.

"Well Maria. I-I don't know what to say. This was all rather sudden. You two didn't even have a proper courtship. B-but I...congratulations." She huffed and flicked her eyes over to Robin and then back to me. I thanked her before she took a seat in an armchair and fanned herself.

Digweed appeared with Marmaduke and Sarah and passed each of us a glass of champagne. Marmaduke gave me a wink from across the room and Digweed and Sarah smiled approvingly at us.

After an awkward moment of silence Lord De Noir stood up. I quickly grow nervous, fearing what he could have to say. Robin squeezes my hand again as he feels me stiffen beside him.

"A toast!" he begins loudly as he raises his glass, "A De Noir for a Merryweather and now a Merryweather for a De Noir. A healthy trade in my book." He chuckles before sitting down again.

"Here, here." We all say in unison as we tip our glasses together, grinning widely at eachother.

"Pardon me...what did you say?" Loveday furrows her brow at her father and we watch as her lips move, recounting his words silently. She stands up and paces the floor in the slightest.

"Loveday my dear, what are you on about?" Uncle asks, looking down his nose at her.

"' _There will be a day when a De Noir is taken as a Merryweather'_...to restore the balance...a _Merryweather_ must be taken as a _De Noir_. It's just as father has said, a fair trade. I believe that is what the prophecy pertains to. I believe this is what will restore the balance it speaks of!"

"Loveday that's bloody brilliant!" Robin exclaims.

"It makes perfect sense. The answer is there in itself we just couldn't see it until now." Loveday continued.

"So what you mean to say is, our union shall break the curse?" I chime in and gesture between Robin and I.

"Yes, yes. I believe so!" Loveday replies.

"This is brilliant." Uncle says to himself just above a whisper as the realisation dawns on him, "brilliant indeed."

"What is?"

"The fact that you two are already engaged and we don't have to force an arranged marriage on you." Uncle chuckles.

"Would you've really done that?" I ask with amusement.

"To save the valley from being plunged into eternal darkness?...Yes." Uncle bellows a laugh. His enlightened mood brings humour to us all. "But it appears you two have always been destined for one another."

"As have you and Loveday." I retort.

"But how long do we have? Surely this curse of a moon won't wait for an entire year during the time of their engagement." Miss Heliotrope points out.

"No, we surely do not have that long. We shall shorten the engagement accordingly." Lord De Noir cuts in and shares a look with Robin. Clearly doing his best to move our wedding up as closely as possible in as subtly a manner as possible. I was instantly greatful for him. I had feared him only moments before and now I was gladdened that we had him. That Robin and I could trust him.

"In the meantime we shall do our best to discover when the final moon will be." I state. Everyone nods in agreement.

"This is just splendid! I knew that uniting our families would bring good. Just look at how far we've come in regards to figuring out this curse since coming together!" Loveday beamed, jumping up to give her father a squeeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish you didn't have to go." I whisper to Robin in the parlour an hour later. His father is waiting outside in the carriage and everyone else left Robin and I to bid farewell to one another in private.

"I will see you again soon." He whispered back to me and touched his lips against mine softly and yet again. I slid my hands beneath his cloak and wrapped my arms around him and trailed kisses down his neck. I heard a groan rumble in his chest and I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." Robin leant down and kissed me one last time before turning to leave. I stood there and watched after him. Feeling warmed by his embrace. My head clouded dreamily with the turn of events this evening had brought rather surprisingly. And I smiled to myself.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 _Maria's pov_

I've been lying about my room all day simply daydreaming about what it will be like to be married to Robin. I am still in utter disbelief that this is truly happening. I am still nervous that perhaps Lord De Noir was putting on another front. For how could he easily move from one extreme to another? The man must be mad. How else could one explain his absurd behaviour. What if he treats me poorly at the castle? What if he has allowed his son to marry me but he ostracizes us for it? I wasn't quite ready to trust him, although I had no other choice.

Lord De Noir had agreed to a brilliant plan. He was to keep our secret. He was to allow Robin to take me as his wife and do our best to hide this pregnancy and somehow make it work whilst keeping appearances impeccable.

Now our next challenge was going to be convincing my family, inconspiculoulsy so, to allow for a rather short engagement. I was already into my third month so it was going to be quite a challenge to not raise suspicions when a baby arrives much less than nine months after our wedding. But we had decided we'll figure it out as we go along.

It was late into the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set in the short winter day. I lay back onto my bed with a sigh. Trying to will away the stresses that burdened me. I watched the clouds as they drifted by on my enchanted ceiling. The stars were twinkling. I counted them again. _Forty._ There were only forty stars today. I sat up abruptly. Last time I had counted forty-five stars. That was five days ago.

"Five less stars, five days later...That's one shooting star per day." I spoke aloud to myself as I theorized. "Could it be...?" I gasp as the realisation hits me. The number of stars directly correlates with the number of days remaining in the calendar year. It was the twenty-first of November and there were exactly forty days left in the year. "Surely the significance of this means..."

Quickly I dash out of my room and came bustling down the stairs, calling to the members of my family when I didn't find them straight away. I heard a noise coming from the piano room and skidded to a stop in the entryway.

"It's the final moon of the year!" I blurt out, breathing heavily and looking rather disheveled. Uncle, Loveday and Miss Heliotrope all look up me with concerned expressions.

"I've discovered how long we have before the moon destroys us all. We have until the final moon of the year. It's in the stars. I can't believe I didn't see it before. But I see it now!" I ramble on still breathing heavily.

"Are you certain of this?" Uncle Benjamin inquired skeptically.

"Yes. Yes, most definitely! The stars on my ceiling are enchanted. Each day there is one less star. I just realised that the number of stars correlates to the number of days remaining in our calendar year! It's the anwer we've been looking for. There are forty stars left and there are forty days left in the year. What else would be it's purpose, the ceiling, the shooting stars? " I insist. "Come, we must inform the De Noirs!" I manage between breaths.

"Well we can't just storm the castle!" Uncle shouted.

"Honestly Benjamin, this isn't a siege. We have a rather urgent matter to discuss. And straightaway! We've all been working hard to figure this out and we finally have something." Loveday stresses.

"Perhaps we could send Digweed ahead and announce our intentions?" I offer.

"No, no. That'll be a two hour round trip. That shan't be necessary at all. Evening is drawing near, by the time we reach the castle they will most likely be settling in for supper." Loveday argued. "I presume this matter constitutes our interruption rather sufficiently. Don't you?"

"Very well then. Digweed if you would, please..." Uncle agrees gesturing toward Digweed to hitch the carriage. 

"Straightaway, Sir!" Digweed ducks into a slight bow and shuffle out of the room quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive at the castle after dark. A guard at the front gates leads us up suspiciously to the front doors and raps on it. A butler appears looking down his nose at us.  
"Lord De Noir was not expecting company this evening. " He began in a deep, slow voice.

"Mr. Bagsley, it is I, Loveday. Please we have an urgent matter to discuss with my father..." Loveday pleaded with her former butler.

"Loveday! Why, didn't you say so? Of course. Of course. Do please come in." He steps aside and gestures for us to wait in the parlour.

After a time he finally returns and with a slight bow anounces, "Right this way." We follow through a large heavy looking door and down a corridor. We finally arrive in the dining hall. I shudder as awful memories of my previous venture here flood over me. The dining hall is full and loud. Much different than when it was just Lord De Noir and Robin sat at the table that day. It reminds me more of when I had been caught sneaking into the castle over the summer, the day Robin tossed me into the dungeons himself.

Lord De Noir gets up to greet us as we enter the massive room. Robin follows after and stands by his father's side. He smirks down at me, amused by my sudden presence here. A hush falls over the room as the clan begin to realize who we are.

"To what do we owe this great pleasure, my daughter?" Lord De Noir beams at Loveday. I notice Loveday shifting uncomfortably. It's been many years since she has returned to the castle since her banishment.

"Please forgive our intrusion, father. But we have an urgent matter to discuss pertaining to the curse."

"Come, let us speak privately in my study. Shall we?" Lord De Noir gestures toward the doors and a footman opens them quickly. We follow down a dark corridor lit by the flickering lights of torches hung along the stone walls. My mind flashes back to my night spent freezing on the floor of the dungeons not long ago. I shudder.

I purposely fall back in the procession as we wind through the castle so that I am conveniently walking beside Robin. We share a grin at eachother and I fight the urge to keep my hands to myself. It's been five days since I'd seen Robin last and I was aching with desire for him. I feel him take my hand in his and he rubs his thumb over my knuckles. I bit my lip in a failed effort to hide my blush.

We finally reach Lord De Noir's elaborate study and I am immediately astounded by the intricate carvings on the massive solid wood double doors. I reach out and trace along the design with my fingers.

"It's our family crest." Robin states, coming up and standing behind me closely, noticing my intrigue.

"It's beautiful." I whisper and he smiles at me and places his hand on the small of my back and guides me further into the room. My eyes are then drawn to the extensive near floor to ceiling windows on the far wall before me, behind Lord De Noir's large wooden desk. The windows are beautifully divided into diamond shaped panes and adorned with thick crimson red drapes.

"So go on, what was so important that you felt the need to barge in here uninvited?" Lord De Noir chuckled. He was in unusually high spirits.

"Maria believes that she has discovered when the final moon will be." Loveday begins. His eyes widen and he's turns to me expectantly.

"We have until the final moon of this very year. The thirty-first of December, essentially." I say, stepping forward confidently.

"Hmm..." Lord De Noir ponders, scratching at his chin and rocking back on his heels. "And can we be certain?" He asks after a pause. I fought back a giggle, thinking how Robin rather takes after his father's mannerisms in the slightest. Robin gave me a sidelong glance, his brow arched at me as I feigned a cough to hide my urge to laugh. I quickly composed myself. Feeling guilty for taking light in the seriousness.

"Yes, very much so." I urge.

"Well that's splendid indeed. Now, since we know that the engagement alone did not break the curse, we shall arrange the wedding for sooner rather than later and do away with this blasted curse once and for all." He pauses and paces about the floor whilst we all look on eargerly.

"Let's see...with Christmas right around the corner, what say you, in a fortnight?" Lord De Noir stopped before Uncle, awaiting his response.

"I-I...couldn't agree more." Uncle stumbled over his words and looked to Loveday in astonishment. Then everyone turned and looked to Robin and I. Uncle and Loveday appeared apprehensive as if this _were_ yet indeed an arranged marriage and they felt it wasn't right to push Robin and I into something so suddenly.

If only they truly knew how nearly perfectly this was all to our immediate benefit. Robin and I merely nodded in acceptance and I felt him squeeze my hand. I reached over and placed my other hand on his arm and gave him a squeeze in my excitement. _This truly cannot be happening?_ I was afraid to blink, as if doing so would cause this all to vanish before my eyes and I'd wake up and find myself in my bed, merely dreaming.

"Then it is settled." Lord De Noir stated with a wave of his hand. As simply as that. Robin and I were to be married. And in a fortnight. My stomach flipped and I steadied myself against the strength of Robin's arm as I swooned over the thought. He looked down at me quizzically and I gave him a weak smile that prompted him to press his lips against my temple. The sweet gesture warmed me.

"Please, we'd love for you to join us back in the dining hall. Let's share the good news with the clan, shall we?" Lord De Noir led the way back down into the dining hall. I grew nervous as we approached. I knew how difficult it had been for Robin's father to accept me, to come to this point we were at, so I feared the feelings of the clansmembers as well.

We emerged back into the dining hall and once again a hush fell over the large room. Uncle with Loveday at his side, and I, hand in hand with Robin trailed in after Lord De Noir. All eyes were on us as we followed up a few short steps onto a platform so we were raised above the crowd.

Whispers began as eyes flickered to Loveday, who had been estranged for many years, who had been banished on a bitter note and most likely bad-mouthed since her departure and then over to myself and the proximity of which I kept with Robin.

There were sneers and sniggering and the hiss of someone spitting out " _Merryweathers"_ distastefully off their tongues. But the crowd was divided. There were not only scowls but also faces that held looks of hope and curiosity. And some of which were drawn and forelorn, their concern eminent as fears of the curse plagued us all.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to formally announce the betrothal of Lady Maria Merryweather to my only son and heir, Master Robin De Noir. " Lord De Noir anounced in his booming voice as we stood on a platform in the dining hall. I hung nervously by Robin's side, not making eye contact with the sea of faces before me.

There was a gasp and a hushed whisper of voices over the crowd that was respectfully replaced by applause. There were even a few whistles amongst the crowd that I assume came from Robin's friends. Then Disembodied voices begun to shout their disapproval.

"Oi! What are you on about? We're all doomed by the moon and you're bothering with an engagement?"

"-Our days are numbered. Surely this is frivolous?"

"-Here, here! I thought she was the last moon princess? Have you lost your magic then?" 

"-They're probably going to run off and leave us all behind to die!"

"Silence! If you could hold your disrespectful tongues and allow the princess to speak, perhaps you can put your feelings aside. Maria?" Lord De Noir gestures for me to share my knowledge. 

I step out from the safety of Robin's side and I stick my chin out and straighten my shoulders remaining poised and exuding strength and spoke with eloquence.

"Your concerns are pertinent. I can assure you as the last Moon Princess, I have taken it as my duty to once again break this curse. Upon recent discovery, it is now known the number of our days." I pause and let my words settle, "We have until the final moon of this very year." There's another gasp and more whispering and I dare myself to scan the crowd. 

"So now we know of the number of our days, but how will that small knowledge save us?" A middle-aged man asks with a scowl. I look to Robin and he gives me an encouraging nod.

"Because it has been foretold by an ancient prophecy that the Union of your heir and I shall break the curse." I conveyed such strength and confidence to my words that a loud cacophony of shouts and applause rang out from the crowd. That was all the had wanted to hear. That we could put an end to this. That the curse would be broken and that they would live. 

Clansmembers clamoured in toward Robin, patting him on the back and taking my hand to kiss it, congratulating and thanking us. I looked to Robin and also Loveday and Uncle incredulously. _All these years of fearing and loathing one another and a curse had brought us all together?_ I shook my head and scoffed to myself. 

"What are you waiting for then Robin? Go on, take her tonight!" Laughed a young man who received encouraging pats on his back by his friends at his quip. Robin just shook his head with a smirk at their antics.

Immediately drinks were poured and music began. Robin grinned at me widely. I could see he was more than pleased that I had been hastily accepted by his people. I knew that must have been a great strife weighing on his shoulders.

He led me over to the long table that ran nearly wall to wall through the middle of the room and we both sat upon the bench. Lord De Noir gave his son a pat on the back and a nod in my direction approvingly. I saw in his eyes that he no longer despised me. He appeared proud instead. Impressed by the ease in which I could take on such a role at the castle and by his son's side. 

"So this turned into a bit of an engagement party then, huh? Who would have thought..?" Robin leant over and spoke in my ear over the noise of the music and chatter. 

"Right you are!" I beamed at him and pondered over how quickly things have changed. He placed two fingers gently on my chin and turned my face towards his and kissed me. Again we heard a whistle and broke apart with a blush. I saw Robin glower but then smirk playfully at a young man across and down to the right of the table. He chuckled and held my hand in his lap.

"I couldn't have wished for this to have gone better than it already has." He grinned at me before turning his attention to the plate that was placed before him.

We had stayed for dinner at the castle. It was a surprisingly pleasant evening. Robin kept leaning over and whispering things to me that made me giggle and blush. He couldn't keep his hands off of me and I kept pushing him away in fear that my Uncle or Loveday would notice. "I wish you could stay here with me tonight." He breathed against my ear as he slid his finger down along my spine. I shivered at the sensation and shook my head at his mischievousness.

"Me too. It's going to be the longest two weeks we've ever had to endure, won't it?" I asked rhettorically, leaning in so he could hear me. He ducked down and caught my mouth for another kiss. I blushed yet again.

"Robin!" Loveday scolded at her brother's behaviour. He smiled smuggly at her and shrugged. Thankfully Uncle hadn't noticed for he was much too deep in coversation with Lord De Noir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after supper, Uncle stood and announced that we should make our leave and return home.

"I will meet you in the parlour. I have something I need to do." Robin whispered to quickly and stood and left.

Lord De Noir led Uncle, Loveday and I out through to the main entrance of the castle and began their farewells. Robin appeared shortly after and slightly out of breath. He motioned for me to follow him and we disappeared around the corridor to the left of the parlour.

"I have something for you." He breathed, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He pulled his hand from his pocket and slipped something over my finger. I looked down to see a ring shimmering in the light that blazed off the end of a torch above our heads.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. The gold band appeared to be in the design of a snake that curled around my finger. A single pearl was set a the top and encircled by small blue stones that I believed would have been sapphires. And around the sapphires were slightly larger clear stones that glittered beautifully in the light. Diamonds, they most definitely were. I had never seen a more beautiful ring. I was speechless.

"It was my mother's." Robin said just barely above a whisper and I tore my eyes from the brilliance that glittered before me and looked into his face.

"Robin...I couldn't...surely your father would-"

"No matter. It's been mine to give. It's been passed down through generations. It belongs with the Lady of the Castle."

We stared into eachother's eyes as the realisation came of who we really were. Of who I was to become. To hold such a title. And then his lips came crashing down against mine and I was pressed to the wall in his embrace. The need, the desire for eachother burned through us and a moan escaped my lips. My hands were in his hair and his were on my waist, squeezing me tightly against him.

We were interrupted by shuffling of boots against stone and we slowly pulled apart not taking our eyes from eachother. Robin took my hand and led me back to the parlour.

Uncle raised his brow at our flushed appearance and Robin's mussed hair. I fought back a chuckle. And blushed profusely.

"Very well. We shall be seeing eachother again soon." Uncle nodded in the direction of Lord De Noir. "Robin." He nodded.

"Goodnight Sir. Sister." Robin nodded toward Uncle and Loveday.

"Goodnight dear brother, father." Loveday gave a small curtsy and turned to link her arm with Uncle's and the Butler opened the door as the footman escorted them out.

"Goodnight Lord De Noir." I curtsied to Robin's father. He bid farewell and turned and disappeared down a corridor. The Butler give a slight cough in the awkward silence that persued as Robin and I stared at one another. He closed the gap between us. Both of us weary of making contact again, lest we would again find oursleves unable to let go.

I opted intsead to lean forward and press my lips against his cheek, "Goodnight Robin." He squeezed my hand, "I'll see you again, very soon."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 _..."Goodnight Lord De Noir." I curtsied to Robin's father. He bid farewell and turned and disappeared down a corridor. The Butler give a slight cough in the awkward silence that persued as Robin and I stared at one another. He closed the gap between us. Both of us weary of making contact again, lest we would again find oursleves unable to let go._

 _I opted intsead to lean forward and press my lips against his cheek, "Goodnight Robin." He squeezed my hand, "I'll see you again, very soon."..._

 _Maria's pov_

We were married in the Castle on what could presumably be considered; The coldest day of the year. Thankfully the bulk of the guests had not to travel far at all. I believed only the inhabitants of Moonacre Manor and I to have been the only ones who had come from an hour's ride away. Most of the guests were from the clan. With only a few from the villiage outside of Moonacre Manor. As I hadn't many acquaintances of my own.

And thankfully, Uncle, Loveday, Miss Heliotrope, Digweed, Marmaduke and Sarah and I had all arrived before the snow had begun to fall from the darkened sky and the wind had picked up violently because a fearful storm was well on it's way.

A spring wedding would have been lovely. Perhaps even a sultry and romantic late summer evening affair in the gardens as Loveday and Uncle had so enjoyed. _Right beautiful wedding that was._ But no, I didn't mind that my wedding was to be held in the dark and drafty main hall of the De Noir Castle in the dead of winter. 

And if I look on it optimistically, the orange and yellow flickering glow of the torches and candles that brought light to the space indeed offered a romantic and soft feel.  
But mostly I didn't mind at all for I was marrying Robin today and nothing could have bothered me. I would have married him in the stables if it meant I could sleep in his arms tonight and every night thereafter.

Robin and I had only seen eachother once in the past two weeks. He had come to surprise me one afternoon by making a visit at the Manor. It was eight days before our wedding and the excited tension between us was electrifying. We held hands in the piano room trying ever so hard to not be made a spectacle of in front of Miss Heliotrope and Loveday as we discussed the final details of the event.

Coming to a close on our discussion, Loveday gave me a knowing look and managed to persuade Miss Helioptrope to accompany her to the kitchens. Loveday took full advantage over Miss Heliotrope's weakness for Marmaduke's exceptional culinary talents. I fought back a laugh at Loveday's cleverness.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, leaving Robin and I to ourselves, we were in eachother's arms in instant. Robin's lips met mine fervently and my hands were already tangled in his loose curls, pulling him closer into me. A soft moan escaped my lips and Robin took my parting as an invitation and slipped his tongue over my lips and across mine. I moaned again and my breathing quickened. I ached and burned and pulsed for him, to have all of him. It had been so long since he had touched me in that way. And eight days felt a lifetime away to wait.

Robin's hands slid down to my hips and he pulled me against him tightly as he broke away and brushed his mouth against my neck. His breath sent shivers down my spine, "Maria...It is torture not being able to touch you, again." He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me forcefully, urgently, with a deep hunger. That caused me to fall back onto the settee and a groan rumbled up from his chest as he followed on top of me. His tongue was over mine again and then I teased him by slipping mine into his mouth and running it along his lip.

"I want you...ever so badly, Maria." He panted into my ear. "Please tell me to stop, for I can not stop myself." For a long moment I debated his words and let his hands wander over my body. Caressing me and exciting me. Fueling the ache in me. Finally I pressed my hands against his strong chest, "Robin, we must stop..." I said, although rather regretfully, as the throbbing pulse burned in me and I longed to place Robin's hand there and let him bring such pleasures I'd so blush to recall.

Robin closed his eyes and blew out a long shaky breath and he sat up. I pulled myself up and scooted beside him and he turned to me and pressed his lips against mine ever so softly, "I love you, Maria. Soon." He said. I placed my hand in his and he brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you, too. Soon." I agreed with a nod. Soon. Soon we'd belong to eachother and no one would be in our way. Nothing would be in our way. I'd be his and he'd be mine. He could touch me anywhere, fulfill my desires, make me to cry out in pleasure in the quiet of the night. And I him. Soon. I told myself as the fire burned in me for him. And I fought to will it away. Fought to make myself wait. Eight more days. _Soon_.

And eight days later I found myself stood outside the main entrance to the De Noir Castle, having just stepped out of the carriage behind Loveday. Sir Benjamin and Miss Heliotrope, and Marmaduke and Sarah followed after. And Digweed handed the reins to a coachman who would take the horse and carriage down to the stables. Digweed and Sarah pulled my trunk from the rear of the carriage and Loveday held my gown as the coachman took his post. I watched as he slapped the reins and made a noise that signaled the horse to move and trotted off down the hill towards the stables. In which I assumed where the stables, I pondered as the realisation came to me that I had yet to tour the grounds or much of the Castle for that matter.

 _This is my new home._ I thought to myself as I stood before the soaring stone walls, frozen. The wind howled and whipped flurries of snow harshly against my face but I continued to stand there. Frozen in time. So much has changed. And so much has changed in such a small amount of time.

The flags bearing the family crest snapped loudly as another gust blew violently over the valley. It carried the freshly fallen snow with it and blanketed everything in a white mist. Uncle came rushing to my side with his arm up shielding his face. I blinked, coming back from my trance to find everyone rushing hurriedly, struggling against the wind to make their way up to the entrance of the Castle. I found myself especially calm, eerily so. As if I were merely observing from a distance. Looking at the world through a glass.

"Quickly, Maria!" Uncle shouted out me above the noise of the storm. His strong arm wrapped around my shoulders and his cloak flew open and whipped around my back. He ushered me up the the snow covered steps and gave me a stern look once we reached the door.

Mr. Bagsley, the butler, greeted us and a footman took our cloaks and led us to a drawing room. We where then immediately greeted by Lord De Noir and his manservant, Tobias. Tobias was a long and thin older man with silver hair tied at the nape of his neck by a small black ribbon. He was quiet and had kind eyes. And he gave me a timid smile from across the room.

The men accepted an invitation by Lord De Noir to his study for drinks and most likely cigars. I crinkled my nose at the thought and hoped that Robin wouldn't be paretaking. I didn't care for the smell of cigars. And they left us woman hastily to ready ourselves in the drawing room. I had not seen Robin yet and I most definitely would not be seeing him until the ceremony began. My stomach did a nervous flip. I was in such a state. Nervous and excited and nervous again. I paced about the large room pretending to admire the beautiful heavy wooden furnishings and the deep red and gold oriental rug that covered the floor between each settee.

Loveday padded over to me quietly and gave me a reassuring squeeze and smile. She caught me fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of my dress. She pulled me beside the fire and out of earshot of Miss Heliotrope and Sarah who had fallen into conversation of nothing in particular.

"Now it's perfectly alright to be nervous about...er...tonight, dear." She began, trying to portray a motherly warmth. My eyes grew wide at the realisation of what was to come. I was not prepared to have a lecture on intimancy. Miss Heliotrope typically thrust a book into my hands whenever uncomfortable topics had arisen. I've never had a conversation as I believed Loveday is intending to attempt with me now.

"It will all come naturally to you both...eventually, if not straightaway. But honesty is key, my dear, never be afraid to speak your mind. It will help tremendously. A man does not understand hints. He will very much appreciate being told what you like and what you do not like." I stared back at her, speechless, reading between the lines of her cryptic words. "And if you ever have any...um...questions...I am always here for you."

She squeezed my shoulders as I blushed horrifically and tried to manage an appreciative smile. But it was the thought of everyone knowing that overwhelmed me. How could I look at anyone, anyone at all today with them knowing the activities that Robin and I would soon be partaking? I put my face in my hands as the embarrassing emotions washed over me. Why did this realisation have to come to me now?

"Has Maria gone 'round the twist, then?" I heard Sarah mutter to Loveday who had joined them on the other side of the room. "Mmm." Loveday nodded with a smirk, trying to not give in to a gossiping tongue. They knew I could hear them yet they spoke as if I were not there.

"What ever have you said to the poor girl?" Miss Heliotrope admonished. "Come, Maria. No reason to fret, my dear. Here have some tea and then it'll be time to get you into your dress." I slumped down into the settee beside Miss Heliotrope and composed myself. I took a deep breath and willed the fears away. I refused to let such petty thoughts ruin a day such as this. I took a sip of my tea and put on a pleasant smile. I became excited again. In less than an hour I would be in Robin's arms again.

"Well I do ever hope my dear brother will be wearing his dagger tonight, for I have never seen so many blasted buttons on a dress before! This shall not be easy to remove!" Loveday teased, giving Miss Heliotrope quite a shock. She had sucked in her breath so harshly at Loveday's unabashed comment that she made a rather loud unladylike sound.

"Loveday, must you always tease?" I giggled and turned away from the prude Miss Heliotrope as she blushed and became speechless. "Besides, I will be given a Lady's Maid, no dagger shall be needed." I chuckled again, "I will be meeting her tonight, actually..."

"There. Done...Oh Maria, you took postively stunning!" Loveday clasped her hands together after the final button and lacing some ribbons and stepped back to take me all in.

"Stunning indeed, Maria! Just lovely!" Miss Heliotrope concurred as her eyes misted.

"Yes, Miss. Beautiful! Come, have a look-see." Sarah urged gesturing toward the tall mirror in the corner of the room. Slowly I stood before the mirror and stopped before my reflection. The dress was beautiful. I ran my hands over the delicate ivory lace and ruffled up the skirts and gave a slight twirl, catching a glimpse at the magnificantly intricate detailing of the low cut back. There were quite a few buttons indeed. Beautiful pearl buttons that started at the middle of my back and continued all the way down along the entire length of the train.

Across my lower back were pale blue satin ribbons that crossed over eachother and ended in a bow. The dress was a soft pale blue silk with a delicate layer of ivory lace over top. I did not wear a veil for the ceremony was not taking place in a church making it unecessary. My hair was curled and fell about my shoulders in perfectly formed ringlets. The front was plaited on each side, above my temple, and pinned at the back. Sarah stepped forward and draped a long ivory colored silk cloak over my shoulders and moved quickly to tie it at the hollow of my throat.

"It is time, Maria. It is time to break the curse once more. And it is time to be taken as Robin's wife." Loveday whispered to me. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it, encouraging me. I smiled at her and she grinned widely. A footman opened the doors to the main hall and I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Uncle was there and hooked my arm in his and I steadied myself by his strength. He gave me a nod and we stepped into the room which was filled nearly wall to wall with a sea of unfamiliar faces.

My eyes immediately fell to Robin and I no longer saw anyone else. No longer intimidated by all the faces there to watch me. To watch Robin and I make our vows to eachother. To witness firsthand, the curse finally coming to an end. I no longer felt that burden. The burden of being the Last Moon Princess. All I saw was Robin.

Robin stood at the far end of the extensive room and he smiled when our eyes met. Playfully, but not his usual smirk. Something more sincere. Something deeper, from love but backed with joy, excitement and a secret that only we knew. I bit my lip and felt myself blush. My heart fluttered as the excitement bubbled up into my chest.

Uncle led me down the path that was made into an aisle by the separation of the guests standing on either side of the room. There were not any chairs nor any decorations. But the guests were well dressed, bringing many colors and beauty to the ceremony. I didn't need flowers nor satin sashes nor arches and any of the sort. I just needed _him._

Uncle and I reached the end of the room and my knees grew weak at how handsome I found Robin. He was in tails. Something I never expected to ever see him in. They were black with a crisp white shirt beneath it and black trousers. His hair hung in loose curls and fell into his eyes in the slightest. Uncle leant down and placed a kiss on my forehead and then placed my hands into Robin's. Robin smirked down at me and I fought the urge to jump into his arms.

The minister spoke but I was lost in Robin's eyes. "You're beautiful." He whispered to me ever so quietly. My stomach flipped at his tender adoration. And our eyes never left eachother. Our vows were made and the minister made the anouncement that Robin and I had been waiting so eagerly for. He took a step closer, closing the gap between us and slipped his warm hands around my waist. My hands floated up to his face and he paused and looked into my eyes, "You're so beautiful. I love you," and his lips came crashing down onto mine. I was his. And he was mine. I leant up onto my toes and deepened the kiss.

And we felt it.

Behind my closed eyes I saw a great light break across the room, flooding in from the windows and blinding us and a shock shook the ground. There were loud gasps and people ducked and shielded their eyes from the glare as the room was lit up as if were day. And in a flash it was gone. Several people dashed to the windows and a cheer rang throughout the crowd.

We did it. We broke the curse. The balance had been restored.

Robin turned to me awestruck, "This was all meant to be, wasn't it?" He asked. I simply nodded my head as the realisation came to me. It was all meant to be. Robin and I never would have been standing here if none of the events had so occured. They had to occur to make this come to pass. Robin took my face in his hands gently and brought me to him, pressing his lips against mine. I slid my hands around his back and leant into him, kissing him back. We pulled away at the sound of whistling and cheering and we turned toward the crowd with a blush as they clapped and cheered for us. And offered their grattitude for saving them and saving the entire valley once more.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 _Maria's pov_

After the ceremony we flowed in to the dining hall. Spirits were especially high and Robin and I were greeted by many people greatly expressing their gratitude to us for breaking the curse.

Drinks were poured and served immediately upon entering the room and music resounded joyfully. The long table that usually sat in the middle of the expansive room with it's soaring ceiling was moved over to far wall. It was adorned with roast pheasant and freshly baked breads, roasted tomatoes, courgette, mince pies, biscuits and puddings and crystal decanters of wine and water, down along the length of the table so one could help themselves as they pleased.

"Maria, I'd like to introduce you to some members of my family." Robin begins as he leads me a short distance over to a small group of people conversing with his father. They turn to expectantly as we draw near.

"Maria, I'd like you to meet my Uncle, Sir Henry. And this is his wife, my Aunt Emmeline. And my cousins, Caudalie and..." Robin pauses at the tall male frame who is standing with his back to us, and then continues as the young man begins to turn around, "... and this is my cousin, Catcher."

I pale as I am stood before a familiar sneering face with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. _Catcher...Catcher is Robin's cousin? Oh no, this can't be._ Catcher smirks down at me in amusement for but a moment. But then he steps forward and takes my hand and brings it to his lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maria."

I struggle to regain my composure, catching on to his game. His eyes twinkle mischievously and he lets my hand slip from his slowly. I take a step back and give a timid curtsy just before Sir Henry steps in and also takes my hand and brings it to his lips, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Maria."

"And I you, Sir Henry." I replied politely dipping slightly into a curtsy. Robin's Aunt Emmeline greets me next, "It's a pleasure to meet you." I tell her.

"The pleasure is all mine. Welcome to the family, dear." She says kindly and pecks me on either cheek.

Caudalie steps before me next, "Please, call me Cody, most everyone does." She smiles and also gave me a peck on each cheek. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Cody." I say.

Caudalie is a young adolescent of maybe thirteen years of age. She shares Catcher's black hair and piercing blue eyes. But where as Catcher is cold and sinister, she appears warm and friendly. And very beautiful.

My eyes flick over to Robin's aunt and I see that both his cousins share a likeness with her, although the color of their hair follows more closely with his uncle. And I could admit that Catcher is particularly handsome. Although it sickens me to say so, for I know how vile he truly is behind that beautiful face and physique.

I narrow my eyes at Catcher's back as he turns around again and settles back into his previous conversation. Caudalie waves at someone from across the hall, excuses herself and skips away. I stand there awkwardly whilst Robin chats with his uncle and his father briefly. And my mind plays over images of Catcher and our first encounter in the forest. _He just can not be forced into my everyday life._ I fret. _It's just not possible!_

I stand in disbelief. _How can this be?_ Robin and Catcher share no resemblance whatsoever. Although it is true of most cousins, I believe. I never had any cousins of my own. I never had a family. Uncle and I were the only true Merryweathers left. Did Robin know of Catcher's true nature? I quickly recalled their interaction, but the short words that were spoken told nothing of their relationship.

As Robin continued to talk amongst his family I pondered over whether or not I should tell Robin about the encounter I had so endured with his cousin. Then my eyes widened in horror as I pondered over whether or not Catcher resided _here,_ at the Castle. And as if having read my mind, Catcher glanced over his shoulder and sneered at me as the thought came into my mind.

"Come, it's about time you have been formally introduced to my best mates." Robin chuckled happily, linking his arm in mine and pulling me gently across the room. I sneak one last glance over my shoulder and find Catcher smirking my way again, his eyes darkened with a sick bemusement. And I quickly turn my attention back to Robin. This is all too much. Robin has no idea what Catcher had done to me. Or worse yet, what Catcher had intended to do to me.

And I am not sure why I never told Robin, I just always thought I could do away with it, by pretending it had never occured. And here I find that they are blood relatives. I sway against Robin as the emotions overcome me. Robin glances down at me, momentarily concerned. But I quickly meet him with a half smile which seemed to settle him.

"Robin, I would be most obliged if you'd allow me an opportunity to freshen up." I stop and turn to Robin with an innocent expression on my face. It wasn't a complete lie. I had intended to freshen up. After I had a moment alone to regain my composure after finding out that Catcher is Robin's blood relative. And I would most likely be seeing him on a near daily basis. Robin smiles down at me and presses his lips against my temple, "Of course. Just right through there." He directs me over to a corridor and gestures toward it.

"I'll be over here with my mates, I'm sure you'll find me." He adds before I slip my arm from his and follow down the corridor in the direction Robin had instructed. Although what I really desired was some fresh air. Instead I take another turn and find myself in the main entrance of the Castle. My footfalls echo in the silence and the dancing light of the torches along the wall cast a warm shadowy glow throughout the space. I catch a draft that sweeps through the frame of the massive solid wood doors and I shiver. I see there, trails of snow just inside the threshold and scattered about the stone of the floors and I am reminded that it is far colder outside than I care for and I pause. The icy blast of wind that is fighting it's way between the cracks in the doors was fresh air enough for me and I no longer desired to venture outside. I turn back around and try to recall my way back.

It is then that I run into Catcher in a dark corridor and I freeze. I avoid eye contact with him but he seemingly has been waiting for me. And I soon realise that he had followed me. I look back behind me and I see I've no choice but to pass him. He smirks at me when I reach him. I swallow nervously and chance a glance over his tall frame further down the corridor, toward the safety of the dining hall. He saunters away from the wall he had been leaning against and backs me into the wall behind me, hovering over me.

"It's going to be fun having you under the same roof as I." He sneers, staring down at me with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"What do you want?" I ask with an annoyed tone and try to step out from him. He takes a step to block me again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. And...If you don't, you know where to find me."

"Catcher, please. Stay away from me."

He ignores my words and brings a hand up and strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. I tremble with fear. I flick my eyes down to the dagger at his belt. And he rests his hand over it's handle instinctively. Images of our first encounter haunt my mind and I am frozen in shock at his boldness. I'm terrified of someone finding us like this and getting the wrong impression. Everyone's perception of me is of my utmost concern. I need Lord De Noir and the clansmembers to accept me. To trust me.

"Hmm. I like hearing you beg me. Say it again." He demands coldly. And I stiffen as his hand slides down to my waist and he tightens his grip, steadying me against him painfully. I wince and turn my face away from his as he leans in and licks his lips. I attempt to struggle out of his grasp. But he holds me still. I am helpless against his strength and I see in eyes that he is amused by it. That this is merely a game for him.

"I will tell Robin what you did to me! And what you are doing now. He will have your head!" I threaten him, glaring all of my hatred for him into his eyes.

Catcher sighs, looking bored. He drops his gaze down to my mouth and he runs his thumb across my lips and leans in against my ear, "Oh, but then I will make it be known that the real reason for your little union is because of _this_ , little parasite growing in your womb." He enunciates each word slowly and angerly and jabs a finger at my stomach. He then backs away so I could see his face and stares down at me intensely. Becoming amused by the show of emotions on my face. My breath catches in a gasp and I stare back at him aghast. _How did he know?_

"And everyone will know that the little Moon Princess isn't pure of heart as believed and nothing but a witch who seduced the De Noir heir gaining nobility and title for herself in the darkest of ways." He spat at me with disgust.

"You wouldn't dare..." I glare at him at a loss for words. My petty threat only making me look pathetic and weak against him.

Catcher watches as my shoulders fall in defeat and my expression reads of my shock. He smiled arrogantly at himself and put his hand against the wall beside me as I chance a step out from him. Trapped again and afraid of making a scene I step back against the wall as far from him as I can manage. He picks up a curl that has fallen over my chest and twirls it between his fingers, his hand purposely brushing against my breast. My pulse quickens with my fear.

"So what are you going to do for me to convince me to keep your dirty secret?" He smirks down at me, particularly amused by himself and steps in closer to me. I feel his hand move up higher from my waist and the blood drains from my face. Having had enough of this vile creature, I shove hard past him and toward the lights and sounds of the reception taking place in the dining hall.

Immediately upon stepping out from Catcher's oppressive hold on me, he catches me by the arm and yanks me back. "Oi! I wasn't finished with you yet!"

Just then a male figure comes into view and he sees my struggle. Catcher instantly drops my arm and I hear his footfalls fading behind me. Yet the tension remains heavy.

"Maria? You alright?" The figure inquires as he draws near. It's a young man with blue eyes and shortly cropped flaxen hair that's just peeking out at the front, as his wide brimmed black hat is sat back a ways on his head. He is tall and well built, a handsome bloke with a deep voice and bit of facial hair. I recognized him from earlier at the wedding but also from in the forest, he had been alongside Robin a few times. I felt safe with him.

He peers over my shoulder with concern as Catcher saunters off down the corridor behind us. And then understanding spreads across his face. He rocks back onto his heels and thrusts his hands into his pockets. 

"I see you've met Robin's cousin? He's an arrogant prat. Jealous of Robin and his title. Wishing it for himself."

"But it isnt rightfully his at all." I retort, glancing once behind my shoulder to be sure Catcher had gone.

"It would be. Well could have been, but only if Robin were to...not survive." He replies matter of factly and shifts awkwardly. "Although now, it is no longer a possibility that Robin is married. Robin's inheritance will fall to you and any heir you produce. So essentially, you have secured his title. More so if you bare him many sons." He added quickly, his face remaining expressonless.

I pale as the realisation of Catcher's words come to me, _'That little parasite growing in your womb_.' His cold words echo in my mind. That is why he has hated me so. I am the one who has taken any chance he may have had at gaining Robin's title. There's a short silence as I ponder over the reasoning behind Catcher's hatred.

"I'm Pierce by the way." The young man says snapping me back to reality. He turns to the side and offers me his arm. I quickly hook mine in his and allow him to escort me back to the reception. "I'm Robin's best mate." Pierce continues as we walk.

"The other blokes and I are nothing like Catcher and his fools. We are loyal to Robin. We trust eachother and know he will always give us a higher position at the Castle. And no...we don't hate you, Maria." He chuckles and his eyes gleam with bemusement. He predicted my thoughts exactly. I could only wonder who my true allies would be here at the De Noir Castle. "Besides, you're a De Noir now." He flashes a grin at me and I can't help but smile back. I decide that I trust him, like him even.

We stop just behind Robin who is deeply ingrained in a conversation with someone I don't recognize. Pierce sticks out his hand and I take it and he brings my hand to his lips, "It's been a pleasure making your acquaintance, my Lady." I give a small curtsy and he pats Robin once on the back to get his attention.

"It's been a pleasure, Pierce, thank you." I reply just as Robin turns to find Pierce and I standing behind him. But he doesn't look concerned or surprised. He smiles down at me and I can see he fully trusts his friend, even with me. Robin hooks his arm with mine and brings me into the circle of those he was conversing with. "I see you have met my best mate, Pierce." Robin says and he leans in a places a kiss on my temple. 

"I have. And I am ever so gladdened that he came to my rescue as I may have been lost in this massive castle!" I laugh and make eye contact with Pierce. We exchange a silent understanding in which he reads me correctly. And does not mention the awkward encounter I had with Catcher. 

Robin scoffs, "Yes I believe it may take some time to be well acquainted with the castle. It can be quite a maze." Robin clears his throat and gestures at his friends around us with his wine goblet in hand. "I'd like you to meet the other blokes. Although you may recognize a few of them." He gives an awkward laugh in reference to the previous encounters. Where they had taunted me and tried to capture me along with Robin, not long ago, in my first venture out in the forest and then again when I had escaped the dungeons. Now here I stood as Robin's young bride. No longer a Merryweather but a De Noir. No longer any reason to despise one another. No longer any fueding against our families.

But in the back of my mind, thoughts of Catcher loom ominously. And I try to push the warnings away as I lightheartedly share in a laugh with Robin and his friends.

"This fellow here is Colin." Robin begins pointing once at the young man to his left. Colin appears to be the youngest of the group. He is shorter than the others, although still significantly taller than I, and not built as strongly. He has dark brown hair that falls above his shoulders and a ruddy complexion. Not handsome but not unattractive either. Colin gives a slight nod, his hands are in his pockets.

"And this bloke is Holden." Robin continues, gesturing to the young man on the right of Colin. He has straight black hair that falls into his light blue, almost grey colored eyes. He isn't as tall as Robin or Pierce, who are the tallest, but he's built just as they are with strong looking shoulders, arms and chest. He flashes a grin at me and steps across the circle to take my hand and bring it to his lips, "It's a pleasure." He states simply. I dip into a slight curtsy, "Likewise, Holden." I reply.

"And this here is Cole." Robin clears his throat and motions toward the last young man in the group. He has sandy colored hair and amber colored eyes that nearly match the color of his hair. Beneath one of his eyes I see the faint remnants of purple and yellow bruising and a bit of a cut over across his cheekbone. He is just a bit taller than Colin and not much older from the looks of it. And he is lean but his shoulders look strong. He too, steps across the circle and greets me properly with a husky voice and a dashing smile.

"And you've already met Pierce..." Robin waves his hand dismissively at his best mate. They share a chuckle at Robin's gesture. All of his friends came to the wedding in usual De Noir attire, leather trousers and jackets, tall black boots and hats. But it didn't bother me, I was always one to feel hindered by formalities. Only Holden and Colin had a slight smudge of coal beneath their eyes. And I could admit that they were all handsome, alothough Pierce was particularly dashing. 

"And I'm Remy. Short for Remilda. Pierce's girl." A girl introduces herself as she comes up and stands beside Pierce. Pierce instantly drapes his arm around her shoulder. Wine sloshes from his goblet as he swoops down and kisses her cheek.

She is very pretty. About the same height and build as me. She has long reddish blonde hair that flows past her shoulders in soft fluffy waves. Her green eyes and lined precisely in black along the bottom and smudged across her eyelids. Two parallel black lines continue past the corners of her eyes, extending at a slant down toward her hairline. There is something that sparkles on the side of her nose when the light hits it as she moves. It appears to be a diamond, pierced through her nostril on a gold setting. I have never seen anything like it before and find it beautiful.

She is wearing a beautiful black satin gown that sits low off her slender shoulders. The bodice has deep crimson satin ribbons that crisscross over her chest and down to her small waist. She bounces across the little circle and hooks her arm with mine.

"So, I've finally the pleasure of making the acquaintance of Robin's Moon Princess." She smiles at me. A warm friendly smile. I leave Robin's side and let Remy pull me out of the circle a ways so we can talk. Robin hadn't even noticed and I wasn't concerned. We were all having a jolly good time and enjoying eachother's company.

"We were all rather surprised by this." She gestures around the reception. "I mean Robin spoke of you quite often. It was obvious he was smitten but...marriage...so soon." She trails off and I grow uncomfortable. "But I suppose your haste was mostly due to your duty to break the curse, of course. It's only lucky that you two were secretly in love!" Remy babbled on.

Then she appraises my nervousness and blurts out, "Nervous about tonight are you? Don't worry. It gets better with time. Pierce and I have been doing it for over a year now. And besides Robin has heaps of experience I'm sure! Oh sorry! I thought you knew..." She stares at the shock on my face, pausing to see how I'd react but I only just stood there wordlessly.

"It'll be better that way. The first several times were very awkward with Pierce and I. Pierce hadn't a clue what he was doing. Nor did I for that matter..." Remy continued. I swallowed awkwardly, in disbelief of how easily she spoke of such private matters. I knew it hadn't been Robin's first time when we were together, that much was obvious. He knew just how to touch me and where. But I hadn't been bothered by it, until now. Hearing it from someone I didn't know. Someone who knew more about Robin than I.

"You look rather young. How old are you? Sixteen?" Remy asked, snapping me back into reality. I wondered how much I had not heard of what she had been saying as I pondered over thoughts of Robin with other girls.

"I'm seventeen, actually."

"Oh. I am as well. Although I will be eighteen on the twenty-second of March. I believe Pierce is going to propose to me then. On my birthday. But I also have a slight feeling that he will propose to me on Christmas Eve. Definitely New Year's Eve though and if not, then on my birthday for certain..." Remy spoke fast and animatedly and rambled on and on, barely pausing for a breath between sentences.

I sigh, my head spinning at her incessant chatterings. In a way I imagine Miss Heliotrope being much like her when she was in her youth. Only in her energetic chatterings. Miss Heliotrope was too much of a prude to be like Remy in any other way. I smile to myself at the thought.

I look to Robin who has since moved to the other side of the circle and is laughing with his friends over something in their conversation. Completely unaware of the situation I am in. He finally catches my eye and gives me a smirk and knowing look.

 _Of course they all know Remy is chatterbox_. But I like her. She's bubbly and sweet. Perhaps she and I will be the best of friends. I am gladdened to be accepted at all. Being a Merryweather and all. I was sure not everyone will be as accepting of me. So I will take a new friend where I can. I look back to Remy who hadn't stopped talking and try to follow along.

"...As Pierce and I have been courting for a little over a year now. That's when we started doing it-You know, _shagging._ That very night he asked to court me. There is this cave over by the lake. It has a waterfall that spills over the entrance. Only Pierce and the rest of the boys know about it. That's where they take girls...Has Robin brought you there? Oh right, you two haven't really been courting very long I bet you haven't done it yet." I stare at her blankly, she never pauses long enough for me to answer her. Or to say anything, really, so I don't even try.

"-It's really beautiful in the summer. He should take you there! Oh wait, he won't _need_ to. You get to sleep in his bed tonight! Oh! Aren't you thrilled? I would just love to be able to sleep in Pierce's arms all night long and make love whenever we wanted! Oh I'm rather jealous now. Pierce and I have been courting for so long and doing everything in secret. I hope he proposes soon... Well it was lovely chatting with you, Maria. I can tell we are going to be the best of friends!" She pecks me on either side of my face and squeezes my hand before bouncing back over to Pierce.

Robin joins me again and we make our way over to the tables. "I believe you have a new friend." Robin chuckles with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I like her. She is very energetic and sweet. I'm just so happy that your best mates like me at all!" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. There is a loud cocaphany of cheers as we do so and I blush profusely at the large number of faces staring at us with wide grins.

Robin ignores them, not a flash of embarrassment on his face nor a hint of a blush. Instead he presses against me tightly and kisses me deeply. He pulls away and whispers against my ear, "I can't wait to make love to you tonight, Maria De noir." I moan softly as his lips move to my neck and I feel an ache deep within me. A yearning for his touch.

"Soon." He whispers and smirks down at me.

"Soon." I whisper back as the corner of my mouth slowly pulls into a smile. He takes my hand and pulls me gently over to the bench nearest the head of the table. We sit amongst a smattering of guests busily enoying eachother's company and the meal and the wine. A footman quickly steps in as I reach to fill my plate and he takes it from me, adding small portions from each dish before setting it back down before me. He then does the same for Robin and quickly fills our goblets with wine and our glasses with water.

Some time after the meal and after an exquisite cake, compliments of Marmaduke, I begin to grow tired. The reception is still in full swing and has become rather lively and quite loud as guests enjoy themselves. I try to stifle a yawn as to not appear impolite whilst I am once again stood amongst Robin's friends. The circle has grown larger as more clansmembers have worked their way into Robin's inner circle of people. Robin notices my sudden fatigue and eagerly takes it as our queue to leave.

Robin and I were not able to go on holiday due to the weather. The snow and the storm had prohibited it. It would be dangerous to travel as far as the De Noir Summerhouse and even the Merryweather Summerhouse and London as well for a proper honeymoon. Instead we would be spending our first night together, here, at the Castle. I was upset intially, although I had hid it well. And Robin promised me that he would take me to the Summerhouse come spring.

"Farewell, farewell!" Loveday sang as Robin and I made to leave the celebration. Her cheeks where flushed from drink and her eyes glistened merrily. She gave me a slight kiss on each cheek and squeezed my shoulders before turning to Robin, "Treat her well, dear brother, treasure her." She told him and leant in and kissed his cheek.

Uncle and Miss Heliotrope both bid us an awkward farewell and I caught a glimpse of Lord De Noir amongst the happy crowd. He gave us a nod as we slipped away from the loud congratulatory cheers of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Just for visual reference, in my mind, Pierce is the boy in the actual movie that found Maria's blue ribbon that was caught in the branch of a tree after she escaped the dungeons and being chased through the forest. And he called for Robin and Robin came over and snatched it from the tree.**

 **I know you know who I am talking about because I know you are just obsessed with The Secret of Moonacre as I. Or I am the only one who watches it every other week or so? Well I do mostly to inspire this fic. haha**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **mild sexually explicit content, rated mature**

 _Maria's pov_

I am immediately greeted by my new Lady's maid, Corrine, upon leaving the dining hall. Robin tells me he will see me soon and I watch as he disappears down a corridor. I don't fret as the happy gleam in his eye tells me not to worry. I turn back to Corrine expectantly, she is an older woman, not thin but not too full. Her hair is coarse and mostly white with a few traces of red to it and her pale green eyes are warm and kind.

She leads me through the castle, I shiver and wrap my thin cloak around me tightly as we ascend into another wing. She takes me to a room to ready me for bed. I am under the presumption that we are going to Robin's chambers. We enter into an extensive room and I hear the door shut behind us.

On the far wall to the left is a beautiful fourposter bed. It is adorned of silver and pale blue brocade linens. To the right of the bed is an impressive floor to ceiling window that is divided into diamond shaped glass panes, much as the windows I had so admired in Lord De Noir's study. The panes are separated by a silvery lead. The window is dressed in long drapes of the same silver and pale blue brocade of the duvet.

On the wall to the right is the fireplace with a white wooden mantle and stone hearth. In front of the bed lies my trunk that I had brought from the Manor. And against the wall across from the bed sits a beautiful white vanity. I do not believe this room to be Robin's at all for it is much too feminine.

I walk over to the vanity and run my hands along the items there. There is a lovely matching brush, hand mirror and comb set, made of silver and embossed with patterns of roses. There is a velvet lined silver box, set before the mirror, and in it lies a necklace of pearls with a pendant in the middle that I believe to be made of diamonds. A pair of earings are placed next to the necklace, they match the diamond pendant of the necklace perfectly.

I am drawn to a large dark mahogany wardrobe on the wall to the right of the vanity. I trace my fingers along the beautiful intricate carvings in the wood. Inside the wardrobe I find night dresses, evening gowns and day dresses of varying colors and material. Some are satin, others silk but they are mostly velvet and a number of them are black. I stare at them in awe and caress the beautiful fabric. On a shelf beneath the dresses lie corsets of lace and satin and even shiny black leather.

I turn to my maidservant, Corrine, confused and then a thought comes to mind, I widen my eyes, "Was this...was this Robin's mother's private chambers?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"No, my Lady." Corrine replies in a soft Irish lilt, "But these were the late Ladyship's belongings. His Lordship had them bought in here for you, Miss." She gestures for me to sit at the vanity.

I am in a state of shock. I couldn't possibly take Robin's late mother's belongings. How could Lord De Noir bare to see me wearing his late wife's things after her tragic death many years ago. "Given to me? I can not accept her belongings. I couldn't..." I trail off. Surely I wasn't worthy of such a gift.

"These belongings were from the late Ladyship's youth. Before her time here at the Castle, when she was not much older than you. They have been in a trunk in her bedchambers since her marriage to his Lordship, my Lady."

Corrine removed the necklace from about my neck and placed it in the velvet lined box upon the vanity. The she unravaled the plaits in my hair and brushed it out into soft waves. I pondered about Robin's mother as Corrine worked. "What was her name?" I dared to whisper.

Corrine pauses at the wardrobe before selecting a nightdress and returning to my side. She looks at me through the mirror and replies, "She was called Athena. And she was much unlike the De Noirs. She was soft spoken, kind and gentle and very elegant. Although With a bit of a fiery spirit. She was very much like you, my Lady."

I felt a sense of honour being compared to the beauty and grace of Robin's late mother. _Athena._ I thought to myself trying to picture her as Corrine removed my wedding gown and corset and undergarments and slipped one of Athena's nightdresses over my head. I stared down at the sheer white cotton material with bits of lace and satin ribbons embellishing the neckline and hems of the sleeves. And a thought occured to me, if I am much like Athena, perhaps that's what gives Lord De Noir such reasonings to dislike me. Perhaps it pains him to see my likeness of her.

"Will that be all then, my Lady?" Corrine asks after helping me into a light cotton robe and readying herself to leave. I look about the room, confused. I never had two parents in my home growing up and I had always imagined that a husband and wife would share a bed. I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to do and where my new husband would be.

Corrine understood my confusion. She nodded toward a space on the wall to the right of the wardrobe, "That is a door just there, in the wall. It connects to Master Robin's bedchambers." I blush and look down at my bare feet as she leaves the room.

I softly pad over to the wall. And now that I look closely I can see an outline of a rectangular shape in the decorative gold, pale blue and cream colored patterns of the wallpaper. I rest my hand on the white chair-rail in the middle. But I stand there, nervously. I suddenly feel awkward and a bit frightened.

I step back and sit at the edge of my new bed. In my new home. Many emotions wash over me. I draw in a shaky breath. So much has happened since I have come to Moonacre Valley and so much has happened so quickly. I place my hand over my stomach. A tear slips down my face. I had to grow up so fast. I never knew my mother. I had lost my father, lost my home. I unwillingly took on the burden of being the last Moon Princess. And the responsibilty of saving an entire valley, twice. I fell in love. And in love instensely, deeply and suddenly. I carry a secret that is nestled in my womb. And I have been bethrothed and then married. All in a matter of a few months. And all just shy of my eighteenth birthday. The burdens fall heavy on my shoulders and I sit there and begin to weep.

After a moment I hear the click of a door and a warm light flows through. I quickly wipe my tears and try to compose myself. I don't want Robin to believe I am having regrets pertaining to our marriage. He walks over to me and crouches down before me, taking my hands into his and looks to my face. My heart is warmed by his tender touch and all my fears and burdens become frivolous once again.

"Maria," Robin breathes, "Don't be frightened. It's still me. It's still us. Just as before." He stands and tilts my face up to him by placing his finger under my chin. I give him a smile. I am grateful he is understanding of my emotions.

Robin takes my hand pulling me up from my bed and leads me through the door and into his chambers. He is energetic and has a playful sparkle to his eye. My mind flashes back to one of our encounters in the forest. To our playful banter and teasing. To the first time he kissed me. To the moment I first knew I loved him. And I relax instantly. Robin was right. It's still him. It's still us. Just as before. But now only more.

"No more hiding now. This is ours," Robin gestures to his massive chambers. "You are mine now. I can do with you as I please." He grins at me widely and chuckles at his teasing. I fall into his arms and playfully hit him in the chest.

I take a step back and look about Robin's room. It is brightly lit by gaslamps and a roaring fire in the fireplace that is against the wall with the passageway into my private chambers.

There is a small anteroom before the main door which gives to more privacy as one wouldn't enter directly into the bedchambers. The furnishings are much more masculine and dark than that of my room. And the layout mostly mirrors mine except it is larger and has an anteroom and seating area. The drapes adorning the large window are of a deep burgandy velvet material. And the linens on the large bed are of a deep red and black brocade.

I turn back to Robin. He looks amused by my staring about, obviously impressed by my new surroundings. I find he looks particulary handsome standing beside the fire in just a long-sleeved black collared shirt and trousers. I notice his hat and scarves and jacket lie in a chair just behind him, most likely from earlier today. And his coat tails from the ceremony are draped over the back of the other chair. I love the way his hair falls in loose curls about his face when he is not wearing his hat. He runs his fingers through his hair self-consciously, due to my staring and a smile spreads across my face.

We lock eyes and laugh incredulously in disbelief that this has all truly come to pass. "Can you believe it?"

"I can not. It's surreal." I say stepping closer. Robin turns to a side table and pours wine from a decanter into a silver goblet and brings it to his lips. "I'd offer you some, but I have noticed you've only been politely accepting of the copious amounts of alcohol being offered and never once have I seen you actually consume any."

"You are rather perceptive, aren't you?" I teased.

"Indeed. I first noticed at the Manor, when my father and I joined you and your family for dinner. No matter, I think it's rather noble of you to remain sober." His eyes twinkled playfully above the rim of his cup as he took another drink.

We sat together by the fire and fell into a conversation. We enjoyed eachother's company. To be trully alone at last.

"I almost forgot," Robin began, jumping up from the settee and rushing over to his wardrobe, "I've a little something for you..."

Robin grinned as he handed me a small rectangular box. I looked up at him with surprise and he nodded toward it, urging me to open it. I lifted the lid and pulled out a small knife, set inside a black leather sheath with two wide straps that tapered down into strings.

I pulled the wooden handle of the knife removing it from the sheath and gasped, "It's beautiful..." I've never seen such an intricate and beautifully made weapon before. The handle was carved with a design of a snake, coiled around itself and in a position to strike. The eyes were set with red stones that glittered in the light of the fire, Rubies, no less, I concurred. The silver blade was not straight but was curved, having two waves to it before coming to a point.

"You tie it to your ankle..." Robin took the knife from me and knelt down at my feet. Slowly he slid the hem of my nightdress up and placed the knife in it's sheath on the outside of my ankle and tied it there, "Like this."

"Thank you, Robin. I love it, it's perfect!" I cried and wrapped my arms around him as we both stood.

"You're a De Noir now. I will teach you how to use it properly."

"As long as I won't be skinning any animals..." Robin chuckled as he removed the knife from my ankle and slid his hands down around my waist as he stood again.

"I will never make you do something that you don't like." He stared down into my eyes intensely and I become nervous once more as the tension between us grew. Even though Robin and I have done this once before. It feels much different now, when it is expected of us.

And suddenly I feel that we are not as alone as I so believed. Robin and I had to postpone a holiday because of the snow. So our first night together would be here at the very busy and rather inhabited castle. Even though we were mostly in our own wing, I felt nervous. I glanced past Robin and over at the door and stalled.

Robin followed my gaze to that of the door and realisation ensued over my hesitation. He looks back to me and smirks, "There's no one there. We are alone. " He states.

"And what of the guard?" I whisper, raising my brow. Robin points a finger into the air and skips back toward the door. _He forgot about the guard._ I think to myself.

Robin knocks his fist against the heavy, solid wood door once, "Hey! Leave us." He commands. "Sir!" I hear a deep muffled voice reply from behind the door and heavy steps fade away down the corridor.

"Robin!" I fall back onto Robin's bed mortified. Robin shrugs at me and laughs.

"There would have been a guard out there the whole night?!" I ask incredulously. How could he do that to me? Robin laughs again, amused by my shock of what he finds customary and not of concern, having been raised in the Castle. I continue to stare at him, embarrassed.

Robin shrugs again, "That is what they are paid to do. They know it'll be their heads if they speak of what goes on behind closed doors." He replies in reference of the Castle Guards.

"Do you know how utterly embarrassed I would have been if he had been there all night? I would never be able to look at him again. Or anyone else here for that matter. Everyone knows what we are doing!" I began to feel like suddenly the entire Castle can hear us.

"Maria, relax." Robin crosses the room and hands me his wine goblet. I stare into the red liquid, "It is true of anyone's wedding night. No one puts much thought into it. Or are you too ashamed that it is known that I will be making love to you?"

"Never..." I whisper and I bite my lip as his eyes darken. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck and he leans down to meet my lips. A heat creeps into me at our kiss, there is no holding back tonight. And I can feel that Robin realises it too for he begins to kiss me more forcefully. He breaks away and moves to my neck and I cling to him as he nips at me and trails kisses over my throat.

Our breathing quickens and I feel a pulse begin to throb in me. Robin pushes my robe off of my shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. I hear him groan as his hands slide over my breasts and my skin tingles at his touch. I tease him by running my tongue along his lips and sliding against his tongue, tasting him. And I pull on the hem of his shirt.

Robin steps back and reaches behind his head and pulls on the collar of his shirt and removes it in one swift motion. Instantly I run my hands over the strength of his chest and stomach and down along his arms, squeezing as he flexes instinctively. I pause before bringing my trembling hands to the buttons of my nightdress and he watches me as I let it too fall to the floor.

My breasts tingle as the cold air hits my exposed skin and then are quickly covered by the warmth of Robin's hands. A moan escapes my lips and I tremble with anticipation and boldly reach out and tug at Robin's belt, "I need you..." I pant into his ear, "I want you..." I whisper and he reaches down and removes his belt and I push his trousers down and let them fall to the ground. My heart pounds heavily against my chest and I am shaking all over.

I look into Robin's eyes and they are darkened with passion. I lean up against him and press my lips to his and slid my hands over his chest. I gasp as I feel his hand wander down to the aching pulse that begs to be touched. I pant and moan as he caresses me there and I squeeze his shoulders tightly.

"Oh blimey, Maria...you are so ready for me." Robin whispers in my ear as his fingers slip easily in the wetness between my legs. And at that Robin lifts me onto the bed and comes crashing down onto me. He forces his tongue into my mouth and groans as he searches my mouth and moves to my neck and my breasts.

He pauses and looks at me, eyes full of want, and I bite my lip and nod my head. He brings his lips to mine and his hand slides behind my knee and parts my legs and he lowers himself over me. I take in a deep shaky breath and shiver in anticipation. It's been so long since we had made love the first time and I am just as frightened as I was then.

I feel his tongue sliding over mine again and I gasp as he simultaneously slips into me. I tense and squeeze my thighs against him and he pulls back. "Try to relax, Maria...I won't hurt you." He whispers against my ear and he brings his hand down and caresses me between my legs again. The pleasure of his touch calms me and I let my legs fall open, permitting him to deepen his thrust. Slowly he pushes into me and I gasp again as my body stretches to accommodate him. He pulls back again but this time I pull him down into me further, wanting to feel the full length of him inside me. He moans into my mouth at the sensation.

I dig my nails into his shoulders as he quickens his pace. His thrusts cause an incredible ache deep inside me that builds and builds. And I gasp and moan and cry out in pleasure. "Please...Robin... _oh_..." I whimper against his ear and my cries cause him to press into me harder and deeper. "Oh...please...don't stop..." I beg and he moans into my mouth and then bites at my neck. The ache burns inside me as it builds and I moan and cry out his name as I am overcome with pleasure and I pull him down into me deeper and the waves of pleasure rock me. I hear Robin groan and feel the warmth of his release spill deep inside me. "I love you..." He pants against my ear and then falls beside me. I lay onto his chest and smooth my hands over his muscles as his heart beats rapidly. "I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **mild sexually explicit content, mature**

 _Maria's pov_

The next morning I awoke with a happy sigh. I shivered in the cold and scooted up against Robin's sleeping frame. The sun hadn't quite risen yet so I knew it was rather early in the morning. Robin was on his back and the duvet was down around his waist. An arm was up over his head and a hand lay across his bare chest. His lips were parted and he was breathing rhythmically, deeply asleep.

I propped myself up onto my elbow and watched him as he slept. I was in utter disbelief that I was in Robin's bed. That I was permitted to be. I reached over and swept a lock of hair from his brow and then ran my fingers down along his chiseled body. I felt him begin to stir. And his arm wrapped around my waist and he groaned as he turned into me.

"I quite fancy being roused so early in the morning by you." Robin mumbled as his hand made it's way up from my waist and over my naked breast from beneath the linens. He pulled me closer and trailed kisses over my breasts before turning onto his back again and stretching. I smiled down at him as I watched him, in awe again of being in his bed and getting to spend these intimate moments with him so freely.

We were quiet for a long moment as we were both lost in our thoughts. Robin traced shapes on my bare stomach under the duvet. My skin tingled at the feel of his warm hands on me.

"What is it called?" I asked, breaking the silence and leaning up on my elbow again to face him. The sun was just begining to rise and a faint light filtered in through the heavy drapes.

"What is what called?"

"You know...at the end. When it feels especially incredible."

"...er...You really were sheltered, weren't you?" Robin smirked, a faint hint of a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yes, one could say so-"

"Climax."

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

"Well. I really like when you make me climax. And I want you to make me climax every day."

"Bloody hell, Maria."

"What? Is climax a bad word?"

"...Er, no...It's just one of those uncomfortable words, you know? Not one to say around the dinner table." Robin chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh. Like vagina?"

"...er..."

"And penis? Because I really like yours. Can I see it?"

"Bloody hell."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"What? No. It's just...What are you on about?"

"Not a thing. I am just especially giddy this morning. I am so gladdened to have someone I can be completely open with." I reply, looking at him with an innocent expression.

"Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"You can look."

I hestitate. And Robin chuckles, his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"What? Change your mind? Scared are you?"

"Well...I wouldn't want you to be made a spectacle."

"Bloody hell. This has got to be the strangest conversation I have ever had." Robin throws the covers off of him with an exasperated sigh and grabs my hand and places it over himslef.

"Robin!"

"What? Figured you'd ask to touch it as well. So go on then." He chuckles. And studies my face as I timidly begin to explore a bit and take in his body. Then he turns to me with a more serious expression.

"My turn then. I really want to touch _you_ , may I?" He whispers against my ear. His eyes growing dark. I bite down onto my lip and nod my head. My heart beats faster against my chest. He shifts to his side and I feel his warm hand slide down my stomach beneath the duvet. He tugs gently behind my knee prompting me to bend my leg so he can part them. I let my leg rest against him and I bring the other one up and let it fall to the side.

My breathing becomes shallow as his hand then slides up my leg from my knee and finds it way to where I've been aching for him to touch. I've never known such pleasures. And I gasp. He knows just how to touch me, moving in circles and increasing and decreasing the pressure and when to speed up or slow down. I'm squirming and moaning and clutching the linens in my fists.

And I am surprised when he grabs my hand and brings it down and wraps it around his now rather aroused self. I've never touched a man in this way before. And I tremble in the slightest at the feel of him, warm and hard in my hand.

Quickly realising I know not how to touch him, Robin places his hand over mine and shows me how to move in a way to please him. When I've understood he lets go and returns to that spot between my legs. And I continue to move my hand over him. I hear him groan and I move faster. And he moves faster. I gasp and moan as the pleasure builds, "I'm...I'm...Oh! Ooooh...Don't stop!" I whisper as he brings me over that hightened edge of ecstacy. And at the same time I feel him shudder and groan beside me and we lay back next to eachother panting. I curl up into his side and fling my arm over his chest and smile as he leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"You made me climax. And I made _you_ climax."

"Bloody hell, Maria. Are you going to use that word every chance you get?" He blushes. I love how I make him uncomfortbale with that word. He looks absolutely adorable when he's embarrassed. And Robin very, rarely gets embarrassed.

"Yes!" I giggle. " I love you." I lean up and kiss him on the lips and then snuggle back down into his side.

"I love you too."

And we fall back to sleep even though the sun is now shinning brightly, forcing it's way through the heavy drapes.

We awake not long after to the sound of shuffling and muffled voices out in the corridor. I instinctively pull the duvet up and over my shoulders. Robin places a kiss on my temple and sits up and stretches. I smile as I watch him stand and make his way over to his wardrobe and pull his clothes on.

"We should go down to breakfast." Robin says as he pours himself a glass of water from a crystal carafe on the side table. He walks over to me and I sit up and hold the duvet up over my naked breasts. He hands me the glass and I take a long drink from it. He looks down at me with a twinkle in his eye, "You look beautiful, with that flush about your face and hair mussed, laying naked in my bed." He smirks and I look away shyly.

"I shall go dress myself, then." I say and Robin retrieves my robe from a heap on the floor. I let the duvet fall away as I stand and quickly wrap my robe around me. Robin lifts my face to his by placing two fingers beneath my chin and presses his lips against mine softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grow nervous as we make our way down to the dining hall. I am too embarrassed to be surrounded by half the clan and I hoped that there weren't going to be very many people there. The Castle was a busy place and always full of guards, servants and clansmembers. I cling to Robin's arm as he leads me through the maze of corridors and rooms and into the dining hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief to see that breakfast was a more intimate affair. The table consisted of blood relatives only and there were two footman and Mr. Bagsley the butler were standing tall, off to the side. Robin took his place to the right of his father who was sat of the head of the table and I sat on Robin's right.

Across from us sat Sir Henry and Robin's Aunt, Emmeline and beside her, although scooted down a ways was Caudalie. I quickly scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief that Catcher was not at the table. Lord De Noir gave us nod over the top of his read. And Emmeline just gave me a small smile and returned to her meal. I glanced at Caudalie who hadn't paid us anymind. She was bent over a letter and twirling a lock of shiny black hair about her fingers.

"Morning. I trust you slept well." Sir Henry greeted us with a smirk. I widened my eyes momentarily horrified.

"Yes, very well. Thank you, Uncle." Robin replied unabashedly. A footman broke the awkward silence by placing a plate before each of us of poached eggs and thick slices of ham and a tray of buttered toast. We ate in silence, the warm food comforted me and I realised I was particularly famished. Yesterday and last night had been such a busy affair, I hadn't the chance to stop and eat a proper meal. And thankfully my ailment had begun to subside just recently and I had slowly began to be able to hold down a larger variety of foods.

After we were nearly finished, we turned to the sound of the door shutting and the loud shuffle of boots over the stone floors. Catcher came sauntering into the dining hall looking particularly disheveled. His hair was mussed and his clothes rumpled. He had a girl with him. Her hair was tangled in the slightest and the coal around her eyes was smeared. He led her over and sat across and down to the right of us at the table. And hung his head in his hands.

"Enjoy yourself last night, did we?" His father, Sir Henry leant over and inquired with a chuckle. Catcher looked up for a brief moment and scowled.

"I may have over-indulged...Coffee?" Catcher called over his shoulder rudely to a footman. I shifted uncomfortably beside Robin. I couldn't handle a forced civility with Catcher. Especially after he had threatened me last night. After he had dared to touch me on my own wedding day. To disrespect his own cousin. I pushed the food around my plate in the awkward silence and I felt Robin place his hand over my knee under the table. He gave me a sidelong glance, sensing my nervousness.

"And who might we ask if this? May we be formally introduced?" Sir Henry inquired cheekily, of Catcher in refernce of the girl sat at his left. The girl blushed profusely.

"This is...er..." Catcher shifted awkwardly and ran his hands through his dark tousled hair, "... _fuck_ ," He said under his breath, "...uh...-"

"Mercy Colbert, Sir." The girl said and shot Catcher a glare. Catcher smirked at her and leant against her ear, "Hello Mercy." He did something to her under the table that caused her to yelp and jump in the slightest and Catcher chuckled. She giggled and swatted his hand away and Catcher looked up and met my eyes. A cold smile crept across his lips and I was frozen. Images flashed in my mind of his hands against me, hurting me. And how his breath danced over my skin as he spoke harsh things to me.

"Well, It's...er...nice to meet you Miss Colbert." Sir Henry cleared his throat awkwardly. I tore away from Catcher's glare. Emmeline didn't share a word in the manner nor did Lord De Noir. And I paid close attention to any interactions Robin had with his cousin. I had ascertained thus far, that they keep civil by minimising their interactions, rather greatly. I had a sense that Robin returned Catcher's feelings of hatred. And I felt I was the only person who remained shocked by Catcher and how he nonchalantly brought a girl down to breakfast. One that he had obviously bedded and not even known her name. _He has done this before_. I soon realised, perhaps many times over.

Robin yawned and draped his arm over my shoulder. He ran his other hand over his face and wrapped it behind his neck and stretched. He nodded toward the door and stood up and I followed after him and he led me back through the castle and to the separate wing that hosted our bedchambers amongst others.

"Robin I think I'd fancy a bath about now." I told him in the corridor outside of our rooms. "Of course. I think I am going to have a bit of lie down. Join me later. I'll be in my chambers most of the day as I am rather tired from yesterday." He leant down and pressed his lips to mine and I turned and entered into my private chambers. I pulled on the plaited cord in the corner of the room and waited for Corrine to appear. A bath would be lovely indeed right now.

After I had bathed and was dressed again, I slipped through the side door that led into Robin's private chambers from mine. The room was darkened as the heavy drapes had been pulled closed. I tip-toed over to the right side of Robin's bed-which was now considered mine and slid beneath the cool satiny linens. I yawned. The hot water from the long bath I had enjoyed, greatly relaxed me.

I settled myself carefully beside Robin so as not to wake him and placed my hands over the small bump that was beginning to take form between my hips. I could feel the baby moving about inside me. It tickled and I smiled at the sensation. I pressed a hand harder against my womb but I couldn't yet feel the movements from the outside.

"What are doing under there that's making you smile so?" I heard Robin mumble beside me with a bemused tone. I turned to him, surprised that he had been watching me.

"Didn't get enough did you? Need to take matters into your hands, then?" Robin teased with a slight laugh.

"Calm yourself Robin! I can assure you, it's only _your_ hands that I so desire."

" _Only_ my hands? Because you did say you quite fancied my-"

"Robin!" I retorted with a giggle and playfully pushed against his chest. He took a hold of my wrists and pinned them above my head. And he hovered over me. I winced at the strength of his hold on me. Then I moaned as he trailed kisses along my neck and down my chest.

"So if you weren't pleasuring yourself beside your slumbering husband, what _were_ you doing?" Robin whispered, his breath hot against my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. He released his grasp on my wrists and a corner of his mouth pulled up into a lazy smile.

I became lost in his eyes. I reached up and swept his hair from his eyes and wrapped my hand around the back of neck, pulling him down to me. I pressed my lips against his and he kissed me back, moaning into my mouth.

"When I lay very still, I can feel him move. The movements are getting stronger. So I was trying to see if I could feel it from the outside."

"Him?"

"Just a feeling I have, if not but a dream." I whispered shyly. Robin stared down into my eyes, intently. I grew nervous trying to decipher his emotions. We have never openly discussed this topic. Not on an intimate level. Not since we no longer had reason to fear the fact that Robin's child was growing in my womb.

"Could you?" Robin licked his lips and continued to stare into my eyes.

"No, I couldn't feel it against my hand."

"What does it feel like?"

"I couldn't explain really. I do love it though. It's a little constant reminder that he's there. Growing. Thriving. It's like a slight nudge. A tickle. It warms my heart and makes me think of you... I love having a part of you to keep with me."

Robin folded the duvet off of me in one swift movement and rested his hand between my hips. I saw his eyes widen in the slightest, surprised to find a slight firm bump. My heart ached at his tender gesture. I never knew how he felt on the matter. He had yet to express his feelings about it to me. And the fact that it never came up in conversation led me to believe that he wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry, Maria." Robin spoke just barely above a whisper. He leant down and pressed his lips on my little bump.

"Don't be."

"I feel like I took advantage of you..."

"Why? Because I was a-"

"Yes. Because you were pure. Because I lost control and neglected to take certain...measures. Because you were too innocent to have known."

"I'm not sorry, Robin."

"Well, you can say that now. But during that time...before I _convinced_ my father otherwise," Robin paused and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and grimaced, "I despised myself."

I sat up and leant against the headboard and Robin did the same. I took his hand in mine and smoothed my thumb over his rough calloused skin.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It's just as much my fault, Robin." I curled into his side and he instinctively wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smoothed my hand over the hard plains of his bare chest and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, Maria."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: I appologize for the late update. I have developed a recent obsession to Harry Potter and have been filling my time with the movies. And of course fanfics.**

 **Updated AN (16/2/2016):** **I am considering starting a SECOND PART to this story (?!). I had 2 encouraging reviews, after admitting I needed encouragement , and I have since been inspired and overcame a block.**

 **I will need more time between updates to see where this new direction takes me. If I create enough material for a second part or not. Although I do feel like I am headed there.**

 **Nevertheless, I am already four chapters in and will post them regardless if I turn them into "Part 2" or not. And also, if I do, I plan to add said proposed part 2 onto this story so it doesn't become disconjointed (I don't believe that's a word, but I like it. Kind of like 'irregardless' lol) with part 1.**

 **If I don't feel like I can create enough for a second part. I am leaning towards holding out updates until completion, which would be nigh. Would I be horrid to do so? I much prefer reading bigger chunks of a story instead of waiting agonizingly for an update. It keeps the flow going beautifully.**


	42. Chapter 42

**PART ll:**

 _ **The Dark Side of the Moon**_

 **AN: Silly me this story is already at 80k+ words and I had no idea that an average word count of about 75k-80k words constitues a full length novel! How cool is that? I even made an AN months ago stating I wouldn't be writing a full novel length story, only because I thought it impossible. Ha.**

 **Also fair warning, as our favourite couple are married now, the sexual scenes will coincidentally frequent themselves and delve a bit further on the suggestive scale. (Please remember this is rated Mature and meant for an older less prudish audience.)**

 **As always review! (I am a bit of a softy so go gently in the way of constructive criticism, which of course is always welcome.)**

 **PART ll:**

 _ **The Dark Side of the Moon**_

Chapter 42 The Armoury

 **mild sexually explicit content, mature**

 _..."_ _I'm not sorry, Robin."_

 _..."Well, you can say that now. But during that time...before I convinced my father otherwise," Robin paused and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and grimaced, "I despised myself."..._

 _Maria's pov_

"Has your Uncle always lived here at the castle? Even after he married?" I asked Robin the following day as we strolled along through the corridors and rooms. Robin was giving me a tour of my new home. And I was beginning to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. We came to a stop in the East Wing and Robin had just announced this held the bedchambers of his Uncle and Aunt as well as his cousins.

And I had to do so rather quickly, familiarize myself with my surroundings, as Robin had to return to his duties by the end of the week. Which meant I would be left on my own quite often. For days at a time even. I frowned at the thought. Robin stopped and turned to me with furrowed brows. He paused before answering my question.

"No. He did grow up here. And he did leave to De Noir Manor after he married Emmeline." Robin paused again and a darkness crept into his features.

"You have a manor? Is it the summerhouse?"

"Yes _we_ have a manor. And _also_ a summerhouse." Robin scoffs almost offendedly. I shrunk back at his reaction. I do tend to underestimate their wealth.

"May I ask what brought your uncle back to the castle?" I inquire quickly before we digress.

"He came back...after I was born. My father was not in a place to lord after the loss of my mother. So Uncle Henry took over control as Earl for several years until my father regained his strength so to speak." Robin shifted uncomfortably beside me. I knew he didn't like talking about his mother and I had a sense that he felt responsible for her death. 

"Why have they chosen to stay? Why didn't he return to the manor?" I pressed as the thought came to mind.

"Uncle Henry is Father's closest confidant and his only brother. He works for him. He is needed here. It's a daunting task running the castle and the obligations associated. Father needs the assistance, I suppose." Robin shrugged, appearing to have grown bored on the topic. I gathered that he had never truly put much thought into it, as it was all he had ever known. Sir Henry has always lived at the castle in Robin's eyes. 

"You and Catcher must have been very close, like brothers even. Having grown up together. You seem about the same age?" I raised my voice as a question at the end as I pressed Robin further. Trying to learn more of his confusing family dynamics. Robin paused again. An almost pained look on his face as he studied me. 

"Catcher is two years older than I. But yes, about the same age, he just turned twenty-one last month actually...And yes we were close, like brothers even. Once." 

"But not anymore?"

"You are quite perceptive yourself, you know." Robin smirked down at me  
And toyed with a tendril of my hair that fell down my shoulder. His eyes grew dark again.

"What happened, Robin? Between you and Catcher?"

Robin sighed and stared at the stones that made up the wall beyond me. He chewed on his lip as he wavered over the decision to tell me or not.

"It has to do with Caudalie," He paused and gauged my expression as my brows knitted together in confusion. I relaxed my features and looked back at him expectantly. Robin sighed again and grimaced. 

"It's complicated..."

"You can tell me anything..." I encourage him and run my hand down his arm, his muscles flexing as he tenses.

"Catcher and I are...civil. Now. We had grown apart some as we grew up but then a year ago things became hostile between us." 

"And Caudalie had a hand in that?"

"Caudalie had always been a bit of a pest when it came to me. Clingy even. But it wasn't until last summer that I realised she had an...um...well a rather _unhealthy_ attachment to me." Robin stopped to watch the emotions play over my face as I began to comprehend his cryptic words. He looked as if he fought with himself to continue or not. I stared blankly back at him, attempting to conceal my alarm.

"Caudalie had ran into me in the corridor nearest the dungeons. She caught me by complete surprise by...well...she kissed me. Not just a slight kiss. It was desperate and intense. I was so confused and shocked I just stood there like a fucking idiot." Robin spat, shaking his head in disgust. 

"So of course Catcher got the wrong impression when he just so happened around the bloody corner before I could push the fiesty little slag off me." 

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth, my eyes wide. _That little twisted so and so!_ I couldn't believe her. She had appeared rather sweet and genuine when I had met her. Although she is young and was most likely confused. I convinced myself. 

"She was only thirteen at the time. I'm five bloody years older than her so of course Catcher lost it, thinking I was taking advantage of his precious little sister. She's my fucking blood relative, my first cousin for heaven's sake! I don't know what she's on about." 

"Has anything happened since then? With her?"

"No, not like that. She played the victim well and I took the punishment from Catcher, fucking prat. Thankfully he is rather possessive over her since then and more so since she...er...developed." Robin paused and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Because she has never tried anything like that ever again."

"Catcher has never tried to reconcile with you?"

"Nor I him. I still can't believe he thought so lowly of me. Wouldn't hear a word I had to say on the matter. Not when it comes to _her_." Robin scoffed.

We continued down a corridor and Robin brought me to the library on the main level. I ran my hands along the titles of copious amounts of books under a thin layer of dust. And pondered over Robin's twisted cousins. I wondered if Catcher would be betrothed to one of the noble girls in the Clan soon. He was well into marrying age. If he were to wed, I wondered if he would inherit De Noir Manor and we could rid ourselves of him.

Then I froze as I pondered over the fact that it was possible that Catcher was to replace Sir Henry's position just as Robin was to replace Lord De Noir's.

I shake the thought for my mind just as soon as it formed. Not wanting to go _there._ Not wanting to ponder over horrendous thoughts of being under Catcher's sick oppression for many years to come. Instead, I inwardly force myself into a more superficial plane of my subconscious. Taking in the beautifully decorated library and admiring the stunning paintings encased in large gilded frames.

"I think I shall enjoy spending much of my time here. I must say the library is impressive." I admit, spinning around to share a grin with Robin. He was perched against a large desk on the far right of the room, twiddling a quill about between his fingers.

"Come. I want to show you my favourite room in the entire castle." Robin snatched my hand with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is it the dungeons?" I teased, stifling a giggle.

"No," Robin scoffed. "What would give you that impression?"

I poked him in the ribs and he laughed as he led me back through the main level and we ascended a flight of stairs.

"Robin, I don't know my way around the castle all too well, but I do however, distinctly recall this as to be the way to the dungeons."

"It is. But that's not where we are going. Don't you trust me?" Robin chuckled. We passed the bridge that housed the tower of the dungeons and instead took a right and descended down a narrow and ancient stone stairwell. It was dark as we made our way down the spiral steps and I could see my breath becoming visible in little white clouds. I shivered from the cold.

We emerged into an anteroom that was brightly lit due to the two large windows on opposite walls. We paused before a large and very thick looking door made up of slats of wood rather than being solid.

"This is my favourite room," Robin began. He selected a rusted looking iron key amongst others from a ring in his pocket and turned it in the latch. He pushed the heavy door open with little effort, "The Armoury."

Robin beamed as I passed him and stepped into the massive, dugeon-like room. It was adorned with several long wooden tables and a very generous amount of weaponry of various kinds known to man. Most of which appeared to have been from a medieval era. There were sets of chain-mail as well as full sets of armour fit for a prince. Swords and daggers and knives hung on the wall to my left. There were crossbows, bows and arrows atop the tables set beside numerous leather quivers of various shapes and sizes. And copious amounts of firearms including rifles, muskets and pistols and crates and crates of their corresponding ammunition.

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked and turned to Robin after slowly making my way up and down the aisles between the tables. Running my hands over various weapons, curiously. Some of which I noticed alluded to tales of horrors by the sticky brownish sludge pertinent to dried blood still lingering over dangerously sharpened edges and spikes. I jerked my hand back at the sight of it.

"The crossbow." Robin grinned. He looked much like a young boy in a Sweets shoppe as he picked one up and raised it to his shoulder. He aimed it at set of armour in the far corner of the room and then lowered it and absentmindedly toyed with it.

"The history here is rather impressive, Robin." I say as my gaze wandered over the ancient weaponry. I made my way over to Robin and stood beside him. He tilted his head and gave me a lazy smile, his hair falling over his eyes which were shadowed with coal. He watched me as I picked up various items and admired them.

"That's a mace." Robin told me when I furrowed my brow at an odd looking weapon consisting of a wooden handle a chain and a spiked iron sphere. "Rather brutal way to go..." He mumbled.

He came up behind me. I could feel the warmth of his body as he pressed against me. His hand slid down my arm and curved around my hand which held the handle of the mace. My pulse quickened as he swept my hair aside, exposing the skin of my neck and placed his mouth there. His touch tingled and excited me and a soft moan escaped my lips when he bit down and then ran his tongue over my flesh.

He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me around violently enough that I slammed against the table, I could hear the sound of metal clank against metal as the weaponry toddled from the force in which the table was knocked.

His lips came crashing down against mine and his tongue fought to gain entrance into my mouth, sliding along the top of my lip. I let him in and he moaned into my mouth as his tongue slid over mine. He pressed me against him tightly with one hand and the other made it's way into my hair, yanking my head back so he could kiss and bite at my neck and my throat again.

Robin pulled back and looked at me with a hunger I hadn't seen in him before. His eyes smoldered lustfully and I knew straight away that there was no stopping him. In one swift motion he lunged back to me, his hands slid behind my thighs and he lifted me upon the table. And immediately I found the skirts of my dress bunched up around my hips.

"You don't know what you do to me..." Robin murmured into my ear. His breathing became heavy and shallow as he reached under my dress and pulled on my undergarments. I lifted my hips and let him pull them down my legs. I began to ache for his touch. I gasped when I felt his hand make it's way between my legs, fingers circling and penetrating immediately upon contact.

I leant forward and pressed my lips against his and then a surprised moan resounded when he plunged further inside me. I let my head fall back as that incredible ache filled my pelvis. I cried out when I felt his fingers curl slightly and press up against me before plunging in again and again. I quivered and moaned, gripping the edge of the table until he brought me to an unbelievable release.

He smirked arrogantly at me as I panted, collasping against his chest to recover from the instensity of my climax. But he didn't let me rest long, immediately grabbing my hand at placing it over his aroused self. I stroked him through his trousers until he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed me harshly whilst he fumbled with his belt. His hand tangled into my hair again and he yanked my head back as before and sucked along my neck.

His other hand slid around my waist drawing me to him and he thrust into me, pressing hard and greedily. I whimpered and clung to his shoulders. The table banged against the wall each time he shoved back into me. The sound of metal clinking and my cries echoed in the expansive room.

He slammed into me roughly. Pleasure mixing into pain and pain mixing into pleasure. This was different than Robin had ever touched me. I quickly realised that there was a distinct difference to making love and the word that Remy fancied-shagging. This was not making love. Robin was shagging the life out of me. And on a table covered in medieval torture devices in the dank depths of the castle.

And I rather enjoyed it. This more lustful type of intimacy. Immensely so.

I didn't care if anyone could hear us. I was intoxicated by the thrilling combination of fear and excitement and pleasure and pain. Intoxicated by these new sensations, my new life, intimacy, love, sex, passion, lust. The gratification that my body brings pleasure to Robin and his to mine. And that he's the only man to have ever touched me in this way. And that he cherishes me for that. For being his and only his. For having been pure for him.

After a pleasurable finish we collapse against eachother, my head resting on Robin's shoulder and his on mine, breathing heavily and hearts pounding. I wince as I feel him slip out of me and I hear Robin chuckle softly as he tucks himself back in and fastens his trousers. He presses a kiss against my temple. The sweet, loving gesture warms my heart.

I push my skirts down and stand on wobbly legs. I steady myself by Robin's arm and he chuckles again, his arms encircle me and I breath in his scent as he holds me. I move to peek up at him and he reaches down to touch his lips softly against mine.

"You never cease to amaze me, Maria."


	43. Chapter 43

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 43 Don't Go

 **mild sexually explicit content, mature**

 _Maria's pov_

"Don't go."

I pleaded, reaching out to Robin as he stood and left the warmth of the covers. It was early, the sun barely having risen. My breath came out in a white cloud in the devastating chill of the air. It was the very begining of February and Robin and I had been married for nearly two blissful months. And today he was leaving again for the second time. It would be several nights until his return.

I have long since decided that a winter wedding had been perfect. Mostly so due to the fact that it was so particulary cold outside, too cold and too much snow to venture outdoors, that we found ourselves here mostly, tangled up amongst eachother beneath the linens of our bed. I smiled at the thought. Of how we spent our time. Discovering one another. Making love each night and oft times upon waking as well. And even stealing away after midafternoon tea, if we so desired, for a quick embrace somewhere deep in the castle where no one could find us.

 _Like that time in the Armoury_. I blushed.

I enjoyed those moments best. The passion and the lust of it. A look from Robin to me and I to him. A quickening of my breath. Being pulled into a dark corner, slammed up against a wall or thrown onto a desk. Robin's hand over my mouth, his lips against my ear shushing my cries.

Robin quickly made his way to mend the fire that had long since died out whilst we slept. I hadn't realised how cold it was until Robin was no longer beside me, arms and legs having been tangled up in each other, nestled against his warmth.

"Don't fret, my love. I shall return before you know it." Robin grinned trying to make light of the situation. I sighed and flopped down onto my back settling once more into the warmth that still lingered where he had slept.

Robin knelt down beside the bed and pushed the covers down over the tops of my thighs. My nightdress was bunched up about my hips and I felt Robin's rough hand slide it up further, exposing the firm swell of my stomach. Gently he lay his warm hands on my belly and paused. I smiled as I watched him, his eyes filled with compassion. I had been suffering from pains as of late. And Robin hated to see me suffer in any way. He waited to a feel a kick or a nudge or any sort of movement from the child we created in my womb.

"Hmm...He's asleep." Robin teasingly concluded with a slight laugh. "I know how we could rouse him..." He leant down and pressed his lips against the bare skin of my swollen stomach.

"Too bad I have not the time. I wanted to make love to you once more before I left." He swept my hair out of my face. A corner of his mouth pulled into a sleepy grin. And my eyes lingered over those straight, slightly thin lips I so adored. I wanted to kiss the little dip at the top.

"You can't very well leave a girl like that now can you?" I pouted playfully and slid my hand beneath his shirt, running my fingers over his tight abdomen and chest. He groaned as my nails gently raked over his skin. When I reached his shoulders, I curved my hands around the bulge of his muscles and pulled him down to me.

And he all to willingly rested his weight over me, his mouth over mine with a slight groan of protest layered with longing. I knew he needed to leave but I also knew that I needed him. I wanted to feel him. Wanted his hands on me. Touching me, feeling me, satisfying my desire for him.

With a gentle push against his chest I sat up, grabbed the hem of my night dress and pulled it up over my head. My hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and ever so quickly I slid it off of his shoulders and I pressed my lips against his ferverntly. Robin groaned again at the feel of my hunger for him.

He pressed forward laying us back down and he settled between my legs. Pressing himself against me and creating an ache there. I reached down and tugged at his belt until he sat back and removed it. I then reached into his trousers, curling my hand around his aroused self. A moan escaped my lips as I felt the warm and hard length of him and I squirmed my hips in anticipation.

Robin cocked his head to the side, a lock of hair fell over his eyes and a lazy grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched me, my eyes darkened with passion, how I licked my lips, my shallow breath, my desire as I stroked him.

"Robin I need you...Touch me, please." I whispered. The heat between my legs crept up higher into my pelvis, begging to be acknowledged. He was teasing me. Enjoying having me make the next move each time. And I was growing frustrated, waiting for the feel of his rough hands over me. On me. Inside me.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Finally his lips met mine and I let us fall back again. He moaned into my mouth as he tasted me, his tongue swirling over mine. He shifted his weight over me.

"I wish I had all day to do things to you, to make you cry out, to hear you scream my name as I pleasure you..." Robin panted against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Please..."

I whimpered, still waiting for his touch. His mouth made it's way down to my neck and over to my breasts. They tingled as the cold air hit the wetness his lips left behind and I arched my back and moaned. I wriggled my hips against him trying to find some relief of the throbbing pulse between my legs. And I gasped and whimpered again at the feel of his hand slipping down to where I wanted him most. His fingers circled and teased me and I pressed my hips up wanting more. I gasped again as he sunk his fingers down inside me.

He moaned into my neck at the sensation, feeling how easily he slipped in. How ready I was for him. And that was his undoing. He settled himself between my legs and leant over me, struggling to balance over my pregnant belly. Pausing, Robin looked at me and gave me a sly smirk. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Sorry love, but this has gotten in the way." He chuckled and pressed a kiss just below my navel. Then I gasped when his hands reached around my hips and in one quick motion he flipped me over onto my knees. He moved off of the bed, his feet on the floor and pulled me to the edge.

"I won't hurt you, I promise...Just trust me." Robin whispered pleadingly in my ear as I tensed against him. His hands moved over to my breasts. And slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed himself into me.

" _Oh!"_ I gasped at the new sensation this different approach brought. Robin chuckled arrogantly and pressed into me deeper eliciting another moan from me. " _Oh_...Robin, please." I begged him. Begged for him to fill me with that ache I so longed for, that one that builds and falls into an incredible release.

I collasped onto my side, recovering from my climax before sitting up and leaning back onto my hands. Robin pressed a kiss to my temple as he tucked himself back into his trousers and fastened them. The loving gesture as he buttoned back up becoming somewhat of a habit after that kind of sex. As if to say _'Even though I shagged you real hard, you know I treasure you.'_

" _Why_ haven't we done it like that sooner?" I asked incredulously, still tingling with the residual tailings of ecstacy. Robin swiped his hand across the bead of sweat along his forehead and chuckled.

"There are a lot of _things_ we haven't done yet..."

My eyes grew wide and I bite my lip trying to imagine what else there could be. Robin smirked at me and shook his head at my innonence. I watched as he scrambled about the large chambers for his clothes, pulling on his shirt and then lacing up his boots.

"You will show me sometime?"

"I would like nothing more." Robin smiled darkly, stopping to lean over me and press his lips against mine.

"Now, I truly must go...damn...what you do to me woman..." He mumbled with a shake of his head as he slipped into his jacket. The metal embellishments clanked together at his haste. He trudged over to the door.

"Keep your dagger on you." He warned from the door and then left. I heard the key turn in the lock and listened as his footfalls faded away down the corridor. I fell down onto my back against the bed and pulled the linens over me, inhaling his scent. I would miss him. Terribly so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days after Robin's departure, I had found myself rather lonely. I had slept in my own private bedchambers for the second time last night. But mostly because I see it as a waste not to make use of such a beautiful bed and room for that matter. I hadn't spent much time in at all. Using it mainly to dress or bathe. But when Robin was away I didn't feel comfortable occupying his chambers. Although he did expressly relay that it was _our_ room. I could admit that it was pleasant to have a space to call my own.

I was sitting with a book in a wingback chair beside the small fireplace when a knock was heard at my door, "Enter."

"Forgive me, my Lady," Corrine began, "Your presence has been requested in Lord De Noir's study. " 

I hesistated. It had been some time since I had spoken with Lord De Noir. We lived amongst one another. We were civil. But we hadn't a relationship. We hadn't even a conversation since before the wedding. He was a right busy man, I knew that. So I didn't take offense to his lack of attempt to befriend me. After all, I hadn't made any advances either. Beyond the small pleasantries of a greeting at the table during meals.

"Of course." I acknowledged, correcting my composure with only a timid smile.

"Ah, Maria."

Lord De Noir greeted me with a kind smile. He gestured for me to enter and I made my way further into his elaborate study. I stood before his desk submissively. Awaiting his direction of whether to remain standing or where he'd like for me to sit. And awaiting to be spoken to first before I made a sound.

Tobias poured him a drink from a cystal decanter, an amber coloured liquid swirled into a short glass, and he set it on Lord De Noir's right. Lord De Noir grasped the glass, picking it up and bringing it to his lips and set it back down again. Then he gave a nod to Tobias who quickly left the room. His mouth twitched into a slight smile as he passed me.

"Please," Lord De Noir gestured over to the seating area in front of the fireplace as he came around his desk. I quickly complied and sat into a dark green leather armchair after removing my cloak and draping it over the side. Lord De Noir sat in the chair beside me. His eyes lingering over the increasing size of my belly.

"How are you fairing? I trust you find your new home accommodating?"

"Very well, Sir. And yes _very_ accommodating, thank you. I wanted to take this opportunity to greatly express my gratitude toward you. I am quite happy here, indeed, Sir."

"Is Robin treating you well? I only ask because he is young, you are both young, and he is without a proper example of a marriage relationship." Lord De Noir asks, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably at the intrusion into our personal relationship.

I struggle to fight back a blush as images of me and Robin's intimate moments from this morning flood my mind. His gentle caress. The way his voice softens when he speaks to me. The look in his eyes when he spots me amongst a crowd.

"You've done a fine job of raising your son on your own, Sir." I reply with a nod, smiling warmly at the pleased look on my father-in-law's face at my words.

"Very well. If he gives you any trouble I want you to see me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Our conversation came to a short lull in which an idea came to mind. I shift back toward Lord De Noir, "Sir, might I request your permission to visit Moonacre Manor?"

Lord De Noir pauses. He scrutinizes me, his eyes yet again looming over my middle. I can see that he is wavering in his mind whether or not my pregnancy has become too obvious to hide. I slump my shoulders, regretting having waited this long. I should have visited sooner but I didn't realise how rapidly my belly would grow.

"Of course. That can be arranged, Maria." He finally replies and much to my surprise.

"I dare say, I am impressed by the ease of which you have been able to conceal your...condition, Maria. Although I must express my concern when you are in your family's company. Where such concealment might prove difficult."

"I understand. And I will continue to be guarded, Sir."

"Whilst we are on the subject, how are you fairing in that aspect?"

"Well. I believe. Although I couldn't say for certain as I know not what should I expect."

"Robin mentioned you have been experiencing pains?"

"Yes, Sir. That I have." I replied shyly, looking up to catch a flash of concern cross his features. 

"He has also stressed that you should be under the regular care of a midwife. I appologize for neglecting to see that as it has been many years since the birth of a child here." He stilled, eyes narrowing into the glow of the fire. I could see the muscles in his jaw move as he clenched his teeth together. The painful memories of the loss of his wife during Robin's birth most likely playing in his mind. Quickly he downed the last of his drink and the glass clanked loudly as he set it down with a heavy hand.

"Perhaps you might prefer I summon one of the physicians from the city?"

"I appreciate the offer, Sir, but my preference lies with the former."

"Very well. I shall see to it straight away and Corrine will relay the details. Now if you wish to visit your family, speak with Mr. Bagsley and he will make the arrangements for you."

"Yes of course...And thank you, Sir." I stood after he did, an unspoken dismissal, and turned and left. I smiled inwardly, pleased at the civility of our conversation. At the hope of a positive budding relationship between father-in-law and daughter-in-law.

And of course, having been granted permission to visit Moonacre Manor. I still wasn't quite sure if I should wait for Robin's return so he could accompany me. For surely he'd appreciate the opportunity to visit as well. So instead of making my way down to the servant's area and locating Mr. Bagsley in his quaint office, I decided to take my time before I made the decision on whether to wait for Robin or not. 


	44. Chapter 44

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 44 Less Noble Activities

 _Maria's pov_

I made my way down through the castle with Corrine at my side later during the week. I was pleasantly greeted by the other staff as we walked and it pleased me. I was beginning to feel accepted and welcomed into my new home.

"Good afternoon, Lady Maria." Mr. Bagsley greeted me with a warm smile as we passed the main entrance. He had just received the post and was sorting through the letters in his large hands slightly snarled by age.

"A fine afternoon indeed, Mr. Bagsley." I replied clutching my cloak tightly closed over my round belly. My pregnancy was no longer a secret at the castle nor amoungst the clansmembers and my family. Not entirely. Lord De Noir thought it best to announce the pregnancy as good news. He did so as soon as was feebly plausible, as if the conception were so to have happened on our first night Robin and I spent together in the castle as husband and wife.

So it was left to the belief that I was with child, only not as far along as I truly was. _That_ , we had yet to develope a plan for. I was just into my sixth month and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide the pregnancy as the shape of my body was rapidly changing. Thankfully winter proved to be a blessing yet again as it was necessary for one to remained cloaked and well covered up beneath many layers of clothing. Especially here in the cold, drafty medieval castle.

There were few who _did_ know. Our closest confidants, of course. Only those Lord De Noir deemed necessary. Only those who could be trusted. Those who proved beneficial to our web of lies.

One of whom, being my Lady's Maid, Corrine, of course. For how could she _not_ have suspected on her own? Having been the sole person to dress me and assist in bathing me. Yet she never spoke of it. Although I was and am, well under the impression that she knows of my current condition. And the mere fact that she purposely neglected to say a word on the matter, most definitely alluded to the fact that she herself had quickly discerned that this particular conception took place well before a proper union.

Her silence was neither sympathetic nor judgemental. I sensed she possessed a great respect for the family who employed her. Who she has given her time to for many years. In her youth she was the late Lady Athena De Noir's maid. She was loyal. And I was honoured that my father-in-law chose her for me.

Lord De Noir had requested her pressence in his study a few weeks ago. She froze, her eyes wide as she entered the room to find Robin and I sat before his desk.

"I want to thank you for you loyalty over the years, Corrine." Lord De Noir began. "You have proven to be trusted. I pressume your loyalty shall continue?"

Lord De Noir paused, awaiting Corrine's reply. Corrine glanced between Robin and I and her eyes flicked down to my stomach. She knew. Of course she had known. She had secretly replaced a number of my dresses with looser, less fitting options. Dresses with higher waistlines that flowed out from under a small band beneath my breasts rather than at my hips. And yet we both had not exchanged any words on the matter.

Secrecy and lies have truly become my second nature since meeting Robin.

"We will only speak of this here." Lord De Noir continued speaking cryptically, after a slight nod of an acknowledgement from Corrine. Corrine's trembling had ceased. I assumed she had believed she was here for a reprimand or perhaps to be relieved of her duties. I was pleased to see how her shoulders relaxed and a quiet sigh of relief escaped from her lips. Pleased that she cared enough for her position to have feared losing it so. Cared enough for me. Cared enough to protect me even though it meant she would have to be deceitful.

"Yes of course, your Lordship." Corrine replied and dipped into a small curtsy before Lord De Noir dismissed her.

"A letter for you, Lady Maria." Mr. Basgley's deep voice drawled out slowly. I turned back to him and closed the gap between us with excitement in my step. Quickly I turned the letter over and ran my thumb over the deep blue wax seal, stamped with Uncle Benjamin's signet. _A letter from my family!_ I smiled to myself and tucked it into the pocket of my cloak.

We continued on until we reached the extensive library. In here the ceiling was nearly as high as that of the dining hall but it had a warmer feel mostly due to the wooden floorboards it had as opposed to the flagstone that made up most of the floors throughout the castle.

Corrine quickly began building a fire in the fireplace and I shivered as I walked amongst the rows and rows of the shelves of books, running my hands across the dusty titles. I thanked Corrine when she had finished and dismissed her. I knew it wasn't common for Lady's maids to tend to such chores of which belonged to maidservants. But when I announced my intentions of visiting the library today, Corrine had insisted on accompanying me as she knew the maidservants didn't typically set up a fire in here unless it was known that it would indeed be occupied.

I had settled myself in the library in a wingback chair next to a roaring fire. I began to grow warm, a flush crept into my face and I removed my cloak and overcoat for relief and draped them over the back of the chair on my right. With the letter from Moonacre Manor in my hands, I slid my finger beneath the wax and broke the seal. I recognised Loveday's beautiful script immediately.

A tear travelled slowly down my cheek as I read her warm words. I laughed at her description of Miss Heliotrope and Digweed's budding romance. I wiped away yet another tear as she mentioned Wrolf and how she felt he had taken on a rather melancholy mood since my departure.

 _Wrolf. Uncle. The Manor._ I thought to myself as a deep ache welled in my heart. I missed them. I missed my old life.

I closed my eyes and I could almost smell the beautiful and intoxicating scent of summer. Of when I had first arrived at Moonacre Valley. Lillies and jasmine. The buzzing sound of bees amongst the roses. I recalled the way the sun filtered in the thick of the trees of the forest. _The Forest._ Oh how I missed the forest. The smell of pine and fallen leaves- _Robin._

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even heard the door as it opened and then closed. Hadn't even heard the footsteps that surely must have echoed in the greatness of the room. Hadn't noticed Catcher leaning against the far wall, his arms across his chest in a threatening stance, growing impatient as he awaited my acknowledgement of him.

"Catcher.." I breathed just barely above a whisper.

"Has it ever occurred to you that one could find a very rare yet powerful artifact of magic and possess it for themselves? Wield it successfully?" Catcher began slowly, speaking in a cryptic, elusive tongue.

I froze. Staring back at him, my lips parted. I merely blinked. Momentarily caught off guard by the words he spoke. He smiled menacingly at my silence. His words unraveling throughout my mind as if being translated into my native tongue.

And comprehension flowed into fear. 

I caught sight of his hand twiddling about in his pocket. A small object perhaps, spherical and opalescent I imagined. 

"You wouldn't dare..." 

"I am in a particularly fair mood today. It would be wise of you not to challenge me, Maria." 

Catcher pushed off from the wall and slowly sauntered over to me. I stood immediately, the book I had selected from one of the shelves but had not yet the opportunity to read, fell from my lap and clamoured to the floor. 

I faltered at my footing as I instinctively took a step back, bumping into the wingback I had since been sat. It's wooden legs scraped loudly against the floorboards.

I drew in my breath and swallowed. My mind racing over the possibilities. Catcher's intentions. Images of the Moon Pearls floating gently to the soft, rippled sands at the bottom of the sea. Violent waves crashing down upon me. The ease of which I had almost let it claim my life.

Letting go. Floating. Sinking.

 _Was it possible?_

"I don't Know, Maria. I was rather curious as to your thoughts?" Catcher began as if having read my mind. For a brief moment I wondered if he possibly could. 

His eyes fell to the swell of my middle. He licked his lip, pulling it in between his teeth and holding it there. And he reached out and placed a large hand over my firm bump.  
I flinched and felt my heart begin to race and my chest heaved with a heavy breath.

"Hmm...it's such a shame 'twasn't I who found you first. And then it would be my child you're carrying and not _his_." Catcher hissed, his hand carressed over my pregnant belly.

"And think of what we could have done. Accomplished. The two of us. With the power you had so possessed and yet gave away so freely. And with what I so possess as well...a learnt trade albeit. Not a gift. Something that requires discipline amongst other...less noble activities."

"Catcher why are you doing this?" 

He removed his hand and took a step back. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. He paced a few steps appearing to be wavering over a decision. He stopped and looked down at me with a cold smile.

"No, it shan't be wise of me to let on to the complex obscenities of my mind, love. Lest I should frighten you."

I jumped at the sound of the door opening and Catcher casually turned but remained in his oppressive stance over me. Mr. Bagsley cleared his throat and peered at us with one wiry, grey brow raised.

"Ah, Master Catcher there you are." He began slowly. 

Catcher gave him a look of annoyance, "Yes?"

"Right...you have a visitor. A...um...Miss Elise Umberbreicht. Shall I escort her to the drawing room?" 

Catcher gave him a nod and Mr. Baglsey left abruptly. Catcher sighed, appearing agitated. He chewed on his bottom lip again in hesitation and stared at a case of books beyond my shoulder.

"We're not done here." He stated and with only three strides of his long legs he crossed the room and left.

My knees gave out and I collasped into the chair, my hand flying up to cover my mouth. _It can't be. It can't possibly be._ I chanted in my mind. Could Catcher have found the Moon Pearls? Retrieved them from the Sea? Happened upon one amongst the sands of the shore? How much power resided in merely one of the pearls, if they so possessed power yet still?

And what could such power unveil in the hands of evil?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Robin!"

I awoke in a cold sweat in the dark of the night. I instinctively called out for Robin, reaching over to the cold emtpy place where he lay not. I knew Robin was still away. Taken from me by the obligation of his duties.

I sat up still panting from the frightful dream I had just since endured.

 _Catcher._

I had dreamt of cold hands and piercing blue eyes. Hands that always found their way onto me. Touching me in way that only Robin had the privilege of. Dreamt of my weakness, harboured by my immense fear of the tall, defiantly handsome boy with hair as black as I imagined his soul.

Why did I allow him to treat me so? Continually threatening me, standing over me so oppressively. Harming me with a bruising touch. What power did he possess over me that kept my lips sealed? That averted my eyes to the floor submissively as he drew near to me and whispered blasphemies into my ear. His lips always a hairsbreadth from mine yet never touching. As if he would wait an enterity for the day I finally broke that boundary and closed that unforgivable yet dangerously short distance.

He was trying to break me.

And I believed it pertained greatly to the words he shared with me yesterday afternoon in the library. Why had he alluded to such? Perhaps he was growing impatient. Perhaps it was a ploy, meant to persuade me under his influence so he could gain knowledge of where the Moon Pearls could be found.

Images of my nightmare flashed through my mind as I stared into the glaring embers in the fireplace.

 _"...with what I so possess as well...a learnt trade albeit. Not a gift...requires discipline amongst other...less noble activities."_

Catcher's words echoed throughout my head. I had been pondering over them all day and into the night. I could only come to one conclusion.

Catcher has been practicing magic. _Dark magic._

I knew magic resided in the valley. 'Moonacre Magic' as we referred to it. Even Marmaduke possessed it. Although rather benignly. He could disappear and reappear here and there, short distances really. And his culinary creations, I have long since suspected had more to do with Moonacre Magic than talents.

Wrolf was magical. He could wield it as well. He had once been a lion, transformed into the beastliest of canines and back again to his true form. And sensing impending danger, he could appear at my side nearly the instant I needed him.

It was known that a select, certain people throughout the village had acheived the wielding of Moonacre Magic. Although how, I could only believe persisted of 'less noble activities' as Catcher had so put it. As it wasn't discussed openly.

If this were so true, I could only fear the _why_ as opposed to the _how_. Why would Catcher go to such lengths? What was he attemping to gain?


	45. Chapter 45

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 45 Remy

 _Maria's pov_

It was early in the morning yet Robin and I were stood in the drawing room on the main level of the castle. His friends were there as well. Lounging about the room and awaiting the arrival of Pierce.

Finally the door opened and Mr. Bagsley stepped aside allowing Pierce to enter, followed closely by Remy. Excitement bubbled up into my chest at the sight of her. Reddish blonde hair bouncing with each step she took. Her darkly lined eyes warm and full of light, found mine and she grinned widely at me.

Everyone stood, straightening out their cloaks. There was an exaggerated mixture of sighs and stretching, a playfully portrayal of annoyance at Pierce and his tardiness.

" _Her_ fault not mine." Pierce stated in defense, thrusting a thumb over his shoulder in Remy's direction.

"Tell that to the guards we were meant to relieve at half past. Right foul lot of blokes they'll be after night patrols, Pierce." Robin threatened with a scorn. He slapped his hand over Pierce's back and headed for the door.

"Good on ya, Pierce. Remember what they pulled on us last time we set them off?" Cole complained, removing his hat and running his fingers through his short sandy coloured hair.

I have heard tales of the pranks that the guards pull on eachother and Robin and his friends and vice-versa. They like to tease and laugh about it when they've been drinking. But in reality the pranks are far from childish and sometimes dangerous and mostly not funny at all.

"You mean the incident with the snakes in our camp? The rather frightening yet _non-venomous_ snakes, that is?" Holden jeered, clutching his side when Cole elbowed him. It was clear that the joke was on Cole.

"I thought only _girls_ screamed like that?" Colin barely managed to say between laughs, pointing a finger at Cole.

"Right," Cole began, squaring his shoulders at Colin, "I can still hear you crying, ' _It's on me! It's on me! It fucking touched me!'_ like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah, well, it bloody well did touch me. Seriously slid over my chest. Thankfully I had awoken to your girlish screams before it violated me any further." Colin laughed. It was obvious he had long since moved on from the incident.

"Right...er...it's lovely reminiscing, but I'd much prefer not to give the guards more time than they've already have to conjure up a prank to top the last. Come on then gents, we've a long day ahead of us." Robin stated, his tone annoyed but his eyes twinkled playfully. He leant down and caught my mouth for a kiss. Then he stepped closer, shielding me by his tall frame and slipped me his tongue. I fought back a moan and he pulled away and chuckled, leaving me breathless.

But it wasn't just his kiss that enamoured me so, it was the loving way his hands secretly smoothed over the convex shape of my belly that put an ache into my heart. I stood there as the boys filed out behind Robin, tipping their hats toward me as they passed, eyebrows raised suggestively and little smirks played across their lips. I have grown to love them all.

 _Funny really how life can change so easily_. I mused.

"Maria!" Remy squealed as she bounded over to me. She greeted me with a peck on each side of my face and beamed at me.

"I am so gladdened to have your company today, Remy!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doorway and into the corridor, "Come, let's go to my bedchambers and talk as little schoolgirls would."

Remy giggled and hooked her arm with mine and we trudged through the castle. Winding our way through dark corridors, up countless steps and up to my bedchambers.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Maria." Remy exclaimed, twirling around into a full circle before plopping down dramatically onto my pale blue and cream colored duvet. "I mean, you must feel like a real princess. Living in a castle. Living luxuriously as this!"

I gave her a modest smile. It's true, I did feel as one of the princesses in the tales I so loved to read in my leisure. And I much enjoyed living in the castle. I joined Remy, sitting next to her on my bed. I was so happy to have a friend that made me feel my age again. Giggling about boys and plaiting eachother's hair like the teenaged girl I still was.

"Why do you never wear black?" Remy asked as she thumbed through my wardrobe, "Or this?" She asked, spinning around with the black leather over-corset I had worn the day after Lord De Noir had me thrown in the dungeons. "You're a De Noir now. Perhaps it's time you look as one?"

I swallowed. Hoping that she wouldn't demand me to try it on. For surely it most definitely would not fit me now. And I couldn't very well hide my growing belly from her. Instinctively I clutched my cloak closed and put on a friendly smile.

"I do...on occasion." Honestly I hadn't really thought about it. Robin never expected it of me... _did he?_ He liked me the way I was. Perhaps he enjoyed the contrast I held to most everyone else here. Even though not everyone was clad in black from head to toe. The maids wore white with a grey apron. And quite often Robin and his family members donned cloaks of the deepest of blues. And occasionally their shirts where white, grey and even a deep crimson.

I still stood out though, that was for certain.

"Oh...I look like a flower garden! Honestly, Maria. I don't know how you wear such dresses." Remy exclaimed, standing before a tall mirror beside my wardrobe. She had tried on one of my London dresses. It was silk, green and yellow with a very floral pattern on it. I laughed at the sight of her. Of how different she looked. And she glared at me before bursting with laughter.

Later we were sprawled out across my bed, chattering away happily over a tray of food. Corrine had brought up a lovely spread for us of goat cheese and dried figs and slices of ham, freshly baked bread and tea and biscuits.

"May I ask you something personal?" I began cautiously, peering over the rim of my delicate little tea cup. I wondered how it was I who so easily became with child and in my first go, no less, and yet Remy had gone an entire year without a pregnancy.

"Of course, Maria. We are best friends, are we not?" Remy replied rhetorically. She swirled a spoon once more in her tea before returning it to the tray beside us.

"You told me that well...you and Pierce have been _intimate_ for a year..."

"Yes...and what of it?" Remy pressed with furrowed brows.

"I was curious as to how...how you have managed to avoid a pregnancy?"

"Oh. Well, you needn't to concern yourself with such anyhow. It's your duty to produce an heir. Why do ask? Are you not wanting to bare anymore children? It is expected of you, you know."

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. As I said, I was curious. Please pardon my asking, but you are not _barren_ , are you?" I bit into the soft flesh of my lip, hoping I hadn't offended my new friend. Instantly regretting my question and how daft it made me sound.

"Heaven's no, Maria! I mean, everything _appears_ to be in working order. Just because you and Robin conceived straight away doesn't mean..." She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder, "There _are_ certain measures one can take..."

"Oh...yes...Robin said something like that before."

"Oh? Did he tell you that to convince you to let him up your skirts?" Remy giggled.

"Perhaps." I lied. Matching her playful tone. The lie being the easy route. It worked. Her eyebrows raised up suggestively and she bit her lip, wanting to know more. Most likely imagining me in a pre-wedding tryst with Robin.

"You are a lucky girl, Maria. I hope you know that." Her eyes grew more serious and she broke from my gaze and took in my lavish, beautiful room once more.

"All the girls want Robin. I'm sure that's obvious. But he chose you. No doubt the intrigue of a new girl much unlike any of us here, mixed with the allure of your title as the Moon Princess was intoxicating to him." She paused and shared a warm smile with me.

"But I see it as there is no one better suited for you and for him."

"Have you and Robin...?"

"Heaven's no, Maria! Robin and I have been friends since we were very young. Our families are close. We developed more of a friendship as between siblings, I'd say. Although that doesn't go to say, I was never attracted to him." Remy giggled again as I swatted at her arm when she admitted she had an attraction to Robin.

"Actually it was Catcher I may or may not have found myself beneath once or twice..." Remy bit into her lip and stared wide eyed at me, awaiting my reaction.

"W-what?"

"I know! I'm terrible, aren't I?" Remy cried, flopping down onto her back upon my bed. "He is much older than I. But heavens, he is so devilishly handsome and mysterious, isn't he?" She paused and propped herself up to look at me. I could tell that by the look on my face she registered my thoughts exactly. She shot up bolt right and reached a hand to my shoulder.

"Heaven's, no! There was no shagging involved. Some very serious kissing, yes. That's what I meant by being _beneath him._ He was too intense. Scared me at the time, his hands were _everywhere_. I hadn't been ready for that yet."

"Were you two courting?" I tried to wrap my brain around the idea of Catcher being a gentleman and in a courting relationship, perhaps once, less sinister even. But my mind couldn't conjure up an image of him without that cold sneer.

"No, nothing of the sort." Remy looked as if she wanted to leave it at that but by the curiosity I held in my expression, she continued, "As I said, our families have been close for many years. It started when I was about fifteen. At dinner parties mostly, Catcher would pull me aside when no one was looking. And on occasion we'd come across eachother in the forest. I liked him then. I even hoped he would pursue a courtship..."

"I'm sorry, Remy." I reached a hand out to her shoulder sympathetically when a sadness crept into her voice and she paused, staring off at a far wall. I was attempting to collect as much information about Catcher from those I was close with. Someone had to know his secrets. Someone besides me had to have witnessed his darkness.

"But he changed. The last few times he kissed me, there was something different about him. And he became forceful and was angered when I wouldn't...Doesn't matter now. For it has all worked out for the better." Remy admitted in reference to Pierce, she gazed down at the ring that glittered about her finger. Pierce had proposed to her on New Year's Eve and they were to be married come spring. Robin was ever so gladdened to have his best mate become a married man as he. To share in the camaraderie.

I debated whether to press her any further. Or to tell her about the threats from Catcher. I hadn't yet told Robin either. I can not say what forbade me. What held me back. What drove me to harbour such secrets. Who was I protecting? If I even were at all? What if I were only endangering myself or the life of my unborn child?

"Enough about Catcher. Tell me what's it like to be married to Robin De Noir!" Remy boasted, clapping her hand over mine and snapping me back from the darkness of my thoughts.

I allowed myself to be pulled into her giddiness. Desiring that superficial level of happiness. Where threats and curses and magic and danger dwelled not. And we giggled yet again as school girls would, eyes sparkling happily. And with a biscuit in hand I poured out what my life has been like so far as Robin's young wife.


	46. Chapter 46

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 46 Caudalie

 **strong language, violence**

Two weeks have passed and I have managed to avoid Catcher almost completely. I felt as if I ghosted throughout the castle. Not because I was trying to go about unseen. I didn't fear Catcher so much so to feel the need to hide from him. But rather my mind was particularly preoccupied over thoughts pertaining to Catcher and the precarious conversation we had that day in the library.

Meal times had become rather awkward. The room held an uncomfortable tension. At least as far as I was concerned. I could almost feel an ominous pull, a connection that was drawn across the table from me over to Catcher.

He had succeeded greatly at infiltrating my mind.

And I was growing tired of it. My once innocent thoughts beautifully consisting of my love and infatuation with Robin, of the life we created in my womb, have now been bombarded with foreboding threats and fears. Fears of something which was meant for good, now in the control of hands filled with malice.

I needed to confide in Robin. But I couldn't. Each time I drew up the courage to speak with Robin an unknown force caused me to recoil. Was I unknowingly protecting Robin? And if so, then who would protect me?

 _I am going to confront Catcher._

I decided one evening, right there at supper. I looked straight at him across from the table. His deep blue eyes piercing into mine. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a fraction of a smile and ever so slightly he dipped his head in a nod.

My breath caught in my chest. _Had Catcher just acknowledged my thoughts? No, that can't be possible._

What were the limitations, if not any, if he truly held the power of the Moon Pearls? And what were _his_ limitations, of his dark craft? Could one truly harness the ability to read one's thoughts? The idea appeared ludicrous to me. For surely he is only toying with me.

In his twisted sociopathic mind, he has created a game of sorts.

But what was it he was trying to achieve? Who or what was the prize?

I withdrew from the table conversation as I pondered over whether I was making the right choice or not in my decision to confront Catcher. And whether or not, it was daft of me to put myself in such a predicament. But for some reason, although I had not yet deciphered Catcher's intentions, I felt strongly that he would not harm me.

The following week Robin was out again with his friends for the day. And my opportunity had come.

I was strolling about the castle trying to find my way to the wing that hosted Robin's family. _The other De Noirs._ As I called them. But it wasn't Catcher I was looking for as I had decided instead of confronting him I would find Caudalie and casually press her for information as I have done so with Robin and Remy thus far.

 _Of course I would never waltz up to his family's bedchambers._ I scolded myself for almost doing so as I stood before the first step that led up one more floor to their rooms. Instead I quickly pushed through a heavy wooden door on my right at the sound of footfalls fast approaching.

I emerged onto a second floor of what appeared to be a grand drawing room. I peered over the edge of the stone railing to find a beautiful seating area on the floor below. The fire was lit in the large fireplace and light poured in from the vast windows that lined the south wall.

The top floor where I stood was open to the bottom floor, enclosing from the spiral stone staircase on the right in an _L_ shape as if a mezzanine of sorts. Concealed in the slightest by the stone railing and arches. On this level, was a small library. Bookcases bordered the entire length of the walls and there were two windows, one on each wall that broke up the shelving. There was a chaise and a set of wingback chairs and a small side table and a long emerald green and gold oriental rug that ran the length of the walkway.

It was one of the most beautiful rooms in the entire castle.

I strained my ears at the muffled sound of voices. Then I hurriedly withdrew into the shadows as the heavy sound of boots trudging over the stone floors came nearer. And one of the tall double doors opened with a loud bang down below. 

" _What the fucking hell, Felix_?" I heard Catcher shout and the sound of boots struggling for footing. I gathered the courage to peek over the edge to see Catcher lunge at Felix violently and shove hard against his chest. My eyes widened in horror as I watched the scene unfolding below me. Felix staggered back but held his ground. Instantly Catcher slams his fist into Felix's face. I stifle a gasp as Felix crumples over holding his nose. He comes back up and quickly wipes the blood with his sleeve. 

"Bugger off Catcher! It was bound to be one of us! And you know it!" Felix recovered from the blow and shouted back at Catcher. 

Catcher faltered. Something flickered in his eyes. Then his face became like stone. He inclined his head to the young man on his left. I recognized him from out in the forest before to be Cain with his long dark hair still adorned with a feather that hanged down nearest his right ear.

"Bring her in." Catcher instructed coldly. A moment later Cain returned with a rather distraught looking Caudalie. Her long, shiny black hair was unraveling from the plait that cascaded down her shoulder. And her cheeks were stained with tears. The coal around her eyes smeared. Cain had her roughly by the arm, dragging her in against her will.

Caudalie was brought before Catcher, who's back was to Felix on the other side of the room. Catcher glared at her intently but she avoided his gaze and instead held the gaze of Felix. The fear and regret imminent on her young and pretty face.

"Did he touch you?" Catcher breathed in an eerily calm manner. He narrowed his eyes as Caudalie flinched at the question. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Answer me!" Catcher shouted into his sister's face, causing her to jump. He snatched her from Cain and gripped her just below her shoulders. And shook her. "Did he fucking touch you?" He spat through gritted teeth.

Felix lunged forward at Catcher's violence toward Caudalie and a sob escaped her lips as a young man I didn't recognise grasped Felix's arms from behind and detained him. He struck a blow into Felix's side causing him to collaspe onto his knees.

"Catcher...please. Don't do this." Caudalie pleaded as more tears began to fall from her eyes. I could sense that he knew the answer already, he knew by the way Caudalie wasn't able to answer him herself.

"How long?" Catcher asked, his voice on the verge of insanity and he shook her again.

"How long has he been fucking you?" Catcher demanded violently. His fingers digging painfully into her flesh. Caudalie sobbed and her knees buckled. And she cowered down shaking her head from side to side.

Catcher slammed her against the door and she let out a yelp. "Answer me you fucking little slag!"

"Catcher, no!" Caudalie blubbered between sobs, "No...it's not like that, _please_." She whimpered, falling limp in his harsh grasp.

"How _dare_ you!" Catcher raised his hand and as if to strike Caudalie across the face. But he stopped himself as she searched his eyes. His voice softened and he instead swept her hair from her face, "How dare you let one of these fools tarnish you, Cody. You don't know how precious you are."

He loosened the tight grip he had on her frail arms and smoothed his hands down the length of them as he spoke softly to her. He placed his finger beneath her chin when she averted his gaze, gently coaxing her to meet his eyes.

"You are nothing now. No man will want you now, Cody." His cold words hung in the air and he shoved off her. She sank down against the wall, tears streaming down her face. She knew what was coming next.

"Catcher, wait!" She cried, stumbling forward and attempting to grasp his arm.

Catcher whipped around and glared at Felix who struggled against his captor. And before Caudalie's words had sunk in he was at Felix's throat in an instant. His dragger drawn. And pressed against Felix's skin.

"Catcher, please! You are not hearing me. _Please_...he didn't...he hasn't...we...not like that." Caudalie pleaded between cries.

Catcher thrust a fist angrily into Felix's gut and let the sharp edge of his dagger slash against Felix's neck as Felix involuntarily lunged forward at the pain of the blow to his stomach.

A sick grin spread over Catcher's mouth at the sight of the blood that dripped onto the floor. Caudalie gasped and cried out, sobbing. Cain held her back. Forcing her to watch. I was frozen in horror, shocked by the scene below me, too frightened to breath lest I be noticed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Cody. He will live. I will make sure of it. I will make sure he will suffer the consequences I see fit for his crime. For surely, stealing the precious virtue of my sister and rendering her worthless, is a punishable crime in my book." Catcher paused and looked down at his sister crumpled up on the floor.

" And his pain is _your_ punishment, Cody. For being a whore."

"You've gone round the fucking twist, mate! All I did was kiss her. Haven't you heard a word she's said? _Bloody hell!_ " Felix shouted up at Catcher from his spot on the floor. He coughed and spat.

" _Oh,_ my apologies. How rather daft of me to believe my best mate would _not_ betray me and fuck around behind my back with my _little sister!_ Or more as, how rather daft of _you_ to believe that I wouldn't care, let alone find out." Catcher threatened leaning onto one knee to speak in Felix's face. Then he stood abruptly making eye contact with all five of his friends in the room.

"It appears I haven't made myself clear in the past _; Cody. Is. off. Limits!_ " Catcher paused for effect. "Now if _Felix_ doesn't endure a proper punishment for his disobedience, then no one will heed my warning, will they?" He paused again, scowling at each of the boys.

"Right then. Sorry, mate, you brought this on yourself. Perhaps next time you'll ask before you take what isn't yours." He turned to the two boys on his left and gestured toward Felix still slumped on the floor, "Grant, Cain, dungeons."

"I watch you take what isn't yours all the time, Catcher. You have taught me well."

"You are wrong, Felix. For I am not foolish enough to be caught. You have learnt nothing for me. Away with you!"

Catcher inclined his head toward the door and the young man who had been working to keep Felix in line hoisted him up by the arm. Cain immediately stepped in to grab Felix's other arm and they dragged him out through the door. An intense moment of silence followed. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I trembled.

"Leave us." Catcher demanded just barely above a whisper to the three remaining young men, who had mostly stood by unmoving as they witnessed Catcher's fury unleash upon his best mate for meddling with his sister. They left the room hastily and without eye contact.

I watched as he closed in on Caudalie and she quickly clamoured to her feet. He towered over her and I grew uncomfortable as they searched eachother's eyes. Afraid of what he would do to her. Wavering in my decision to jump out and rescue her in some way. Catcher slowly reached a hand to her tear soaked face and wiped away the wetness.

"My dear sister..." He spoke softly, his voice heavy with adoration. "Do not fret. For I will choose a proper Gentleman for you when the time is right. But you must value your honour if you so wish to continue with the lifestyle you are accustomed. One in which a beautiful and fair Lady as yourself deserves. It shan't be easy for me to be forced to punish you as well. Are we understood?"

Caudalie nodded, her face expressionless. "Good," Catcher replied and he leant in and pressed his lips against her cheek, "Now, tidy yourself up lest Father sees you looking like you spent the night being passed around between the dungeon guards."

And he stalked off, the door slamming loudly behind him, leaving her standing there, pathetically. I continued to watch with my hand pressed to my mouth, as she sank down to the floor and sobbed.

It wasn't only I, who's Catcher's oppressive behaviour dominated. Robbing one of their will and draining the life from. I debated going down to her and comforting her. But just as quickly she regained her composure and stood and left the room.

I backed into the shadows and stared down at my trembling hands. In disbelief of what I had just witnessed. Catcher was dangerous and possessive. His mind was quick, brilliant yet twisted and dark. It's how he gained his power and dominance over others. What I had so believed to be a bit of jealousy over his cousin's title, I saw now as only the beginning to Catcher's malice.

And it appeared that he was becoming more so into the way of his darkness.

I knew then that I could no longer handle this on my own. It was time that I spoke with Robin about the malice of his cousin.


	47. Chapter 47

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 47 Tea at Moonacre Manor

 **mild sexual content, mature**

"You've invited yourself to Tea at the manor?" Robin asked me with his brows raised in amusement.

"No. I've invited _us_ to Tea at the manor." I corrected, standing my ground against Robin's rather obvious disapproval in my rather _im_ proper etiquette.

Robin laughed and shook his head as he leant down to lace his heavy black boots, "And you were the one who was raised by a Governess, a snobbish prude of one at that? Yet I am the one who finds your lack of etiquette... _unbecoming?"_

"I am shocked to be receiving a lecture in etiquette from likes of you, Robin De Noir!" I retort with a huff.

"Oh? And why is that, Maria _De Noir?"_

"You, who thinks with his dagger first? Blood before justice? Drunkenness over sobriety? Should mock my simple yet harmless lack of propriety in reference to afternoon Tea?" I craned my neck to look up at his towering frame as he rose to his feet.

"Ah, there...you just admitted that your _etiquette_ was indeed lacking." Robin smirked triumphantly and encircled me in his strong arms. I pushed away from him before I became caught up in his embrace submissively.

"Enough with the games. I am trying to be serious, Robin." I scolded him but grinned widely at the playful gleam in his eye and closed the gap between us so I could kiss him. Pressing my lips against his softly and then pulling away just to be sure he would bring me back to him.

He smiled against my lips and touched the tip of his tongue against mine, arms sliding around the small of my back and pulling me closer to him. He kissed me playfully, pulling away to smirk at me and then pressing his lips against mine more forcefully. He tried to press against me tightly but chuckled softly when we were prohibited by the bulge about my middle. He pulled back, letting his hands slide over my rounded belly before leaning down and placing a kiss over my dress just below my navel.

"So..Tea at Moonacre Manor? When?"

"This afternoon. Will you please do me the honour of accompanying me?"

"Of course."

"Then it is settled. I am so very excited to visit my family again."

"What shall we do about _this?"_ Robin asked, gesturing toward the swell of my middle. I wasn't very big. Slight, but still not inconspicuously so. Still I was becoming on a more questionable verge.

"Perhaps we shall tell them I am carrying twins?" I replied mockingly. "I will remain cloaked, of course." I added quickly at the look of doubt on his face. "And that is why I added you to the guest list. Well mostly, because I felt you could act as a deterrent, if you will."

"Deterrent?"

"A distraction, a shield so to speak. You know, pull the attention from me should things become...uncomfortable, questionable. As well, I feel there would be less physical contact should I be in your arms, at your side...Does that make sense?"

"I see, yes. Perhaps...we _should_ just say you are carrying twins." Robin groaned, falling back against the bed and thrusting his hands into his mop of loose curls, "I not only fear what Sir Benjamin would do to me if he only knew the truth, but Wrolf as well!"

I laughed but put on a serious face when Robin scowled at me. I couldn't keep my mouth from turning up into a grin as soon as he looked away. I sat beside him on the bed and stroked my hand over his chest.

"Nervous to be bring your more-than-should-be pregnant wife before her family, are you?"

"Terrified, really." Robin replied mockingly, peeking up a me through his hands and smiling, "I am quite surprised to see you so demure about it."

"Really? After that tumultuous confrontation with your father, _after_ a rather tumultuous night spent of the floors of the dungeons, I don't believe anything could faze me now." I stated as if it were his fault just because he had rights to the dungeons and shared the same blood as his father. Even though he wasn't responsible for the way his father treated me that dreadful night.

"Right," Robin cleared his throat and sat up, "I have to admire your strength. Now that I have been made to feel inadequate and a right pansy on the matter, I shall man up and escort my beautiful, pregnant wife to Tea." He mocked with a laugh and stalked over to his bed side table, grabbing his dagger with a pointed look at me before threading the sheath through his belt, "And I don't _think_ with my dagger."

I giggled and stood before him. He gave me another look, those slightly thin lips pressed into a straight line that I so adored. I took his belt from his hands and finished looping it through that last hook. His gaze softened, locked with mine as we stared into one another. Our love unfazed by our argument, a mere bit of playful banter, really.

"Funny," Robin began, his rough hands over my dainty wrists forbidding me to continue, "As I recall, it is rather unusual to find your hands at my waist busily _fastening_ as opposed to _unfastening_."

"Isn't it?" I teased, brows raised suggestively, "Would you prefer I not... _fasten_ your trousers for you? Perhaps you'd prefer I did _this_ instead?" I smirked up at him seductively, reaching my hand into his trousers and clasping around him. He swayed in the slightest as I gripped him tightly.

"You know...I've been speaking with Remy a lot lately," I began, removing my hand and sliding it beneath his shirt and against the hard planes of his stomach and chest. I watched as his expression went from worry to intrigue at the comprehension of my words.

"Have you?" He spoke guardedly, "And what has she had to say?"

"Well she told me an awful lot about a certain...waterfall." I paused waiting to see his reaction to my knowledge of the waterfall that Remy told me about. The one that hosted a hidden alcove behind it. The one that Robin and his friends would bring girls to. He paled in the slightest. But enough to make the corner of my mouth turn up into a grin.

"No worries, my love. I understand your... _talents_ had to come from somewhere or should I say _someone._ No, I am pleased to be the one to enjoy you now. Remy learnt some things there to..." I licked my lips and slid my hand back down, I could feel his heart thumping heavily as I passed over his chest.

"Care to elaborate?" Robin asked, one brow raised and a slight smile teasing his lips.

"Hmm...well I suppose I could show you what Remy told me. Although it is something I've never done before." I replied sinking down before him and onto my knees. I loosened his trousers and reached back in again.

"Oh bloody hell, Maria..." Robin groaned, now fully aware of my intentions. His fingers slid into my hair and he pressed his hips closer as I brought his rather aroused self to my lips.

 _Well I definitely do not see the pleasure in doing that._ I thought to myself afterword whilst downing yet another glass of water. Trying to rid my mouth of the bitterness. Robin seemed to have enjoyed it, rather immensely, though I mostly felt like I was gagging. But I felt compelled to do it because Remy told me that boys no more than expect it and desire it often. And that it greatly pleases them.

So naturally, having not much experience nor knowledge in the area of boys and sex, I heeded her words.

"Should I be worried about the tainting of your innocent mind by Remilda?" Robin asked me a bit later as we readied ourselves to go down for the midday meal.

"Hmm...you tell me Robin? Do you feel Remy is a bad influence?" I teased.

"Perhaps it's not the best time to answer that question, not whilst I'm still...pleasantly surprised by the benefits of her influence." He replied with a satisfied chuckle.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as he offered me his arm and led me out through the castle.

The dining hall was quite busy and loud. I was gladdened for the distraction because the moment my eyes locked with Catcher as I sat at the table, I felt guilty. Guilty that I had let my weakness deny me the right to tell Robin about Catcher and the conversation we shared last.

Well, really I've been purposely avoiding telling Robin. I could admit that. It had been easy to go on as if all was well with the world once more. As it was before the curses and prophesies and sadistic conniving boys threatening my life. Easy to push the negativity aside and ignorantly enjoy the bliss that married life brought me.

That was until I came across Catcher again.

His eyes remained locked on mine even as that girl I recognised to be Mercy sat upon his lap and I heard her giggle above the noise of the chatter. His hand briefly slid up to her breast and a smirk crept upon his lips before he turned into her and pressed his lips against her throat.

"Maria? You alright?" Robin asked his forehead wrinkled with concern as he looked across the table to his cousin and then back to me. His features relaxed as he caught sight of Catcher all but assaulting the poor girl nearly right before us. Obviously unfazed by the action.

"Speaking of etiquette..." Robin laughed at his own quip, gesturing toward his cousin. And I quickly ascertained that he had misread my reaction to Catcher as prude. I quickly played along. Not letting on that there was something deeper. I scoffed and turned my attention elsewhere.

 _Tonight. I will tell Robin tonight._ I told myself. Feeling discouraged by how completely _un_ perturbed Robin or anyone else for that matter was with Catcher. I stole a glance at Caudalie and my suspicions were confirmed. She held no evidence of being controlled, oppressed, abused or that the boy she fancied was most likely still in the dungeons under her menacing brother's orders.

"Father, Maria and I are to visit the Merryweathers at the manor today. We will be leaving shortly, actually. I wanted to remind you lest you'd be in need of me."

The sound of Robin's voice snapped me back from the depths of my thoughts and I looked up to find him leaning toward his father who had paused with his drink poised mid-air. I noticed him flinch in the slightest at Robin's loose use of my maiden name, the negative connotation being deeply ingrained despite his recent change in prejudice. Capturing as well, the attention of a few other black-clad members of his family who had overheard. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at their stares.

"When should I expect your return?" Lord De Noir inquired, his expression void of emotion.

"Before nightfall. We are going for Tea."

"Very well. Extend my regards."

"Of course, Father."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh this is splendid! Splendid indeed! Come, come!" Loveday's soft sing-song voice rang out like a beautiful bell. She looked radiant and full of life and I truly missed her.

She greeted Robin and I at the entrance to the manor with a kiss upon our cheeks. Robin blushed at his sister's adoration of him. And Digweed attempted to retrieve my cloak.

"Oh forgive me but I have forgotten my overcoat in my haste so I shall much prefer to keep my cloak, Digweed." I said, quickly diffusing all suspicions.

"Uncle it is such a pleasure to see you again!" I stepped forward at his presence, both of us beaming with joy to see eachother.

"As it is, Maria. As it is." Uncle greeted me merrily before turning to Robin and shaking hands with him.

"Oh, Maria!" I heard Miss Heliotrope gasp excitedly as we drew nearer the parlour where she was sat. She rose and floated over to us and we shared an awkward side hug. She took my hand in both of hers, "You look well, my dear. Well indeed. I trust _they_ have been treating you well?" She stressed looking pointedly in Robin's direction. Robin ignored her respectively and I suppressed a laugh.

"Miss Heliotrope, I have missed you so." I replied also ignoring her comment pertaining to the De Noirs. She still held her judgments against the clan. And her disapproval of my hasty betrothal and marriage still didn't sit well with her.

We made our way into the piano room and I let my gaze fall about the room reminiscing as if it has been years since I'd been here last. And we took tea, not once finding a lull in conversation. I noticed that Digweed joined us, taking a seat beside Miss Heliotrope and setting his hand about her knee and then removing it just as quickly. Miss Heliotrope blushed and nearly spilt her tea.

I stifled a giggle when my eyes met Loveday's rather animated eyes. Watching Digweed and Miss Heliotrope's awkward infatuation was entertaining to say the least. I stifled another giggle when Digweed referred to Miss Heliotrope as _Jane_. And Robin gave me a silent scolding of my antics by placing his hand over my knee. The notion of my stuffy former Governess courting and flirting at her age was a challenge for me to view seriously.

I saw Loveday exchange a look with Uncle and he took her hand in his and leant forward in their seats, "We...er...have some news we'd like to share," Uncle began awkwardly, pausing to turn to Loveday.

"I am in the family way. We should expect a wee one come fall." Loveday beamed with joy and Uncle cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, nodding in agreement.

"Wonderful news!" I boasted, rising to my feet and embracing Loveday as she too stood whilst Robin congratulated Uncle with a handshake.

It was grand getting swept up in the superficial pleasantries of life. I reveled in the opportunity to dull out the stresses and worries that so plagued me. It was easy to pretend. Forget even. If just for a time. A chance to let my gaurd down and relax. A chance to take a break from what troubled me. The confrontations that loomed over me. It was grand to sit here over tea. Enoying the company of my family and sharing in their joy at starting a family of their own.

And I did just that, for now.


	48. Chapter 48

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 48 Biscuits and War

 _Maria's pov_

"You spoil me, Robin."

I said, biting my lip as my mouth spread into a wide grin. Robin had appeared in my private chambers late into the evening with a small plate of iced biscuits. My favourite and most definitely one of my most desired cravings.

"Nicked 'em from the kitchens on my way in." He shrugged trying to brush off his sweet gesture but the twinkle in his eyes alluded to his deep, profound care for me. I hadn't seen him since early this morning as I had watched him as he dressed and slipped quietly from our bedchambers to attend to his duties.

He plopped down at the edge of my bed facing me and set the small plate beside me. I leant over and placed a kiss upon his cheek whilst simultaneously snatching a biscuit and giving a laugh. I sat back against the headboard and closed the book in my lap. We locked eyes for a moment and shared a smile.

"I missed you."

Robin reached out and placed his warm hand over my rounded, firm belly, "I missed you as well." He smiled, tilting his head to the side and letting his hair fall into his eyes which were darkened with coal. He moved closer and placed his other hand on my belly, pressing slightly in attempt to cause the baby to move.

I smiled as I watched him and happily munched away on yet another biscuit. I could feel the strong movements as the baby shifted about inside me at Robin's prodding, "Felt _that!_ " Robin exclaimed joyfully at the feel of a kick against his hand. I giggled and leant forward surprising him with a kiss upon his lips whilst he waited to feel another kick.

"Any of those pains today?"

I looked away and stared into the orange and yellow flickering glow of the fire. Since my sixth month I have been suffering from a painful tightening in my womb. One that would stop me in my tracks and steal the breath from my lungs. I hadn't told anyone about it until it happened in Robin's presence one day. I didn't much fancy being fussed over.

"Maria..." Robin scolded, "You are too stubborn for your own good, you know."

I have begun to make a rather bad habit in my belief that, should I ignore a problem, it will simply disappear. Will I never learn my lesson?

"Ignoring a problem does not prevent it from existing, Maria."

I flinched as he read me correctly. Although mostly because he spoke to the darkest part of what I have been hiding, ignoring, forbidden to be spoken upon my lips. My concerns and fears of his cousin.

 _Catcher. Tell him of Catcher and his threats..._ A nagging voice urged in my mind.

"You are right, Robin. Forgive my stubbornness, I needn't give you cause for concern so I felt I'd keep my problems to myself."

"But Maria I care for you and I care for our unborn child. Your problems are no burden to me at all. Especially if you are hurting." Robin scooted up closer to me. He smelled of the forest and I relished in his scent. He caressed my face with the back of his hand and I became lost in his golden brown eyes. A guilt washed over me. Guilt for keeping secrets from my love.

"We shall see what the midwife has to say on the matter. Now," Robin paused looking around my private bedchambers, "What ever are doing in _here?_ I know I have given you permission to my chambers at all times. In fact, I expressly consider it as _our_ chambers."

"I don't know really. I suppose I still feel I am intruding..." I shrugged not having a definitive answer. I _could_ say that I do fancy this room, it's decor and femininity and that it _does_ contain my personal belongings, but I leave it at that, not delving any deeper into the subject.

"Come," Robin demanded, standing to his feet and holding his hand out for me take. He smiled when I took it straightaway and let him lead me through the side door that connected our two rooms.

 _Our_ chambers was brightly lit by the roaring fire and the gas lamps, it was warm and inviting. Robin poured himself a goblet of wine and sat in an armchair beside the fire. He took a long drink before setting the goblet down upon the small side table and leaning down to unlace and remove his boots.

I joined him, settling myself into the plush chair on his right and watching him as he made himself comfortable after a long day.

 _You need to tell him, Maria. Tell him about Catcher..._ My own subconscious self urged again. I twiddled my fingers nervously, finding a loose thread in my sheer black nightdress and winding it around the tip of my index finger. A habit I have become fond of. I glanced at Robin who had his long legs stretched out in front of him and his head rested against the back of the chair. He brought the wine goblet to his lips again and took another long drink before letting out an exhausted sigh.

I had been waiting all day for this moment. I took the entire day to gather up the courage for this very moment when I would finally confess.

And having happened upon Catcher today further solidified my plans...

It was around noon as I was making my way through the castle, having grown comfortable enough in my new home and role to attend a meal in the dining hall on my own, without Robin.

I had rounded a corner and literally bumped into Catcher, momentarily loosing my balance. But enough so that Catcher felt compelled to reach out and steady me as I faltered.

" _My apologies_ , love. My mind was particularly preoccupied and well...you alright?" He asked, both hands still wrapped around my arms as his deep blue eyes searched mine. I continued to meet his gaze as I fumbled for words, his kindness having surprised me.

"You know, this is a bit indicative of the first time we met. Wouldn't you say, Maria?" He inquired, his usual smirk returning and darkening his features.

I swallowed. My eyes moving over his clean-shaven face and his well-kempt shiny black hair, neatly parted on the side and combed into place. I scolded myself for finding his features undeniably attractive. My body defying me and taking a moment to swoon at his handsomeness and the deep rasp of his voice.

"I...just let me go, Catcher..."

"Of course."

He finally replied after locking eyes with me again for a such a time I grew uncomfortable, but felt as if I were frozen into place. He dropped his arms and slid past me, his body pressing against mine as he did so purposely.

"Don't you miss it? Does it call to you?" Catcher called from behind me, stopping in his tracks and turning back around. He slowly paced back to me, stopping a mere hairsbreadth from my lips, "Can you still feel it? The pulsing, vibration of power coursing through you. The intoxication of manipulating it's strength?"

He pulled back and bore into my eyes, brows raised in anticipation of my admittance. I gulped. There was only one way Catcher could know how it felt. How _I_ had felt when I held the moon pearls and wielded it's powers.

He was right. I _had_ become intoxicated by it. My body _had_ tingled and pulsed as it's power coursed through me. I felt alight. Illuminated from within. I even felt the dangerous pull of which a choice was given. A temptation presented. Pressing. Urging. Whispering. Calling. A luring intrigue toward a darkness. A path set before me. One light and one dark. Both awaiting to connect with me. Both available to me at my discretion.

At the moment in the tunnels with Robin. I had chosen the path which was light. And I felt I knew all too well, should the choice be presented to Catcher as so it had to me, which way he would surely go.

"I don't know what you mean, Catcher." I finally replied. But after far too long. He gave an arrogant scoff in which he pushed away from me and began to head back down the corridor again.

"I think...rather, I _know_ that you do." Catcher insisted just barely above a whisper.

And then I did something I thought I'd never do. Said something I thought I'd never find myself saying to him. But the words just slipped off of my tongue before my brain even processed the depths this unabashed decision would elicit. I spun around after he passed and was only a few paces down the corridor behind me.

"Weren't you purposed to the dining hall?...Care to escort me?"

He stopped in his tracks, his back to me, rigid and fingers drumming along his thigh for the slightest of moments before turning back toward me languidly. With his head dipped down he peered at me through dark lashes and the corner of his mouth tugged into a guarded smile.

 _What are you doing? What are you doing? Are you mad?_ I chanted to myself in my head as he drew near. His long legs closing the short gap between us in just a few strides. He stopped beside me and I took his arm that he offered, trembling in the slightest as I did so, regretting my irrationality and hoping he wouldn't notice and take pleasure in my weakness.

"My Lady..." He gestured with an exaggerated sweeping of his arm and a slight bow in front us to continue on toward the dining hall.

"Feeling lonely whilst your Love is away, are we?"

I blushed and turned away and he chuckled arrogantly to himself. It wasn't so, was it? Would I really be so weak as to fall into the arms of someone else at the first moment the opportunity should arise? No it isn't so. I am not falling for anyone. He is simply escorting me through the castle just as Robin's friends do from time to time. But why is it I am consumed by guilt?

"You intrigue me..." I heard him mumble as he struggled to read me, the confusion of my body language and my request that he escort me. The stubborn way in which I didn't give him any inclination to my feelings pertaining to his threats, imminent in the way his brow was creased.

"Having any luck in your endeavour, Catcher?" I asked instead, choosing to ignore him and seising the opportunity to confront him about our conversation in the library that had been interrupted previously. The one that has been nagging at me. Causing me to lose focus and have nightmares due to the fears he inflicted by his implications. The possibility that he was in possession of the moon pearls. The possibility that he was dabbling into a dark craft, now more clear after the words he just spoke to me.

He gave me a sidelong glance, stopping and turning to face me. His eyes were alight and twinkled mischievously. A smile played on the boyish shape of his soft lips. I stared back at him in anticipation. But it become too intense and I looked away. Averting my eyes to the deep, dark blue of his collared shirt. Noticing that the color matched the vibrant hue of his eyes nearly perfectly. My eyes trailed a small, black silk cord about his throat and just inside the deep V of his collar, I could almost make out what appeared to be a rough, opaque stone attached to the cord. My brow creased in confusion.

This is the moment I have been waiting for. The one I have, on a moment's notice, just so happened to summon the courage for. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up to his, coaxing me to look at him again.

"I can promise you one thing, Maria... _You_ will be the first to know."...

I shuddered as I recalled that moment earlier today, my confrontation with Catcher. And I grew tense and uncomfortable as I gazed over at Robin slumped down in his chair, looking exhausted after a long day on patrols. I began to lose the courage I now needed to confront Robin. Beginning to feel that I have let this go on far too long and gotten in far too deep that I would only hurt Robin by telling him now.

For what excuse could I give for letting this go on as I have? All the way back to the very first time in the forest. The first time I had happened upon Catcher and his vile friends. The first time Catcher put his hands upon me in a bruising touch. How do I even began to explain to Robin that Catcher has had me under his control since then? How could I tell him about the way I stood and did not a thing as Catcher's hands wandered hungrily over my body on the day that Robin and I were married?

How could I have been so weak?

"Do you need to use the loo or something? You are rather fidgety over there and you look a bit peaky, you alright?" Robin asked, peering over at me from the corner of his eye, brows raised and hands folded behind his head.

I swallowed and nodded as I thought out my words. _Tell him. Tell him now._ I hadn't realised all this inner turmoil was beginning to manifest in my outward appearance. I despised that Catcher could have such an effect on me. Constantly consuming my mind. Perhaps I just need to share my burden and then I shall rid myself of it.

"Robin...I...had an interesting conversation with Catcher the other day and...well I-"

Robin sat up straight in his chair, a look of concern on his face and his hands gripping the arm rests. I paused, gauging his reaction, taking a moment to carefully plan out my words yet still. I had to be careful of what I was to say lest Robin take offense that I've been harbouring secrets from him, causing him to lose his trust in me.

"Have you noticed anything strange about him as of late? Does he seem different to you?"

"What do you mean? What has he said to you, Maria?"

I stared back at him, frozen. I brought my teeth between my lips and held it there as the intensity grew between us. Robin tapped his fingers along the arm of the chair, his brows drawn together as he assessed my demeanour.

"Maria..."

"He had a round about way of inquiring about the moon pearls..." I mumbled quickly, peeking up at him from beneath my lashes. Robin sighed and fell back against his chair again, kicking his legs out in front of him as before and mumbled a slew of obscenities under his breath.

"...bloody attention seeking, jealous prat _..._ The moon pearls, you say? _Really?_ It's not possible. _"_

"Aren't you concerned? What do you think he means? Why don't you seem at all surprised?" I asked incredulously at his lack of reaction. I expected an explosion of outrage. Fear. Surprise. Something other than his calm reiteration of what I said.

"Am I _'concerned_ '?" Robin scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air and sitting up to face me again, "You think I don't see the way he looks at you? You think I'm daft enough to underestimate my own cousin?"

I rose to my feet fueling with anger and hurt at Robin's harsh words, "You ask this of me as if it is of my doing, Robin!"

He got up and stood before, staring down at me until I met his eyes. I was frightened at what I'd I see in them. Frightened that he was angered with me. But instead his eyes were filled with worry, concern, love and fear and mine reciprocated. He lowered his voice as he spoke to me, "Forgive me. I know you are not to blame. I am angered because I have been fearing this moment."

He pressed his lips to mine and his words danced around in my head. _He's been fearing this moment? What is he meant to say?_ I broke away from his kiss wanting to elaborate, wanting to tell him more, everything. Realising then that, how could Robin protect me if he doesn't know what to protect me from?

"Robin, I-"

We were interrupted by a loud and urgent pounding at our door, "Sir! Sir!" Robin thrust the door open exposing one of the castle guards whose eyes darted around the room unfamiliar to him. His gaze landing on me in my nightdress and respectfully looking away as he realised I was particularly under dressed. I blushed and moved so that I was concealed by Robin's frame.

"Forgive me, Sir! But it is urgent. There has been a breach on the North border again."

" _Fuck,"_ Robin sighed and cursed just barely above a whisper. He ran his hand through his hair and placed the other against the wall for balance. Curling it into a fist and tapping whitened knuckles against the stone. Tense and angered. Then he spoke through clenched teeth, "Lord Killian's men?"

"Sir." The guard affirmed.

"Have you alerted my father?"

"Sir." The guard affirmed again with a nod, "and he has ordered a blitz to assist the night guards at the border, they are outnumbered and struggling to hold them back. I'm afraid Lord Killian is serious this time."

"Go, hurry. I'll meet you in the armoury." Robin replied emotionlessly, he kicked the door shut and trudged over to the chair and thrust back into his boots, whilst muttering more obscenities to himself.

"...That blood thirsty son of a bitch. Dare he betray our treaty," He paused and shrugged into his jacket and then stomped over to the wardrobe in search of his cloak, "...Fucking coward ordering a strike in the middle of the night...how pathetic...shows how weak he is...where the bloody hell is my-"

He turned, hands thrown up in frustration and stopped his rantings to find me holding his cloak out to him timidly. His angered expression softened as he saw the look of concern and fear on my face. I walked up to him quickly and draped his cloak about his shoulders and fastened the thin silver chain over his chest. He gently placed his hands over my wrists and looked into my eyes, "You are a good wife, Maria."

He tilted my face to his by placing his fingers beneath my chin and I leant up onto my toes and he caught my mouth for a kiss. Then he brushed his lips gently across my temple and turned to leave.

"Promise me, you'll do what you can to stay away from Catcher," He pleaded, poised before the door, glancing back over his shoulder, "He only ever wants what he can't have."

 _'He only ever wants what he can't have.'_

Robin's warning echoed throughout my mind as I stood there and watched him pass through the door and heard the click of the lock as he latched it. I listened to his heavy footfalls fading down the corridor morosely, knowing that he was headed off into the dangers brought on by a rivaling enemy clan.

I know from talk and rumours that this enemy clan, the Killians, have been warring over the right to the harbour and the share of the revenues brought in by the spoils of the sea's commodities by the fishermen. I heard talk of a treaty that was made between them and the De Noirs not long ago.

I knew enough that breaking a treaty was grounds for war. Knew enough that there was to be a significant amount of bloodshed on this night. Knew enough that my fears were justified.

My life was never like this in London. I had never feared for my life or the lives of those I cared for as much as I have here in Moonacre Valley. Yet that has not stopped me from loving this new life. Never caused me to think about leaving again as I had once before.

I snuffed out the gas lamps and climbed into Robin's bed, our bed, inhaling his woodsy, masculine scent and silently praying that he would return to me unharmed.


	49. Chapter 49

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 49 The Wounded

 _Maria's pov_

I had awoken with a start as the memories of last night flooded over me and I quickly remembered the attack. Robin hadn't yet returned and I failed miserably in my attempt at not letting my fears overtake me.

I sat up and gazed about the room in thought before throwing the covers off of me and placing my feet onto the cold floor. I took a deep breath in efforts to keep my wits about me.

I made my way over to the windows and thrust open the drapes allowing the blaring light to flow over me and brighten the room. After my eyes adjusted I peered out into the gardens, my eyes falling to a light dusting of freshly fallen snow as far as I could see of the vast De Noir lands. I pulled on the threaded cord hidden in the corner and waited for Corrine to appear at my prompting.

After a short while my thoughts were interrupted by a rapping at the door and I immediately let my maid in.

"Corrine, are you privy to any news on the attack?"

"No, my Lady. And you mustn't worry yourself so. Would you like to dress now or might you prefer tea?"

I didn't answer. Couldn't. I paced back and forth before the window and chewed on my lip anxiously.

"I shall bring the tea then my Lady, 'twill calm your nerves."

Corrine returned to find me leant over bracing myself against Robin's desk in pain, gripping my stomach with my other hand and groaning. As soon as she appeared I attempted to straighten up and insist that I was all right. But the pain grew in intensity, the muscles tightening up from around my back and pressing down below my navel. I felt the urge to part my legs by the prompting of the pressure and a single tear slid down from the corner of my eye.

"My Lady!" Corrine gasped, thrusting the tray she held aside onto the small table in the seating area and rushing to my side.

"I'm fine!" I insisted stubbornly trying to shrug her off but she held her ground and coaxed me into an armchair beside the fire.

"I will hear none of it, young Lady," She scolded me, leaving out formalities, "I have enough knowledge of my own to say you are not _fine._ Now sit, rest and have some tea."

She thrust a small delicate saucer and teacup into my hands and immediately poured hot steaming liquid from the matching pot and stood before me with her hands on her hips until I complied.

"How can I sit here, with my feet up enjoying a cuppa whilst Robin is...out _there?"_ I waved my hand in the direction of the door, not knowing exactly where ' _there'_ even was, "He could be hurt, seriously injured...or...or."

I sobbed. Unable to finish my sentence and grimaced at the painful shifting of the baby within my womb. I placed my hand over my abdomen, caressing it as if trying to calm it's movements.

"Master Robin understands that you are in a fragile state, my Lady and holds you and his unborn child's safety as his utmost concern. It is your duty to produce an heir. You are doing your job and he is doing his. Nothing more, nothing less. Are you willing to put your unborn child's life in danger by your incessant worrying and stress and over-exertion of yourself?"

"Of course not." I replied crossly. "But I can not keep myself from worrying..."

"Maria, I believe you are having a difficult pregnancy," Corrine began, lowering her tone and slowly sinking into the chair on my left. Her informal use of my name alluded to the serious nature of her conversation. She placed a hand over my knee, "More so than you let on, to yourself even. I can assure you, my Lady that honesty is always best."

And with that she turned and left.

 _A 'difficult pregnancy'?_ I thought to myself, staring into the golden, floral scented liquid in my teacup. _I'm perfectly alright. Just finding it overwhelming to handle all the different and serious stresses in my life at the moment._ I scoffed stubbornly.

I was able to relax and finish my tea and even a biscuit or two that I found on the tray Corrine had brought up. But an hour later I found myself pacing again. Growing nervous as the morning went on, anticipating Robin's return. I hadn't even dressed yet, I realised, looking down at my sheer black night dress that didn't do much in the way of concealing my curves.

I quickly grabbed the matching sheer black robe and tied the sash just as I heard the booming shouts of male voices and thumping of heavy boots over the stone floors of the castle, fast approaching.

 _Oh heavens, oh heavens! This isn't a good sign._ My breath caught in my throat and I froze, stricken with fear and the voices grew louder and then the door was kicked open with a bang.

"Quick! Get him to the bed! Hurry, move out the bloody way!" I heard a male voice booming urgently.

There was a guard whose large frame was obstructing my view, he quickly dashed out of the way and Mr. Bagsley rushed forward and thrust the linens back on Robin's bed. And in rushed Pierce and Colin and another guard, all three of them carrying Robin's limp body. Their feet shuffling and faltering over the floors, their faces grave as they struggled to set my wounded husband upon our bed.

 _Blood_.

I saw blood. And lots of it. My head spun and I swayed at the sight before me, " _oh!"_ I gasped before my knees gave out just as Pierce turned to me. He jutted two blood stained, muscular arms out toward my waist and caught me as I fell faint.

I came to just as quickly, my eyes fluttering open to the same horrific sight before me. Glancing away from Pierce's concerned eyes and forcing myself to look to Robin, to where he lie. But I couldn't see him. A nurse and a doctor were hovered over him shouting out demands and pouring pungent smelling liquids from amber colored glass bottles whose fumes burned my nostrils.

The nurse passed blood soaked cloth after blood soaked cloth to another nurse on her left. And I gagged, lunging forward as my stomach protested the small contents it held. I hiccupped and hyperventilated. And all I saw was blood, bright red blood and I could just make out the tips of Robin's fingers hanging limply off the side of the bed. I swayed again, loosing balance even though I was anchored into a chair.

Pierce's red-stained arms shot out to steady me once more, "Look at me, Maria. Look at me!" He demanded mere centimetres from my face, his blonde hair mussed and falling over his coal lined eyes, "Be strong. Be strong for him. You must!" He shook me by my shoulders, righting me as I struggled to grasp reality, my eyes fading in and out of focus, refusing to connect with his.

He didn't want me to see. He was trying to protect me from how bad it truly was. But that wasn't good enough to comfort me. I had to know, I had to know what happened.

"How was he injured? What happened? Tell me, Pierce..." I pleaded with my eyes, regaining a strength I didn't know I had in me. Staring into his crystal blue eyes full of uncertainty, "Will he...?"

"He's waking!" Shouted a nurse and both Pierce and I shot to our feet and stood awkwardly off to the side, peering around their shoulders as they worked yet fearing what we might see.

I just wanted to look upon his face.

The nurses and the doctor continued working and shouting commands. And I saw Robin stir. He groaned and let out a strained cry and then his moving ceased.

"He's passed out again. Nurse! _Morphine_!" Commanded the doctor. And the nurse on his left drew up a clear liquid from a small glass ampule into a large needle and thrust it into crook of Robin's blood stained arm.

My attention was torn from my husband's poorly state by the thundering sound of footsteps as Lord De Noir crashed into the room looking distraught and disheveled, "I demand to see my son!" He shouted as the other nurse put her hands up, forbidding him to come any closer.

I watched as his face fell and his spirit crumpled at the sight before him, "My boy... _my only son!_ " He cried out, advancing on the nurse who had no choice but to step away.

"Sir, I beg of you, it is best you not see this-"

"Nurse Swank! Now!" The doctor commanded, "I've got the bullet. Ready the Ether and the suture!" The nurse did as she was told, her hands trembling as she worked.

Robin came-to with a horrifying, blood curdling cry. But I was gladdened only to hear his voice, even if he was suffering immensely the cry meant he was still alive. He thrashed and shouted through gritted teeth and his breathing was ragged and laboured and his screams intensified until finally the nurse clapped a pungent smelling cloth over his nose and mouth and his cries ceased once more. His body still and a blood stained arm fell limply over the side of the bed.

I swayed into Pierce's side once more and he steadied me in his arms. And my gaze floated over to my father-in-law who seemed to look through me rather than at me. He had his hand wrapped around a bed post, gripping tightly enough I could see the whites of his knuckles. His face was like stone.

The doctor stepped to the side and I could finally see Robin. I stared at the horrific scene before me. Trying to be strong for him as Pierce had urged. His features were serene, child-like. His lips soft, parted. His hair tangled and dampened with sweat. His shirt was removed, torn from his body in haste. Revealing his blood stained torso and there I saw where this was all coming from. That which threatened Robin's life. A deathly wound from a single bullet that met his left side just below his ribs. Mostly likely a mere hairsbreadth from puncturing his lungs. My hand covered my gaping mouth.

I watched as the other nurse, on the doctor's left poured a yellowish-orange viscous liquid from a large glass bottle onto Robin's side, it flowed over his wound and stained his skin and her hands as she assisted the doctor whilst he sutured the wound left behind by the entrance of the bullet. But it was a gush of blood that was my undoing, loosing focus once more and swaying on my feet, tears falling, pouring silently.

Then Pierce took ahold of my shoulders again and forced me to turn away, "Look at me, Maria. Just look here. Stay strong. Stay strong." He urged and I reached up, gripping his wrists as if to glean strength from him, drain it from him for my own selfish will. I winced and lost my breath from my lungs as I heard the sickening sear of a hot blade as it met Robin's skin.

The room grew eerily quiet, faces drawn, guarded and fixed to the floor. The doctor turned to a basin and washed his hands. Without a word he wrapped up his instruments in a cloth and placed them in a black leather bag. The nurses hurried about, silently clearing the area of their supplies. Glass bottles and ampules clinked and sloshed as they were collected and carefully returned to a square, hard leather-bound case.

A maidservant gathered the remainder of crimson saturated cloths and rushed out the room. Quickly returning with a fresh set of linens and more cloths and another maid to assist her. I stood rooted in Pierce's arms, both of us frozen, traumatized. Frightened. Watching helplessly as the maids removed the duvet. Their hands pausing at Robin's boot covered feet and looking to the nurses for approval before gently removing his boots and quickly followed with his muddied and torn trousers.

With the help of the nurses, the maids ever so carefully began removing the blood soaked linens from beneath Robin's drug induced, slumbering body. Gently turning him to successfully pull the sheet from under him and again to replace it with a clean one. Finally the covers were pulled over him and the nurses left the room along with the doctor.

I stepped forward immediately. One hand covering my mouth and the other outstretched toward Robin as he lie helplessly in our bed. But I held back as Robin's father stood beside his wounded son. Silent tears streamed down my face once more as a deep ache inflicted upon my heart. I needed to touch him. Needed to feel the warmth of his skin, the pulse of his heart. Needing to feel that it was still beating. That he was still alive. That he would never leave me.

But I allowed my father-in-law this moment with his only son. One who he looked as if he held regrets over his guarded affections for. Regretting that he neglected to tell Robin that he loved him. That he found great pride in him. That he hadn't embraced him since he was a young boy. That he didn't hold him responsible for his mother's death by his birth.

After a long silence, Lord De Noir let go of Robin's limp hand and turned to me. I couldn't read his expression, he hid his emotions well. It was a silent invitation. And I glanced at Pierce who urged me forward with a nod. Lord De Noir stepped aside as I drew near, our eyes locked, silently sharing in our concern.

I first brushed my hand against Robin's fingers, testing my touch, gauging his fragility before gathering his hand in mine. Clutching it and bringing it to my lips and holding it against my heart. As if to show him how his heart should beat, encouraging him to mimic the smooth rhythm, the calm drumming that would keep him alive.

 _Keep your heart beating as mine._ I willed him to hear my words in his unconscious plane. Believing the telepathy of the unconscious world were his spirit hid existed.

I placed my free hand over his brow. Letting a breath escape at the warmth I felt there. I brushed his curls that were coiled more tightly from being dampened by perspiration aside, sliding my hand down to cup his cheek and then smoothing my thumb over his lips. I felt compelled to lean forward and press my lips against his. They were soft, warm but noncompliant, leaving me with an emptiness.

I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to the thrumming of his heart. It beat softly, weakly. Although much like the many times I lay in his arms as he slept. I sat back up placing my hand over his heart and turned to face my father-in-law who stood behind me, gazing down at me. Warmed by the adoration I held for his son. The love he now knew truly existed yet hadn't understood it's depth. Knowing that he almost forbade his son from such a gift.

Lord De Noir placed a heavy hand to my shoulder and I gazed up at him, "When will he wake?" I said just barely above a whisper, my throat dry and voice hoarse.

"He will wake when the morphine wanes, my dear. And he will be in a great deal of pain."

I nodded. Understanding that he wanted me to prepare myself. The harrowing sound of Robin's agonising screams of prior, echoing in my mind. I grimaced and stood to my feet. I slid a hand over my rounded belly and Lord De Noir's eyes trailed my loving gesture.

The hushed voices of Pierce and Colin broke the short silence. I had almost forgotten they were here. I motioned for them to join us at Robin's side and the four of us huddled around him. Watching the thready rise and fall of his chest. Marveling at how childlike his slumbering features appeared.

"Will he live?" Colin asked. Causing a sharp intake of my breath at the boldness of his words. Mouth agape and eyes wide, welling with tears I stared back at Colin. Pierce jutted an elbow into Colin's arm who shot him a look of confusion.

"Our biggest concern now is the probability of septicaemia. On the contrary, I remain uncharacteristically optimistic against said probability." The doctor answered, appearing through the door way and passing through the anteroom, he swept passed me and stood beside Robin. He removed an ornate pocket watch with one hand and placed two fingers on the inside of Robin's wrist with the other. His lips moved, silently counting as he focused on the ticking of the watch. He released Robin's wrist, gently laying his arm back down on the bed.

"For tonight Nurse Swank will tend to young Master Robin on the hour. She will manage his pain and alert me if a fever develops. A fever being a sign of infection, in which case septicaemia most likely the cause."

All of us nodded in unison, an acknowledgement of his words.

"Very well then. I hope we will not be seeing one another anytime soon. Good luck to you, Sir. Madam. Gooday." The doctor placed his hat upon his head, tipped it toward me and ducked out of the room.

An awkward silence ensued until finally Lord De Noir turned to me, glancing over my inappropriate attire, although forgivingly, due to the circumstances. Everyone suddenly aware that we were stood in my and Robin's private bedchambers and I scantily dressed. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my bare feet, fixing my eyes to Robin.

"I..ahem...we shall leave you to him then. If you should need anything, Maria..." Lord De Noir hesitated awkwardly.

"Sir." I nodded in affirmation, the corner of my mouth twitching into a somber smile.

"Pierce, Colin a word in my study if you will. I wish to discuss the outcome of the attack. I will summon Dulac, Percival and Harold as well." Lord De Noir instructed to the young men before stomping out of the room.

Finally alone I sank down onto the bed beside Robin, being careful not to jostle him in any way. I again gathered his cold limp hand in mine and leant over to press my lips against his in an empty, noncompliant kiss. My tears fell onto Robin's cheek and I saw him twitch at the sensation. I quickly brushed it away, "Sorry." I whispered, speaking to him as if he were awake, "I love you, Robin. I am here, I will never leave your side."


	50. Chapter 50

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 50 I Need You

 **AN: My apologies for the delay in update. This update is for you "E.F" my biggest fan from Albania, I enjoy all your comments and reviews. Keep them coming, nothing encourages me more than interacting with fans (Now I am nervous to disappoint! ha).**

 **Lots of lemons, sorry, just happened that way.**

 **mild sexually explicit content**

 _Maria's pov_

Robin stirred and grunted beside me. I heard him take a deep breath and then wince. His eyes fluttered open the moment I turned to look at him. I was sat leaning against the headboard of our bed paging through a French literature book but not absorbing the tale. I attributed it to my sub-par French. I was only _nearly_ fluent. But with a preoccupied mind, reading a book not in my native tongue was possibly not the smartest choice right now. It hadn't much in the way of a welcome distraction as I had so hoped.

I quickly folded my book shut and discarded it somewhere on my right. I didn't care. I would've tossed it at the nearest wall if I knew such an action wouldn't inadvertently put anymore stress on my husband in his poorly state. Last night was one of the most difficult nights I have ever endured thus far in my life. Even more so than the harrowing night I spent on the cold, dank dungeon floors not long ago. Even more so than the night I had learnt of my father's death.

And without a doubt it was also Robin's worst night of _his_ life. Being so near to death. He was incoherent and writhing with pain. Doused in perspiration. His body trembled, teeth chattered. He woke many times. His screams echoing throughout the castle. Nurse Swank fussed over him constantly and I kept my eyes trained on him the rest of the time. My hand was set to his brow nearly continuously and in my exhaustion I swore I'd find it searing hot with fever.

I dabbed his face with a moistened flannel. And with another I let drips of water fall in between his parted lips. He had reached out the second time I had done so, his rough hand clasped around my wrist, desperation imminent in his touch. His eyes had remained closed, although tightly so, his features not serene as before when his slumber had been induced medicinally.

And I knew that was all the strength he had to allow me an acknowledgement that he knew I was there. By his side. That I'd never leave him. That I loved him deeply and unconditionally.

" _Water..."_ Robin rasped. He stared up at the ceiling but he knew I was sitting next to him in our bed. Without speaking I jumped up and ran to the side table, hastily filling a crystal glass with water, it sloshed out from the carafe by my trembling hands. I dashed back and hesitated in the slightest at his bedside.

"Shall I fetch the nurse?" I asked dumbly.

"Water." Robin said again with a small nod of his head.

"Right. Of course...er...I am going to prop you up a bit." I paused, gauging his reaction. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes. I knew he was frustrated and his patience was waning due to his pain.

I set the glass down on his bedside table. And slipped a trembling arm behind his shoulders. I pushed him up slowly, slightly and shoved another pillow behind him as he grimaced and cursed under his breath. I gave him an apologetic look and quickly brought the glass to his lips, cupping a hand at the back of his head as he drank.

After I set the glass back down I turned back to find Robin peeling the duvet off of himself and inspecting his bandaged torso. He slid his right hand over the blood stained strip of cloth, stopping as he drew near whense he hissed in pain, " _Fuck..."_ He cursed barely audibly to himself, "Bloody bastard bloody near got the best of me, didn't he?" Robin attempted a grin but his mouth trembled and he let his head fall back against the pillow. Already exhausted by the slight movements he had been making.

" _Oh Robin!"_ I sobbed, falling to my knees beside the bed and placing my head carefully on his shoulder. We sat like that for a long moment. Words needn't be said. Simply soothed by the nearness of eachother. Our slight touch. The mere fact the Robin was alive.

I felt Robin press his lips into my hair and I looked up at him. I viciously wiped at my tear soaked face and we searched eachother's eyes as if our souls were speaking amongst one another. Then I leant forward and showered him with kisses. He chuckled ever so slightly. "I love you so much, Robin. I...just...promise me you'll never leave me!" I whimpered into his hair. I sat back onto my heels and he inched his fingers toward mine, letting his hand cover mine. I clasped my hand in his and brought it to my lips.

"Don't take offense, my love but I think I am going to be sick." Robin turned slightly to his good side just as Nurse Swank appeared in our room. She grabbed a basin and thrusted it beside Robin just as he became ill. He spat into the basin, rinsing his mouth with the water Nurse Swank had offered him with assistance. "I feel like shit." Robin groaned before letting himself fall back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and flopped a hand over his brow.

"It's the morphine, sir. Minds the pain but gives you nausea and'll make you itch as if you're covered in nits."

"Let's see if we can get you to hold something down." Nurse Swank began. She turned to a maidservant who had accompanied her, "See to it that Master Robin is brought something light from the kitchens. A bone broth and bread and tea, would do well." She instructed.

I watched quietly as Nurse Swank made her hourly assesment of Robin. Searching her features nervously for a sign that something was amiss. "I am no longer to return on the hour unless otherwise necessary. You are progressing well, sir. I am going to give you another dose of morphine before I leave." Nurse Swank paused and then turned to me, her hands folded across her middle, "Now, should he become feverish or isn't able to hold down liquids of any sort you must alert the doctor immediately. I will return in the morning to change his dressings and cleanse his wound. Are we understood?"

"Y-yes, of course." I stammered at the terse and strong woman. I wanted her to stay. I had expected she would. I feared being without her. What if Robin took a turn and the doctor couldn't get here in time? What if there was something I'd miss, a symptom, an infection, a fever?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Robin?"

I whispered late into the night nearly a week later. I leant over and nuzzled my nose into Robin's fluffy, loose curls. He smelled of soap and mint, freshly bathed from earlier in the day.

"Mmm?" Robin mumbled, his eyes remained closed. "You alright? You were talking in your sleep..."

Robin took a deep breath and sighed. He turned to look at me and a smile slowly spread across his mouth. "Just a dream I 'spose..." He mumbled.

I smiled back. My heart warmed. The immediate threat to Robin's life was waning as the days passed. Robin was quickly regaining his strength and even able to leave the solace of our bed from time to time to bathe and attend meals in the seating area of our chambers as opposed to in bed.

"You are so beautiful..." The words left his lips in a whisper and I studied him as the flickering glow of the fire danced over his face. "I so badly want to make love to you again, Maria."

Robin winced as he lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. Frustrated at being weakened by his pain he dropped his hand and let out a sigh. My heart ached, recalling his touch. Recalling the passion shared between us. Desiring to express our love in a beautifully physical way.

"I'm sorry..." Robin breathed, looking away and staring into the flames in the fireplace. He had read from my expression how badly I desired him. As he was before his injury. But I inadvertently made him feel inadequate. He knew I needed him. Wanted him. And I knew he needed me, desired to express his love to me as we used to do so so freely before.

I leant forward, placing a hand on either side of Robin. My auburn hair swept forward and brushed against his bare chest. "Don't be." I whispered against his lips. He pressed forward and met my lips with his. I breathed him in and moaned into his mouth as he deepened our kiss, his hand thrust into my hair hungrily.

"I need to touch you, to feel you again." He spoke against my throat, lips brushing tenderly against my skin. I felt his fingers tug at the shoulder of my night dress. I sat back against my heels and held his gaze as I pulled on the small pearl buttons at my chest. I slipped a shoulder out of my night dress and his hand shot out to caress the skin exposed there. Sliding his hand down he brushed the fabric away from my breasts and slowly curled his warm, rough hand around the feminine curve.

"So perfect..." Robin whispered into my ear as I leant over him again. His hands trailing over my skin, down to the dip at my waist. Stopping behind my knee he gave a swift tug, pulling my leg so that I straddled atop his hips.

"Robin, I don't think...I-" My words were stolen from my lips and replaced involuntarily by a moan. It was due to the sensation Robin elicited by grasping me by the hips and rocking me against him. "...I don't want to cause you pain."

"Rubbish. It's just the opposite that I am expecting. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Robin..."

"Will you take off your nightdress for me?"

I stared down at Robin, taking a moment to ascertain just what he planned to do with me sat upon him as I was. I desperately wanted him to make love to me but I knew it just wasn't possible with the state he was in. He had trouble merely standing and turning and even using his left arm. I was so afraid of doing something detrimental to his healing.

Robin took a hold of my hip as before and pressed me down hard against him whilst simultaneously pressing up against me. He rocked me forward and then back and I moaned again as I felt his arousal putting a pleasurable pressure on a spot in which I needed relief.

My breathing deepened as he rocked me again. And he smirked arrogantly when I finally acquiesced, hands trembling in anticipation as I tore my nightdress away and flung it to the floor at Robin's bedside.

Robin's hands slid up from my hips to my waist where he pulled, urging me forward. I leant down and pressed my lips against his. He clasped my hand in his and brought it down to the drawstring of his sleep trousers and I quickly pulled the strings undone and slid his trousers off. I stopped with one hand on his thigh and timidly reached with the other. A mere assumption of Robin's intentions.

But Robin gently grabbed at my arm and pulled me back to him. I looked at him, confused. He shook his head, "Uh-huh, not that love. Come here." He told me urging me closer to him. Again he tugged at the back of my knee until I straddled him as before.

"I don't understand..."

"I know you don't. But don't you trust me?"

I nodded, eyes wide. And bit into the soft flesh of my lip. He slowly trailed his hand down, savouring the delicate feminine curves and stopping between my legs. His fingers circled upon contact eliciting moans from me again. And I burned for him.

I whimpered when his hand left and thus the pleasure ceased. Instead his hand pressed between my shoulder blades and he brought me to his lips, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I savoured his taste.

In the distraction of his kiss, he pressed into me slowly and stopped, awaiting my reaction. My eyes widened with surprise. Robin and I had never made love in this way before. And in my innocence I hadn't even considered the possibility.

He pressed down on my hips and thrust further into me. The feel of him inside me created an aching pleasure. One that I had missed. Longed for. A pleasure in which only Robin could give me. He chuckled softly at my pleasant surprise and his eyes darkened lustfully. He rocked my hips as he'd done before but this time it was much more intense. I threw my head back gasping out a moan and instinctively rocked forward and back on my own.

"Just like that..." Robin whispered, releasing his grasp on my hips at my quick learning and favouring my breasts instead. His name left my lips in a moan and I quickened my pace. I climaxed nearly immediately, the ache building and building so pleasurably that I fell hard against him and collapsed in a pant.

Robin chuckled again and swept the hair from my face. I blushed and turned away from him, tucking my face into the crook of his neck. "Don't be ashamed. You make a bloke prideful. Come here."

Robin pulled me back over him. "Let's give it another go, shall we?"

I nodded, biting my lip again and rocked my hips like Robin had showed me. But this time Robin's hands slid under me and lifted me up initiating a sliding motion. He hissed a breath through his teeth and pressed himself into me deeply. My heart hammered against my chest and the moans came one after the other as Robin quickened his thrusts. Aching for that incredible feel again, I shoved his hands away so that I sat flush against him and ground my hips against him.

"Fuck, Maria..." Robin groaned at my action. I leant back and cried out his name, his hands squeezed at my breasts harshly and we both fell over the edge of ecstasy together.

"That was incredible."

I fought off a wicked grin, sliding off of him and snuggling into his right side. "Absolutely. I didn't know you could make me climax twice in a row..."

"Next time let's make it three."

" _Robin!_ "

"Really. Why not push the limits? I promise you won't regret it."

"Go to sleep."

"And I will dream of you." Robin replied. He placed a kiss upon my temple and I absentmindedly traced shapes over his strong chest, awaiting sleep to overcome me.

"I can't sleep." Robin sighed after a long moment. "I'm tired of lying about in bed. I miss the forest..."

"Indeed, Robin. After what we just did I have no doubt that you are ready to venture outside of these confines."

"Being stuck here recovering has made it hard to move on and forget. And I need to make an appearance before Catcher gets it in his head that his substitution is permanent."

I yawned and stretched out, curling onto my side. Robin pulled the duvet up and over my exposed shoulder. He placed a kiss upon my temple. "Sleep, love. I am going to down to the kitchens, see what I can find. No need to worry."

I listened as Robin struggled into a sitting position. He grunted as he rose to his feet in which he shuffled across the stone floors. I knew Robin would be more than fine on his own but I still worried for him, especially in the dead of night when the staff were dismissed. But he was correct, it was time I stopped fussing over him and let him gradually return to the life that he missed.


	51. Chapter 51

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 51 The Midwife

 **mild sexually explicit content**

 _Maria's pov_

March came with some much needed warmer weather. There was still snow on the ground and it was still considerably cold. But the days were sunnier and the snow was only boot deep with even the occasional bare patch in which the earth below could be seen.

Weeks have gone by since Robin was returned to me nearly fatally injured. I sat by his bedside for many days whilst he recovered. Becoming overjoyed as he regained his strength and healed. I encouraged him to push himself when needed and insisted he rest when I felt he pushed himself too far. He was up and about now but not quite back to how he was before. He kept an arm wrapped around his ribs as if securing himself in place, bracing himself against the pain that lingered and grew with exertion.

They were few casualties on our side but many were wounded. The guards and clansmen began training again, drafting boys as young as the age of twelve. The promise of their ability to contribute when they became of age to the small De Noir army a solace. Lord De Noir vowing to never allow such weakness to penetrate their forces again.

Lord Killian arrived by invitation of my father-in-law. He was attended by an entourage of his own crimson clad guards, meek looking servants, a somber, harsh looking right hand man and a young beautiful girl with rich chocolate brown hair that fell in shiny waves to her small waist. She was adorned in crimson and gold. With shimmery gold ribbons weaved through the plaits in her hair at her temples. She had a flawless olive complexion and large doe-like eyes that matched the rich color of her hair. She was Lord Killian's only daughter, Lady Anastasia.

Why Lord Killian brought his young daughter, I did not understand. Not until I watched as Mr. Bagsley summoned Catcher and escorted him into his Uncle's study after our ominous guests.

"This is an outrage!" Catcher cried the following day at supper, shoving his plate away from him in a huff and turning to scowl at his father. "She is too bloody young and I don't want to wait around for her to come of age, I am already twenty-one I won't let my youth beguile me. And I don't want to marry her. Dare you sell me off like a pig for slaughter!"

I looked to Robin and back to Lord De Noir and Sir Henry and then back to Robin again. I could see by his reaction that Robin already knew. Of course he knew. Robin had suffered the most by Lord Killian's dispulsion of the treaty that led to a war between the two enemy clans.

Now I knew why Lord Killian had presented his young beautiful daughter yesterday. Now I understood why he was invited here at all after what he had done. It was a move known all to well throughout history as we all know it. A betrothal made to settle a dispute between two wealthy, rivaling families.

Lord Killian desired for his daughter the wealth and status that Catcher could provide second to Robin. That, I had learnt prior, was what Lord Killian loathed most about the De Noirs. Not the land dispute, not the revenues from the warf but the fact that Robin was purposed to Lady Anastasia many years ago. But it was I who was the cause for breaking that promise. Another reason why Lord De Noir had been so against me in the beginning.

"Nonsense, son. You will do as you are told. There is no say on the matter. You will marry the Lady Anastasia as soon as she comes of age. And in the mean time you may continue the company of your _women_." Sir Henry admonished.

"I will be an old man before I can bare children with her. I won't stand for it!"

"Rubbish! She is not nearly as young as you believe. Surely you don't believe you will age so in just three years time?"

"Catcher, Lady Anastasia is a very beautiful and noble girl. Who would be better suited for you?" Emmeline urged, leaning forward and placing a small hand over her son's fist atop the table. He jerked his hand out form under hers and his eyes landed on mine. I struggled to breath at the implication of this action, praying that no one else read into as I. He continued to hold my gaze, almost looking straight through me.

"Does she not please you, son?"

Catcher tore away from me and his gaze narrowing in at his father as he pondered. He creased his brow as if he had no understanding of the words Sir Henry spoke. "She is but a child, I hardly took notice if she _pleased_ me or not." He spat the words with disgust, appalled that his family could suggest such a thing. "For who could look upon a child and think of her as a wife?"

"Surely you could see her beauty and grace. And her purity will be reserved for you of course." Sir Henry offered in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

With that Catcher snatched his wine goblet from the table, tipped his head back and swallowed the last of it's contents in one gulp. Then he shoved off from the table and trudged out of the dining hall, kicking open the door and letting it slam with an echoing bang. I heard Robin chuckling beside me and Sir Henry shot him a warning look.

"He'll come off it." Robin shrugged and continued on with his meal unfazed by the outburst.

"Perhaps we should inform him that he will inherit the manor?" Emmeline whispered to Sir Henry. Her words causing the wine Robin just drank to catch in his throat. He coughed and sputtered.

"What's this? Father, is this true?" Robin demanded. My heart sped up as I comprehended the possibility. If Catcher would inherit the manor by this marriage then surely we would rid ourselves of him for good. I squeezed Robin's arm, a silent reprimand, telling him to control his anger.

"It is so, son." Lord De Noir replied emotionlessly.

"Very well. But Maria and I get the summerhouse. Exclusively."

"It is already yours."

"Good." Replied Robin arrogantly. His father scoffed and then returned to his meal appearing bored again. I glanced at Emmeline and she ever so slightly shook her head and hid a smile behind a deep red serviette.

As Robin regained his strength he and I had begun to spend much more time outside the walls of the castle. I craved the time we spent together. Just as we had before winter had come. In the forest again. Although this time brought more company, and it was more than welcoming.

I came to greatly enjoy Robin's closest friends and feeling my age again. And I had enjoyed becoming acquainted with most of the castle guards and the laughing at the foolish banter they shared with Robin and the other boys.

I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. And I started to greatly enjoy my new life again. I had expressed my concerns to Robin about his cousin, although rather cryptically. We had never retouched on the conversation we started on the night Lord Killian's men attacked but I felt better about it. And now that there was more a possibility of getting rid of Catcher than there was before, I felt I could really relax.

It was a Monday morning. I was finally meeting with the midwife. I was on my back in my bed in my own private chambers with the skirts of my black velvet gown pushed up to my breasts. The Midwife's plump, warm hands had been busily palpating my round belly and recording measurements in a small journal that was sat in her lap.

"You appear to be the right size for your seventh month. And how often are you experiencing these pains?"

"Several times each day, I'd say..."

She nodded and scribbled into her journal.

"Now if you would just bare with me for a moment, I am going to exam you internally." The Midwife began, casting her eyes over to Robin who had stopped pacing as her words registered in his mind. Standing frozen at the opposite side of the bed and staring down at the midwife. He had insisted on staying in the room against the Midwife's wishes. She paused awaiting Robin's approval or disapproval. When Robin only stared back at her blankly she continued. My knee was propped up and I flinched at the feel of her invasive fingers.

I glanced over at Robin who looked as if he regretted his decision to stay. His eyes were wide and he was still frozen in place, brows raised and lips parted. I looked away and focused on one of the paintings on the far wall, wincing as her fingers pressed in further and then were removed abruptly. She quickly rinsed her hands in a small basin of water that she had placed on the bedside table.

"Just as I suspected, dear. What you have been experiencing is not to be of concern. You are having what we call 'practice labour', merely contractions that are not progressing into labour. I have examined your cervix and it is as it should be. The contractions you are having are not causing you to dilate." She paused allowing her words to sink in. I looked to Robin again who now wore a grimace and had wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.

"Now if the pains become more than bothersome and if you have any amount of bleeding contact me immediately. Day or night!"

"Yes, of course Mrs. Abbot. Thank you."

"I shall return in three weeks. Normally four but seeing as you have already been experiencing practice labour, and this being your first pregnancy, I'd prefer to keep a closer watch on you. Good luck to you both. It was a pleasure meeting you. Gooday!" She called from the door and Corrine escorted her out through the castle.

"Well that was awkward." Robin chuckled, moving around the bed and sitting beside me. He rested his hand over my stomach and rubbed it in slow circles.

"I kind of enjoyed the fact that I've been the only person inside you..." He teased.

"Honestly Robin, that mind of yours! Besides if you think on it this baby is the only person inside me."

Robin flinched, "Hmm...now that sounds rather peculiar, doesn't it? Hard to imagine a real little person in there."

"Yes and one that we created." I said seductively, leaning into him more closely.

"A right fun night that was too. I was a lucky bloke that night..." Robin teased and kissed my neck. I shoved him off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Robin, Don't be such a prat!"

"What? I didn't think you as easy or anything like that. I promise." He picked up my hand in his and kissed the back of it. His eyes twinkled playfully. "But I sure was miffed that it wasn't for nearly four months before I could have you again. Had to take matters into my own hands every night as the sound of your voice moaning my name echoed through my head." His other hand curled around the back of my neck and he pulled me against him, pressing his lips against mine and then moving down to nip and kiss at my neck.

"And I bet you did too..." He mumbled against my skin. "Tell me what these little hands did, where they travelled beneath your linens in that time before I could touch you again." His next kiss came so fervently we fell back and Robin moved over me as best he could despite my belly. His hand curled around my breast and he moaned.

"I did no such thing..." I whispered and he chuckled lustfully. "No worries, Maria. You can tell me. Or perhaps, you'd prefer to show me." He gingerly grabbed my wrist and slid my hand down between my legs, pressing his fingers over mine to push them against myself. He chuckled again as I fought back a moan.

"Like this?" He inquired, his eyes smoldering darkly and his voice heavy and low. He moved my hand in a circular motion. "Tell me, did you touch yourself like this and think of me?"

He brushed my hand away and took over with his. Fingers circling and penetrating, eliciting moans from my lips. I writhed beneath him and gasped when he pressed up and stroked his fingers against me, "Did you?" He whispered.

"...Yes..." I whispered, pressing my hips up to meet his fingers. Desiring for release. Aching for the feel of his lips against mine. He pressed in deeper and I moaned into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I brought my hands down beneath the linens whilst I thought of you. Whilst I dreamed of the way you touched me for the first time. The pleasures you showed me. I whispered your name into the darkness of the night as I longed for the feel of you inside me again."

"Bloody hell..." Robin whispered into my ear. He pulled me up and shed me of my clothes, working ferociously to remove his. His lips came crashing down against mine and his warm, rough hands covered my breasts. He groaned and pulled me to the edge of the bed. Glancing up at me for reassurance but by the look on my face he received his answer wordlessly. He thrust into me and I was flooded with pleasure.

His fingers dug into my thighs as he gripped them at his sides. And we shared a flash lust in our eyes. I threw my hand over my mouth in an attempt to silence my cries. An ache built in the pit of my stomach as we collided and I clutched the duvet and writhed.

Robin reached down and yanked my hand from my mouth, "I want to hear you..." He panted darkly, "Let go and come for me, Maria." His words were my undoing, I let the friction and the deep ache of him invading me overcome me and I cried out his name as the pleasure came crashing down like waves over me. And Robin followed after.

I propped up onto my elbows and stroked Robin's hair as he collapsed forward as best as he could over my firm, rounded belly. "You never cease to amaze me..." He whispered before sitting up and catching my mouth for a kiss. "Can't believe we've been married for three months and this was the first time we've shagged in here."

"Robin!"

"What? It's true. I just shagged the life out of you and you know it." Robin laughed, pressing his lips to my neck and then looking at me with his brows raised suggestively. Awaiting my admittance.

I gave a wistful sigh, sitting up to look for my dress. Robin snatched it from the floor and handed it to me. Then I gave a sly smile, "And I loved every minute of it."

"Ah, now that's my woman. No shame in enjoying a good shag from your husband." Robin smirked, triumphantly. Pleased that he got what he wanted from me. To drop my prudishness and admit.

"It appears you are succeeding at shaping me into a true De Noir." I smiled and bit my lip. I arranged my dress over my breasts and stood up to straighten the skirts.

"Next I will get you to start cursing! I will!" Robin teased. He flopped down onto his back on my bed, not bothering to dress. I flipped the duvet over him, covering him from the waist down.

"Ah, now see, I thought I got you past your prudishness?"

"Not quite, apparently." I giggled, "But I wouldn't want the chamber maid to walk in and feast her eyes on what is mine...Unless of course, she has already been given that pleasure?" I raised a brow and felt a twinge of jealously flow through me.

"Oh blimey, Maria," Robin admonished, sitting up and rummaging for his shirt, "I've _never_ slept with any of the maids. Ever. Come now, who do you take me for? Catcher?"

I flinched at the mention of his cousin. Robin laughed. He stood up and I let my eyes wander over his nakedness. I turned away to hide my blush. Then Robin's words finally sank in.

"You mean...?"

"Oh yes. Started when he was about fifteen. Came straight to me gloating how he got one of the young maids to blow him for the first time." Robin laughed again, seemingly unfazed. He raked his fingers through his mussed hair and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're looking a bit peaky. I can see you're not _De Noir_ enough yet for this conversation. So let's leave it at that."

I gave an uneasy laugh and then pulled Robin's shirt closed for him and fastened the buttons. "No more...er...odd conversations with that wank of a cousin of mine, right?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Should I be worried?" Robin asked, tilting his head to the side as he studied me. I sat back down on the side of the bed and blew out a breath. Part of me wondered if I should even bother going into detail. Especially now, with the promise of doing away with Catcher with his marriage to Lady Anastasia Killian. Although that wouldn't be for three years time...

Robin sighed and slid into his trousers. He fumbled with the buckle of his belt, "Maria, I know you are holding something back from me. And it angers me that you feel you cannot trust me. What ever have I done to make you to not trust me?"

"I trust you Robin. Of course I do. I-"

"Then tell me. Tell me what exactly has been going on with Catcher. I see the effect he has on you. I am not daft, Maria. Has he threatened you?"

"He frightens me..." I admitted just barely above a whisper. Robin stood rooted before me, eyes boring into me deeply, locking me into place. "I saw him...with Caudalie once. He was nasty, vile. He hurt her, had her by the arms and threw her against a door, shook her and called her awful names. I witnessed him punishing his best mate...he-he-"

"Maria-I wish you would have told me this straightaway-"

"There's more." I interrupted feeling encouraged yet vulnerable. "I have reason to believe that he...that Catcher is dabbling into something he doesn't understand. That he's wielding Moonacre Magic. Or atleast, attempting to do so. Although why, I haven't the slightest."

"What makes you assume?"

"He has told me things. Described things that only one who has truly wielded magic would know. He once described the way I had felt exactly when-when I had harnessed the power of the Moon Pearls."

My hand rose up to cover my mouth. Astonished by the words I had allowed to slip off my tongue. A truth that had been buried so deeply within me. Robin stared back at me. He opened and then closed his mouth, brow creased. Finally he stood and paced the floor before me. I instantly regretted my confession.

"How could not tell me this?"

"Well, I am telling you now!"

"Maria, do you think it could be possible? I mean...the pearls...they were at the bottom of the sea. You jumped...I-I." Robin stopped pacing. His words came out jumbled. Finally he sat beside me. We both stared at the wall in front of us.

"What should we do?"

"Might you have any inclination as to what Catcher intends to do with such power?"

"What anyone might, really. What would anyone do with such power?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **AN: I am not expecting to have another update for you until next week. Not because I don't have material (I have 4 chapters almost ready, a diamond in the rough) and I know exactly where this story is going. But mostly because my husband will be on Holiday the rest of this week. ( And Here's a dirty little secret: No one in my life knows I have a passion for writing & am currently writing this fanfic. Although everyone does know that I am in love with The Secret of Moonacre). **

**It provides to be a challenge, writing in secret :) And trying to write with a 2yr old and 4 yr old at home with me. Haha. But this story gives me life. I love it. I love this dirty little secret of mine.**

 **A note for my fan "E.F" I forgot to mention that I am unable to PM you or reply to you on . So I wanted to assure you I am not ignoring your inquiries! Perhaps I should have been anwsering questions in my Author's Notes? Ha epiphany.**


	52. Chapter 52

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 52 Stubborn Pride

 _Maria's pov_

The practice-labour pains I have been experiencing have intensified. So much so that they have long since surpassed from 'uncomfortable' and 'bothersome' as described by Mrs. Abbott, my midwife, to right painful. They are brought on oft times by even the slightest exertion. And the fragility of my condition makes me feel weak.

The stairs.

My, there are many stairs in this castle. And with each step I take, I feel the muscles in my heavy womb protest. A tightening begins in my back and wraps around my front toward my navel. Hardening and squeezing down into my pelvis, the weight of the child within me crushing against my bladder. I can feel as the joints in my hips loosen, opening at the force of the baby being pressed down by the contraction. And just when I feel as if he or she may fall through, crossing my legs as I stand still-breathing rhythmically and braced against the wall, it vanishes.

It happens after we make love. But I haven't told Robin. Although it has become increasingly harder to conceal. I am too afraid that he will become too afraid to touch me. View me as too fragile yet I am in a fragile state. Too afraid that if he were unable to touch me, he would replace me, even if, just until I am able.

The girls.

Perhaps it's only in my hormonal state that I have become jealous. I have no reason to doubt Robin's love and affection for me. But the girls in the clan have begun to set me on unease. Their flirtatious looks and high-pitched giggles. The seductive sway of their hips as they pass him by. He pays them no mind. Accustomed to girls throwing themselves at him, no doubt. But I have come to find it particularly disrespectful to me.

And a nagging part of me so wonders, who? Which one? How many of them? Which of these girls has Robin been intimate with before me? And I watch them, trying to decipher from any interaction they have with Robin. Trying to see who holds his gaze longer than the rest. Trying to see a flicker of knowing in Robin's eyes. A blush upon their cheeks. A hint of a smirk at the corner of their mouths.

Who used to satiate my young husband's lust before I?

This is what darkness lurks in my mind during the numerous celebrations of sorts that so occur here at the castle. And the De Noirs use any excuse for a celebration. As the girls and women dance and flirt as the drinks are ever filled, never left empty for but a moment as the music thrums on. A sea of black and red and silver. Dancing, laughing, dining, drinking. Unhindered. Boundary less. Formalities forgotten.

I couldn't blame Robin. Being raised in this way. Giving in to drink and violence and desires of the flesh. Even I find this lifestyle intriguing even though it is a stark contrast to my snobbish and prudish upbringing.

But I know I am being foolish. A lapse in judgment fueled by jealousy. For each time my eyes fall to Robin from amongst the crowd, whether at my side or across the room, I see that he only has eyes for me.

 _Stop being foolish, Maria!_ I scold the ridiculousness of my thoughts internally. If anything it is better this way. Just as Remy had told me at our wedding reception. Perhaps Robin's unabashed freedoms have allowed him to taste of what the world could offer and just as soon he has found what he truly wants.

And I know that is _me_.

I decided it best I remain sat at the bench. Using the table as a shield for my growing shape. My long black cloak did a fair job of disguising me but I know the clans people all too well now, and I wanted to avoid being swept off and made to join in the entrancing dance that jerked and flowed precariously to the deep base of the drums. Visions of witches dancing around a fire under the light of the moon, a portrayal of wickedness gleaned from illustrated tales in books, always played in my mind at the sight of the way the De Noir clan danced.

I smiled.

If they could only attend a formal ball as I so previously enjoyed during my time in London. The formalities of such. The aristocracy of it. No. I much preferred my new life here. Even though I hadn't yet summoned the courage to join in, I could admit that the De Noirs truly knew how to have a good time. I relaxed and enjoyed watching the rhythmic and darkly captivating flow of bodies that moved to the music.

"Maria...you all right?"

Robin had asked me, hand wrapped around my frail arm just below my shoulder and lips against my ear as he had escorted me down the last of the stone steps before we had reached the main level of the castle before this evening's celebration had begun. I had slumped against the cold rough wall, wincing a breath through clenched teeth as another pain racked through my midsection. I could feel the pressure of our wee one's head press down into my pelvis and the looseness of my joints made my hips feel wobbly and uncooperative.

Robin had summoned Mrs. Abbott, the midwife, before she had purposed to return after her first visit, against my wishes only days before. She examined me again. And yet again came to the same conclusion, "Practice labour, my dear. All woman experience it. Some more than others-that being you." She gave me a look and I knew she felt I was too young and shouldn't have gotten myself in this way. As if the gods were punishing me for having had a sexual relationship outside of marriage.

"Lady Maria, I have assisted in over one-hundred births in my time and have birthed six wee one's of me own. I have seen this many times over. I am pleased to see that you have yet to have had a cervical change and have still not had any bleeding. I have listened to the wee one's heart through auscultation and feel we should not be burdened by concern. Now since you are uncomfortable I suggest that you rest more often than not." Mrs. Abbott paused and turned toward Corrine, "Have a pot of chamomile tea brought up for her Ladyship and see to it that she lightens her activities."

I sighed. Both out of frustration and relief. The thought of having to remain on rest more often than not didn't sit with me well. It wasn't as if I were _ill._ And the weather had just begun to become more tolerable. It was still winter but much less in the way of unbearably cold and dark days. Spring was nigh.

I was comforted to be told by Mrs. Abbott that my ailment was nothing yet to be of concern. I trusted her. I had not one bit of experience in this area of womanhood. I knew not what to expect, what was normal and what was cause for alarm. I trusted her.

At least I thought I did.

Until today. As I was stood on the step breathing slowly through the pain, I began to doubt Mrs. Abbott. Something was wrong. This couldn't be as she described; 'as nothing of concern.'

I glanced up at Robin, his face read of his doubts as well. And the depth of the concern I saw in his eyes filled me with worry.

"Perhaps it best if you should not attend this evening..." Robin spoke softly to me, reaching out to sweep a lock of hair from my brow.

"I'll be fine, Robin." I said a bit too harshly, straightening up and proceeding forward. I didn't want to feel as a special exception. Too poorly and weak to do my job as a woman properly. Besides I wasn't to leave my husband without a date at a De Noir function full of beautiful girls and other temptations. Not that I didn't hold an utmost trust in him. No, it was the other's I didn't trust with him.

So in my stubbornness, my quest to become a strong woman like those in the clan, I force myself to bare through it. There was no pattern to the pains, as Mrs. Abbott had explained for us to look for. And they only occurred sporadically and mostly upon exertion.

Although with this night being the exception.

After having mingled a bit being sure to keep up appearances and not leave room for gossip. And after having shared in a lovely meal with mostly those who held the highest titles of the clan and Robin and his family, I sidled up against Robin as he conversed with his friends. I stifled a yawn but Robin chuckled at my poor attempt to conceal my exhaustion. He snaked a hand into my cloak and smoothed it over my round belly as he turned into me and pressed his lips against my temple.

"Ready to go up, love?"

I nodded, smiling up at him dreamily and with heavy lids. Warmed by his embrace. I felt him hesitate. I knew he was enjoying himself immensely and wasn't ready to retire for the evening. "Yes, but I don't mind if you should so wish to stay..."

"You sure? It is not my intention to stay all night nor return to my Lady too filled with drink to due my duty as a man." Robin chuckled seductively in my ear.

"Robin De Noir...that mind of yours-"

Robin swooped down and caught my mouth in a kiss before I could reprimand him any further. Then he turned and with a nod to one of the footman who was busily minding a table of drinks the footman appeared at his side.

"Sir?"

"Kindly fetch Lady Maria's maid, Corrine and have her escort Lady Maria to her chambers at my instruction, please Thomas."

"Straight away, sir." The footman, Thomas replied, dipping his head slightly.

"I shall be up 'fore too long." Robin spoke against my lips with a parting kiss as Corrine approached. I turned once more before we weaved through the crowd and caught him still staring after me, hands in his pockets and crooked grin played across his mouth. My, how I adored him. Loved him.

Later that night, the moon high and full, casting a silvery glow through the part in the drapes, I stirred as I felt the bed dip and the duvet shift. I turned to my side to face Robin after he settled in beside me. He placed a sweaty palm to my cheek and kissed my brow before flopping down upon his back and falling asleep almost instantly. I smiled to myself at his tenderness he held only for me but also at his exhaustion. I never imagined him to be quite the socialite.

I fell back to sleep soon after, soothed by the soft rhythmic breathing of Robin, and comforted by the joys the evening had brought. Seeing Robin enjoying himself and so utterly and happily in his element, amongst a people he loved brought me much happiness. Being accepted so greatly and inducted into said people brought me much happiness as well.

What I only so wished I had known was that my happiness was soon to be brutally ripped from me.


	53. Chapter 53

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 53 To Mourn

 **AN: Don't hate me for this. I wrote the majority of this chapter in November when I originally began this fic. So I have known all along that this was to occur. Still love me? Bloody hell I am rather nervous with this update.**

 _Maria's pov_

 _Something is not as it should be. Something is not right about this night. Something feels sticky and wet. Wake up. Wake up, Maria._ I subconsciously urged myself, attempting to rouse myself from my slumber.

But it was as if I knew. As if I knew that waking would only bring suffering and perhaps staying asleep would make it all disappear. But I couldn't stay asleep any longer. I knew before I even opened my eyes.

I moved my legs and squirmed my hips around beneath the linens. _Open your eyes, Maria._ I ignored myself and squeezed them shut even tighter. But it was all wrong. Not as it should be.

 _Wait, why is it I am feeling a wetness?_

I finally succeeded at pulling myself from that strange place between sleep and awake. My eyes flew open. Darkness. It was still night. There was a soft orange glow on my left from the dying fire in the fireplace. Robin lay next me, also on my left, buried beneath the covers and sprawled out on his stomach fast asleep.

This was how slowly time progressed for me in this moment. That I noticed small insignificant details. Too afraid to face reality. I blinked into the darkness and shifted beneath the linens. But I felt sticky and wet. Then I remembered why I had willed myself awake.

I froze. And my breath caught in my throat. My heart thumped heavily and I sat up abruptly, tossing the covers aside and thrusting my hands down on the space between my legs. My hands met with a warm thick substance and I jerked them back and peered down.

I gasped and shook with fear at what I could see in the dimness of the night. My nightdress clung to my legs by weight of it. Once white but now stained. With trembling hands I grabbed a hold of the hem and yanked it back. And I was petrified by the sight.

A deep, dark, thick pool of blood. Blood down my thighs. Blood over the sheets and duvet, soaked through my nightdress, covering my hands. I held my hands out, bringing my palms toward my face and stared at them. Trying to make my brain comprehend what I was seeing.

 _No. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real._ I chanted in my head.

And then a pain gripped me so much so that I let out a scream. I turned to Robin and gripped his arm with a bloodied hand as he was awoken by my scream, "Robin! Robin!" I shouted to him trying to shake him from his post-sleep confusion.

Another pain came before I even I had enough time to recover from the last. I cried out and sobbed, unprepared to handle it's intensity. I had disappeared into my mind as the pain started around my back and tightened toward my front. I hadn't even noticed Robin had jumped to his feet and had lit the gas lamps and was standing at my bedside clutching a corner of the duvet that he had pulled away and standing frozen, eyes transfixed on the bed between my legs.

I dared myself to follow his gaze and reassess in the now more brightly lit room. _It was bad. This is bad. This is not right._

"There's so much blood... _Robin_?" I whispered with a sob as he stared straight through me. Eyes wide with horror. Then quickly he dashed into the far corner and jerked the satin cord that pulled the bell down into the servants quarters. And disappeared into the shadows of the anteroom and flung the door open.

"Please wake the coachman, order him to retrieve the midwife, he knows where she lives, it is urgent, now go!" I heard Robin's strained voice demand of the guard from the corridor, followed abruptly by heavy footfalls.

Robin returned, hair askew and wild-eyed, still shirtless and rushed to my side, "I won't leave your side, Maria. Oh bloody hell. _Oh shit_...It's going to be alright."

"The baby is coming too early." Was the last thing I said before I momentarily slipped from consciousness ...

"I can't loose her. I can't loose her!"

"She's awake!"

I heard Robin's voice shout in a rage and another voice that sounded like Corrine. I blinked, my eyes were blurry and were slow to adjust. I felt Robin's strong, rough hands clasp around mine.

"Maria! Maria, look at me!" Robin pleaded, his hands were stained with blood and I met his eyes. He was trying to be strong for me. Trying to hold back his fears. So I cried for both of us because I knew he needed to as well but could not. The tears streamed down my face and I felt so weak.

"Robin, I'm sorry..." I whispered. Sorry that I failed as a woman. Sorry that I couldn't carry his child. Sorry that my body failed.

"Maria..." Was all Robin could say and he showered me with kisses and swept my hair from my face and held my gaze. He was afraid of losing me. I could see it in his eyes. Losing me the way he had lost his mother.

Mrs. Abbott came bustling into the room and remained calm, her features like stone. Even though I caught her flinch in the slightest at the blood soaked linens that Corrine had removed and the new bright red stain forming on the crisp white linen she had folded beneath me.

She looked to Robin and quickly did away with trying to persuade him to leave, "How often are the pains coming?" She demanded, dropping her bag on the floor and rummaging through it.

"Appears every minute or so." Robin replied without emotion. He kneeled at my side and gathered my hands in his again. "I'm staying right here." He whispered to me with our eyes locked.

Another pain came. I gripped Robin's hand and cried out. And once again I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. When I came to, I was immediately bombarded with another contraction and Corrine was removing yet another crimson soaked linen from between my legs. I felt my body bearing down.

"She's ready." Mrs. Abbott stated somberly

"It's too early, it's too early..." I cried, thrashing my head side to side and forcing my legs closed. Mrs. Abbott and Corrine propped me up against the headboard.

"Perhaps it best you should leave, Master Robin." Corrine nearly pleaded. He looked pale and distraught as Mrs. Abbott then parted my legs and sat between them. Robin merely gave a weak shake of his head and remained at my side.

"You will need to prepare yourself, sir..." Mrs. Abbott warned him. And a sob escaped my lips. I didn't want Robin to see this. To see me like this. To see my failed outcome at producing a child.

Robin dropped to his knees once more and placed his hands on my face and turned me to him, gently coaxing me to meet his eyes, "No matter, Maria, no matter. I love _you_."

Another pain. I screamed. And then a darkness closed in around me...

"She will live, sir."

"And of the child?"

"Stillborn. A boy."

" _Fuck!_ Damn it all to hell! Fuck! _"_

I heard voices and the sound of something slamming into the wall and Robin cursing but sleep was calling me. Luring me into it's stronghold. To a deceptive place of calm and peace. And it appeared far nicer than where I was now. I longed to numb the pain in my heart. I let my head fall back and my eyes close and succumbed to sleep's comforting arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was awakened by a stirring about my legs. I reached out confused, "Robin..?" But Robin is not there.

I blink against the light of the sun streaming in through the window and groan. Shapes and colours began to form. I am in my private chambers. Unsure of the time but it is no longer dark.

"It's only me dear." Says Mrs. Abbott. I see that she is accompanied by Corrine.

I watch as she removes the wet, blood stained cloth from beneath me and replaces it with a new one. Tucking it under my hips, "Your bleeding has slowed." she notes. And I draw in a shaky breath.

Corrine slips her arm behind my back and props me up slowly. I wince at the soreness from my now emptied womb and between my legs. She removes my nightdress. It is tarnished by deep crimson stains. I wince again but at the pain at my chest. A wetness pours from my breasts. I stare at the midwife in disbelief and confusion.

"I will bind you. It will help dry up your milk. It will be painful, my dear." She says solemny. My breasts ache to nourish a child that is not there. What a terrible curse to bestow upon a woman who has suffered such a loss. I am further angered at my body for deceiving me. I watch as Mrs. Abbott removes a long strip of cloth from her bag at her feet. I wince in discomfort as she begins wrapping it around my chest tightly.

Tears fall silently down my face. And I long for the days of my youth. For the days not long before this. Days of traipsing through the forest. Riding through the valley with Periwinkle thundering the ground below. Days spent sitting on the bluff and gazing out at the sea.

And in my pain and mourning, I look for someone to blame. Out of anger I falsely blame Robin. I blame him for coming into my room in the dead of night and taking advantage of me. I blame him for stealing my youth.

But even in my desperation, I know I am only making myself to believe lies. I could not blame Robin for thistragedy...

What went wrong? What did I do wrong? What had we done to deserve this? Another curse? A punishment of the Moon?

I was afraid of Robin. Afraid he was angered with me. In his mourning did he blame me? Was this my fault?

"Your Ladyship? Your Ladyship?" I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. "Some tea?"

I couldn't see for my vision blurred by the hot, salty tears that welled into my eyes and spilled out in a slow succession. _My baby. My child._ I placed trembling hands over my abdomen. My stomach lurched into my throat at the hollowness there. It felt soft and pliable and so unlike I had become lovingly accustomed too-that firm rounded bump. The little kicks and nudges within me. I had felt such movements not long before this tragedy. How could that be? What could have gone wrong in such a short course of time?

I looked up toward the voice I had heard. I made out the familiar outline of my maid, Corrine but I stared straight through her in incomprehension. My arms felt so empty. They longed for the gentle weight of what they should be holding as I snuggled a precious bundle to my breast.

I felt so weak. So lost and so utterly emptied. I felt small hands coax me against the pillows. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as I sank into the bed. Covers were drawn up to my chest. The colors behind my eyelids changed from orange to black as the drapes were drawn. I heard the soft click of the door as it latched shut.

I was alone. Left to mourn in privacy. But I was too exhausted to cry. To scream. To wail out in anguish. The tears welled and forced their way out behind my closed lids. They streamed out hotly from the corners of my eyes.

I wondered where Robin was. He promised he wouldn't leave my side but he wasn't here. I feared that he couldn't bring himself to look upon me for my failure.

We had lost our son. _I_ had lost our son. _I_ had failed. Failed Robin, failed our son. Failed in my role to produce an heir. Perhaps Robin couldn't forgive me. For I couldn't even forgive myself.


	54. Chapter 54

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 54 I Shall Meet You on the Other Side

 _Maria's pov_

I fell to my knees out in a vast snow covered field far into the distance of the De Noir lands. I was surrounded by headstones dating back for hundreds of years. I only knew because I spent a great deal of time dwelling out here. But I was only dwelling over one headstone. My heart was pained, the ache radiated throughout my chest and down into my arms. It weakened me. It hollowed me. Left me empty.

 _William George De Noir_  
 _Stillborn to Robin & Maria De Noir_  
 _22nd, March 1844_

Trembling from the cold and from my suffering I reached a shaking finger out and traced the black letters embossed into the cold marble. My fingers swirled along with the intricate looping and dips of the script. Tears fell silently, streaming in fast succession down my face. They dripped from my chin and soaked my dress at the tops of my thighs.

I don't know how long I sat there. And I wasn't sure if my legs had grown numb from the frigid temperature, the icy snow beneath me, or because of the way I was sat with my legs folded under myself. Or perhaps I was numbed all over, an attempt to protect myself from the shattering pain that plagued my heart.

I had lost my child. My body had failed me and my baby was never even given a chance. Was never to look upon my face, nor I his. Did he have his father's curls? My pale blue eyes? What would it have been like to hold him in my arms? Nourish him at my breast? Oh, how I longed to hear his cries, his laughter, his tiny, precious voice. Why was that taken from me? Why was my baby taken from me?

In my exhaustion, my head fell defeatedly, forcing me to gaze upon my lap. I stared at my hands rested there. Stared long and hard, seemingly in incomprehension. My breathing was slow and laboured. And every now and then that dreadful ache pained my heart, once again radiating throughout my entire chest and down into my empty arms.

Robin and I had become so damaged by the pain of our loss that it strained our relationship. Although he appeared at my bedside every night. He'd take my hand in his, kneeling on the cold floor. But I'd turn away, onto my side facing the wall opposite him. Seeing him caused a throbbing ache in my chest-the scars invoked upon my heart unhealing.

"Maria...come to bed with me." Robin pleaded at my back. I didn't answer. I knew that if I spoke I would cry. My silence was a dam that held back a river of tears and pain and wails-suffering. I choked back a lump of a sob in my throat at the sound of Robin's fading footfalls as he left my private chambers.

"Maria, please..." Robin breathed once again at my turned back the following night and the nights thereafter. "Please don't do this." I felt his hand hesitate at my shoulder, "Please know that I love you."

I hadn't left my chambers at all during the first week after I had lost out child. But as soon as Mrs. Abbott gained confidence in my healing and I had regained my strength after I had lost so much blood and nearly my life, I immediately escaped to the place of rest far out into the outskirts of the De Noir lands. And I did so every day.

I let out a sob. Slumping forward, my face falling into my icy palms. I cared not that I was nearly blue. I needed to feel something other than the immense suffering of my loss. And I welcomed instead, the pain of the chill, the snow melting against my dress and saturating my skin. The wind howled and kicked up a soft layer of newly fallen snow. Icy bits blasted against the exposed skin of my face and stung as if I had been struck across my cheek. My cloaked billowed out by the force of the wind and sent an icy shiver up my back. My teeth chattered. And I reached out and touched the letters that made up my son's name on the smooth, cold marble once more.

His name left my lips, a whisper carried away by the wind. Visions, dreams, desires- played in my mind of what could have been. Flashing as an illustration in a story book. Me chasing a giggling boy through the castle. Robin proudly presenting a handsome young boy with his first dagger. Me calling his name at the edge of the forest, begging him to return home before dark.

I sobbed again and smeared the back of my hand under my nose and wiped at the tears and pushed my hair that was plastered to my face aside. I clutched at the snow, digging my hands into it until they throbbed. The pain mimicked what I felt in my heart and I concentrated on the burning in my hands, trying to relieve myself of the hurt that resided within me.

I took me a while to notice that two boot covered feet had been stood before me. So close I could touch them merely by extending a nearly blue finger. Or perhaps the two boot covered just arrived. I hadn't noticed either way as I was too consumed, wallowing in my own despair. I finally looked up at who they belonged to, squinting against the glare of the sun as I did so. 

_Catcher._

Catcher crouches down before me and whispers, "Maria, you will die from chill out here...Please, let me escort you back to the castle."

I stare back into the depths of his vibrant blue eyes and in my brokenness, allow him to pull me up with him. He gently wraps a hand around my frail arm, just below my shoulder and he snakes his arm around my waist, hoisting me up and against his warm frame. I watch emotionlessly as he removes his cloak and wraps it about my shoulders. His warmth is so intense in comparison to my near death of a chill I have allowed of myself, that I collapse against his chest and let him envelope me into an embrace. I breath in his scent which is unfamiliar to me, not a comfort as Robin's would be. He smells of burning embers and peppermint tea. And I let him hold me whilst I come undone and cry into the crook of his neck. 

"I am sorry for your pain, for the loss of your child, Maria. I truly am."

I gaze up at him guardedly, untrusting and am surprised to see that Catcher is indeed sincere. And I recall that in all his threats and torment he has never actually caused me any harm. It appears that he wishes the opposite.

But I don't let myself believe that. Feeling sick to my stomach for my weakness, for falling into his arms so easily, I shake my head and take a step back from him. Pressing my hands against his chest as I do so, enforcing a distance between us that shan't be crossed.

Catcher gazes down at me intensely and the warmth and kindness he had showed begins to fade away. Replaced instead by his usual sinister sneer.

I scold myself again for my weakness. For becoming ensnared yet again into one of Catcher's traps. One of his sociopathic games.

"Catcher, why are you here? What is it you want from me? I am tired of this. Just get it over with then!"

"I have been quite patient in waiting for you to be of fair game once more. That child was such a hindrance. For who could desire a woman whilst she is carrying another man's child in her womb?" He hissed, his hand sliding around my arm and squeezing tightly with each word he spoke.

" _'Fair game'?_ Dare you! I am no one's 'fair game', Catcher. Are you mad? I belong to Robin. I am his _wife._ I could never be yours. I am his. I always have been and I always will be. Stop this-this sadistic, foolish game of yours. I have grown tired of it-of you!"

Catcher merely laughed at my words. A loud, menacing laugh. One that sent a chill through me. I knew then that I had greatly underestimated him. He stepped in closer to me and I slipped in the snow as I struggled to step back from him. He gripped my arm tighter and jerked me against him. Then he leant in and whispered against my ear, "Now you will tell me...has _he_ been inside you since your loss?" 

I froze, my breath catching in my throat and I attempted to pull from his grasp. I glanced toward the castle but it was so far off into the distance. I could barely make out the towers that barely loomed over the snow covered hill from which I came. I lunged to the right, knocking his arms from me. I scrambled for footing, my boot sunk past my ankle into the snow. I felt as if I were moving through molases. My hands clawed fiercely into the small, snow covered hill as I attempted to climb it. I had to get away. I had to outrun Catcher.

I knew my attempt was feeble. Pathetic. But the honour of my dignity had to be upheld and that is why I tried. That or merely the result of the rush of adrelaline that coursed through me by the shere will of survival surpassing my emotionally weakened state. The instinct to survive. Kill or be killed. I lashed out violently as Catcher drew near. His shadowed frame hovering over me. I struck at his face, the force of the impact knocked me to my knees.

Catcher caught my wrist as I fell. He gave it a harsh pull and I cried out in pain. He yanked me to my feet before him. I spat at him in disgust. An action that shocked me. Something I had never been provoked to do so before. An action that I instantly regretted when I felt the harsh sting and heard the loud crack as Catcher's hand met my cheek. The blow forced my head to the right. I hung my head there, frozen in pain and shock. I was afraid to breath. I have never been struck by a man before. It was degrading. It made me feel weak and inferior. I swallowed, staring down at my boots and gritted my teeth. _How dare he?_ I thought first. Then I panicked for my life again. _What did he want with me? What was he planning to do to me?_

Catcher grabbed my face and turned me back to him, forcing me to look at him. I kept my eyes narrowed-couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes after what he'd done.

" _Answer me._ Have you and Robin been _intimate_ since you lost the child?" He spat angrily through gritted teeth. I watched as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths at our struggle. I hated him. I hated myself for falling into this trap with him.

Again I took a step back recoiling away from him. But I paused, eyes wide at the feel of his nails pressing painfully into my flesh. I refused to answer. Fearing his intentions. Why would he desire to know such a thing? What was the right answer? And what would he do to me when he received it? His grip tightened even more so and he shook me. I cried out at he pain of the force. And struggled to break free from his grasp but failed. He shot me a warning look and I knew right then, that it'd be best to answer him lest I suffer the consequences.

No. I wanted to shout. I thought of the dagger tied at my ankle. Could I reach it?

No, Robin and I had not been intimate since the stillbirth. We hadn't yet even spoken to one another. Weeks have gone by and I only ever left the confines of my own private chambers to sneak out here, where I sat before our son's headstone for hours on end. And physically I wasn't fully healed yet. I was still bleeding, slightly, more as a monthly bleed than the harrowing hemorrhaging that nearly claimed my life.

" _No_." My reply left my lips as a whisper of defeat. They hung in the air. And I watched as Catcher comprehended my one word answer to his strange, intrusive inquiry. Then I knew straightaway it was the answer he had so desired. The possibility of me not being yet again with child made me into the pawn he needed for his game. ' _That child was such a hindrance'._ Catcher's cruel words replayed in my mind.

He loosened his painful grasp only slightly so and a smile crept over his lips, "Good."

"Now don't be frightened...but I want to show you something of which I have learnt. It's rather impressive." He released his grip on me fully and smirked when I admitted my defeat by not attempting to run from him.

When he felt confident that I would not defy him he pulled something from the pocket of his trousers. A large amulet of sorts connected to a long silver chain lay in Catcher's palm. He held the amulet up for me to see. I stared at the intricate piece of jewelry In his hands.

Enclosed in glass and set in silver, two pearls lie. Two very distinct pearls. _The Moon Pearls._ How Catcher had come to possess them I did not know nor did I want to know. The fact, no longer was of concern. What was of concern, was what Catcher had intended to do with them.

And with me.

My heart hammered against my chest and my stomach roiled. I felt sick. I remembered Catcher's promise to me months ago...

 _...'Having any luck in your endeavour, Catcher?', 'I can promise you one thing, Maria. You will be the first to know.'..._

"I can make your pain as if it had never come to pass..." Quickly Catcher clasped my hand around the amulet beneath his, lacing our fingers around it togther. And he leant forward, his lips a hairsbreadth from mine and he whispered something in a unfamiliar tongue, an incantation, before pressing his lips in a kiss to mine and saying, "I shall find you on the other side." 


	55. Chapter 55

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 55 Falling Through Time

 _Maria's pov_

 _..."I can make your pain as if it had never come to pass..." Quickly Catcher clasped my hand around the amulet beneath his, lacing our fingers around it together. And he leant forward, his lips a hairsbreadth from mine and he whispered something in a unfamiliar tongue, an incantation, before pressing his lips in a kiss to mine and saying, "I shall find you on the other side."..._

I was falling. Falling on a subconscious level. Series of events flashed through my mind in great succession. And it took me a time to realise the events not only pertained to me but belonged to me. Bits and pieces from my own memory flew by as if pages of a book being torn away one by one. Backwards-the memories were being played backwards.

Rewinding. Erasing. Disappearing.

"Oof!" I landed with a thud that stole the breath from my lungs. I opened my eyes and blinked at my surroundings. _The forest._ I was in the forest and I must have been thrown from Periwinkle who I caught sight of, standing rigidly, not far from where I sat upon the ground. She appeared irritated. My hands stung and my bottom felt sore from the impact. My head swayed and I felt confusion overwhelm me.

It was summer and I was in the forest. Everything felt distant to me. And I couldn't remember having left the manor although I knew why I came to the forest, why I was here.

 _But Something was off...Something felt strange._

"You all right? You've had quite a fall from your...erm... _horse_."

I hear a young man's voice inquire as my vision settles from bleary to clear. He cautiously approaches my stout mare as if he's never seen such a pathetic excuse for a horse. I continue to blink and then rub my eyes as if to rub away the confusion that I feel. I watch as he collects Periwinkle's reins and fastens her to a nearby tree.

"She's looking a bit peaked, if you ask me."

I hear another male voice say beyond the shoulder of the boy who is now crouched down in front of me. The sun is shining harshly through a clearing in the trees and glaring behind his back, casting him in a shadow. I set my hand to my brow to shade my eyes.

"Take my hand. Let's see how you fair on your feet then, shall we?" The strange young man suggests. I let him clasp his hand around mine and feel the other slide around my shoulder as he hoists me up to my feet. My head pounds and I sway against him. Strong arms and warmth envelop me, "Oh. I do believe I've taken quite a turn." I complain and I look up into the eyes of my rescuer. Deep, vibrant blue eyes filled with kindness. And I stare into them for such a time as I try to place an odd familiarity I find in them that he tilts his head to the side and knits his brow together and I quickly look away having grown uncomfortable.

"Come," he says, hand slipping to the small of my back and he urges me to turn and gestures to a boulder under the shade of a large tree. I wipe a hand over my brow, inconspicuously trying to remove the little beads of perspiration that have begun to form in the heat of the day. I inhale a deep breath and am overwhelmed by the enchanting smells of summer. Of lilies and jasmine mixed with the crisp smell of pine of the forest.

"It's not fit for a princess. But not as prickly as the pine needles..." He continues and I feel a twinge of something in my stomach, a recollection, as a grin plays over his lips and lights up his handsome features. He sits beside me on the boulder. And smooths his hands over his perfectly tailored black trousers.

"May I ask what such a fine Lady as yourself is doing out in the forest alone?"

" _Oh_. Oh I was to meet...someone." I reply shyly but it came out as a question. I _believe_ I was purposed to meet someone. I gaze about my surroundings as if the certain someone were possibly here. Understanding crosses the young man's face and a flash of something changes in his eyes. Temporarily darkening his features.

"I see. Does this...someone have a name? Perhaps I can help." He shrugs and tosses a small twig that he had been twiddling about between his fingers to the ground.

"I am sure you know him," I begin noting the familiar attire of the boys, the likeness of them to my certain someone. My mental clarity seemingly returning immediately, "Robin De Noir?"

I notice the young man's Adam's Apple bob as he swallows and he releases his lip from the snares of his teeth, "Yes, I know Robin...Very well actually."

I stare back at him, perplexed. Lost again in the deep, vibrant blue of his eyes. I glance over his perfectly groomed, raven coloured hair. And allow my eyes to trail over the boyish shape of his smooth lips, his strong jaw and broad shoulders. And I too struggle to swallow.

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" He begins rhetorically, pausing to lick his lips and stands to his feet. He places a hand over the hilt of the dagger at his belt and sweeps the other out in an exaggerated bow, "allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Catcher, Catcher _De Noir_." He pauses, one brow raised in appraisal of my reaction. "Robin is my cousin. And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess." He takes my hand and swoops down to kiss my knuckles and I blush and turn away.

We are interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. And Catcher suppresses a laugh, "And these are some of my closest mates of course. Felix, my best mate," he points to a yellow haired boy with a bit of scruff about his chin and in all black from head to toe, "Canaan-call him Cain, Atticus and Percival." They each give a bit of a theatrical bow and smirk in my direction. I note immediately that they, Catcher included, look significantly older than I-In their twenties perhaps. Two of them, Cain and Atticus, bear a pistol each in a holster at their hip. All of them rugged and adorned in all black. With the exception of Catcher who stands out in a crisp white billowy shirt, stark against his black trousers and boots.

"So you truly saved the whole valley and broke the curse, huh?" Felix inquired, stepping forward and taking my hand in his. He places a kiss over my knuckles and looks up at me from beneath his lashes. Coal was smeared boldly beneath his eyes. It reminded me of Robin. "I believe a thank you is in order. I wasn't quite ready to be damned into eternal darkness. How 'bout you gents?" Felix laughs and the others joined in, in agreement.

"No matter, 'twas my duty. And I couldn't have done it without the help of Robin." I brushed off their gratitude and fiddled with a loose thread on my sleeve nervously. I was meant to meet Robin today. The memories quickly returning to me. Robin and I had just recently found the Moon Pearls and broke the awful curse over the valley. And we have since been meeting in secret.

"Your modesty is becoming, Maria." Catcher's deep voice rasped, I blushed again. And the heat from the day mixed with the pain in my head from the jolt of being thrown from periwinkle caused me to sway once more. I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you gentleman, now if you'Il excuse me I believe I am myself again. Perhaps I-"

"I insist on escorting you home." Catcher interrupts. I snapped my mouth shut, recalling Miss Heliotrope's constant lecturing on ladylike behaviour. Catcher offered me his hand and I placed mine in his and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I dropped my hand only to hook my arm with his as he offered it.

"I would be most pleased, Catcher. As I do believe my horse is rather cross with me over reasons unknown. And I would prefer not to take my chances with her again."

Catcher led me over to his horse. A beautiful black mare who seemingly glistened in the sun. He placed his hands on either side of my waist and lifted me with little effort onto the saddle and then climbed up and positioned himself behind me. He took the reins in his right hand and tightened his other around my stomach, pressing me against him in the slightest as we moved.

Felix unfastened Periwinkle from the tree and coaxed her over to us. He secured her to Catcher's mare and we strode off in the direction of Moonacre Manor.

"Don't fret. I will tell Robin all about the beautiful girl who couldn't find him the forest today. I dare say, I am quite pleased that it was I who found you...this time."

 _This time?_ Something tugged at my mind at Catcher's words. But I couldn't place it. I was too preoccupied in my ponderings over Robin. I had truly wanted to see him today. And what would he think when he came to find me not there? A strange longing washed over my heart. The kind you feel at the absence of a loved one. Something I haven't felt since I had learnt of my father's death.

We arrived at the manor and I was surprised that Catcher didn't stay at the edge of the forest and out of sight. But rather he boldly led me all the way up to the main entrance where we were greeted by Digweed.

"Might you please water and feed my horse as well?" Catcher asked politely. Although it was more of an instruction, as Digweed descended the stone steps and collected Periwinkle's reins. Digweed nodded kindly, glancing between Catcher and I, "But of course, sir."

We stood and watched for the briefest of moments as Digweed led our horses down to the stables and it was then that I realised that Catcher was meant to stay for longer than I expected. His boldness surprised me yet again as I had expected him to act much more uncomfortable on Merryweather territory. Perhaps he was merely curious to meet my Uncle. After all, the De Noirs and Merryweather both lived in the same valley, although despised one another.

"Would you like to come inside? Have a spot of tea perhaps?" I asked Catcher nervously. I know it was quite forward of me and surely Miss Heliotrope would disapprove of my invitation. But it was hot and my head was still pounding. And I didn't believe bidding Catcher farewell and leaving him on the steps of the manor awaiting the return of his horse to be polite.

"I would like nothing more." Catcher replied, a small grin playing on his handsome lips. I took a deep breath as if gathering the strength I needed to proceed and ascended the last few steps up to the manor. I placed my hand on the massive door but Catcher gently brushed it away, our hands touching for the slightest of moments and I felt another flash of something familiar come over me that I couldn't place. He opened the door for me and it creaked on it's hinges.

I led him into the parlour where Wrolf lazily rose to his feet and stretched with a loud rumbling growl. I glanced at Catcher apologetically, expecting him to be frightened and apprehensive. But instead he came forward, one hand outstretched, approaching Wrolf as if he was still the canine I had first known him to be.

Catcher's smooth and collected demeanour charmed not only me but Wrolf as well. He raked his long fingers into Wrolf's coarse mane, "It only seems fitting that a Princess should have such a rare and mystical creature in her possession."

I locked eyes with Catcher and he smirked at me. I felt a blush creep upon my face and I swallowed and turned away shyly. I heard Loveday's voice somewhere off to my right and the door to the piano room clicked open. Loveday and Uncle poured out and into the parlour, stopping in surprise to find me there with a boy.

"Cousin?...Fancy finding you here." Loveday spoke seemingly without thinking. She glanced suspiciously between Catcher and I. I wiped a hand across my brow and fought an urge to fan myself. I didn't want Catcher to notice that I was indeed, perspiring in this heat.

"Like wise, Loveday." Catcher replied coolly. His eyes flicked over to my Uncle. And both men stepped toward eachother. Uncle was looking down his nose at Catcher, displeased that his home being intruded upon by an uninvited De Noir.

"Catcher De Noir, sir."

"Sir Benjamin Merryweather."

Catcher and Uncle shook hands emotionlessly. Uncle's gaze then turned to me in anitcipation of an explanation. Thankfully Digweed appeared breaking the awkward silence that had ensued as Uncle attempted an intimidating glare.

"Digweed, we'll take tea in the piano room." Loveday instructed in place of Uncle's silence, "Come. Benjamin and I were discussing details of the wedding but a spot of tea would be lovely. Won't you join us?"

I was so grateful for Loveday, she had such a gift for diffusing awkward situations. "I'd be delighted." Catcher mumbled, taking a step closer to me and urging me forward. We followed Loveday and Uncle, who turned curtly on his heel and sat in the piano room.

Catcher drummed his fingers along the top of his thigh and glanced around the beautiful room. He had chosen to sit next to me on the settee and I chided myself for leaving the invitation. I should have sat upon one of the armchairs instead. Uncle seemed to disapprove as well and he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, appraising my strange and bold behaviour.

"Well?...Do tell. I'd love to hear how you two met and what prompted you, cousin, to grace us with your presence?" Loveday spoke in a bemused tone.

Catcher and I glanced at eachother and a smirk crept upon his mouth, "My mates and were in the forest," Catcher paused as Uncle made a scoff. My strange explanations always began that way. What is it about the forest?

"I believe our presence must have spooked Lady Maria's horse as we crossed paths, as she was thrown from the horse. I felt it best that I escorted her home aptly." Catcher paused and leant into me, he smelt of soap and peppermint tea. Speaking softly he asked, "How do you feel now, Maria? Better I hope?"

I fumbled as I replaced my dainty tea cup to it's matching saucer. Catcher spoke so gently against my ear that his breath sent a tingle along my neck. I bit my lip and shifted in my seat nervously before giving him a sidelong glance. My eyes traced over his lips and I felt my tongue instinctively slide over my own lips, wetting them. Then I dared myself to meet his eyes-Deep blue framed by heavy dark lashes, the contrast making them appear so vibrant, so enchanting.

"Better...yes, thank you." I choked out. Uncle cleared his throat and snapped me out of my trance. I looked up at him and was momentarily flooded with guilt. _Restrain yourself, Maria! Good Gracious._ I scolded myself. It was Robin who I wanted to pursue. It was Robin who had kissed me in the little hollow beneath the tree just last week. A kiss that left me breathless, flushed and wanting more.

"When is the wedding, dear cousin?" Catcher asked of Loveday after another moment of silence.

"In one week's time." Loveday beamed, reaching out to squeeze Uncle's hand.

"I will look forward to it. After all, it will be the first in history that a De Noir and a Merryweather unite. Shall be most... _warranted._ Now if you'll excuse me I mustn't overstay my welcome. Maria, I am ever so gladdened that you were not harmed more so than a bit of a headache. It was a pleasure meeting you." He paused and took my hand gently in his and pressed those soft lips that I could nearly resist against my knuckles. Peering up at me from beneath his lashes, he gave me a dashing smile. Then he turned to Uncle, " 'Twas a pleasure, sir."

Loveday stepped forward and draped an arm over Catcher's shoulders and led him into the parlour. I could hear them chattering quietly as they left the room. And I felt Uncle's gaze heavily upon me. I turned to face him and he gestured for me to sit. I sat and watched as he topped off my teacup and his as well before returning to his seat.

"What is it about you, the forest, and the De Noirs?" He asked incredulously. Tea cup poised midair in one hand and the other stroking the scruff about his chin. I gave a nervous laugh and sipped my tea to avoid a reply.

"Well, you are a beautiful young noblewoman. And partnered with your role as the last Moon Princess, I assume it was only a matter of time before the boys would come calling..."

 _Come calling?_ I hardly say that was true. Uncle hadn't even known of Robin and I and our secret meetings. Did he? Had Uncle suspected or even known that I have been sneaking off into the forest to spend the day with a boy? Either way, this was not a conversation I intended to have with my Uncle, nor anyone else for that matter.

"Uncle, if you'll forgive but I feel a bit of a lie down would be best after my fall..." I trailed off, feeling ashamed at my inadequate excuse given to do away with this presumably uncomfortable conversation. Thankfully Miss Heliotrope was no where in sight. For surely should have fainted at the notion of me and boys.

I dashed up to my room. My feet carried me where I was meant to go but my brain rejected the reality. I became momentarily disoriented. I entered my bedchambers housed in my own private tower and leant against the small door. This was indeed my room, my bed and these were indeed my belongings but something felt wrong about it. I felt wrong about it. Out of place. _Different_. But I couldn't place it and just as soon as the odd feeling came over, it vanished and I resumed life as usual.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **AN: This small update is for you E.F! Thank you for your encouragement. And thank you for not judging me harshly for the last few few chapters. I just had to take this on a darker turn. I hated how that was what worked out in my mind. But I couldn't see it any other way.**

 **Anyway how does anyone feel about me holding out until the story is finished and then post it all in one go? I know for myself, I am not satisifed by a new chapter here and another there. I like to wait until there's a bulk of chapters to be read. I am nearing the end of the story. Although I can't say for certain how much longer it'll be. Another 10 or 20 chapters? In about 2 months time? I'm just guessing here, trying to estimate how many chapters it'd take for me to tell the rest of this story...**


	56. Chapter 56

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 56 Into the Garden

 **AN: I know that there is no longer much interest in this story. Perhaps it is too long but I continue mainly for myself and of course for you, E.F my most loyal fan! I appreciated your suggestion, by the way!**

 _Maria's pov_

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap. Tap._ I awoke to a strange noise. Blinking up at my ceiling, illuminated slightly by the soft glow of the moon, I sighed. Perhaps it's a bird, frantically pecking at the small eave of my tower's roof. I rolled to my side in a huff and as I faced the window I heard another tapping that clattered against the glass.

My brow creased in confusion and I tossed the covers back, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I let my feet rest against the cool, wooden floorboards whilst my head further adjusted from sleep to wake. I dashed over to the window and parted the sheer curtain.

Down below, in the garden, I could make out a dark figure. A boy. It must be Robin. He must've waited all day and partly into the night to inquire of me and my absence today. I saw the figure's hand raise in acknowledgement and I pressed my hands to the glass and peered closer. He was beckoning me.

I have never had a boy coax me from my slumber and out into the gardens before. What would Uncle and Miss Heliotrope think if they knew? What type of punishment would ensue if I were to be caught? The boy put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side at my hesitation. It was a feigned portrayal of annoyance. I laughed and held up a finger, hoping that he could see, letting him know I'd be down in a moment's time.

My heart fluttered excitedly at my rebellion. I quickly fumbled around in the darkness for my clothes. Rummaging through my wardrobe I snatched a black velvet dress, one that was without a hindrance of a train. I thrust my stockinged feet into a pair of black boots and crept out the door and out into the main corridor. I hastily unraveled the plait in my hair as I descended the stairs and let my hair fall over my shoulders in soft, auburn waves. The floorboards creaked at my weight and I sucked in a breath, pausing, my thoughts went to Wrolf-would Wrolf object? Could I sneak past the sleeping beast successfully?

I burst through the glass-paneled French doors that led out to the gardens from the piano room and made my way across the soft grass. The air hung heavy with the humid warmth of summer. The smell of roses scented a delicate, cool breeze that swept past me. A strand of hair crossed over my face and then fell back as the breeze ceased.

"Robin?" I whispered at the figure that leant casually against one of the stone pillars that made up a large gazebo. He was grinning at me incredulously. "Surprised that I came down, Robin?"

"I never imagined I could convince you to be so rebellious, Maria. But I thought it wouldn't hurt to try."

Robin pushed off from the pillar and sauntered over to me. I felt that familiar pain in my heart again. Almost felt as a piece was missing. A memory. A piece of history that I couldn't recall. I drew in a shaky breath.

"You weren't there today..."

"I-I...I know. I had some trouble with my horse. She threw me and I took quite a turn. I'm sorry."

"Nevermind that. You all right?"

"Much better." We stared at each other for a long moment. I debated telling Robin about how I met his cousin who had helped me. But I chose to not bother with the details. Instead, I felt angered that Catcher hadn't told Robin about finding me in the forest. He had said that he would let Robin know why I hadn't come to meet him.

"Is that why you came? Because you were worried?"

"Of course. But...now I wonder-" Robin paused, earning my curiosity. He brushed past me and stopped before one of the roses, gently caressing a silky white petal between his fingers.

"Wonder what, Robin?"

"I wonder if it'd be possible to persuade the Princess into further moonlight rebellion." Robin's fingers left the rose petal and he turned to face me, a mischievous smile crept over his lips. "Since you are already dressed and I've got you out here already, might you care to accompany me out to the beach?"

"The beach?" I took a tentative step back and glanced up at the blackened sky. "In the middle of the night?"

"I was on my way to a little get together of sorts. Have you ever attended such a thing? Taken a strong drink amongst your mates? You know, have fun?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. He was teasing me. Take the perfectly poised, prim and proper noble girl and poke fun at her innocence. "Of course not. It wouldn't be proper. Such a thing could be detrimental to my impeccable reputation."

"Your honesty is becoming. I admire that, Maria. So, will you come? I promise you'll be safe with me." Robin gave me a dazzlingly devious grin and held out his hand in waiting. I stared at his outstretched hand and calculated the possibilities. I _did_ love the ocean. And Robin was right, I was already out here. I'd already succeeded at sneaking out into the gardens, what harm could be done by leaving the grounds as well?

Robin and I strolled, hand in hand, along the edge of the forest. We were heading North, closer to De Noir castle. I grew nervous in anticipation of entering the forest in the dark of the night. Out here at the edge of the forest where the sky was vast and unhindered by a canopy of trees, one could fairly well by the light of the moon. I gave Robin a sidelong glance and shuddered as I peered into the thicket of trees. The shadows and glimpses of glowing yellow eyes here and there in the darkness frightened me. Robin sensed my uneasiness.

"Don't you trust me, Princess?" Robin tightened his grip on my hand and grinned at me, obviously bemused by me.

 _'Don't you trust me?'_ Robin's words echoed in my mind, stirring something within me that felt strangely familiar.

"No need to be frightened. We are not going through there," Robin urged at my silence. He inclined his head to the right, indicating the forest, "At least not the thick of it. I know a short cut." Robin beamed arrogantly, a flash of white as the moon reflected off his teeth. I laughed at his antics. I felt so comfortable with him. He was alight with positive energy.

The midsummer night's air was more than warm. I felt hot and sticky after our long trek. When we finally reached a vast gap in the forest, a cool breeze blew over me. I could smell the water. But it wasn't the salty sea air that scented the breeze. Robin parted the brush and my boots met with sand. I pulled, inconspicuously so, at the neckline of my dress as another breeze fell upon me. It cooled me where it met with my perspiration and I drew in a deep breath through my nose. Inhaling the warm, lovely scents of summer. Of grass and flowers and fragrant wild herbs.

"Robin, when you said the beach, I assumed you meant of the Sea." I laughed excitedly as the glint of water came into my view. And the rushing sound of a magnificent yet quaint waterfall filled my ears. One that I had mistaken for the crashing sound of ocean waves. He had taken me to a lake, nestled down in between a massive clearing in the forest.

We were stood elevated among a sandy embankment adorned with large boulders and brush. From here we could see the entire lake, the waterfall at our far left and the smooth beach down below. There were three flickering fires encircled by groups of clansmembers and perhaps even a few townspeople. The orange glow of the fires gave a pleasant, warm light into the dark. I squeezed Robin's hand and turned to smile widely at him, "I have never seen anything like it, Robin. It's beautiful."

Robin returned my smile. He licked his lips before speaking, "Come. Although, mind your feet it's bit dodgy of a path down."

Robin and I emerged from the brush onto the soft sandy beach. The water lapped a calm soothing rhythm against the shore. And the sounds of laughter, chatter and the crackling of the fires filled the air. A nervous excitement grew within me over a people I didn't know. _Would they accept me?_

Robin led us over to a large group of young people surrounded by the fire on the far right of the beach. I immediately recognised several of them and knew them to be Robin's mates.

"Oi! Look who finally graced us with their presence." Yelled a tall boy with shortly cropped fair hair and eyes darkened with coal. He sauntered over to Robin and sloppily clapped a hand to Robin's shoulder. He passed Robin a flask that was in his hand, "And you've brought the Princess."

"No wonder he's late. Been busy this one!" Laughed another boy who jammed a thumb in Robin's direction. Everyone joined in a laugh. I gave Robin a look and he knew I was thinking of our earlier conversation about my reputation.

"They're harmless. Full of feigned mirth. Here have a go." Robin shrugged off the teasing and thrust the small silver flask to me. I hesitated, biting my lip as I stared down at it. He gave it another shake willingly me to take it, I could hear as the liquid inside sloshed. I looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders and brought it back to his lips in a swig of a drink. He cleared his throat at the burn and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth.

I snatched the flask from him then, feeling bold. I copied Robin, bringing the small opening to my lips and tipping it back along with my head. The drink tasted bitter. It burned down my throat and I fought back a cough but failed. I bent forward as I coughed and sputtered and Robin bellowed out a laugh. He grabbed the flask from me before I spilt it and held it above his head as he threw his arms up into the air and everyone cheered.

I felt a strong tap onto my back that caused my step to falter. Turning with wide eyes I faced the fair haired boy who leant in too closely, "Pretty good for your first drink there, Princess. Here have another go." He passed me a flask, it was different from the one he had given to Robin. He stared down at me and I quickly tipped the offensive liquid into my mouth and swallowed. He gave me another pat on my shoulder, the way that blokes do to one another. It felt odd and rough. I didn't know why he treated me like one of the blokes. I was a _Lady._ Surely that was obvious?

"Don't mind him," I heard Robin rasp from behind me, "He's full of drink. That's my best mate, Pierce by the way. Good bloke, that one. I trust him with my life." I watched Pierce as he manoeuvred through the crowd. He stopped just behind a girl with reddish-blonde hair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your reputation precedes you, Maria Merryweather." Said a dark haired girl who made her way over to Robin and I. I had never met her before, yet she knew who I was. She came up beside Robin and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "I was beginning to think, you wouldn't come, Robin. And I've never known you to miss something like this." I watched uncomfortably as she let her hand slide down Robin's arm and laced her fingers with his, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Erm..Right," Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. He removed his hand from her grasp and ran it through his hair, "Maria, this Honour Colbert. And Honour, it is apparent you already know Maria Merryweather."

"Yes, how could I not. The Moon Princess. The girl who saved us all." Honour seethed. Her words slurred with jealously and drink. Fueled with a slight intoxicated courage I narrowed my gaze down my nose at the girl and let a smirk, much like Robin's grace my lips, I stepped in closer, "Indeed I am. And it was _pleasure_ making your acquaintance, Honour."

Honour eyed me for a long moment and I held my head high, refusing to be threatened by her. Someone bumped into her shoulder and knocked her into Robin's arms. She giggled and pressed her lips against his. I turned away angrily. Not seeing as Robin stepped back and gently pushed her off of him.

"Oi, Robin!" A boy called as he jogged over from one of the other fires and to the crowd that we when in. He has dark hair that falls into his eyes. The boy pulls Robin aside, and they huddle into a whispering conversation. Finally they look up and their eyes scan the crowd decisively. Concurring with one another they nod in agreement as they point out certain people. Robin waves me over and I quickly comply, not wanting to be left with no one to talk to.

"Maria, this is Holden, one of my mates." Holden glances down at me. He gives a half smile and remains expressionless. "I'll gather the others," Holden begins as he trots off, "And bring the Princess! Should be heaps fun!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

"And what's all this secrecy about, Robin? Won't you tell me?" Honour asks in a whiney voice. She pushes her way past me.

"You can come too Honour. I heard your sister, Mercy is there. Well of course she is there." Robin laughed. And shared a knowing a look with Honour. I already disliked her for she appeared to know Robin more than I did. _Of course she does, Maria!_ I scolded myself. Everyone here does. It is I, who is the outsider. The new girl.

"Ah, I see. We must be joining Catcher then. For wherever Catcher is, there is Mercy." Honour and Robin laughed again. I suddenly began to feel like just that- _an outsider._ But I froze at the mention of Robin's cousin. I hadn't known he was here. I peered beyond the sea of people trying to find him.

"Is this by personal invitation? I feel honoured, Catcher doesn't let just anyone into his group."

"Of course, Honour. I am his cousin. I have blood rights. And he trusts my judgments on who I choose to bring with me. And you have blood rights too, I assume, as he's shagging your sister!" Robin threw his head back and chuckled. He recoiled when Honour playfully slapped at his arm, "Oh do shut up, Robin. You are such a prat!"

"So...what's so great about Catcher's secret little club?" I asked. Catcher's name sat bitterly on my tongue for the briefest of moments. Almost as if my subconscious deflected him. But I shook the strange feeling away.

"Oh, you'll see." Robin replied with a dark smile.


	57. Chapter 57

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 57 The Gathering

 _Maria's pov_

"Ah, well if it isn't Moonacre's very own _Princess."_ Catcher greeted me as Robin, Holden and a number of select few approached Catcher's exclusive gathering. Which was situated by a fire on the far left of the beach. We were shielded by a large boulder and some brush. And the waterfall thundered at his back. A misty spray fell over my skin as the breeze kicked up.

Catcher padded barefoot across the sand. He wore black leather pants and nothing else but a nearly sheer dark cloak that billowed out as he walked. His pale, bare chest seemingly glowed in the silvery light of the moon. I gasped as I caught sight of strange black markings that were inked into the skin of his chest and arms. Never before have I seen someone with permanent markings engraved into their skin. I have heard of it but I never seen it with my own eyes.

Catcher swooped over to me, bowing down to take my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a kiss over my knuckles. His hand felt warm and moist from the sticky night and the heat that emanated off the roaring fire. Catcher lowered his voice and asked, "How are you feeling, Maria? Better I hope?"

I heard Robin make a noise that was a mix between annoyance and disbelief. Catcher turned to his cousin, he gave a cruel smile and scoffed. "You knew about Maria being thrown from her horse earlier today? And you didn't tell me?"

"Ah, yes. I was the knight in shining armour, and she the damsel in distress." Catcher chuckled lightly. Although his eyes glimmered mischievously. Robin scowled back at his cousin. "Relax mate, I was meant to tell you, for I promised Maria I would. But as you see, we've only _just_ crossed paths. And I am telling you now." Catcher shrugged and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. He turned, tossing his cloak aside as he did so and I caught sight of his back. My eyes grew wide as I trailed the intricate markings that continued there as well as his front.

"Come, come everyone. Gather near." Catcher instructed at the growing group of black, red and silver clad young clanspeople. There were perhaps a number of fifteen of us. I joined in, although still confused as to what we were doing. Everyone looked to Catcher as he took his place before a wide, flat topped boulder.

"I paid a visit to Euleila at the apothecary. I paid a sinful price for this," Catcher began as he set a large glass bottle atop the boulder, followed by two more. The bottles were corked and a vibrant, moss-coloured green liquid sloshed inside the clear glass. "For those of you who are too frightened to _experiment_ in the alteration of your reality, please leave now. For I do not want to waste my time nor my expense at your weakness."

I involuntarily took a step back. Having a clear idea of what the contents of the glass bottles were. I have read of this deceptive drink. And I wasn't sure I wanted to partake. I felt Robin's hand clasp around mine. He pulled me against him and whispered in my ear, "No worries, Maria. I've drank absinthe before. I promise, you'll enjoy yourself."

Robin took another swig from the flask and he handed it to me when he caught me staring at it. I hastily took a drink from it and let the heaviness in my shoulders it elicited calm me. We watched as Catcher began to set out small glasses along the flat surface of the boulder. Chatter and laughter began as people mingled. And then I heard the soft rhythmic thumping of drums. I craned my neck above the crowd to see where the it was coming from. Two forms sat on Catcher's left atop the sand. There were cloaked, hoods drawn up over their heads and bent over drums. Girls pulled on each other's wrists and into a circle in which they began to dance.

I thought of witches and instinctually looked up into the night sky at the moon. _A full moon._ I said to myself. Part of me rose in alarm. And part of me became entranced by the rhythmic thrumming and the soft ripple of water. I watched the moon's glittering reflection off the lake's surface. I turned to tell Robin how beautiful I was but I found I was stood alone. I scanned the crowd of people and my eyes locked with Catcher's. He inclined his head, beckoning me to join him.

I did so. Stopping to kick off my sand-filled boots and discarding them into the neat pile at the top of the shore as the others had. My toes sunk satisfyingly into the soft, delicate sand and I smiled at the sensation. I came and sat in front of the boulder with a few others. Catcher had swung his legs around and sat atop the large flat rock. His long legs dangled over the edge in front of us. His feet were coated in a light dusting of sand. I watched as he reached up to his throat and untied his cloak, it fell gently into a heap behind him. I tried to keep my gaze from falling hungrily at the ripple of muscle in his toned, bare shoulders.

"I have gathered you lot as only those I can trust." Catcher began, he twisted the tip of his dagger into the palm of his hand, appearing bored. "Most of you have participated in prior-" A loud, wild cheer rose up from somewhere behind me, interrupting Catcher. He smiled and shook his head. "And some of you who have not," Catcher paused and locked eyes with me. I swallowed. Beginning to feel nervous, I had half a mind to believe I was inadvertently joining a cult of sorts. "This is your last chance to leave, for those of you who are too weak. And those who stay, will be sworn to secrecy, of course." Catcher laughed, he leapt down gracefully from the stone. I wondered if he was being sarcastic. He stood before me and reached a hand down to me.

I stared up at him, perplexed. And he sneered at my innocence. When I didn't take his hand, he leant down further a grabbed mine, gently coaxing me to my feet. "Don't fret my dear, I only need a drop or two from the likes of you," Catcher whispered against my ear. He tugged a bit harder on me when I resisted, "you see, you are special."

 _A drop or two?_

"Moonacre Magic, I have found, contains limitations in which I have grown bored and desire to surpass. And I believe that our Moon Princess can aide me in just that." Catcher led me behind the boulder and spoke out confidently to an eager people. I bit my lip to keep my teeth from chattering. My nervousness grew into fear. And I looked among the faces for Robin.

"Maria, it's all in good fun." I heard Catcher saying to me in a soft voice, I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders and looked down to find his hands there. I blinked back into reality, my eyes adjusting and focusing onto to the proximity of Catcher's face. "Play along, it makes for a good show. I am just going to prick your finger a draw a bit of blood, yeah?"

I gasped and attempted a step back. My mind swayed with drink. And I shook my head. My gaze fell to the rushing of the waterfall. The mist fell over my heated skin and cooled me. The drumming ensnared me into a gentle trance. I scanned the faces of people, they were all preoccupied in their own enjoyment, patiently awaiting whatever it was Catcher had in mind, "What _are_ you?" I drawled incredulously. He wasn't the proper gentlemen who I had met in the forest earlier today. The one who had appeared gallant and prince-like.

"Oi! She all right?" Robin called out as he trotted up to us. I noticed his hair was askew and his clothes disheveled. I narrowed my eyes at him. He promised he'd keep me safe. And yet he'd abandoned me at the first opportunity to do so.

"Where were you, Robin? And what is your cousin on about?" I demanded, knocking Cacther's oppressive hold off of my shoulders.

"Good on you, Catcher, you've frightened her." Robin seemingly ignored my questioning and admonished his cousin.

"What are you two playing at?"

"It's nothing, Maria." Robin began with a pointed look at Catcher. "It's just a...game of sorts. I meant to explain. Catcher takes it all a bit too seriously..." Robin gave a nervous chuckle. But by the look in Catcher's eyes, I had half a mind to believe that Robin didn't know the half of it. Something more menacing was going on in the name of harmless fun.

"Look...Catcher keeps the company of a witch named Euleila. So he gets these wild ideas in his head and we all have bit of fun. What do you say?"

"Well...I have been rather intrigued by this Moonacre Magic...a real witch you say?" I couldn't believe the words that were flowing off of my unabashed tongue. But it was true. I had tasted of Magic, of it's power and it had left me wanting more. I only held the moon pearls for such a short time. I often wondered what else I could have been capable of with them.

I looked between Robin and Catcher and then across the shore to the young clans members. How they laughed and danced and drank. How they kissed and swayed against one another, shame forgotten, beneath the moon. I had never experienced this sort of unbridled entertainment. So free. So unrestricted. So lawless and without propriety.

I turned back to the eager faces before me and gave a dark smile, one gleaned from Catcher and I naively replied, "I'll do it."

Without hesitation, Robin retreated back into the crowd and I felt Catcher's warm hands clasp around my waist. He hoisted me up onto the large flattened surface of the boulder. "All in good show." He whispered to me. Then he tilted my face up to his with a fist beneath my chin. Gently he pressed his lips in a kiss against mine. My heart hammered in my chest.

Slowly Catcher pressed his palms against my shoulders forcing me to lay back. His hand cupped the back of my head and was quickly withdrawn. I was fully laid out atop the stone. The bottles of absinthe and small glass cups and clans members where on my left, the waterfall and Catcher on my right. I stared up into the sky, gazing into the glittering stars and bright ominous moon.

Catcher sat a rough, opaque milky stone beside a thick white candle next to the bottles. I felt my heart fluttering nervously. He lit the candle and begun muttering a chant in an unfamiliar tongue. My breathing faltered and I began to regret my decision. I flinched at the feel of a hand clasped around my wrist. Before I could protest I caught a flash of silver that was drawn from Catcher's belt. And a searing pain slashed across my wrist.

Dark beads of red rolled from the shallow wound down the length of my arm. Catcher angled my arm parallel to my body until little drops of blood fell straight down. One splashed onto my chest before Catcher retreived a small glass cup and let the drops splash into the vibrant green liquid. _Such a strange game_. I thought dizzily. Whatever would Catcher want with my blood?

"With the blood of the pure Moon Princess, I take into my body as my mine." Catcher translated his incantations before tipping his head back consuming the full contents of the glass. A brilliant light flashed over the sky, nearly lighting up as day. The wind kicked up and a booming crack of thunder was heard.

A wild cheering and hollering resonated from the people. And before I could react. Catcher gently pulled me up to sitting. He set his glass down before him and then placed an odd looking silver spoon of sorts that was cut through in an intricate pattern. He placed a cube of sugar atop the spoon and uncorked one of the bottles with his teeth. He spat the cork out and poured the glowing green drink over the sugar cube. I watched as it dissolved as the absinthe flowed over it and filled the glass. Catcher picked it up and held it out to me, "For you, Princess."

I grabbed the glass and drank.

" _Just_ a finger prick, Catcher?" Robin asked. He set his glass down harshly, I flinched as it clanked loudly against the stone. Catcher immediately set the little silver spoon over Robin's glass and poured more of the absinthe over another cube of sugar. He slid the glass back over to Robin with the back of his hand and then turned to me.

"So I lied. I've been known to do so." Catcher replied finally with a shrug. He took my wrist gingerly in his hand and bent down and pressed his lips over the small, shallow cut. Straightening up he licked his lips which were coated in a thin smearing of my blood. I glanced quickly at Robin only to find he was already engaged in conversation with the reddish-blonde haired girl I had seen before and his best mate, Pierce.

I watched as Catcher's eyes closed as he tasted of my blood. "Your virgin blood is even more intoxicating than this drink, Maria Merryweather."

He kissed me again. And I was flooded with emotion. Fear. Intrigue. Excitement. And shame all ran their course through me in great succession. He pulled back and stared down at me, "And your lips taste even sweeter." 

Catcher's eyes darkened and his smile became menacing, wicked. A flash of a memory came upon me; Catcher and I pressed against a cold stone wall in a darkened corridor. Me in a stiff, white gown, struggling out of his grasp...The memory floated away before I could hold onto it and strengthen it.

Catcher was laughing now. He swayed and stumbled back. Tripping over a small stone in the sand. He landed with a thud and let himself fall onto his back freely. Still laughing he flopped his arms out to his sides and dug his fingers into the warm sand. 

Shadows begins to take strange forms in the darkness. They moved and ghosted and played tricks on my eyes. I blinked into the darkened clearing amongst the shrubbery and wiped my hands over my eyes in disbelief of the things I began to see. Glowing red eyes developed in a smoky mist of shape that began to appear hunched and poised to pounce it's attack. I leapt down from the boulder, although not gracefully as Catcher had done earlier, and fell to my hands and knees. Catcher crawled over to me sloppily. 

"You can see them can't you?" He asked with a wild, crazed look to his eyes.  
Then he bellowed out another laugh, tossing a heavy arm over my shoulders. He pulled me down with him and I heard myself laughing uncontrollably as we lay in the sand.  
I followed Catcher's finger as he rose his arm up above us and pointed at the stars. He begin to tell of the constellations but I couldn't focus. The stars shifted into nothing but odd glowing lights. When I moved my head, the light trailed behind each one like a white-fiery tail. It left me dizzy and made me laugh.

"Your vulnerability and naivety-that beautiful innocence you harbour, Maria, draws me to you like a predator to it's prey." I lolled my head to the left when Catcher began to speak. I struggled to focus on his face. I licked my lips, they felt dry and sticky and a bit metallic like blood. "You have no idea of what I have just done, do you?"

I tried to swallow but my throat felt so dry. I sat up and stared down at the peculiar young man. My brow creased as my mind tried to make sense of the words Catcher spoke. " _Wha-"_

"Tell me about the Moon Pearls." Catcher blatantly interrupted. I blinked back at him incredulously. _The Moon Pearls?_ Memories swirled in my head but they mixed with dreams and I couldn't recall which were truth and which were imagined. I ran my hands over my face as if to right myself.

"There's nothing to tell, really."

"Oh. I hardly believe that."

"I tossed them into the sea, only they where attached to me." I giggled and let my head fall back, lazily. I searched the sky again but blinked away from the harsh shine of the moon. _What a silly thing to do_ , I thought. _Why would I have thrown myself into the sea?_

"Where? From where did you jump into the sea?"

"From the bluff, of course...there was an amphitheatre carved into the stone there..." I trailed off, rolling my head from side to side, entertaining myself by the trailing lights my movements brought of the stars.

"Oi! There you are mate, come on now, you're missing all the fun." It was Felix whom I had just met earlier in the forest after my fall from Periwinkle. He was flanked by two giggling girls and Cain and Percival trailed behind him. Felix offered a hand down to Catcher and pulled him up beside him. "Don't tell me you're tossed. The night is still young, mate."

Catcher brushed past Felix and thrust his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath of the night air as if rousing himself. He flung his arms out to the sides and spun back around to face us with a wild look, "There now see, definitely haven't even begun to have fun yet."

Felix began to lead the others away with him but Catcher hung back. He wrapped a hand around my arm and leant in against my ear, "I want you to go with Robin," He began, pointing across the beach to a large group of people. I noticed Robin straight away and nodded to Catcher, "You'll be safe with him-Oh and Maria? Don't let it be forgotten that you are a _Lady._ And I expect you to act accordingly."

ooooooooooooooooo

 **AN: Thought it'd be pertinent to specify that my lovely characters are of course quite** _ **out of character**_ **here and that is because they are intoxicated. And this is the 1800's, so this asbinthe is badass. (and as always, I do lots of research before I write about something I am not entirely familiar with. As such, asbinthe was claimed to be psychoactive and hallucingenic in the Victorian era. High five Edgar Allen Poe, anyone?) Mmm'kay? Let's just have fun.**


	58. Chapter 58

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 58 Fancy a Swim

 _Maria's pov_

I made my way over to Robin, pondering my strange evening. Catcher had me perplexed. He could be charming and dashing and sweep me off my feet in an instant but in that same instant he was dark and cruel. And he had kissed me. Twice tonight. I shook my head in disbelief of my actions tonight. How could I allow a boy I had just met to kiss me? No, not a boy. He was man, a young man but still much older than I. Older than Robin.

And what of Robin? Robin had been my first kiss. One that I had desired. Not one that was stolen in surprise. And I had greatly enjoyed that kiss with Robin. And why did Robin keep disapearing and leaving me alone with his cousin? I couldn't allow for myself to be passed between the two of them like some harlot. I was better than that. I had more class than that.

"Robin, I-"

"There you are!" Robin began loudly, he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me against him roughly, "Oh, sorry! I'm beginning to have depth perception issues. Oh fuck, I'm pissed then aren't I? It's the beginning of the end isn't it, gents?" Robin threw his head back in a laugh and the others joined in.

"It's that tosser of a cousin of yours. Where does he get that stuff? It's bloody brilliant." Holden said, stripping himself of his shirt and then yanking his trousers down. I was momentarily blinded as a warm, sweaty hand clapped over my eyes.

"Oi! Come off it. We have a princess in our presence!" Robin teased, eliciting another round of laughs. His hand fell from my eyes and I gave him a pointed look.

"Look there," Robin pointed, flask in hand, up to the top of the water fall, "We're cheering on these daft fools who thought it'd be brilliant to jump. Think they can make it?" Robin chuckled loudly.

"Ten minutes with her says I can."

"In your dreams, mate. The princess is mine."

"Oh really, does Catcher know that?"

And there was a crack as Robin's fist met with the side of Holden's face. I stepped back with a gasp at the violence that ensued. I have never seen boys in a physical fight. I flinched at the feel of small hands on my shoulders. I spun around to find myself face to face with the girl with reddish-blonde hair.

"No matter. They will come off it. I'm Remy."

"Maria. Pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed. The infamous Merryweather girl. The Moon Princess. I envy you."

"Do you? Seems odd. You hardly know me."

"You're right. I don't. I just feel...I feel like I do, know you, that is. Do you swim?"

"Do..do I...swim?" I blinked back at the girl, Remy, and then to the gentle lapping waters of the lake. Finally my gaze rested on the squabbling boys who had halted their antics and swearing and lay upon their backs, chests rising and falling with heavy breaths. Robin reached out and thwacked Holden across his bare chest one last time, "Wanker." And Holden shoved hard at Robin's shoulder, "Arrogant prat." Their truce was called. They both burst out in a laugh. "Come on, lets see then." Robin rose to his feet and dusted his trousers of sand, "still going to jump?"

"See, what did I say? All is well again." Remy grinned widely at me and padded her way down to the water. I followed after her.

"You were serious, weren't you? You really going to swim?"

"Perhaps so, perhaps not." She lifted the skirts of her black silk dress and let the water rush over her feet. It was then that I noticed numerous other bodies already engaging in the activity. Heaps of discarded clothing lay just above the shoreline. My attention returned quickly to the waterfall. Someone was hesitating at the top and rude gestures and curses were flung at them from loose tongues down below. They jumped. I screamed in the thrill of watching. And laughed as they bubbled up, resurfacing above the water.

"Water's warm. Cooler than the night air, just enough to bring relief from this heat. Wouldn't you say, Maria?"

I turned back in surprise to find Remy stood hip deep in the water in her undergarments. Her fingers traced gently over the surface of the lake. I lifted my skirts and waded in up to me knees. The cool water was a welcome relief. My skin prickled with little bumps.

"Is it really true, that you ran through the castle in your undergarments?" Remy giggled uncontrollably. "And yet you stand here judging me?"

"I'm not judging you."

"No matter." Remy gave me a pointed look. She was right. Who was I to judge her? I had ran through the castle and in front of countless men in my own undergarments. What Remy was doing was harmless in comparison. I broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, it's true Remy. It was awful. Nearly every castle guard caught sight of me. _Lord De Noir_ saw me!" I clapped a hand over my mouth at the deeply mortifying memory.

"Now that's something one could never forget! You poor thing!" Remy laughed, making her way over to me in the water. She pulled me into a hug. "I admire your strength. It isn't every day a prisoner escapes the dungeons. And girl to boot," Remy paused and whistled through her teeth, "I wish I could say that you are not the main topic of conversation at the castle yet still..."

"Oi! What are you two girlies on about?" Pierce called out, ducking out of his shirt and discarding his trousers, "How 'bout a bit less talking and a lot more action?" He splashed sloppily into the water. Remy squealed as his arms wrapped around her waist and then screamed when he picked her up and tossed her further into the water. I took a step back and eyed Robin as he followed after Pierce.

"No worries, as much as I'd like to, princess, I promise I am not going to try to drown you." Robin flashed me a grin and I couldn't help returning it. He was bubbling with positive energy and his sparkled playfully. I found he looked absolutely adorable when he was happily in his element. Loose with drink and free from his duties, enjoying himself. He was fun and sweet. And the way those curls coiled tightly with the moist night air made my heart swoon.

"So you going to take it off? Not as if I haven't already seen you half dressed before. Come on, the cold will help sober us a bit for the walk back."

Later we all sat huddled around one of the fires on the beach. The breeze had picked up and combined with my damp clothes and hair, caused me to shiver. The talking, teasing and laughing and dancing continued. I smiled as I sat spectating, having grown tired.

"You lot fancy a midsummer night's stroll?" Robin teased.

"You're right. We should go. The walk back is the worst part." Holden replied.

"No, that would be the morning after." Laughed Pierce.

"Come on then. Up you go, Princess. Lets see if we can find our boots..."

After a long stumbling walk with several falls and lots of laughing and funning of each other, we emerged just down below the grounds of the castle. I turned to Robin, confused. I had expected him to escort me back to the manor. Robin was busy bidding farewell to his friends.

"Robin, when you said you were going to walk me home, I assumed you meant _my_ home!"

Robin swung around and stared glassy eyed up at the castle, "Oh bloody hell. The manor is quite far from here."

I made an exasperated sound and Robin chuckled, "You're having a go at me. I see. Not amused, Robin De Noir. I can't possibly stay here with-with _you!"_

"On the contrary, you can. And you will. See, I've thought this through. What we couldn't possibly do is barge into the manor like this and at this hour unscathed. But _here..._ we most definitely can. Come on, I'm tired, I'm still a bit pissed faced and we are not standing out here all night." Robin trudged forward, leaving me stood on the grounds by myself. I peered around into the darkness and huffed. Then I dropped my arms and ran after him.

Robin led me through the castle. He moved quietly and spoke in a whisper. We finally stopped at a door and without pause, Robin pushed it open, ushered me through and closed it behind him. I was most definitely in his private chambers. And my pulse quickened.

"Robin if you recall our earlier conversation in which I greatly expressed my concerns over my reputation, you will agree that _this_ far exceeds as being _detrimental._ "

Robin chuckled as he lit a gaslamp hung on the wall nearest the door. He poured himself a glass of water. I watched him as he drank, refilled it and then passed it to me. Finally he replied, "No matter. I don't quite fancy drunk sex...too messy and regrettable. And of course I have your reputation in mind. Let me show you something."

I hestitated behind him as he passed through the large room. My eyes floated over to the fourposter bed and my heart began to beat rapidly. Robin stopped at the wall to the left of the fireplace. My brow creased in confusion. Robin pulled, seemingly at the wall and a hidden door opened. He turned back to grinning as if he had done something triumphant. He gestured for me to follow him.

With a gas lamp in hand Robin and I entered into another large bedchamber. The furniture was blanketed in crisp white linens. A means at preserving the valuables from dust and unuse. Robin swiftly threw back the sheet that covered the bed and set the gas lamp upon the bedside table. He turned around to face me and we stared almost longingly at one another. Finally Robin broke the awkward silence, "Let me...let me get you something to er...uh...I will be right back."

I stood frozen in place, watching as Robin disappeared back through the hidden door. Then I let my eyes wonder about the darkened room. My fingers trailed over the beautiful pattern in the silvery blue and cream colored duvet. From what I could see of the room, as it was mostly covered in sheets, it appeared remotely feminine.

I turned back toward the door at the sound of Robin's approaching footsteps. He came and sat at the edge of the bed and passed me a long sleeved, black shirt, "Here, I thought perhaps you'd prefer to be more comfortable."

I reached out and took the shirt from him and stared down at it. Robin's kind gesture warmed me and I smiled. I wanted desperately to kiss him then. And I sensed that he felt the same. But I thought better of it-in the situation we were in.

"If you wake before I, please, don't hesitate to wake me. Otherwise I will come to you in the morning. _Late_ morning rather, as it is nearly sunrise already. And I assume a princess needs her beauty rest. And I need to sleep off this drink." Robin paused. He rose to his feet and stood before me. I leant forward to kiss his cheek but at the same moment he took a step back and said, "Goodnight Princess."


	59. Chapter 59

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 59 No Regrets

 _Maria's pov_

I heard a soft click and the sound of bare feet padding over wooden floor boards.I opened my eyes to find Robin passing through the doorway that connected his chambers to this one. He was shirtless and barefoot and looked as if he had just shoved himself into a pair of trousers before coming into the room in which he had put me in. I smiled to myself at the sight of his tousled hair and smooth chest.

He set a crystal glass filled with water on the bedside table and I sat up in the bed and held the duvet up to my chest. Robin gave me a lazy grin at that point, when he saw that I had indeed worn his shirt to bed. I grabbed the glass and finished it's contents in one go. I knew it wasn't very ladylike of me but I was beyond parched.

"It's nearly midday..." Robin noted. He slumped down on, to the bed by my feet and leant against the bed post. My eyes widened and fear overstrook me. Had Miss Heliotrope or Uncle noticed my absence? What would they think when they found I had gone? That I had sneaked out all night and slept in the castle? And had been with _Robin De Noir?_

"As I've said, I've thought this through. I am sure I am more accustomed to this lifestyle than you." Robin began, understanding the frightened look on my face. "When you return to the manor today, do you truly believe that your... _family_ knows of your midnight rebellion? Or could you say that they under the assumption that you perhaps went on a stroll?"

Robin's eyes glimmered mischievously. And after a moment of contemplation, I caught on to his scheme. Robin was right. It is most likely that it is unknown as to _which_ hour I had left. And most assumedly, the hour in question pertains to some time earlier this morning. "Brilliant, Robin. I have much to glean from the likes of you."

"Pleased to be of assistance in the tainting of your mind. Now get dressed. You fancy a meal? Come into my chambers when you are appropriate, I'll have the maid bring something up. I don't much fancy the company of the clan in the dining hall right now."

I smiled to myself after Robin left, the door clicking softly shut behind him and leaving me in a shadow. I threw the linens off of me and padded over to the large windows to the right of the bed. I parted the drapes, allowing light to pour into the room. I then quickly located a door which led to the loo. There was no water in the basin, I hadn't expected so as these particular bedchambers were not currently in use, so I couldn't wash my face and freshen up as I had desired. I pulled on my undergarments and my dress from last night and ran my fingers through the length of my hair in an attempt to untangle it. After I plaited my hair to the side, I slipped into my boots and passed through the door into Robin's bedchambers.

He was stood at his wardrobe, threading the holster of his dagger through his belt. I froze. The scene before me felt oddly familiar in a rather comforting way. Robin looked up at me and I flinched, feeling awkward as if I had walked in on him dressing. He smirked at my timid antics and crossed the room to stand before me.

The first thing I noticed was his smell as he stood so close in front of me-leather and fallen leaves with a hint of pine. It soothed me. Robin reached a hand up to my face and I felt myself flush and my pulse quicken. I looked into his eyes. I expected him to kiss me as if it was something of the normal for us. But he took a step a back and held out a tiny piece of something white and fluffy-a feather, "A bit of down...it was in your hair."

I let out a breath not realising it had caught in my chest and swallowed. I had _wanted_ him to kiss me. And was left feeling both disappointed and confused. It wasn't like me to find myself kissing boys, alone and in their bedchambers. I blushed. And Robin gave me a knowing smirk. He knew what he was doing to me.

"You can sit, you know. Just there." Robin pointed to the little alcove on my left that hosted a generous seating area before a grand fireplace. I shuffled my feet over to a wingback chair adorned in burgundy velvet. Robin tossed a pair of heavy black boots to floor in front of the chair beside me before plopping down into it with a sigh. He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and then stretched before bending down to don his boots.

"Not feeling my best this morning...or today rather. How about you? I have to admit I was a bit worried of you and an unintended overindulgence. I mean not _too_ unintended but for your first time..." Robin rambled seemingly nervously. I fought back a smile. I've never seen Robin act uncomfortable. He always appears so calm, collected-arrogant even. And quite sure of himself.

"I could be better. But I've heard stories of how it could be worse. So it seems you did a fine job of minding me last night."

"I'm sorry about...about the peculiar dealings pertaining to Catcher." Robin reached over and gently took my wrist, turning it over to examine the area where Catcher had slid his sharp dagger across it. He ran his thumb over the shallow cut.

"No matter. A bit of a Charlatan, that one, eh?" I gave an airy laugh in an attempt to dismiss the subject. In all honesty it wasn't just that watching Catcher perform witchcraft had frightened me, it had intrigued me. And that's what sacred me most.

 _..._ _'You have no idea of what I have just done, do you?'..._ Catcher words echoed throughout my mind and strange images from last night surfaced and danced behind my eyes. A knock sounded at Robin's door and I heard Robin mumble something under his breath as he got up. Something that sounded like "I only hope so."

Robin returned from the antechamber with a young maid followed behind him. He gestured to the small table in front of me before sitting beside me as before. The maid looked me up and down but her expression remained unchanging as she placed a silver tray upon the table. Her hand reached for the two plates that were on the tray but Robin stopped her by saying, "That'll be all Astella, thank you."

The maid, Astella, looked surprised for a moment. She crossed her hands over her stomach and dipped her head in a nod of acknowledge. Then left silently. Robin glanced up at me suddenly, hand poised in the air between the table and the lid of the tureen. Steam rose up in a wonderful smell of lamb stew and my stomach grumbled it's protest of hunger, "Forgive me. I hadn't assumed you'd prefer the maid to serve us. But I was only thinking of myself and how I'd much prefer the privacy of just your company."

"No, no. Of course. I...couldn't agree more." My reply came out in a nervous rush. For I was ever so nervous, increasingly so, to be dining in a private luncheon with _Robin De Noir._ In his private chambers. How ever did I find myself in this predicament?

Robin set two plates topped with two shallow bowls and ladled them both full with the stew. I thanked him and then reached forward for a thick slice of buttered bread. Our hands bumped as I did so and we both mumbled out an awkward ' _sorry'._

I was then met with the challenge of trying to eat my stew from a low lying table. This wasn't going to be very ladylike of me-hunching over in a wingback chair trying to spoon bits of stew into my mouth. For a moment I considered sitting on the floor. I hesitated and my stomach grumbled again. _What a ridiculous situation._ I chastised myself whilst busying myself with my slice of bread before Robin caught notice of my awkwardness.

Finally Robin snatched his shallow bowl of stew and rest it on his lap. I tried to act as if I were meant to do the exact same-Of course I hadn't wanted to appear so snobbish that it was beneath me to eat in this manner. I copied Robin, settling the hot dish atop my legs and attempting to preserve any and all deeply ingrained table etiquette.

"Would you like to do something today?...With me?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"You know, I was quite hoping you'd escort me home," I began. Robin's face fell and he breathed out a nearly silent, ' _oh'._ I realised immediately how he took my reply and regretted my choice of words. "We could walk. Takes longer." I smiled and Robin then understood. His eyes twinkled mischievously again and I bit my lip.

"I do suppose it'd be best you make an appearance at home. And spending a bit of time with in the forest...There's nothing I'd rather do."

I blushed at the depth of what Robin just admitted. And my feelings for him solidified, deepened, knowing that he too shared the same feelings. I had been previously confused after having met Catcher. I found him rather charming-likened him to a prince in the way he dressed and carried himself. But perhaps it was more a physical attraction, an infatuation. When I was with Robin I felt more as myself. And when I thought of Robin and I together as more than friends, I felt it deeply.

As we finished our meal. We spoke some more about last night. We laughed at the ridiculous things we saw Robin's friends and acquiantances had been partaking in. And I tried to push down thoughts of my strange time with Catcher. The way the moonlight caught his eyes as he hovered above me chanting peculiar incantations and stationed an odd combination of elemental objects around me.

Catcher had kissed me. I suddenly recalled. My spoon slipped from my grasp and clamoured against my nearly empty bowl. I recalled the taste of blood on his lips, a distorted expression shadowing his once perfect features. The memories flooded over me in great succession-black shadowy shapes taking form of frightening creatures with red, glowing eyes amongst the shrubbery. The way the the branches of the trees seemingly converged and outstretched, reaching toward me like clawed hands as Catcher lay beside me in the sand. His hands trailing over the curves of my body as he laughed menacingly.

"...Did you hear me, Maria? I asked if you were all right. You look as if you'd seen a ghost." I blinked back into the present to find Robin leant over toward me in his chair. I looked down at his hand that was rested against my arm just below my wrist. I then looked into his questioning eyes.

"Catcher drank my blood. Why would he do such a thing?" I blurted out. Robin recoiled back into his chair and stared down at his boot covered feet.

"It's the absinsthe, Maria. You know it's a hallucinogen. I saw heaps of strangeties that I wouldn't otherwise. That's the point."

"No. I saw him do it before I drank the absinsthe, Robin. You were there too. Don't you remember? Didn't you see?" Of course he hadn't seen. Just as he hadn't seen Catcher kiss me.

"I don't know what you want me to say..."

"Is there something you're not telling me about him? Should...should I be _worried?_ Could he have possibly _done something?"_

" _Done something?_ Whatever do you mean?"

"Something...bad...with witchcraft."

" _Witchcraft?_ Is that what you think Catcher was doing?," Robin laughed and appeared almost amused, "Whatever led you to that conclusion?"

"Oh, I don't know, _Robin._ Perhaps the fact that, as I said, Catcher did indeed _drink my blood!"_ I replied in a huff.

"And as we informed you, it was all in good show. Just a bit of Moonacre magic perhaps-enhances the effects of the absinsthe, makes for a jolly good time." Robin kicked his feet up onto the table and folded his hands behind his head. _Arrogant so and so!_ I called him in my head.

"He kissed me." I blurted out with a sniff. I don't know why I had wanted to anger him. But I did. As he was angering me. Dare he not take my word for truth? Although it's true we've haven't known each other for very long. As opposed to how well acquainted he was with his own cousin. I regretted what I said and how I said it immediately.

Robin seemed to have choked on his own saliva. He jut forward in his seat, feet slamming to the floor in one swift motion as he coughed and sputtered, " _What?"_

"Never to mind. It was nothing. We were intoxicated." I lied. "I just wanted to be the one to tell you." That part was true. Really it bothered me. They way Catcher stole the kiss from me with lips smeared in a light coating of blood. How he delighted in my surprise as I tasted of it _-_ _'Your virgin blood is even more intoxicating than this drink, Maria Merryweather'..._

Robin let out a sigh, seemingly relaxing. I noticed the tenseness he had held in his shoulders instantly fade away. He ran a hand over his face and then thrust it through his tangle of loose curls, "To answer your question, I don't know anymore than you do about what my cousin does in his spare time. We aren't particularly close. We don't share the same friends. We see each other at meals and at get togethers like last night from time to time. So I'm sorry if he did something that...frightened you. I shouldn't have trusted him with you."

"It's no fault of yours. I was more than willing to... _to participate_."

"I hope I didn't make you feel that you needed to prove yourself. There is nothing wrong with innocence, Maria. In fact, that is what I find most alluring about you-What most men find alluring, really."

I took a moment to contemplate what Robin shared with me. In a way it reminded me of Catcher and I instantly felt a pang of warning flash through me. Catcher had told me something of the same-about my 'innocence' as they called it. It sounds rather predatory put like that. As if my innocence were something to be won, bid for. Fought over and taken.

But when Robin said it, he sounded more sincere. As if I were something of which to be treasured. Something precious, sat atop a pedestal above all others. And I knew then, that to him I was the type of girl that boys like Robin desired to cherish and not to defile. I was a type of girl that'd be chosen as a wife and not just for a night of pleasure.

"Oi! Robin! Hope you're proper, mate 'cause we're coming in!"

Robin and I both jumped in our chairs and the sound of a loud bang about his door. And the rude shouts of his friends who clamoured in through the antechamber with little warning.

" _Oh._ Fancy finding you here, Miss Merryweather." Holden mocked, his eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Oh, Robin!" Honour Colbert tumbled in after Holden and Pierce and fell into Robin's arms dramatically. Robin remained stiff and Honour attempted to attach herself to him. She pulled back and pressed her lips against his. I looked down at my lap, where I sat twiddling my fingers.

"What's this all about? You just come bursting in here-"

"Robin, it's Mercy. She didn't come home last night and I am ever so worried about her!" Honour whined. She was now sat in Robin's lap, one hand draped along the back of his neck. I caught sight of her fingers toying with his hair. It angered me. Those were the curls that I had so longed to touch.

"Oh, come off it. The lot of you," Robin scoffed. He stood up allowing Honour to slump to the floor from his lap. She did so gracefully hiding the fact that she was offended. "She's most likely, and I know you don't want to hear this Honour, tangled up in the sheets with Catcher. Go bother _him."_

"We can't. He'd have our heads if we disturbed him. And Mr. Bagsley informed us that Catcher expressly forbade him _any_ interuptions."

Robin looked back and forth between his friends before letting a long sigh, "Well it seems I am most likely included as such. Besides, whatever he is involved in in his own private chambers is _not_ something I want to see."

"Robin you must. Mercy would've been home by now if she did...well _sleep_ here. It's well past noon. It's not like her." Honour argued.

"I saw her go off with Catcher and a few others, last night. He had told me to go with you, Robin. That I'd be safe with you." I offered the little bit of information I had about seeing Honour's older sister, Mercy.

"Yes, I know she attended Catcher's after-gathering. He always hosts those." Mercy replied with a snippety tone. Finally acknowledging my presence. She stuck her nose in the air and turned back to Robin. Holden and Pierce were stood nearest the antechamber, they gave a bit of a sympathetic shrug.

"Fine. All right, I'll ask Catcher. He'll probably throw a dagger at me," Robin paused and looked at the clock that hung on the wall above the fire place. It was one-fifteen in the afternoon. _Oh I am so much trouble. "_ So if I'm not back by half past, please come and find me. Most likely, I'll be fatally wounded and bleeding."

"No offense but doesn't that sort of go hand in hand? Fatal wounds and blood?" Pierce threw his head back in a laugh and Robin thrust an elbow into Pierce's ribs as he passed. The door clicked shut after Robin left and an awkward silence fell over the room. I shifted in my seat as all eyes fell to me.

Holden sauntered over and eyed the food leftover on the table. He snatched a piece of bread and bit into to it. Then he lifted the lid of the tureen and his brows shot up in approval, instantly catching the attention of Pierce.

"Looks like lamb stew? My favourite." Pierce commented, hovering over Holden who had taken Robin's now empty bowl with a shrug and helped himself to a serving.

"Oi! Leave some for me. I just said it was my favourite!"

"You merely stated a fact. Whilst I staked a claim." Holden jeered ducking out of the way and shoveling stew into his mouth.

"Boys, please!" Honour sighed, she was now sat upon Robin's bed possessively. Tapping her fingers over her knee in annoyance, "My sister is missing and all you care about is food."

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Holden asked between mouthfulls. He raised his brows suggestively in the direction of the bed.

"Who says she slept here last night? Honestly, Holden. Don't be such a prat." Pierce interjected on my behalf.

"Why thank you, Pierce. Always a gentleman you are. A woman appreciates such."

"Ha. Look at that. She's only just met you yet she has you all figured out. Holden the prat and Pierce the gentleman." Honour retorted, looking bored and annoyed. It was obvious she was not happy to have found me here.

She was right though. Why had I spoken as if I had known Robin's friends closely? The feelings, the words had just flowed right through me as if they belonged. I shrugged it off and continued to abuse my fingers in some more twiddling about my lap. Patiently awaiting Robin's return.

Finally Robin burst back into the room, "Mercy wasn't there with him. He says he hasn't seen her since last night."


	60. Chapter 60

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 60 Back Home

 **AN: Thank you for bearing with me during some extensive character building for my favourite villain. I wanted to get in some good background on who Catcher really is in my mind. It is all necessary to the storyline and the build of the plot. Isn't it frustrating knowing more than the main character? Like come on Maria, find out already!**

 **To : I wish you good luck on your exams! Thank you for being my cheerleader. Your support keeps me going (Now I hope this doesn't let you down. Don't hate me!)**

 **PS: Morning sickness (more like all-fucking-day-sickness) is more evil than Catcher. Please expect slower updates kindly whilst I suffer...**

 _Maria's pov_

"He hasn't seen her since _last night_?" Honour repeated exasperatedly, jumping to her feet. She paced in a small circle at the side of Robin's large, four-poster bed, "What should we do? I'm worried. Mercy and I...we always look out for each other..."

"Well, what _I_ am going to do is escort Maria home. I've already promised her that. And I intend to do as I promised. Her family are most likely starting to feel as you are about your sister."

"Robin, how could you say that? Won't you help me look for her?"

"Look for her? Search the entire valley? Honestly Honour, I think you are overreacting." Robin shrugged his shoulders and looked pointedly at Pierce and Holden. It was apparent he didn't understand why they where humouring her.

Honour slumped over, leaning against the bed frame, defeatedly, "It's just...something doesn't feel right. I can sense it..."

"Perhaps we can start at the beach," Pierce offered, finally being of help. I was starting to wonder why they were even here at all with Honour.

Honour looked up and sniffled, "I don't know why I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps I was so sure that Mercy would be here. That's why I had enlisted your help," She paused to gesture toward Pierce and Holden, "as I knew Mr. Bagsley would never let me in to go pounding at Catcher's bedchamber door."

"So you've used us to get to Robin?" Holden scoffed.

"Mr. Bagsley would've let you in to see Robin, love. He is not unaware that you two fancy one another." Pierce blurted out and I looked up abruptly to see Robin give him a swift kick to his shin. Pierce cleared his throat after an awkward moment of silence, "Right...er, perhaps you're right. Mr. Bagsley _can_ be a bit of an old prude."

Finally growing tired of this round about conversation, I decided to chime in, "The beach is on the way to the manor, is it not? Perhaps we could all go?"

Robin let out another long sigh. He was obviously annoyed. I too had been looking forward to spending much more time with him-alone. But I had begun to catch on to Honour's uneasiness. If she truly felt so strangely that something indeed was amiss, I felt that was important enough to atleast offer some help.

"Right then. Shall we?" Robin stated defeatedly. He took one last drink from his glass and marched toward the antechamber, "Well?" He asked harshly as we all stood frozen in place for the briefest of moments. Each of us jumped at Robin's prodding and followed after him.

We each mimicked one another as we emerged from the castle onto the grounds-raising a hand to our brow to shield the harsh light of the sun. "This is going to be a long one." Pierce complained.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Holden, eliciting a scoff from Honour. She trudged past them, purposely knocking into their shoulders as she did so. Robin nodded to the guards as we made our way down in the direction of the forest. Several clans members tipped their hats in acknowledgement of us. I couldn't help but feel awkward. Last time I had been here, I was running about in my undergarments.

We finally arrived at the lake. It glistened brightly as it reflected the harsh rays of the midday sun. The beach was a mess. Strewn with charred logs, several miscellaneous articles of forgotten clothes. Mismatched pairs of boots were strewn about the upper shore. A flask here and there glinted as a flash of silver amongst the sand and broken glass adorned the flat-topped boulder in which Catcher had taken post last night. It was a shame. And I immediately felt guilty in having been involved in the destruction of this beautiful sanctuary, hidden amongst the forest.

We must have all been thinking alike, for we all stood frozen at the top of the hill, staring down at the beach. Robin let out a whistle through his teeth, "Some night, I'd say. Bloody hell."

"Come on, let's go down and see what we can find." Honour urged, trudging forward and disappearing between the shrubbery. I don't know what she expected to find at this point. From up here, I could most definitely believe that surely, _no one_ was still here.

We followed after her. Pierce held out his arm to stop Honour just at the edge of the sand. She huffed but then quickly understood. "It is possible, love, that there may be something here in which you'd dare not see."

"I-I...hadn't thought of that..." Honour mumbled. She bowed her head for a moment as if gathering the strength she may need in preparation of seeing something dreadful.

"Oh _come on_ ," Robin sighed, passing through them roughly. He stomped out onto the beach, his boots kicking up sand behind him, "Let's get this over with."

We walked up and down the littered beach, toeing random lost items and clothes partially burried in the sand as we passed. But there was no one here. At last Pierce suggested, "Let's take a look in the cave."

Out of curiosity, having never seen the cave, I followed after as Holden, Pierce, Honour and Robin slipped behind the sheer curtain of falling water. The cave was small, shallow and damp. Our voices and footsteps echoed off of the walls as we spoke and moved about.

In the far corner there was a long black cloak splayed out over the stone floor. I recognised it immediately as the one Catcher had been wearing last night. Beside it were the remains of a small fire-charred pieces of wood stacked atop one another and encircled by stones.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here...and no one person unconscious or otherwise harmed or what have you in your mind over your sister, Honour." Robin noted bitterly.

"Perhaps...er, um perhaps Mercy went home with another bloke last night. She might even have returned by now. Perhaps it'd be best you wait there for her instead of wasting your time searching for her." Pierce added.

"You know as well as I that Catcher would never allow for another bloke to so much as look at Mercy. He'd wouldn't dare let her off with someone else. She's one of his _possessions._ And we all know how he gets about his _things._ " Honour retorted angrily.

"Right. So seeing as how I have absolutely no interest in a possible love-triangle of deadly proportions pertaining to my cousin and his _girlfriend_ , this topic no longer includes me. Now if you lot'll excuse us, I need to escort Maria home before her uncle kills me."

Robin grabbed my arm as he stomped past and tugged me along with him. We slipped past the falling water and he helped me with my footing over the wet stones until we were on the sand. Honour had given an exasperated shriek. She glared after me with her arms crossed over her chest.

Robin and I made our way back up the steep embankment and once we were out of sight of the others, he finally spoke-muttering curses, "Honestly I haven't the slightest why I humour that girl."

But I knew why. It had become quite clear to me that Robin and Honour had a relationship beyond friendship. Although it appeared a confusing one at that. But I daren't bother myself with the details. I didn't want to imagine Robin in casual relationships of a sexual nature. Especially with Honour. But it wasn't hard, even for me-someone with no experience in that area, to not come to that conclusion.

I had half a mind to believe that Honour had played an elaborate hoax of manipulation today. She had known that Robin brought me to the castle last night. Surely she was jealous and had to make an appearance at her earliest opportunity to vie for Robin's attention.

"You know, it shan't be necessary for you to walk me to my door and thus get a reprimand from my uncle. I'd much prefer you be in his good graces."

Robin stopped and turned toward me and studied me a moment. He shook his head and continued walking, "On the contrary, I would remain in his good graces if I did just that. Be a man and face him. Better than being a coward."

"I see. Robin De Noir, the gentleman." I grinned up at him and he smirked and shook his head. I respected his decision greatly. It showed he had true character. Much unlike the way I saw him when I had first met him.

At last we finally approached the grounds of Moonacre Manor. My stomach roiled in a fit of nerves. It was most likely close to three in the afternoon now and I had been gone all day without a note or a word to my family. In actuality, I had been out all night but I held high hopes that fact remained unbeknownst.

As we drew near to the grand, stone staircase of the main entrance the doors were flung open in an angered haste. A rush of air ensued of the force of which they opened and Robin and I froze on the top step.

"You'd do well to come inside and explain yourself, girl but seeing the company in which you have kept I have already concluded of what I feared most."

"Uncle forgive me, pl-"

"Not another word young lady. Please bid farewell to your fellow and meet me in my study." Uncle bellowed sternly before turning abruptly on his heel and disappearing into the shadows of the manor corridors.

"Well that wasn't nearly as bad." Robin stated with a slight laugh.

I let out a sigh and turned to face Robin. I shuffled my feet and twiddled my fingers, "Will I see you at the wedding?"

"Of course." Robin said. He leant in closer and spoke against my ear, "I'll be the one in black."

I reached out, wanting to touch him. To feel the warmth of his skin beneath my finger tips. I imagined grabbing onto those strong shoulders and pulling him into me. I could almost feel his lips against mine as we had kissed not long ago in the hollow beneath the tree. _Why hasn't he kissed me since?_

Robin stepped backwards down one step and my hand merely slid down the length of his arm as he retreated from me, "Farewell, princess." He told me and left.

I had an empty sinking feeling inside me as I stood alone. Not due to my impending reprimand from my Uncle and also Miss Heliotrope but something in which that pertained to Robin. Reluctantly I turned and entered the manor. I squared my shoulders and held my breath as I rapped on the door to my uncle's study.

o o o o

 **AN: Anyone noticed yet how everytime Maria gets close to Robin he seems to slip just out of reach? Hmmm...wonder if that has anything to do with that ritual Catcher performed at the lake? A binding spell? Or perhaps a sort of deflecting spell, a shield of sorts?...**

 **And yes I know...this chapter sucks. I don't need to hear it. I'm all sensitive and hormonal right now. If you don't like it, please don't tell me.**


	61. Chapter 61

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 61 Beneath the Stars

 **AN: Thank you, thank you to the** _ **Guest**_ **who reviewed in favour of a Maria and Catcher pairing. You made my day, I read that and was like, "Yes!" Catcher is special to me because I created him.**

 **mild sexually explicit content**

 _Maria's pov_

It was day the of my uncle and Loveday's wedding. I hadn't been granted permission to leave the grounds since the day Robin had escorted me home and I had received quite the reprimand from my new family.

It was rather embarrassing being scolded as a child so I was particularly grateful that uncle hadn't done so in front of Robin. It always did me well to find the positive in things.

Robin hadn't come to beckon me from my window as he had before nor I had heard from Catcher. I spent my days pondering over Honour and her sister and wanted dearly to learn of her safe return. I also spent my time pondering over Catcher and that odd yet intriguing night on the shore of the lake. Never before have I participated in such rebellion. If only uncle and Miss Heliotrope knew the whole truth of that day...

Robin had assumed correctly. My family had only believed that I had left sometime early that morning and had merely been out for the better part of a day and not all night as well. It was also in my favour that Uncle and Loveday were particularly consumed with the wedding and coincidently uncle had been quite lenient with me.

I was rather excited for tonight. Many of the De Noirs and the clan were to attend the wedding and I was finally to see Robin again. I hoped I'd the opportunity to dance with him. I giggled to myself as I was sat in my room upon my bed, I couldn't picture the likes of Robin De Noir dancing. But Catcher I could. Catcher seemed the type to have attended his lessons for he moved just as gracefully as in dance when he merely walked.

I skipped down the corridor much like a school girl as I made my way down to the parlour. I could smell the beautiful, fresh floral bouquets that decorated the manor and I stopped to admire them. The guests were beginning to arrive and the manor was abuzz with activity and excitement.

I followed the sound of pleasant chatter into the piano room and was immediately greeted by a server with a glass of champagne. I took it graciously and sipped at the delicate crystal flute. The sun was just beginning to set and a warm ambient glow softened the sky.

More guests arrived and I was pushed to the back of the room as they flowed into the crowded space. I stood atop my toes searching over the people for someone I recognised-Robin in particular was who I really wanted to see.

"Looking for someone?"

I heard a deep voice inquire bemusedly from behind me. I turned around to find Catcher stood tall and clad in a neatly tailoured, black waistcoat, trousers and shiny black loafers. He was clean shaven and his dark hair was parted on the side and combed neatly into place. I stifled a gasp.

He dipped his head and looked up at me through a fringe of dark lashes and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a dashing grin. " _Catcher_." Was all I managed to say. His smile widened.

"You look positively stunning this evening Lady Maria." Catcher said smoothly. He took my hand in his and placed a kiss over my knuckles. I felt myself blush. I could hear Digweed attempting to usher the crowd out and into the gardens for the ceremony and I was swept aside from the flow of people as they made their way out through the doors.

Catcher caught my hand and pulled me against him before I was trampled over, "Save a dance for me at the reception Maria?"

"I would like nothing more." I heard myself reply.

I was joined then by Miss Heliotrope and found a seat in the front on the groom's side. I searched the crowd as we had made our way to the front. And just before I sat I glanced over to where the bride's guests sat. And there I saw Robin with his arm linked with Honour's. His father stood beside him. I felt my heart sink. _Why had he brought her?_ I thought Robin and I had something more between us for surely I had felt it. The way he had kissed me...Perhaps I am just a foolish and naive girl. Believing the first boy to have kissed me was in love with me and I him.

During the reception I felt a bit forlorn. I strolled through the beautiful gardens busying myself with the stem of my champagne glass. I was deep in thought and hadn't realised I had come across a group of De Noirs conversing in a small circle. Catcher caught sight of me immediately. He dipped his head in acknowledgement of me and smiled before walking over to me.

Catcher placed a hand on the small of my back and gestured toward the people in the circle, "Maria I'd like you to meet-"

"Sir Henry." I whispered, finding the tall, lean man stood in front of me oddly familiar. His name spouted from my lips although surely I had never met him before and judging by the angered look on his face, I knew something was amiss.

I heard Catcher make a sound of perturbance beside me. His hand slid from my back to my waist where he squeezed as he pulled me against him harshly. Leaning down he whispered against my ear, "My father is the _Earl._ And you'd do well to address him properly."

Catcher looked up at the confused faces and gave a feigned apologetic smile, "Forgive her. Maria took quite a fall when she was thrown from her horse the other day. Thankfully I was there to be of assistance."

My heart was pounding heavily against my chest and my head swayed with confusion. There was an intensity buzzing about the air between Catcher and I. I felt as if the connections in my brain were working properly. Quickly I stepped forward and dipped into a slight bow, "Forgive me. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance... _Lord De Noir."_ I said to the man I felt strongly that I knew only as Sir Henry.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Merryweather, the last Moon Princess..." Lord De Noir replied. He looked inquisitively between Catcher and I. Catcher then loosened his grasp on my waist, dropping his hand to his side and placing a short distance between us.

"I'd also like for you to meet my mother, Emmeline and my sister, Caudalie." Catcher swept his arm across the circle indicating two dark haired women that closely resembled one another, although one a much younger version of the other, a girl of maybe fourteen.

"So lovely to meet you all." I smiled warmly even though I still felt the pang of embarrassment from having addressed the Earl incorrectly. The music started and came at a much welcome distraction from the lull in conversation.

Catcher turned to me, now with a playful grin about his face, "I believe you promised me a dance, Maria Merryweather."

"That I have Catcher De Noir."

I thought momentarily of Robin and how he had most likely unknowingly hurt me tonight by attending his sister's wedding with a girl. _Was that a clear message?_ I pondered. That I had just been an infatuation? That what we shared was nothing more than a kiss?

It seemed as Robin was no longer persuing me but Catcher was. And this greatly confused me. Am I meant to choose? Is it even necessary to choose? _Oh, why I have found myself in this predicament?_ Perhaps I am overanalysing this. For surely I am merely at a wedding where there is dancing and Catcher has merely asked me to dance. Not as if he has professed his love for me.

 _I can be so foolish at times._ I scolded myself as Catcher led me into a dance. He took me gently against him and moved lithely and with great precision. "I do hope you are enjoying yourself this evening." He spoke against my ear before he swept me around gracefully. I let out a gasp of surprise and he smirked arrogantly.

The music had come to a quiet pause but neither Catcher or I had paid any mind as I found myself gathered in his arms whilst we stared intently at one another. I broke away first, a number of faces taking notice of us. Including Robin, who turned quickly on his heel and disappeared amongst the crowd.

I took a stumbling step back, retreating from Catcher's arms. I felt rather disorientated. I felt wrong and out of place. I felt as if I've done this before only this was slightly different like a dream. Altered.

I ran my hands over my face and left the dance floor. Catcher trailed closely behind me. He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a silver platter as a server passed him by and he handed one to me, "Maria, come walk with me."

I accepted the champagne wordlessly and nodded. Catcher held a serious expression even as I accepted his invitation for a stroll. I let him lead us from the lights and sounds of the party and around a quiet corner of the manor. It was cooler here, in the shadows and much darker as the night had fallen and we could see only by the light of the moon.

"Might you tell me what is bothering you, Maria?" Catcher finally spoke. I hadn't realised that I was being so quiet, drawn up into my own ponderings. We stopped just below a grassy knoll, tucked beneath the stone walls of the manor's foundation.

I turned toward Catcher then and studied him whilst I calculated my reply. I wasn't quite sure how to answer his question, as I wasn't quite sure of the answer myself. "I...I can't be for certain. I just know that I haven't quite felt myself since that day in the forest. The day I met you..."

Catcher smiled. He took a step closer to me, "Well I can explain that, love. For I have felt the same as you. I believe they it ' _fate_ '."

"Catcher..." I placed my hands against his chest, setting a boundary that he seemingly desired to cross. He paused and took a step back and gazed up at the sky. His hands moved to the buttons on his waistcoat and I watched him remove it. He laid it out on the grass and sat beside it, "Come. Sit with me and watch the stars."

I stared down at him, his arms were crossed over his knees and he was searching the sky. I knelt down onto his waistcoat upon the grass and then folded my legs beneath me. After a quiet moment, Catcher lay back and pointed out patterns in the stars. I hesitated before laying on my back beside him, just as we had done that night at the beach.

"Tell me something about yourself." Catcher spoke quietly.

I smiled with amusement and then stumbled over my words trying to find something of which to say about myself. I finally spoke after a short pause.

"My father...got himself killed over a gambling dispute. It's how I came to live here with my uncle."

"And what of your mother?"

"My mother died before I could ever remember her."

There was another pause as Catcher let my words sink in. He continued to stare up at the stars. I noticed it was something that he did often and wondered what it was he saw up there. What he sought solace from.

I turned toward him, "Now, tell me something about yourself."

I watched Catcher smile up at the night sky before he spoke, "My real name is Constantine. But I've been called Catcher since I was a young boy."

" _Constantine_." I whispered. Trying Catcher's real name, it flowed off my tongue as if I'd always known him as such. I heard Catcher scoff.

"Only my mother calls me that."

"However did you come by your nickname of 'Catcher'?"

"It's a long story. But it pertains greatly to my boyish love of Cricket. Silly really, how a name can stick."

I turned back to Catcher then. And he turned toward me as we lay about the soft, cool grass. Then he hovered over me, propped up by an elbow on each side of me and I gasped in surprise, "I'd love to kiss you about now. Please tell me I may?"

I stared into his eyes, which were almost black in this absence of light but they held a genuine longing. And for some reason, I trusted him. I nodded and his lips were against mine without pause. My pulse quickened with a mixture of excitement, fear and wonder.

Catcher pulled back and it is was I who reached up and pulled him back down to me. This time I pressed my lips against his, they parted slightly and I touched my tongue against his. I could taste the champagne on his lips and I moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding over mine.

I didn't protest when I felt his hand reach down and trail along the length of my leg, gathering up the skirts of my dress. Even though my heart began to beat rapidly with alarm. His mouth moved to my neck and did things against my sensitive skin that weakened me. When his hand reached the top of my thigh I allowed him to slip between my legs.

Perhaps it was the champagne that rendered me unabashed and without restraint. I pushed away the warnings that crept into my mind. The reasonings. The fact that I had only just met this boy- _young man_ rather. There was a deep rooted longing within me. Longing for affection. It felt as if a neglected part of me. I felt as if I _missed_ intimacy, although surely, this was all new. As I've not been intimate with a boy apart from a kiss.

He pressed his body against mine, pressing me harder into the grass and I heard a soft groan rumble in his chest. He kissed me again and yet again. Moving from my lips down along my jaw and to my throat and back again. Our tongues met repeatedly, relishing in the feel and the taste of eachother.

Then Catcher moved against me in a way that stole the breath from my lungs. Shifting and pressing between my legs where I ached and burned with desire. I whimpered. Catcher paused and pulled back to look at me. "Have you never truly been touched by a man?" He asked incredulously.

I froze. Was it that obvious? I wondered if I was doing something wrong. Was it not supposed to feel that good when he pressed himself against me? I shook my head and my lips brushed against his in the proximity we held.

"Can I show you?" Catcher asked, he kissed the hollow of my throat, "Can I show you a way in which a man touches a woman?"

"I-I..."

"Don't be frightened. I can still pleasure you whilst your purity remains intact." He moved against me as before, his hips pressing between my legs and I moaned. I looked away shyly. But Catcher caught my face and turned it back to his. We kissed hungrily and he rocked against me again. My breath quickened.

I felt Catcher fumbling at his belt and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, "Catcher..." I pushed against his chest.

"Don't be frightened, Maria." He panted against my ear. And then I felt him. His arousal. Pressing against me with only the thin layer of our undergarments covering the most sensitive areas about us. His hardness rocked between my legs and settled into a rhythmic stroking that filled me with a pleasure I have never known. I dug my nails into Catcher's shoulders through his shirt and whimpered loudly into his mouth.

Losing control as Catcher pressed harder and faster I broke away from his kiss and his name escaped my lips in a whisper of ecstasy. Catcher groaned approvingly and stroked himself against me one last time before stilling. I felt a warm fluid seep between us and Catcher rolled off of me, lying beside me in the grass. He reached over and gently pulled my skirts down over my legs and then fastened his belt.

I immediately felt ashamed. Ashamed of myself and my unabashed actions. I bit my lip and hid my face from Catcher, turning away from him and pulling at a loose thread on the sleeve of my dress.

"Don't feel ashamed, Maria. Come here." Catcher reached for me. He pulled me so my head rested on his shoulder. I remained stiff, awkward and confused by myself and what I had allowed of myself. What I had allowed of Catcher. I had shared something with him, something rather intimate. A boy has never touched me in a way like he just had. And I've never _felt_ that part of a boy before. I began to regret giving that to him and so soon.

Catcher ran his hand along my shoulder in a soothing rhythm until he felt me relax into him, "What you gave me was beautiful-your first... _you know_. It was beautiful watching the surprise on your face when you came undone by my touch."

He kissed me deeply then. One last time before rising to his feet and pulling me up with him. We straightened our clothes wordlessly and then Catcher retrieved his waist coat from the grass and brushed it off. We stopped and looked at each other. Catcher reached out and traced his thumb along my jaw and then swept it across my lips. He smiled, "Come, I should take you back. I fear we've been absent far too long."

In the shadows of the night I could have sworn something dark passed over Catcher's eyes at the words he spoke before we turned to rejoin the reception. It was almost as if that had been his intention all along-To purposely keep me in a rather noticeable absence. That feeling of uneasiness came over me again.

We rounded the corner and were enveloped in the beautiful ambient glow of the numerous lanterns that decorated the gardens. The music was soft and calming. People were still dancing, drinking and talking and laughing.

We immediately came across a group of young clans members and before I could react I saw the familiar frame of Robin just as he turned and his eyes flicked over to me and then his cousin. Catcher had that arrogant smirk on his face the one in which was the only thing, I noted, that Robin and Catcher shared at all in family resemblance.

I caught sight of a silent communication between the two cousins-Robin ever so slightly arched a brow and Catcher ever so slightly lifted his shoulders in a shrug and then Robin shook his head and turned back around. I felt my heart drop again, as it had when I saw Robin with Honour attached to his arm before the ceremony.

Was this a game? Was I a prize to be won? If so, was that-that silent conversation I just witnessed, an acknowledgement that Catcher had _claimed_ me?

I began to feel out of my element standing here amongst Robin's friends. It's true, there were not _my_ friends. Not now. Not after what had just happened. Not after I had inadvertently chosen a side. It was clear as Robin's friends stood stiffly before Catcher and I. As if I had betrayed Robin.

I felt angered. It was Robin's fault this has happened. Robin was the one who made his choice. It was obvious he had chosen Honour. It was obvious they were already in a relationship. It was obvious I was just a muse. Perhaps a bet-who could defile the innocent moon princess first?

I should of known better. I should have heeded my uncle's warnings of these De Noirs. They were bandits and thieves. They were lawless and wild. They were very unlike any of the young proper gentleman I had met in London.

"You have grass, just there, in your hair..." I heard a soft feminine voice that broke me out of my reverie. I felt my face flush and blinked back to find Remy staring at me bemusedly.

I merely whispered a pathetic, _"Oh."_ And Remy gave me a sympathetic smile. I was grateful to her that she had said so quietly enough that no one else had heard. I excused myself immediately and made my way into the piano room.

"Maria wait."

I heard my name being called from behind me but I disappeared into the small crowd that was in the piano room and passed through the parlour. I had had enough for tonight and desired to retreat to my room.

I shut the small door behind me and fell to my bed. I felt exhausted. Emotionally drained and utterly confused. I was being torn in so many directions inside that I couldn't say for certain what was right and what was wrong anymore.

I heard the soft click of my door opening and I sat up in bed and sniffed. My face was wet with tears. I hadn't realised I had been crying, "Catcher you shouldn't be in here, if my uncle were to find you..."

I trailed off as Catcher swept into my bedchambers, closing the door behind him. The room darkened as he stood before the window, his tall frame blocking the only light that was given by the moon.

"You were crying..." He said. I watched him as he hesitated and then sat beside me on my bed. "You know, I'm not daft enough to realise that your heart is torn. And I am also not a fool. I thought you had made your choice tonight when you gave a part of yourself to me. But now I am not so sure." Catcher paused. The intensity in the room grew between us and I begun to not feel safe with him. His voice deepened threateningly, "And I don't like it, Maria."

Then he stood up and left.

o

 **AN: Oh what the hell, Maria? I couldn't resist a tryst with Catcher and Maria-he's too damn dark and alluring. And I'm sure there was plenty of dry-humping in the 1800's, right? hahaha. I bet you all hate me now. I so did not want to leave it at that. But come on, it's all in good fun.**

 **Anyone read** _ **The Immortals**_ **series by Emily Noel? Talk about six books worth of angst and sexual tension. Guess who my favourite character was...Roman-** _ **of course**_ **. Maybe you understand my style a bit now more.**

 **And I apologise for the giant plot hole with Mercy thing. I cut out a big part of the story where I introduced Euleila the village witch and a dark ritual and portals and shit but I decided that would take this story somewhere else and into a much longer journey. It didn't seem fitting.**

 **PS-I only write happy endings. Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?**


	62. Chapter 62

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 62 The Deed

 **AN: Forgot to talk about the elephant in the room with the last update. Was it clear at the "scene" in which Maria met Sir Henry/Lord De Noir at the wedding reception what Catcher had done? When Catcher turned back time he made his father the Earl/Lord De Noir and himself the heir, effectively switching roles with Robin who he is insanely jealous of.**

 _Maria's pov_

Just over a month had passed since uncle's wedding. He and my new aunt, Loveday had just recently returned from their long honeymoon at the summerhouse. I had kept to myself. And I most definitely stayed out of the forest. I felt lonely without Robin's friendship. I missed our days spent together. I missed the simplicity of my life before that day I had met Robin's cousin.

I was sat in the piano room with Miss Heliotrope midday. Working on a particularly challenging needle point along side her. We remained mostly in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it streamed in through the generous windows and the chirping of birds. But our peace was soon interrupted by the sound of a carriage drawing near.

I felt my pulse quicken and my breathing hitch. It wasn't often that we received company. Especially unannounced. I waited until it was heard that Digweed had received our guests. And then Miss Heliotrope and I crept up to the slightly ajar doors of the piano room and listened. I needn't worry of being admonished for eavesdropping as Miss Heliotrope was quite the nosy sort.

"...Ah Lord De Noir. I've been expecting you. Please let us talk in my study..." My eyes widened in surprise at the small bits I was able to hear echoing through the manor. Miss Heliotrope mimicked my reaction. Her hand flung up to cover her gaping mouth.

I turned back from the door and returned to my spot on the settee. Miss Heliotrope followed after, "Don't look so forlorn, Maria my dear. Where you expecting someone to see you?"

"I-I." I found myself stuttering much like my governess who had raised me. I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to adapt her rather annoying habit. It wasn't just that I was expecting someone else but it was _who_ had arrived. And I greatly feared what this meant. I felt fear as to why ever Lord De Noir would need to speak with my uncle but also a twinge of anticipation. As if deep down, I truly knew what this meant.

Miss Heliotrope gave me a sympathetic look, "You know. It is not becoming to find one's self pining after the likes of boys."

I blushed. I did not enjoy conversations pertaining to boys with Miss Heliotrope. A spinster no less. What ever could she know of boys? I sighed, "Miss Heliotrope..." I warned, letting her know I did not want to discuss in further detail this subject.

She huffed and returned to her nearly completed needlepoint. I spun mine around in my hands. It didn't look nearly as neat as hers. Mine was a tangle of knots and I'd only managed a small corner of the workings. I set it down defeatedly and poured myself another cup of tea.

Nearly an hour later, and I now in my bedchambers, came to my window and peered down at the sound of voices. I caught site of Lord De Noir, accompanied by his son, entering the carriage and leave. I hadn't even known Catcher was here with his father.

I felt the blood drain from my face. And images and memories of Catcher with his hard body pressed against mine, sounds of pleasure escaping my lips as he moved himself against me and the feel of his lips on mine flooded my mind. Part of me ached to feel him again. To hear his voice whispering nonsense to me that left my heart in a swoon. Had I truly missed him? Did this mean I truly felt for him what he seemingly felt for me? Was I in love with him?

I nearly jumped at the sound of a knock at my door. It was Sarah, Loveday's new lady's maid, "Pardon my intrusion, miss. Sir Benjamin has requested your presence in his study."

"Very well." I told her. I grabbed my shawl and wrapped it about my shoulders and followed her down through the manor and to my uncle's study.

My hand trembled as I reached up to rap lightly at his door. My face was flushed and little beads of perspiration dampened my temples.

"Ah, Maria. Do please come in. Sit." He gestured to a wing back chair sat before his desk. Uncle was stood in the far corner of his study beyond his desk with a glass in hand. It was filled with an amber coloured liquid. He turned to gaze out the window as I took my seat. I could tell by the way he held his shoulders that he was tense with serious thought.

"When I took you in, my dear niece, I admit I felt burdened. My brother left you in debt. Without fortune. I discovered that he had squandered your dowry." Uncle paused then and turned back to face me. He set his drink atop his desk and braced himself by gripping the back of his chair.

My heart began to beat harshly. I could hear it as it thumped against my chest. My breathing was shallow. I feared where he was going with the words he spoke.

"I feared your plight then. A girl with no family and no money. I hadn't known you. Nor had I much in the way of a civil relationship with my late brother. But nevertheless you are a Merryweather, you share my blood and therefore have become my responsibility. What I am trying to say, Maria. Is that an opportunity has come for you at my greatest pleasure. Someone has sought favour with you, someone who doesn't see you as a girl with no family and without a dowry."

He paused again, to gauge my reaction. And I felt my eyes begin to glisten with the threat of tears. I fought hard to remain silent. My chin trembled in the slightest. Like that of a scolded child. I sniffed. Swallowed the lump in my throat and jutted my chin forward arrogantly. Trying to portray that there wasn't a thing he could say that would hurt me.

"Maria, I wish to discuss the matter of your betrothal to the Earl's son. He has expressed great interest in you. As the De Noir heir, he can give you a good life. One that, as I've come to know you, believe that you deserve. The Earl's son is well into marrying age. That has been known for a time...And he wishes to marry you."

I looked down at my uncle's desk then. It was littered with maps that had been inked with markings, lines of boundaries marked, crossed out and then marked again in increasingly larger scales. Sat beside it was a hand written document-a deed of land. I quickly scanned it to the bottom of the parchment. It was slightly curled in on itself but I caught sight of signatures at the bottom.

I pushed away from my uncle's desk. The chair in which I had sat scraped loudly against the floor as I stood in a rush. I slammed my hands down to my sides, "Selling me off over a piece of land, are you?" I shouted.

Uncle furrowed his brow at me seemingly confused. I gestured wildly at the mess of parchment atop his desk. He glanced down at them and was silent. Finally he cleared his throat and looked back to me, "Maria..."

"No, don't! I never meant to be a burden to you nor anyone. But I see that I am-" Uncle raised his hand in an attempt to interrupt me but I shot him a warning glance and continued, "And if the Earl's son truly desired to marry me, couldn't he have asked me himself?"

"Maria surely you are aware that this isn't a matter of _asking._ It's more...an _arrangement._ And you'd do well to comply."

I stormed out of the room and ran upstairs to sulk in the privacy of my bedchambers where I paced violently in circles. I was angered. But I couldn't particularly place my source of anger. The emotions raging within me were fierce and confusing. I realised then that everything felt confusing. Strange. Wrong.

 _Marriage?_ This is preposterous. I hardly knew Catcher at all. Nor he I. But then, it wasn't quite about that was it? I thought, as my mind pictured the swirling signatures at the bottom of the deed of land. I was merely a pawn used in a trade.

I felt unvalued. I felt as an object rather than a person. That's what angered me. I didn't feel the way I had felt when it was just Robin and I. Robin had made me to feel special. Cherished. In the way he looked at me. His gentle touch. His kiss in which portrayed true passion.

I wasn't in love with Catcher. I was in love with Robin.

"You shouldn't be out here. In the forest. Alone. It's not safe."

I froze at the familiar voice heard from behind me. I was stood nearest the entrance of the first Moon Princess's hollow, seeking solace from what had become of my life. It had been nearly a week since my uncle shared the news of the De Noir's intentions. I hadn't made haste of an acceptance. _Was my acceptance needed at all?_ I was led to believe that my uncle had made that decision on my behalf.

But it was my uncle I was avoiding. He was angered with me-my reaction to the proposal. He told me I had embarrassed him and my actions would greatly offend the De Noirs. I hadn't given that any mind. For it was I who had taken offense. What of my feelings? For surely my opinion mattered?

I know such betrothals were common. But I had never imagined myself in one. To have my own marriage arranged. It wasn't much like the fairytales I loved to read. Or perhaps, it could be. Perhaps I could learn to love.

Robin leapt down from a low lying branch of a tree and landed with a loud thud before me. I stumbled back a step. Nervous at the proximity of which we stood. I poured over him. Taking in his heavy black boots, black leather pants. His belt adorned with weapons. His black, billowy shirt with a deep neckline. Then his hair which fell in loose curls over his coal lined eyes. He licked his lips. And I stared longingly at them. Recalling how I adored their straight, slightly thin boyish shape, the little dip at the top. We locked eyes then and my heart fluttered and skipped.

Robin had an almost sad, withdrawn look in his eyes. And I felt that mine mimicked his greatly. I felt as I had missed him. Missed something in him that I didn't even known existed. The air felt heavy and thick between us. The emotions were nearly tangible.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you here..." Robin broke from our awkward gaze and circled around me slowly. I turned in place, following him curiously.

"Wondering or hoping?" I teased. It pained my heart. It was a sad reminder of what we used to have. I saw the same flash of pain in Robin's face. The corner of his mouth twitched into a quick smirk. One that didn't light up his eyes.

"Are you in love with him?" Robin blurted out. Coming round me full circle before stopping in front of me as before. I watched him as he struggled to swallow. It was apparent that this was hard for him. And I was certain that he was thinking of that night at the wedding. That awkward moment when Catcher and I had returned from the grassy knoll with flushed cheeks and mussed hair. The intensity in which Catcher and I had held on to eachother on the dance floor long after the music had stopped. Both of which Robin had witnessed.

He searched my face and I couldn't find the words to answer. All I could think about was him. _Robin._ My eyes fell to his lips again and the memories of his kiss flooded over me. I wanted ever so badly to feel his kiss again. But I had kissed Catcher too. I turned away then. Too confused. Conflicted.

Robin scoffed at my inability to answer, "Doesn't quite matter now does it? It's too late."

Robin turned and left then. Left me to wonder, was it? Was it too late? Had there been a chance that I had somehow missed? That Robin and I had missed?

I stood there in the forest. Staring after him as he retreated. And my heart sank. Why I have I found myself in this awful and confusing situation? When I lived in London, before I had come to live in Moonacre Valley, not long ago, I hadn't given much thought to that of myself and boys. And now here I am ridiculously torn between _two_ boys. And they were cousins no less. How juvenile and petty of me. How selfish of me to play with their hearts.

I wanted nothing more at this moment to disappear. To leave this place. I don't know how to remedy a situation such as this. And who could I confide in? I wish I had a mother. A woman who had raised me that had known of love and boys. Someone who would have perhaps taught me. Was that what mothers did for their daughters? I wouldn't know. Perhaps not. Perhaps I had to figure this out on my own.

o o o o

 **AN: Damn those bloody love triangles. This story is coming to a close so it'll be a bit fast paced from here on out (wanted to give a nice advanced warning). This has been an incredibly, yet somewhat short, journey (about 5 months so far? Not bad for over 130k words). Thank you so much to all my loyals! I wouldn't have done this without your encouragement.**


	63. Chapter 63

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 63 Wicked

 _Maria's pov_

"Maria, the announcement banquet is tonight and whether or not you attend you are still to marry the Earl's son."

I was sat at the edge of my bed with my arms crossed defiantly over my chest as my uncle lectured me on my childish behaviour. Loveday was stood hesitantly in the corner of my bedchambers giving me a look of sympathetic encouragement.

Uncle fingered the small stack of rather obviously _un-_ opened letters atop my desk. They were from De Noir castle. Most likely in Catcher's hand. I groaned inwardly when uncle noticed them. Now he knew that I had been purposely ignoring Catcher's correspondence. It was immature of me, I know. But I still was angered with him for not calling on me in person.

Not that I expected a bouquet of crimson roses, a ring and hand written poem that professed our love. But a walk in the gardens, a lovely conversation over tea, or even merely my approval sought at the stoop of my door was better than a signed deed and a banquet held without Catcher having even spoken to me about this in person at all.

"I see that you have not been corresponding with the Earl's son. Think of what your childish actions have portrayed. For surely you have greatly offended the De Noirs. Why must you be so stubborn and ungrateful, child?"

" _Ungrateful?_ " I spat back incredulously. I rose to my feet and readied myself to unleash all my anger and frustration upon my uncle but he took a step closer to me and squared his shoulders, silencing me immediately. He reminded me then of my father when he'd scold me as a child. I held enough respect for his authority to know when to back down.

"I will drag you out of here kicking and screaming if I must, Maria. But I have high hopes that you will find this all much to your pleasure if I shan't. You will be downstairs and proper within the hour. The carriage will be waiting for us all and we will attend _your_ announcement banquet."

With that uncle turned on his heel, his tailcoat whipped behind him and he stalked out of my bedchambers. He nearly hit his head as he struggled to duck down through the small door frame.

I stood frozen in the middle of my room. My eyes stung until I finally blinked and looked up a Loveday. She stepped timidly over to me. She was so light and graceful on her feet that her footsteps couldn't even be heard. She reached out and placed a hand to my shoulder. A gesture meant to comfort and also encourage me. I knew she too didn't agree with my behaviour. Although she could understand my feelings, "You mustn't fret so, my dear. Chin up, smile and continue on with strength." She told me before she left.

Once the door shut behind her I turned to the dress Loveday had brought me. It was laid over the trunk at the foot of my bed. Deep violet silk with gold threaded trimmings. I breathed in deeply and did as I was told.

Not long after, and after a rather uncomfortable bumpy carriage ride we arrived at De Noir castle. My stomach was knotted in a fit of nerves. I had only overcome my first battle and that was with myself. Letting go of my stubborn pride and being obedient. Now I had to face Catcher. I know he must be upset with me. But I was upset with him. I have been waiting for him to be the one to relent and come to me. But he has also been waiting for me to relent and come to him. Neither of us have. So it is true, we are both stubborn and strong willed. What was to come of us? Who is the stronger of the two?

Once inside the entrance of the castle, the parlour, uncle, Loveday and Miss Heliotrope followed by Digweed-uncle had insisted he be treated as a guest and not a coachmen-bustled ahead of me after the butler who was leading us to the dining hall. I purposely lingered behind and uncle had given me a knowing look. They had meant for me to have a moment alone in which Catcher and I'd the opportunity to speak before the announcement.

But I still hadn't seen him and we had then emerged into the loud and lively dining hall. We were greeted warmly by Lord De Noir and his wife and also Sir Couer. Finally I caught sight of Catcher conversing amongst a small crowd of people in black. I saw his jaw tighten when he noticed me. He didn't smile. I bit my lip in nervous anticipation. He was upset with me. I could see that.

I twiddled my fingers unsure of what to do with myself as I watched as he excused himself and made his way over to me. He stopped before me and took my hand and brought it his lips. I blushed only because we had caught the attention of what seemed as every person in attendance. And that's when Catcher smiled at me. But in this proximity I was surely the only one to notice how cold his eyes remained behind that supposed smile of endearment.

He was merely making appearances.

Catcher greeted me cordially and remained at my side. We didn't speak as others took a moment to greet me and while some looked on. I had only given him a timid, "Good to see you." And once the interest in us was seemingly no longer held by anyone else Catcher leant down and whispered, "Come. I wish to speak with you. Alone."

I gave the briefest of nods and waited a moment before following after him. My stomach was still twisting into nervous knots. I have been fearing this moment for such a time now. I weaved my way through the crowd of unfamiliar faces. Catcher had disappeared into the shadows of the corridor in front of me. My pulse quickened as I too stepped into the shadows and left the lights and the sounds of the dining hall.

" _You_ have displeased me." Catcher caught my wrist and pressed me harshly against the cool, stone wall of the castle corridor. I winced as the force knocked my head back into the wall. I glanced up nervously at the fiery orange light of a torch that blazed on the wall beside me. I could feel the heat from it's flame. And it cast flickering shadows over Catcher's face.

"Catcher you're hurting me!" I spat as I struggled against him. He pressed against me more tightly, pinning me between the wall and his body. I stared into his eyes. I am sure I appeared weak and full of fear. But he was scaring me. The strength of him against me made it difficult to take a full breath and I felt dizzy with the shallow breaths I could manage mixed with the pounding rhythm of my heart.

I peered over his shoulder down the corridor from whence I had come. I could see the lights of the dining hall. Hear the echo of voices. There were clan's members in there. De Noirs. My family. Surely it was a matter of moments before someone would notice Catcher's oppressive hold on me.

I saw the muscles in his jaw tighten before he loosened his grip on me. He looked over his shoulder following my gaze. Then he yanked me along after him as he stalked off down the corridor. Away from the dinner celebration.

"Catcher, you're scaring me. Where are you taking me? What have I done?" My mind raced over the possibilities. I was frightened. Catcher's strange behaviour shocked me. I have seen glimpses of him become angered with me here and there. But never like this.

Catcher ignored me as he dragged me through the castle and I gave up with struggling. He was far too strong and I feared what he'd do if I'd angered him further. We came to a door in which Catcher shoved me through. The door shut behind us and he turned and latched the key in the lock before tucking it into his pocket.

" _This!_ " Catcher swung around to face me, he gestured wildly at the extensive room in which we stood, "Is this not good enough? Am I not good enough for you, Maria Merryweather?" He spat my name off his tongue as if it displeased him greatly.

I took a step back. My eyes flicked from left to right. Taking in my surroundings. I was most likely in his private bedchambers. It was a beautiful room. Beautifully decorated and furnished in dark, heavy wood and fabrics. There was a fire burning in the large fireplace on my left. The gas lamps that were hung about the walls were lit.

Catcher advanced on me. And he laughed when I took a step back for each step he came closer. His eyes twinkled with a wicked amusement, "You have no idea how hard I've worked, the sacrifices I have made, the things in which I have done to make you mine."

"Catcher, I am here. At the announcement banquet. Please tell me, how have I displeased you?"

"You know very well what you have done. You have embarrassed me not only in your reluctance to accept our betrothal but in the way in which you believe you can hide your affection for Robin from me."

I flinched. I hadn't realised my affection for Robin was worn in my outwardly appearance. I hadn't realised that my affection for him ran deeply enough to be perceived by others. And now I could see by the way it upset Catcher that it wasn't just he who had taken notice.

" _You were supposed to fall in love with me this time_." Catcher mumbled, barely audibly, into his hands as he ran them over his face. I didn't quite understand what he meant. I looked around his chambers for something in which I could use to defend myself. Or another door perhaps, that led out of here.

"And what would do Maria," Catcher taunted when he caught my gaze darting around the room, "if you escaped me?"

He lunged toward me then and forced me onto the bed. I pushed and kicked and struggled against him. But he settled between my legs and pinned me down beneath him, grabbing my wrists in his hands and anchoring them at my sides, "Remember _this?"_ He seethed. He pressed his hips into me, applying pressure between my legs.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him. I hated him then. I hated him for doing this to me. Hated myself for having given him that part of me that night at my uncle's wedding reception. Hated myself for falling for him. For my weakness.

"I know you remember." He whispered, more calmly now. He rocked against me again. My blood boiled with anger and shame and rage. I knew he could feel my heart pounding against my chest. He dipped his head and ran his mouth along my neck and to my throat, inhaling deeply into my hair.

" _I_ remember. And I could make it known to many others that _I_ have already tasted of the moon princess. What value would you be then? Believed to be defiled and thus no longer pure? Do you believe Robin would want you then?"

"You wouldn't _dare_ , Catcher. You wouldn't..." I whimpered pathetically in defeat. I felt my eyes well up with tears. They flowed from the corners of my eyes, hotly, down to my ears. Catcher remained atop me, oppressively. His eyes were darkened with a sick amusement. He smirked down at me.

"I can play nice. But only if you will." He kissed the hollow of my throat. And I stiffened. Disgusted by him. I couldn't relent. I wouldn't submit to him. I wouldn't. I know the depth of the words he spoke. And if I agreed, it would be like losing my soul. I'd be an empty shell. Hollow and devoid as he took me as his wife. Touched me. Kissed me. Hollow and devoid as he bedded me at night. Empty and broken and lost.

If I played along with his game. Pretended to love him. Marry him and be his wife, bear his children, he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't ruin me. That was what he meant.

Perhaps I could play this game. Perhaps _two_ could play this game.

I squeezed shut my eyes and choked back a sob. Then I opened them and looked at Catcher. I nodded. I knew what I had to do. I had to play along. Regaining as much mental and emotional strength as I could muster, I reached forward as much as I could under his weight and pressed my lips to his.

" _Mmm_...I've missed the sweet taste of your lips." Catcher sat back and pulled me up beside him. He took my face in hands and wiped at the tears with his thumbs. He smiled. I tried to hide my disgust of him. Of how quickly he could go from dark and cruel to kind and gentle.

Catcher stood and straightened his clothes and then smoothed his straight, black hair into place. He cleared his throat, "Now come. We shall rejoin the banquet in which we will profess our love for one another and announce our engagement."

He held his arm out to me and I quickly linked mine with it. We didn't speak as he led us back down through the castle and to the dining hall. I feared then if our absence had been noticed. For surely I could see what conclusion could be drawn of our absence.

I paused before a large mirror in the parlour. Catcher shot me a warning glance then his features softened when he realised why I had stopped. I stared into my reflection. My face was flushed, my eyes red and blotchy. My curls tangled. I couldn't return to the dining hall like _this._ I looked to Catcher with a panicked expression and that's when he too, took notice of how disheveled I appeared.

I ran my fingers through my curls frantically until they sprang back into the perfectly formed ringlets that they were. I wanted to cry again as I looked at myself in the mirror. The sadness in my eyes told a story of my abuse. I smoothed my hands beneath my eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath before turning back to Catcher.

I felt as if I were floating as we returned to the dining hall. My eyes blurred out the sea of faces sat at the table and around the room. _How had I let this happen? I was stronger than this. What was it about Catcher that weakened me so?_

My vision seemed to clear as my gaze fell to Robin. _Robin._ I felt a pang upon my heart as I looked at him. He searched my face. His brow furrowed, he could sense that something was off. I tried to portray in my eyes and in the way in which I held my shoulders that I needed his help. For suddenly at that moment, I felt strongly that perhaps Robin _could_ help.

But would he even speak to me now? Now that I was to marry his cousin? Live here in the castle beside him. Never to be his. Robin had been right. The words he spoke to me when I had seen him last in the forest were true- _it was too late_. Even if I had refused to accept the betrothal between his cousin and I, it wasn't likely that I could, in turn, choose Robin over Catcher. That wouldn't be accepted. Catcher would never allow that, for it would be the greatest dishonour.

We took our seats at the head of the table. We ate. We drank. We laughed. We danced. I was able to set my emotions aside and act as if I truly were happy. In love. Acted as if this truly was something to be celebrated.

I believed Catcher when he said he could destroy me. My reputation. And then I wondered if it had been his plan all along. To somehow put me in the situation I had found myself in at the wedding reception-beneath him like some harlot. I had inadvertently given him leverage over me. Stupidly positioned myself as a pawn in his twisted game.

I felt then my fate had been sealed.

o o o o

 **AN: Darkness so much darkness. Remember this was meant to be part 2, entitled** _ **The Dark Side of the Moon?**_

 **I so wanted to have more to update and not leave it here but that didn't happen. Stay strong, my friends! There is always a light at the end of the tunnel...**

 **I've grown increasingly more frightened of reviews lately. I feel I've been spoilt so far and have an impending sense of doom. Translation: I'm scared of you guys. This is my heart I'm putting out there on the internet...**

 **(That being said, many, many thanks to the "** _ **Guest"**_ **who left some beautifully encouraging words after the previous update. You truly warmed my heart and thank you for appreciating my original and favourite character, Catcher. Thank you!)**

 **And thank you E Freeman for continuing to be my cheerleader! You're awesome ;)**

 **If you shall miss me when I'm gone; keep in touch IG lostlaurab**


	64. Chapter 64

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 64 Romance or Loathing

 _Maria's pov_

I was surprisingly successful at persuading Catcher to agree that the wedding should be held in spring. And during the cold and dark winter months that followed the announcement of our betrothal I had held high hopes that I could devise a plan in which I could escape this nightmare that had become of me.

One in which I suffered in silence. I played my part quite well. _Appearances are everything, Maria Merryweather._ Those strange words echoed through my mind. Someone surely must've spoken them to me before but I could not recall when I've had such a conversation as that and with whom. But the words were there. And they came as a welcome encouragement rather than the warning I believed they were meant to be.

 _Appearances are everything_. I'd chant to myself when I felt my strength faltering. Finding myself fighting the urge to reach for the dagger at Catcher's belt when he wove his fingers through my hair and pressed me against him as he kissed me. The visions would come to me. Horrible visions. Of me doing away with this dark and twisted man.

But I knew I could never do such a thing. Murder. It was ludicrous of me to even have such thoughts. I was one who felt saddened by merely harming the smallest of insects. I had accidently stepped on a caterpillar once and I had cried over the life I felt I had brutally snuffed out.

 _No. I shan't even try_. I scolded myself as I snapped out of my wretched vision, finding my hand having slid down Catcher's flat, hard stomach and inching toward the hilt of his dagger as we kissed. _My Heavens, Maria! What ever are you doing?_ My heart was pounding heavily and my stomach was up in my throat. I froze for the slightest of seconds. Quickly correcting my advance only to mask it as an urgent need for him-I ran my fingers just beneath the waistband of Catcher's trousers and felt him shudder at the sensation.

He caught my wrist gently in his hand and broke away from our kiss. He looked down at me, his head tilted to the side, a slow smirk crept over one corner of his mouth. I looked up into his deep blue eyes-the darkest of blues I had ever seen-like the waters of a lake just before twilight. For a moment I felt frightened. Had he noticed what I was meant to do? That my hand had hesitated at his dagger for the slightest of moments? Or was he upset that I had been so forward, nearly slipping a hand into his trousers?

We were in the drawing room of the castle. Alone. It wasn't often that we found ourselves alone but when we did, we often found ourselves in this precarious situation. Catcher and I had been visiting one another, as we tried to, at least one day each week. It was April and we had been discussing the final details of our wedding with his mother, Emmeline and a few of the staff. But they had soon excused themselves. Leaving Catcher and I to privacy. Such a thing would never have been permitted at the manor and I had a half a mind to wonder if that was why Catcher preferred that I meet him here at the castle rather than coming to see me at the manor.

The doors to the drawing room had clicked shut. The sound seemed to echo in the quiet of the extensive room. I focused on the tea set sat atop a low-lying table between the burgundy velvet settees. I felt the shift of intensity in the room. I could feel Catcher's eyes on me. Watching me. Studying me.

 _Appearances are everything._ I straightened up and plastered a smile onto my lips. Taking extra care to be sure the smile met my eyes. I stood as he crossed the room to me. And I readied myself for what I knew he wanted of me. He embraced me. Fingers twining through my hair, lips mashed against mine. He tasted of peppermint tea and smelt pleasantly of soap and slight perspiration-masculine in that way that boys do.

And that's when the vision had come. Momentarily clouding my subconscious and I had stopped myself from grabbing at Catcher's dagger and doing something awful in which I would surely regret for all eternity. I stood stunned by what I had almost done.

Catcher studied me a long moment. Finally he brought the hand in which he had caught in his to his lips. He kissed the small scar of which he had inflicted over my wrist that night at the beach, and then set my arm down slowly to my side, "Maria, I want nothing more. Believe me, I do." Catcher had finally spoke. I sighed inwardly, he hadn't noticed, he had merely believed I was trying to take things further. "But we must restrain ourselves for we've only a fortnight until we shall truly be each other's. I believe you are most worthy of a bride who becomes a woman on the night of her wedding. I will take you then."

He turned away from me then. In great effort to restrain himself. Not out of anger. And for a moment my heart was warmed by his words. He truly did care for me. Cherished me even. And I respected that. It was easy to get caught up in him at times. To forget his malice. His cruelty. The control he held over me. Easy to get lost in him when he showed me so much love and kindness.

I was so utterly perplexed by what had become of my life-of me, that it was dizzying. I was supposed to be fighting against him. Plotting an escape. A revenge. But along the wretched visions of such, I also found myself disgustingly swooned by him. I felt almost torn between two very separate planes.

Catcher was a handsome and intoxicating creature. And he weakened me. That perfectly chiseled, cleanly shaven face, the way his shiny dark hair would sometimes fall over those vibrantly blue eyes. Eyes fringed in thick, black lashes. The lovely, boyish shape of his lips, so soft and gentle upon mine. He was so tall and lean yet strong. The way he charmed everyone...

 _Maria, you are stronger than that!_ I scolded myself as I did often in Catcher's presence. I would not be seduced by the devil himself. I forced images of Catcher's shirtless body as he had been down at the lake that night. The black markings inked into his chest and down his arms, the way they flowed over the ripple of muscle. I wanted to see those markings again. To run my hands over them, trace the intricate swirling loops with the tips of my fingers...

I felt myself breathing heavily. I was falling prey to lust. And I became sickened with myself, "I should...um-I should return to the manor." I stammered out. My voice shrill and unsteady. I wanted to run. Run out of there. Far away from here. Needed to leave. This wasn't me. This wasn't the way I thought. This wasn't who I wanted to be. One moment I was shrouded in visions of revenge and the next I was melting into his kiss and yearning for more.

It was becoming more challenging to restrain myself the more time I spent here-in the castle-amongst Catcher, amongst his people. I was quickly losing sight of the reality of this all. The threat. The arranged marriage. _Robin-_ His name frozen on the tip of my tongue, caused me to draw in a breath in a gasp. I blinked. Looking back to Catcher in a near disbelief. A shadow of emotion ghosted over Catcher's features as he watched me struggling to grasp my sense of reality. I noticed his hand strangely fumble about within the pocket of his trousers, his eyes locked on mine intensely, as if searching my mind for something in which he feared.

Whilst remaining eye contact he reached out and pulled on the woven silk cord beside him that hung in the corner of the room nearest the fireplace-summoning the butler, "Yes...of course." He agreed slowly. "I'll have Mr. Bagsley order the carriage be brought round."

Back home I retreated to the solace of my tower, my room. I felt dizzy with emotion. Confusion. An overwhelming influx of feelings, strange memories, disappointment in myself, fear. I flopped down upon my bed and stared up into my ceiling. At the stars and sky painted there.

 _You are mine now. And I am yours..._

I awoke with a start. I hadn't realised I had drifted off into a slumber. It was still daylight. Although obviously late into the afternoon. I could tell by the angle of sunlight that made it's way through my window.

I was doused in a slight covering of perspiration. My heart was hammering against my chest, the violent pulsing of blood through my veins caused my head to ache.

 _You are mine now. And I am yours..._

I heard the words as clear as day although I was lost in a fog of confusion. Lost between sleep and awake. I had dreamt. A very, blushingly intimate dream of Robin and I. I was still lying on my back. I turned my head to the side, to the empty space on the left of my bed. I ran the back of my hand over the satiny sheets. Playing out the dream through my mind over and over.

And my heart cried out with an aching pain. With my other hand I touched my lips and ran my fingertips down my throat, between my breasts and smoothed it over my stomach. Copying the images from the dream in which _he_ had touched me. I noticed then that my knees where drawn up, my legs parted. I snapped them shut, crossing my ankles, my head spinning.

 _Robin._ I had dreamt not of the way Catcher had touched me, but of Robin. I sat up abruptly and searched around my room as if Robin had truly been there. The dream felt more than a dream. It felt real. The emotions still coursing through me. Emotions I shouldn't know having never shared such intimacy with someone before. That deep connection.

And those words that echoed in my mind- _You are mine now. And I am yours._ I could recognise that voice anywhere. It was clearly Robin's voice whispering those words to me so endearingly, so full of passion. I blushed again as the images ran through my mind.

How could my thoughts conjure up what it felt like to make love when I never have? This dream felt so true, felt more of a memory than a dream but how could that be? Behind my closed eyes, I relished in the images from the dream of Robin and I locked in a passionately intimate embrace. His rough hands over my body hungrily. Loose curls hanging down, brushing against my face as he moved against me. My lip ensnared by my teeth as I fought to quiet my moans of pleasure.

 _I need to see him. Robin._ I felt urgently. Sitting up, my eyes darting about the room searching out nothing in particular. I was lost in my thoughts. My brain swirling in confusion, in question. Questioning my reality. All these strange feelings, these echoes of voices in my head. The dreams. The visions. The urges. They were becoming too much. It was draining the life from me. Weakening me.

I was known for being level-headed. Strong in my mentality. Confident in my decisions. Even stubborn. But it seems ever since I have met Catcher I had begun to loose sight of that in myself.

Could it be possible Robin and I had shared the same dream? I knew one thing for certain-if I were to see him, I would most definitely be able to tell by the look on his face. For surely I would harbour the same look having seen the images of us so precariously embraced in my dream that I still held a blush about my cheeks.

Although, even if I did see Robin, I knew a chance to speak with him alone would be most presumptuous of me, of us. Catcher and I were to be married in a fortnight and we had made no plans to see eachother until then. It wasn't likely that I could just barge my way into the castle unannounced. And surely with a crazed look of distraught, surreptitiously trying to have a run in with my betrothed's cousin.

And what would it mean? What would it prove if Robin too had dreamt of us as I had. Was it possible that we subconsciously had met in the dream world? Perhaps this was all my minds doing out of my apprehension. For deep down I knew, no matter how hard I tried to burry it, I loved Robin. Not Catcher.

I flopped back down against my pillows and sighed. That was the final bit of hope I had. Just there. After months of failed plans to do away with this entire situation I was in. The little bit of hope fizzled and died out then. And left me defeated. There was no going back. I could only go forward. The only way I could find any happiness in this was to continue on and forget.

Forget the dream. Forget the kiss Robin and I had shared before Catcher came into the picture. Forget the feelings I held for Robin. Perhaps it was never meant to be. Perhaps Catcher and I were purposed for eachother. And I wouldn't know for all the resisting I did pertaining to him. Pertaining to us. Perhaps that was detrimental to our relationship and that is why I hadn't found happiness with Catcher yet.

I took a deep shuddering breath. A single tear slipped down from the corner of my eye.

 _It was time to relent._


	65. Chapter 65

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 65 Night With the Wicked

 **sexually explicit content**

 _Maria's pov_

I was presented to my new husband much as a prized sheep given as sacrifice in biblical times. Adorned in white-a nearly sheer night dress that brushed delicately over the tops of my feet and a dressing gown to match, tied at my small waist with a white satin ribbon. My hair had been brushed out-soft auburn waves fell down my shoulders. And my face had been scrubbed clean. Drops of rose water were placed at the insides of my wrists and at the little hollow behind each ear.

I let myself go numb. I was far too exhausted from the fit of nerves I had been plagued by all day. I was exhausted enough just by going through the motions of the wedding that I felt cleanly out of nerves now. Just felt a bit numb. Tired of feeling dismayed.

I repeatedly refused the several offers of wine from the maidservants and my new Lady's maid, Astella. They gave me looks of sympathy and pushed the wine goblets toward me. But I refused them. I hadn't wanted to become intoxicated. I know I needed to keeps my wits about me. To not lose control. That was imperative to me. Doing my hardest to regain whatever sense of control I could capture when it came to Catcher.

And I was most definitely the type of person who could handle the stresses of difficult situations whilst maintaining sobriety. Much unlike my father. Who would turn to drink at the slightest inclination of a tribulation. I _had_ sipped at a goblet of wine during the wedding reception and although it was true that it didn't take much for me to become intoxicated I was far from that by now. Long after a heavy meal and hours of watching the De Noir clan indulge themselves in celebration.

Now here I stood, very much my sober self, in Catcher's bedchambers. Surprisingly and eerily calm, if only momentarily. Catcher stood with his back to me, one hand braced on the mantle of the fireplace and the other clasped around a cut-crystal glass of what appeared to be water. I was instantly gladdened to see that he was not partaking in anymore drink. And I could see by the way in which he held himself that he, had too maintained his sobriety. I gave a thankful sigh, inwardly, as the thought of an intoxicated man slobbering and groping at me would be most unpleasant.

I was also thankful for the fire that blazed in the fireplace. The nights were still quite cold in early spring and I have quickly found that the castle was also a rather cold and drafty place. With the comforting glow of the fire and that of the many gas lamps, Catcher's elaborate bedchambers felt warm and inviting despite it's size.

I smiled slightly to myself at the sight of Catcher, standing shirtless in just his black trousers and bare feet. It had only been once that I had seen Catcher so immodestly dressed. And I was amused by the memories of such-that strange night on the lakeshore. He appeared much younger in this way, less formal. Even though he was still very much a young man at only the age of twenty-one. From across the room I squinted at his back before he turned, trying to study his markings. Trying to understand it. For I have never seen permanent markings on one's skin before and I wanted to know why ever had he felt compelled to do that to himself?

Catcher turned to me then. His eyes were dark in the ambient glow of the room. My breath caught and I lost the numbness I had previously welcomed and my nerves returned. I was quite, ever so particularly, nervous for this moment happening right now. My pulse soared and I could hear the beating of my heart in my ears. I swallowed.

"Maria," Catcher breathed, his voice deep and calm. He held a hand out toward me and said, "Come."

Shyly I looked down at my hands which I hadn't realised I had been wringing together. I inhaled deeply and crossed the room to the generous seating area that surrounded the fireplace. I accepted Catcher's hand and let him draw me into an embrace.

He stepped back and admired me. His head tilted to the side and a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, "You look beautiful." He whispered, reaching out and stroking his thumb along my jaw, "So young. And so innocent."

I thought then of the words he spoke to me as we had lain about the sand on the beach that night at the lake, _'_ _Your vulnerability and naivety-that beautiful innocence you harbour, Maria, draws me to you like a predator to it's prey.'_ And I recoiled slightly. My eyes snapping up and meeting his. But there I didn't find a threat. Instead his eyes held what appeared to be of a deep longing. He was calm and gentle. He spoke softly to me. There was no sign of malice. I let myself relax. Allowed it in my exhaustion. I was eager to let my guard down, longing for sleep after such a long and eventful day.

Catcher glanced toward the bed and then back to me, studying me, "You look tired, love. If you shall long for sleep, I shall let you sleep. But first," Catcher paused for effect, gauging my reaction, he saw how my shoulders had fallen. Would he truly allow me to sleep? And not consummate our marriage straight away? I thought gleefully.

"But first, _what?_ " I urged. It was the first time I had spoken since I had been brought to his room. His eyes twinkled with amusement. He was toying with me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I didn't much fancy having a go at.

"I have a surprise for you. Well nothing really...it's just. Tomorrow...I have arranged for us to travel to London. I thought perhaps...perhaps you've missed the city, your old home and would fancy a night or two there."

I gasped. My hand flew up to my lips and I could feel my eyes mist in a threat of tears. Joyful tears. No one has shown me such a kindness since I have been here in Moonacre Valley. Without thought I leapt into Catcher's arms, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and squeezed him. The force of which caused his step to falter and we nearly fell to the ground laughing.

I stepped back and shook my head incredulously, "A surprise indeed. How very thoughtful of you!"

"A bit of a honeymoon, yeah? It'd be most pleasant to have the privacy of just each other's company whilst we...got to know one another more closely."

I nodded then. My eyes wide. I felt warmed all over by his kindness. I drew closer to him and he seemed hungry for my touch. Nervously I placed my hands against his bare chest and whispered, "It would be most pleasant indeed."

He was looking down at me with such a longing in his eyes. To be wanted. To be needed. To be loved. He almost appeared like a young boy, so much so I could easily image what he had looked like as a young boy. With his eyes large and rounded with need to be loved and cared for as they were now. And it weakened me.

I leant up onto the tips of my toes and kissed him. I felt him melt into me. His warm hands snaked around my waist and pulled me snuggly against him. And he groaned with want as he kissed me back.

 _One step at a time._ I told myself as alarms went off in my head. I have kissed Catcher before. We were kissing now. I tried not to think about how this time would be different. This time I was his bride. It was the night of our wedding. We were alone-permitted to be. And it was expected of us that our marriage be consummated.

I pulled back out of fear as Catcher's kisses became more heated and urgent. I placed shaking hands against his chest, pushing away very slightly as I attempted to calm my breathing. I traced a finger over the swirling black lines that were inked over his chest. I looked up at Catcher inquisitively, "What do these mean?" I asked.

Catcher stared down at me a moment. I could see that he was calculating within his mind his answer. Gingerly he took my wrist in his hand and removed it from his chest, "Let's leave that for another time." He said with a hint of sternness. I nodded. And watched him as he began to snuff out the gas lamps around the room.

I stood in place, nearest the warmth of the fire as he did so. The room growing increasingly darker. My eyes adjusted quickly. And when we were left in just the warm, orange, flickering glow of the light of fire, Catcher was at my side again. He took my hand, "Come." He whispered and he pulled me along with him and over to the bed where we stood.

His hands paused at the little white satin ribbon at my waist and he looked into my eyes. When I made no move to protest he pulled on the strings until my dressing gown fell open. Slowly he reached in and trailed his hands along my waist and up to my shoulders where he brushed the fabric away. My dressing gown floated down to my feet.

He stepped closer to me and I could hear him swallow before he spoke. He leant in, breath hot against my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "May I touch you?" He whispered.

I licked my lips. My mouth felt dry and my chest was beginning to heave with laboured breath. At my hesitation he took my face in his hands and tilted it up to him, locking eyes with me, " _Please?_ " He pleaded and then pressed his lips to mine ever so softly.

I merely nodded, unable to speak. My pulse quickened. Catcher and I had touched before but never in this way. His hands haven't yet explored my naked skin nor mine his. I recalled the way in which we had touched intimately last, beneath the stars, nestled into a grassy knoll. Very much hindered by a number of clothing. When we had stolen away at my uncle's wedding reception.

His long fingers moved expertly over the little pearl buttons at my chest and he quickly did away with them. Without pause he pushed my nightdress from my shoulders and let it fall slowly from my body. His hands quickly replaced where the fabric disappeared. Down from my shoulders, along my arms and finally my breasts. From there he slid his hands down, pushing the fabric from my waist and then the curve of my hips in which it had caught. My nightdress then pooled at my feet.

Catcher pulled me against him tightly so I wasn't left to feel vulnerable, covering me with his body as we stood beside the bed. He slid his hands back up over my hips and along the dip of my waist, splaying them across my stomach. He kissed me then as he relished in the feel of my bare skin. I felt a soft groan in his chest. He pulled back slightly and asked me, "May I look at you?"

I was taken aback by how gentlemanly he was with me. He must know how positively terrified I am at this moment. And his continued kindness further weakened me. I hadn't expected him to treat me in this way. With the ways in which he has treated me before, the threats he has made, I greatly feared that he would force himself on me. I greatly feared that he'd touch me with a bruising touch.

This time I placed both hands on his face, lifting up onto my toes to reach him, pulling him down to me. I kissed him delicately before whispering against his lips, "Yes."

I dropped my hands and took a step back so as he could look upon me. His hands remained at my waist. I watched him as he studied the feminine curves of my body hungrily. He licked his lips and then stepped closer, dipping his head into the crook of my neck, doing things there with his mouth that made me shudder and my knees threaten to give out.

He pulled back to tell me, "You are so beautiful. So beautiful." I gasped when his hands slid further up and curled over the curve of my breasts, moving caressingly. His mouth returned to my neck and then my throat. And I gasped again when his mouth replaced his hands at my breasts. My skin prickled in a covering of little bumps at the sensation of his hot mouth, wet and soft over my breasts.

He was pressing his hips against me now. His lips over mine. His tongue touched mine and slid past and then ran along the inside of my bottom lip. My head was beginning to spin at these new sensations. Urgently his hands went his belt where he fumbled whilst keeping his mouth over mine.

I felt nearly faint. Surely I knew this was to come next. Surely he wouldn't be too keen on merely snogging me into the wee hours of the night. There was no preparing oneself for losing one's virginity was there? Perhaps it's the same for everyone, you must allow yourself to become unhindered and flow from the moment. Not think ahead.

My heart was beating more rapidly at the clinking sound Catcher's belt made when it hit the floor along with his trousers. And I noticed his chest was rising and falling more heavily. His kisses became more urgent, less slow and gentle.

"You can touch me...if you so desire. You mustn't feel ashamed. We belong to each other now." Catcher's deep voice rasped heavily. I froze. I could barely manage his hands touching _me_. I most definitely had not imagined myself touching _him._ Hesitantly I slid my hands over the smooth, hard planes of his stomach and up to his chest. Noticing, pleasantly, the ripple of muscle over taut skin.

His hand clasped over mine, "Not like that. You know what I meant." He pushed my hand down past his waist and I tensed, resisting. He cocked his head to the side and smirked at my timid expression, "You are frightened to touch me?"

I swallowed. I knew if I spoke my voice would come out a quiver, appearing weak and feeble. He brought my hand up to his lips where he kissed my palm and smiled, "I won't make you touch me. But only if you'll allow me to continue to touch you." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

He reached behind him then and pulled the covers back on the bed, revealing a deep crimson, satiny sheet. He turned back to me and I tried desperately to hide the trembling that began in my body. My teeth nearly chattered with fear.

"I'm going to make love to you, Maria. Not harm you. Please, you mustn't fear me so." Catcher pleaded, having noticed my trembling. I blushed profusely. I could feel the heat creeping up across my cheeks. I nodded and he backed me up until the backs of my knees met the edge of the bed and then I let him lift me onto the bed. He climbed over me, hands against the mattress on either side of me, pressing gently as he kissed me, coaxing me to lie back. I did.

His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw, my neck, my throat. He paused at my breasts, the sensations eliciting quiet moans that escaped me. He continued trailing kisses down my body. I froze when he was now half way down the bed and he ran a hand over my thigh, gripping it and parting my legs slightly. I felt utterly vulnerable and greatly desired to keep my modesty. I tried to pull my legs back together. This was against everything I have ever been taught about being a lady.

" _Relax_..." Catcher breathed heavily. His mouth moved along the inside of my thigh sending shivers over my body. Closer and closer he inched and I was ready to bolt up from the bed and run from the room when he switched to the other side and repeated what he had done.

I know he could feel me trembling beneath him. What he did with his mouth over my skin was something in which I felt great pleasure. Yet still I was utterly terrified. As if I were doing something incredibly wrong. Bad. I nearly imagined my uncle storming into the room and scolding me and dragging me home. This felt wrong of me. Something I should not be doing with a boy.

A little cry burst forth from me when in one swift motion Catcher parted my legs and momentarily disappeared between. _What in the devil was he doing?_ I thought. " _Oh!"_ I gasped. " _Oh. My heavens_." I gasped again. He pressed his lips at the most delicate spot between my legs. I gripped at the sheets and twisted away from him. "Catcher, please. I-I don't believe that is...that something like that is _natural."_

Catcher chuckled. He sat up and ran his tongue along his lip. I looked away shamefully. "Really? Is that what you believe? Most girls would disagree." He shrugged nonchalantly and I blanched at him. He sighed, looking slightly frustrated. "I'm sorry I frightened you. I should have asked first."

He hovered over me again. Kissing me harshly until I was flat on my back again. I tried to calm myself. I know this was going to happen whether or not I wanted it to, so I might as well enjoy it and let it be pleasurable. But part of me did want this. Part of me was lusting after this boy hovering atop me. His shiny black hair was hanging over his eyes the way that I liked. Deep blues eyes that were alight with intrigue and passion and lust.

Catcher settled between my legs much like I had let him in that little grassy knoll not too long ago. He rocked against me until I moaned and tilted my hips up to met him. Looking for relief of the pleasure that he built there. He chuckled into my mouth, "I can feel that you're ready now." He said.

And I wondered how ever he could? But he wore a smile of confidence and experience. I felt him reach down between us. I looked down and then squeezed my eyes shut. And willed myself to open them again. He took himself in hand and bit his lip as he nudged himself against me. I drew in a shuddering breath, my heart thundering in my chest again.

"This may hurt a bit, love." He told me rather matter of factly. He gave an apologetic smile. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him nudge against me a bit further. "Maria...look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. It was too intense. I wanted to look away but something in his eyes told me not to, "I love you." He whispered and he pushed himself inside me. I was so distracted by what he said, the words swirling around in my brain that I almost didn't notice he was pressing himself into me. He had never told me he loved me. That was the first time.

Quickly snapping back into reality, I could feel everything. I tensed, tightening my legs at his hips to stop him from pressing further. He pulled back and waited until I relaxed again before giving another shallow thrust. His arms were trembling with the effort in which he restrained himself at this slow pace. He sunk in a little deeper and I shrieked, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him down against me.

"Kiss me. Please, just kiss me." I begged. I needed him to distract me again. He placed his mouth over mine and his tongue swirled over mine. Losing control he plunged into me and I cried out at the pain in which my body stretched to accommodate him for the first time. Before I could recover he pulled back and plunged down into me again. A mixture of pain and pleasure overcoming me. I know we both felt it as he broke my barrier greedily.

" _Catcher..."_ I whispered against his ear. He gave a groan of approval misreading my plea. I stiffened and placed my hands at his hips to stop him. Catcher stilled himself. He brought his face up from where he was buried into the crook of my neck to look at me, "Is it still hurting, Maria? Because really I'm not even in all the way yet but I don't want to hurt you..."

I felt a twinge of foolishness and looked away to hide my embarrassment by the words he just spoke. Tenderly he brushed my hair back from my face. I turned back to him and we shared an unspoken depth of emotion between us.

"Forgive me, Maria. Please just tell me if I'm hurting you. I'll go slower." He pressed his lips softly against mine and I let my legs fall to the sides, an invitation for him to continue. "Try to relax, Maria. Bloody hell. I don't believe I'm going to last much longer." Catcher shifted his weight over me and pressed himself further into me, slowly, allowing me to adjust to him as he did. I heard myself gasp as he pulled back and gently pressed into me again and yet again. I whimpered at the pleasure, clinging to him, digging my nails into his shoulders as the intensity grew.

I tried to keep myself from crying out as Catcher thrust into me. I hated that I was beginning to feel bits of pleasure. But I was. Hated that part of me had wanted this. I thought then of the dream I had about Robin and I. And the emotions I had felt from the dream. I didn't feel those emotions now, with Catcher. I had tried. I had tried to forget but here I was making love with Catcher for the first time and wickedly thinking of Robin. My head spun in confusion and shame. Catcher quickened his pace, stabbing into me deeply. I felt bruised inside. And yet oddly I too felt pleasure-a sort of good feeling ache deep within me.

Finally Catcher let out a groan, stilling and I felt a warmth seep between us. He collapsed against me breathing heavily before falling beside me on the bed. He draped an arm over his forehead and stared up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling heavily.

And that's when I remembered. That's when the truth was revealed to me.

 _..Not until I get to see what Robin already has..._

 _... It's such a shame 'twasn't I who found you first. And then it would be my child you're carrying and not his..._

 _...He only ever wants what he can't have..._

 _...I shall meet you on the other side..._

" _Oh! Oh heavens._ " I gasped and Catcher gave a moan of approval. But it wasn't what we had just done that astonished me. Memories poured back into my mind. From eldest to newest. Swirling so swiftly I wasn't quite sure what was truly happening. Wasn't quite sure which reality was real. And for a moment, I wasn't quite sure which one I wanted to be real.

I glanced at Catcher lying on his back beside me. What had happened? _What was happening?_ Why had we-? _Oh heavens, this is wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._ It was so wretched I wanted to refuse it.

It made me to feel I was struggling on the brink of two very separate realities. The fates of life awaiting my decision to choose which one I wanted to believe. Which one I wanted to live in. Was that even possible? I felt the urgency of my decision. The space between the realms was closing in on itself. Becoming harder and harder for me to grasp at it. Harder and harder for me to remember. It was but a glimmer. A glimpse of truth. I just had to believe.

 _I have betrayed Robin._ I choked back a sob. And I felt Catcher's sweaty hand smooth down along my arm, comfortingly. He turned to his side and propped his head up by his hand, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I wish it didn't have to be that way. I promise, it'll start to feel much more pleasurable for you once you've become accustomed to having me inside you."

I choked back another sob. I felt so utterly uncomfortable having such an intimate conversation with him. How vaguely he discussed his _being inside me._ Oh, heavens. This was all wrong. My stomach did a flip at the thought of having to make love with him again.

Another blurry memory surfaced.

I remembered snow, lots of snow. And feeling so utterly cold and terrified. I was running, struggling for footing as someone pounded after me. He caught me and struck me across the face. In the memory I looked up into the face of the man who was now lying beside me. And I remembered that Catcher was dangerous. Very dangerous.

I fought the urge to flee. For I felt strongly then that it be most imperative I continue on in a feigned ignorance. Fleeing would only be bring direct harm upon myself. I had to fight him another way. Even though I knew the depth of what that meant.

I brought my legs together and curled in onto my side but otherwise, remained where I was, barely moving. My mind was racing. My heart pounding. I hated myself for having wanted this. It was true, I had wanted Catcher. Whether it be of lust or of my stolen life. It was still something I had chosen to do. I could have fought harder. I should have. But I didn't. I willingly lay in Catcher's bed. I willingly became his wife. Hadn't I?

The intensity of the emotion in which Catcher and I had just shared must have somehow brought me to this threshold between the two realms. The impossibility of it all. How it deceived time. I lay there frozen, afraid to move. I tried to close my eyes but I wasn't strong enough for the truth that was being poured out behind them. The memories flicking by, the voices echoing painfully. The sound of Robin's voice as he spoke softly to me in the quiet of the night.

Those memories and voices began to fade and I panicked. I tried then to reach deep into my mind to grasp onto to them. Keep them. The truth was slipping from me and I was soon re-adhering to the lie. I had to fight hard to resist the welcoming fuzziness that attempted to shroud what had been revealed to me. It could be so easy to just let the truth slip away and stay here in a blissful ignorance.

That was the choice that awaited me; Choose truth and suffer truth. Or choose the lie and live in blissful ignorance.

 _Empty and hollow and devoid._ Just as I had predicted. I couldn't do that to Robin. His life had been stolen too. Everyone's lives have been stolen. I had to be strong for all of them.

I made my choice then. I chose to believe what had been revealed to me by unknown forces. Perhaps the moon sought favour with me once more. And blessed me with revelation.

The revelation strengthened at my decision. The memories of our true reality solidified. I felt hot tears silently slip from the corners of my eyes. I thought of Robin. I recalled my real first time. And now I knew how horribly wrong this all was. I remembered what true love was. This was fear and control. This was stolen. This was a farce. This was greed and hatred and jealousy. Not love. Not love at all.

I waited for something of dramatic proportions to happen. Much like it had when Catcher had brought us here. How I had spiraled backwards through time. But nothing changed. My heart sank.

Part of me had been naive in my belief that when I made my choice over which reality I wanted that this would all end and I would somehow return to my true life. I even had imagined that perhaps this was all a terrible dream. That it was possible I was perhaps under a sleeping curse inflicted upon by Catcher. One in which he could enter as well and take advantage of my dreams. Creating a world together in our minds in which I were his.

But that wasn't true, was it? This wasn't a dream. A curse, yes. But everything that was happening was real. _What happened? What had Catcher done?_ My mind wouldn't rest. Flowing from one thought to the next. One theory to another. One memory to another.

I was laying there beside Catcher in his bed. The covers now drawn up over us. Unable to sleep. I felt too disgusted and plagued by guilt to allow myself the comforts of sleep. Although Catcher had fallen asleep rather quickly. His breath falling evenly and deeply as he lay peacefully on his back. I hadn't yet moved. I was afraid to wake him and I remained motionless, lost into the harrowing depths of my mind. Theorizing and analysing. Playing and replaying the memories.

I was trapped. Trapped beneath this man as he had made love to me. As he stole from me. Stole from my real husband. Took for himself what wasn't his. I hated myself for allowing this. I hated what I knew I must do. But I saw no other way. Catcher could not know that I had become aware of the truth of what he had done. Not until I had a plan.

My heart was aching at what I recalled. I kept seeing the last day in which had brought us here. And it pained me deeply, my breath was stolen from my lungs, when the memories of him returned- _our son_. That day in which I recalled Catcher and I struggling against eachother in the snow, I had been at my son's grave. I wept silently as the wound on my heart was torn open again. It felt as if I had lost my child all over again-remembering in this way. My mind now flashing images of the night I had bore him.

For the slightest of moments I almost regretted my decision of choosing truth for already there was suffering here. I imagined the numb ignorance I'd be surrounded in now if I had chosen to live the lie instead. But I knew that would be weak of me. Unfair of me. I was stronger than that.

I was beyond exhaustion now. Physically and mentally exhausted. I was beginning to shut down in an effort to preserve what little I had left in me. My face stung from the salt of my dried tears. My eyes were fluttering shut against my will. But I felt strongly the need to sort this out. What would tomorrow bring? What was my plan? I needed a plan. I tried to fight sleep but the urge overpowered me. And just before darkness enveloped me as my eyes fell shut, I whispered more to myself than to Catcher as he slept beside me, "I know you did this somehow and I will make sure you regret it."


	66. Chapter 66

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 66 Suffer Truth

 _Maria's pov_

I awoke the next morning with a groan. My eyes felt swollen and burned from the salt of my tears. I stretched onto my back and blinked up at the ceiling halfway expecting to see the stars and sky as painted on the ceiling of my room at the manor. I froze. As the realisation washed over me quickly. I was most definitely not in my bed at Moonacre Manor. Nor was I in the bed that Robin and I had shared. It was juvenile of me to believe that this all would disappear so easily and my life would return to the way it was.

I was in Catcher's bed. I was Catcher's wife now. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It glittered majestically in the early predawn light that filtered through the heavy drapes. I wondered then where the beautiful ring was that Robin had given me. The one that had belonged to his late mother. My heart felt heavy with burden. I felt exhausted, already, upon having woken up at the truth that had been revealed to me. And the burden of needing to find a way to avenge what was stolen.

Catcher wasn't lying beside me in the bed. I sat up and winced at the bruised feeling I felt between my legs. I held the covers up over my naked breasts and glanced around the bedchambers. Taking note the key was not resting in the lock on the door, meaning essentially, that I was locked in. I had half a mind to believe that Catcher did that purposely.

Was it even possible that I could remember what Catcher had done? Did he live in fear of that? And now that I knew, would it be possible for me to continue on as if I hadn't known. To pretend to be in love with him? I squeezed shut my eyes as my stomach acids rose up to my throat at the thought. And the memories of last night. How I betrayed Robin. Making love with Catcher, clinging to him and moaning his name as he brought me pleasure. The warmth I felt of his release. That wasn't something I wanted ever to feel of another man. It sickened me. _Forgive me, Robin_. My heart cried out in shame and regret.

I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head upon them. When I opened my eyes they fell to Catcher's dagger that sat upon his night table on my left. And I realised then why I had those visions prior. The awful ones of me doing harm to Catcher. Because somewhere deep down part of me was screaming the truth to my own self. A deep hatred buried. The need for revenge. The urge to fight for what was stolen. What he had done.

 _What had he done?_ One moment Catcher and I were fighting in the snow covered grounds of the castle and the next I had presumably fallen from my horse in the middle of the forest. And it was summer.

 _I could make your pain as if it had never come to pass..._

I remember Catcher clasping my hand over his and in it was an amulet. One he had showed me, one in which hosted two single moon pearls. " _Impossible."_ I breathed to myself. Impossible but unfortunately true.

It's as if he rewound the hands of time. But how had none of us known? I sat up straighter. Was it possible that Catcher was unaware as well? Was it possible that only I was aware what Catcher had done?

I nearly jumped at the sound of a door clicking open. I hadn't yet prepared myself to see him. I was frightened of what he'd see in my eyes. _I can't do this. I can't do this. You must! You must!_ I chanted to myself as Catcher emerged from the en suite in a dressing gown. I fought hard to smile at him and I hoped in the dim light of the room that he didn't see how my mouth quivered at the forced smile.

"Good morning, love. I trust you slept well in your new home?" His eyes twinkled bemusedly. He looked delightfully happy and those awful visions threatened at the corner of my mind. I felt my eye twitch with hatred. I was faltering so soon. His smile faded at the silence that ensued. _Be strong, Maria. Be strong!_

"Quite well, indeed." I finally managed. My voice came out smoothly despite the struggle. His shoulders relaxed and relief washed over me. _I can do this. I know I can._ Catcher crossed the room and retrieved my dressing gown that was still lain about the floor from last night. He came back around the bed to my side and held it out to me.

"There is still time if you should wish to bathe before we leave." He told me as I retrieved my dressing gown from his outstretched hand. I was still clutching the covers up to my chest. I didn't feel comfortable being fully unclothed before him. I wanted my body to be only for Robin's eyes.

"London. Yes." I heard myself say aloud. I had almost forgotten we were to travel to London today. Alone. _Oh heavens!_ I am not ready for this. I wanted to see Robin. Needed to see him. What if it were possible that Robin knew too? Perhaps the revelation came to him at the same time it came to me? I hadn't yet devised a plan. I was hoping today I could do so.

"You all right, love? You look a bit poorly." Catcher asked as he studied me. I felt shy and looked away. For surely I looked a mess with my eyes most likely red and swollen from crying, my hair tangled and my lips dry and chapped. I nearly flinched when he reached his hand out and stroked his thumb beneath my eye and down to my jaw. The gesture so tender and endearing, left me confused.

"I do believe the events of last night have tired me considerably. Yes. A warm bath would be just." I thought of the stickiness between my legs. A hot bath in which I could scrub Catcher from my skin, yes. That would be just.

Catcher rose from the bed and turned to the wardrobe, "I'll have your maid draw you a bath. There is tea and porridge in the seating area, if you should like." He called over his shoulder. As soon as he was occupied at the wardrobe I leapt from the bed and slipped into my dressing gown. And let out a sigh of relief that my nakedness had escaped his prodding eyes.

Quietly I padded across the room in an attempt to sneak past him to the seating area. But he caught me around the waist and turned me into an embrace. His hands trailed along the curves of my body, down from my waist and over my hips. Claiming me. "My wife," He whispered at my lips almost incredulously, as if it was hard from him to believe it himself, "I can nearly wait to make love to you again."

I swallowed away the lump that rose up in my throat. And numbly I leant up onto the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his. He moaned into my mouth before releasing me. _I can do this. I can do this_. I chanted to myself. I tried to give him an alluring smile before I turned and made my way over to the seating area.

I poured myself tea and picked at my porridge whilst Astella readied my bath. Catcher flitted about the room busily along with another maid packing our trunks. I sat watching silently over the rim of my tea cup. A prisoner in my own mind.

In the quiet of the en suite I let out a deep sigh as I sank down into the warm, steaming water of the bath. It soothed me into the depths of my soul. And I felt tears trailing down from the corners of my eyes. This reminded me greatly of the first time I had met Astella. She had bathed me as I sat broken and tormented much like now, in this very castle. But for reasons completely unrelated. _How utterly peculiar._ I thought. Taking the strange notion as a welcome distraction from the harsh realities of what was to come. What had become.

I felt I know had two lives. Two realities running parallel eachother, similar, although completely opposite. I thought of Robin's father. The real Earl. And how selfishly Catcher had stripped that title from his uncle and gave it to his own father. Why had he done such a thing? Was Sir Henry involved in Catcher's evil doings as well? Had they plotted this together? Was Catcher the only one who delved into dark magic?

And what of that? It was quite possible that my safety was in question. What if I did something to upset Catcher again? I recalled the night of the announcement banquet. Of Catcher's violence then as he had also shown me that day in the snow. The threats he made. It was easy to sometimes forget that side of him. Whether purposely out of self-preservation or by the way he swooned me with tenderness, I did often let it slip my mind.

Not long after, I was dressed and seated in the carriage beside Catcher. I had hoped to somehow come across Robin when had walked through the castle but it was still quite early in the morning and the castle had been quiet. Only the kitchen staff were awake at this hour as they bustled busily preparing the morning meal.

Having a chance to look upon the face of my real husband would unfortunately have to wait until our return from London. I felt saddened at the thought. I remembered how Robin had promised me a real honeymoon come spring, as we had married in the dead of winter and travel was not safe. My heart ached at the betrayal in which I was partaking in. My honeymoon did come in spring only it was all a lie. And with the wrong man.

"It will be a long journey as I am sure you are well aware. Perhaps you'd prefer to rest your head upon my lap and sleep?" Catcher stretched his long legs out and rested his feet on the cushioned bench across from us. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. I stared at him for the briefest of moments. At how completely comfortable he was with himself. With what he had done. Not one inkling did he appear stricken with guilt at what he had stolen from his cousin. Stolen from me. It made me wonder again if Catcher was unaware of this world he created. Was that part of what he done? Everyone would forget their past lives?

No it wasn't possible. He must know. Reluctantly I laid my head in his lap and he rested his hand on my waist, securing me from the swaying of the carriage. I remembered something odd of which he has said recently _...'the sacrifices I have made, the things in which I have done to make you mine.'_

We reached London just before nightfall. The coachman bid us farewell at the steps of the magnificent hotel before he left for the carriage house in which he'd stay whilst we were here. The bellboy brought our trunks inside and quickly escorted us to our extravagant room. It overlooked the still busy streets of London and I smiled out the window at what had been my only home for so many years.

"Do you miss it? The city?" Catcher asked, coming up behind me. I merely nodded. He wrapped his arms around me as we gazed out the window onto the city streets. A constable was lighting the gas lamps. Street merchants were shutting down their makeshift shops. Couples passed by hand in hand. The city was always alive with life.

As the evening grew later I coincidently grew increasingly more nervous. My eyes would flick over to the bed in the middle of the room. An ominous reminder of the near impossible task of which I have bestowed upon myself. This was ludicrous. I can't possibly play Catcher at his own game. I wasn't as cunning and clever and evil, for lack of a better word, as he was. And mostly it wasn't just my heart that was being dangerously offered but Robin's as well.

But I felt I had no choice. I knew without a doubt that a confrontation with Catcher would be most detrimental. I was terrified of the cruel things I knew him capable of doing. He worked as if he had nothing to lose. And I, I had everything to lose. That was what I was up against. A monster, essentially.

I remembered the promise I had made to myself in Catcher's bedchambers after he had nearly smothered himself atop me. Pressing against me in an oppressive rage until I relented obediently. Although it was a feigned obedience because I had promised myself that two could play this game. Although at the time I was particularly naive to the wicked depths of what this game truly was.

It was too late. I was already playing the game. And I found myself most definitely on the losing side at the moment. Catcher had already taken me. He had succeeded at stealing me twice from Robin. Once in our real life and again here in this realm, where Robin and I had once again been drawn to one another until Catcher swooped in and extinguished any budding romance that existed between us. Well almost. The feelings Robin and I held for each other were still there.

 _A plan. A plan._ I thought desperately as Catcher and I leisurely strolled hand in hand over the cobble stone streets of London. The chance of fresh air and busy city life came as welcome distraction of what loomed for me back in our hotel room. But a plan I could not conjure. A strategy for my next move in the game eluded me. And I began to feel hopeless. I felt as if I this were all for naught. If I couldn't devise a plan soon, I might as well have just chosen to live the lie. For that's what I felt about what I knew I had to do next.

My heart shattered. This would be so completely and utterly different than last night-going to bed with Catcher. For last night I had been naively unaware of my plight. I felt envy of my blissfully, ignorant self from nearly twenty-four hours prior. Then, my fears mostly pertained to doing the act in and of itself for the first time. Now, now I couldn't even begin to describe the fears, the emotions I was feeling.

Catcher sat on the gold velvet settee beside the dying fire. He removed his boots. I took a deep breath and crossed the room over to the quaint table. With shaking hands I reached for the champagne bottle but just before my hand clasped around it I felt Catcher come up behind me. His hand slid down the length of my arm and snatched the bottle from me. He chuckled softly into my neck and filled our glasses with the sparkling liquid.

Gently he turned me to face him. His thumb traced over my lips before skimming along my jaw. He handed me one of the glasses and took the other for himself. His eyes remained locked on mine as we sipped from the delicate crystal glasses. He was studying me. He must have seen how my hands had trembled when I reached for the bottle of champagne.

 _Appearances are everything, Maria._ I told myself. I let the corner of my mouth turn into a coy smile. _Be strong._ And my hand found it's way along the bulge of muscle of Catcher's bare arm. I took another drink. And another. I slid my hand over to his chest, fingers tracing over the intricate, swirling black markings on his skin. Stark against his pallor. I thought of the first time I had seen Catcher's peculiar marks. That night at the beach _. 'Moonacre Magic, I have found, contains limitations in which I have grown bored and desire to surpass...'_ I recalled the words he had spoken clearly. And an idea formed in my mind.

 _Magic. The amulet. The moon pearls!_

"Maria? You have not heard a word I have spoken, have you?" I blinked rapidly back into reality to find Catcher staring at me inquisitively.

"I-I. Forgive me. I was merely daydreaming about how beautiful our wedding was." I recovered quickly after nearly faltering. I gave Catcher a warm smile. Although my pulse was racing with fear.

"Indeed it was. I must admit, you were quite right about waiting for spring. Having a wedding in the newly bloomed gardens was most beautiful. Almost worth the wait." His eyes darkened lustfully and he pulled me into an embrace. Fingers knotting into my hair and lips searching mine hungrily.

 _This won't go on forever, Maria._ I told myself as Catcher kissed me. As soon as I find that amulet Catcher had used to bring us here, this would all be over. _Was it as simple as that?_ A part of me challenged as Catcher's hands fumbled over the buttons and ribbons of my gown. My head was spinning not with just the intoxication of drink but with also the struggle of my facade.

 _I can't._ I gasped, breaking away from the kiss. My stomach in knots. _I can't do this with him._ Catcher moved to my neck and the sensation sent shivers along my back. Perhaps I could say that I had my monthly. I thought with a glimmer of hope. Wondering how long I could avoid the matter of marital relations. I placed my hands against his chest and pushed slightly away. I was about to tell him I couldn't bed him for I had my monthly. But I soon realised the repercussions of being caught in a lie. And with the closeness Catcher and I now shared...it would be impossible to feign my bleed.

I tried honesty instead, "Catcher...I am afraid...I-I." I stumbled over my words, my chin quivered as I fought back tears.

He caught my face in his hands. His eyes were rounded and sincere, "What ever it is, you can tell me."

I stared back at him for a heartbeat. It was hard to see him as the monster he truly was when he treated me kindly. When he looked at me so tenderly and spoke so softly to me. "I'm afraid it's going to hurt...when we make love. I feel a bit sore, from the first time. It just didn't feel the proper thing to reveal to you." I told him, awkwardly. It was the truth. I felt a bit bruised between my legs and found myself wincing uncomfortably upon sitting.

"I have waited a long time to take you as my wife. I can wait one more night." He dropped his hands to his sides and walked over to the side of the bed. I stared after him incredulously and finally let out a sigh of relief. I turned away as he removed his trousers. Realising then that I was stood in my undergarments as well, my dress pooled in a heap at my feet.

I snuffed out the lone gas lamp that was still burning and quickly slipped into the black cotton night dress I had found in my trunk. Even though I had managed to avoid being intimate with Catcher tonight, I still found it challenging to lie in bed beside him and sleep.

I climbed beneath the cool, satiny sheets and stifled a yawn. I could feel the heat radiating off of Catcher's body beside me. And as soon as I curled onto my side, Catcher's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against him under the coverings. He moaned into the crook of my neck where he inhaled deeply and trailed kisses over my skin. I wanted to stiffen up with fear. It took all I had to pretend to melt into his touch.

"Good night, Catcher." I told him. A firm reminder that that was as far as we were going tonight. After all, he had agreed. I heard him sigh in defeat and he turned onto his back. _Oh thank heavens._ I thought to myself.

I waited until long after I was sure Catcher had fallen asleep. And even longer after that to look for the amulet. And quietly I crept from the warmth of the bed and sneaked through the darkness of the room. I was in search of the clothes Catcher had worn. And I knew they were still lain about the floor at his bedside.

I went for his trousers first. Recalling how I had seen him remove the amulet from his pocket the first and only time he had shown it to me. The pockets were empty. I found his waist coat next. Draped over the back of a chair at the small table nearest the door. My hands were shaking for fear of being caught. I reached into each of the pockets finding nothing unusual apart from several five pound notes neatly held together by a small silver clasp.I was about to sigh in defeat until finally my hand brushed against something cold and weighted in the breast pocket.

I clasped my fingers around the object and withdrew it. It wasn't the amulet with the moon pearls. But I had seen this before. It was the small, opaque stone on the black cord I had seen around Catcher's neck once before. I stared at the odd object for a moment. I knew it wasn't just any necklace. It was something more. It reminded me that there was another side to Catcher that I knew nothing of. And it terrified me.

I shuddered as I recalled the strange ritual he had performed at the lake. The dark, chanting incantations he whispered in an unfamiliar tongue. Surely Catcher would keep the moon pearls with hiim at all times, wouldn't he? For they were powerful which made them dangerous. I knew they must be here.

I turned then to Catcher's trunk. And I stared it a moment before approaching it. I lifted the lid and it creaked loudly into the quiet of the night. My eyes flicked to Catcher's sleeping frame in the bed. He stirred and my pulse raced through my veins. I lowered the lid just as Catcher sat up, "Maria?"

"Sorry to have woke you," I whispered, my voice trembled and I hoped he wouldn't notice, "I was on my way to the loo." I disappeared into the en suite, leaning against the door in a panic after I shut it behind me. This was too much of a risk. But I wasn't satisfied sitting around and not accomplishing anything.

The only plan I had at this point was to find the amulet with the moon pearls. From there, I did not know. All I knew was that I had to find the pearls.

The next day brought more awkwardness although mostly on my part. Pretending to be swooned by and even in love with Catcher was demoralising and I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on as such.

We spent the better part of the day in the city. Visiting the shops and such. I was momentarily confused when our stroll ended at the gates of the cemetery. I turned to inquire of Catcher but found him not at my side. Instead he had somehow managed to slip away and was speaking with a street merchant. He turned toward me then with two bundles of white roses. And when he reached me he held them out to me and said, "Let us pay our respects to your mother and father, shall we?"

"You surprise me Catcher." I blurted out seemingly without thought. I felt the warmth of a blush spread over my face. I greatly disliked it when he invoked such feelings within me. I was falling prey to delusion. I had perceived it would be rather challenging to feign affection for this man after what he had done. And I felt ashamed as the day wore on and that hadn't proven to be true.

I was warmed by his thoughtfulness. His careful planning. It hadn't even occurred to me to visit the cemetery where my mother and father rested whilst we were in London. Although on the contrary, my thoughts have been too particularly preoccupied with strife to think of much else in life.

Once again as the evening drew near I sobered from the illusions. Fearing again the impossibility of what I was convinced I must do in order to protect myself. Throughout the entirety of the day I had chosen to push this part of the game from my immediate thoughts. But now I faced the challenge.

Catcher's arms were around me again. In the quiet of the room. He was whispering things to me that any girl would desire to hear. His hands exploring over the curves of my body hungrily. I had gotten as far as climbing into bed next to him whilst avoiding the inevitable. But he drew me to him beneath the covers.

"Don't think I am unclever as to realise you are trying to avoid me." He breathed bemusedly against my ear. I felt my skin prickle into thousands of little bumps. His hand found the hem of my night dress and slipped under it, running up along my thigh, splaying over my stomach and then curling around the curve of my breast. "You don't know what you do to me, Maria." He moaned approvingly and pressed his hips against my backside seemingly involuntarily. I froze at the feel of his firmness pressing against me. _Oh heavens, Maria! This was an impossible feat._

I remembered what it was like when Robin and I were first married. I had quickly learnt that boys were nearly insatiable. They held generous sexual appetites. And I was most definitely in Catcher's favor at the moment. A scantily clothed woman lying beside him in bed. Presumably _his_ for the taking. His hand then migrated down between my legs. There was no avoiding this.

 _Just one more night ._ I told myself. One more night and tomorrow we'd back at the castle and I could find Robin.I pushed all thoughts of the truth far from my mind. I had to let go. I had to succumb. And I shifted slightly so that Catcher could touch me. His fingers moving delicately in a way that elicited a moan from my mouth.

That was permission enough for Catcher. In one swift movement my night dress was up and over my head and gone. And Catcher was on top of me. He kissed me hungrily, pushing my knees apart and settling between my legs, "I'll go slowly. I'll be gentle. I promise you'll enjoy yourself. _Relax_." He pleaded, desperate with need, against my lips.

 _Empty and hollow and devoid_. I thought, parting my legs wider and allowing him what he wanted. I reached up and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. And the other I braced on the muscular bulge of his shoulder. I pulled him down to me and kissed him. _This will all be over soon._ I said to myself as Catcher slowly pushed into me. And we made love again. For the second time. And For the second time I betrayed my true love.

 **o**

 **AN: I know. I know. I know...Don't hate me.**


	67. Chapter 67

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 67 Dread

 **AN: This update is dedicated to Bin, with a Happy Birthday shout out from your BFF, Elisa! Thank you both for being loyal readers ;)**

The next morning we left London to return to Moonacre Valley. To De Noir castle. I had been optimistic in my thoughts prior but as the carriage drew nearer to my new home I became enveloped in a sense of dread.

As difficult enough as the task at which I have given myself of pretending with Catcher was, I somehow neglected to foresee the even more difficult task of doing so in front of Robin. The thought was sickening. I tried hopelessly to convince myself that surely twasn't often that Robin and I saw each other in the castle. The other De Noirs as I referred to Robin's uncle, aunt and cousins resided in a separate wing of the castle and it was true that we only converged mostly during meal times.

 _I can do this._ I told myself as my mind invented the possibilities. Awkward evenings around the dining table. Making eye contact with Robin whilst Catcher's arms were around me. Claiming me. A constant reminder to Robin that at night I lay with Catcher.

 _I can do this._ I urged myself once more. Pushing the thoughts from my mind. It's almost over isn't it? For surely Robin must be the key? I wished. I hoped. He was my only hope. Robin would know what do. Robin could handle his cousin. Perhaps even Robin's father could be convinced of this treachery. For surely he would demand his title be returned. We could all devise a plan together. I thought. For surely I couldn't do this on my own.

In the far distance the tall and dark stones that made up the castle towers came into view as did the familiar red flags that boasted the family crest. My stomach was knotted in a fit of nerves-A mixture of hope, shame and dread. I tried to focus on the hope. The sun was setting beyond the castle. Setting it aglow. It was beautiful despite the lies that loomed within.

Mr. Bagsley greeted us along with a footman. He informed us with a jolly grin that we arrived at the most opportune time for the evening meal was about to be served. Catcher looked quite pleased. But I hesitated. I knew Catcher and I would be quite the spectacle tonight. Having just been wed and then on holiday in London for a few days. I was quite sure I did not want the attention.

Catcher gave me a look of impatience at my hesitation as I stood rooted in place on the stone steps outside the castle. "Maria, what ever has gotten into you? It's as if I am trying to lead a stubborn horse."

I looked down at his hand in mine, our arms were outstretched because I had stopped where he had continued. He pulled at my hand coaxing me to take a step. I did, not wanting to make a scene. We entered into the parlour and the familiar smell of the castle enveloped me-of damp stone, fire smoke and pine. The smell invoked deeper memories-Of my life as Robin's wife. And my heart yearned for that life again.

"Catcher, I'd much prefer to retire for the evening." I blurted out. Digging my heels into the floor again once we reached the corridor that led to the dining hall. Laughter and chatter and the clinking of glasses and silverware echoed out into the corridor. I couldn't do it. I can't see him. Not yet.

Catcher appraised me a moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing shut his eyes and sighing. We were both tired. Tired from the long journey. Tired from being cramped within the small confines of the carriage as it bumped and jostled us about for the better part of the day. And hungry. We hadn't but some bread and cheese since breakfast.

"And _I'd_ much prefer to have you by side tonight. And every night thereafter. That's were you belong. Understood?" Catcher replied firmly. He gripped my hand more tightly and pulled me along with him down the corridor. I knew not to protest. And as much as he angered me, I put my head down and obeyed.

The footman, Thomas, I believe his name to be had been standing at the door awkwardly, pretending not to listen, he pushed opened the double doors for us. In which I groaned inwardly, a grand entrance I did not want. He made eye contact with me as I passed through the doorway, but quickly and respectfully he jerked his head down, letting his gaze fall to his feet. I glanced back over my shoulder at him after we entered into the dining hall to find that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I furrowed my brow at him. _Did he know something? Was he trying to tell me something?_ Or perhaps he was just concerned for he overheard the way Catcher had spoke to me in the corridor.

The dining hall was either one of two things: Either quaint and awkwardly quiet and formal. Or the complete opposite-lively, loud and bustling. Thankfully tonight was the latter. The De Noirs used any excuse to celebrate. They held almost an open door with the clans members. Which was quite unlike the customs familiar to me in London, where only people of equal or above status were permitted to dine together. It was hard not smile at the enjoyment of the people. The music, the dancing, the haughty drunken laughter.

As the usual, the head of the long dining table sat the De Noirs. I caught sight of Robin's mop of curls beneath his hat and my stomach lurched up into my throat. I subconsciously squeezed Catcher's hand. Enough so that he gave me a sidelong glance and then followed my gaze over to his cousin. He quickly looked back to me again. And I scolded myself inwardly for faltering my facade. Catcher had taken notice of my odd reaction to seeing Robin. And I had reacted so at just his back. I haven't looked upon his face yet. And now I knew I most definitely should not. I must avoid looking at Robin for I knew, I'd surely fall apart.

The men rose respectfully to their feet when I approached the table beside Catcher. I took note that the seating arrangements were nearly the same as they were in my real life. My seat being the same as I was still the wife of the Earl's son. Sir Henry-who I refused inwardly, to refer to as Lord De Noir, sat at the head of the table. Emmeline, his wife and Catcher's mother, sat at Sir Henry's left and beside her sat Caudalie, Catcher's younger sister. Catcher sat at his father's right, followed by me, then the _real_ Lord De Noir and finally Robin. I was immediately grateful that Robin was not sat across the table from me as that would prove to be most awkward. The men took their seats after I.

The table was adorned with a lovely roast beef, boiled root vegetables, cabbage and bread and butter. Despite my fit of nerves, my stomach grumbled it's protest of hunger noisily at the pleasant smells of the meal. Two footman busied themselves with serving whilst Catcher's family greeted us warmly.

"Why, it is ever so lovely to see you and your blushing bride, son." Sir Henry boasted loudly. His cheeks were flushed red with drink and he wore a jolly smile. I pretended to busy myself with spreading my serviette across my lap. If I hadn't been blushing prior I most surely was now. "I trust London treated you well?"

"It did indeed, father. It was quite nice to visit the city again. But we are most gladdened to be home." Catcher replied jovially. In which Sir Henry smiled proudly as if Catcher were a prodigal son. Quite the contrary really, as Catcher would never leave his stolen title and inheritance, I scoffed inwardly.

"Constantine, darling," Catcher's mother, Emmeline practically cooed adorningly at her son, "I do hope you took Maria to the Cavendish Hotel. And Madame La Roux's boutique as well. She most definitely deserves a bit of spoiling, don't you agree?"

"I agree. And yes mother, you have brought me up well. I know how to spoil my lady." Catcher replied and I felt all eyes on me. Nervously, due to the sudden attention, I swooped up the large silver goblet set before me and drank from it deeply. It was wine. It burned down my throat and I fought back a cough. I realised then that everyone was awaiting some sort of appreciative reply of adoration from me.

"Ah, then I have you to thank, Emmeline. For Catcher has spoilt me indeed whilst we were in London." For show, I gazed up at Catcher as endearingly as I could muster and slipped my hand into his. His family looked most pleased at our display of affection.

"I am ever so pleased that you have finally settled down, Constantine. And I know I've said this more than once but we couldn't be more pleased over your lovely choice of bride." Emmeline continued.

I let my mind drift to a faraway place as the conversation carried on without me. How odd it was, this parallel world Catcher put us in. I pondered over Emmeline's words. Here, there didn't seem to be any prejudice between the Merryweathers and De Noirs. No rivalry. No fighting. I was considered a ' _lovely choice of bride'_? I thought back to the night that Robin's father had discovered our love affair. At how utterly displeased he had been with Robin. How he had shunned me even though I was carrying his son's child all because of a name.

As I looked around the table at the faces familiar to me I was most definitely under the impression that no one knew what had happened to them. We were all oblivious. Well, I no longer. Perhaps due to the fact that I am the last moon princess and I act as channel, a vessel for magic. I am able to harbour and wield magic should it become available to me.

An epiphany came to mind at that thought. About the night in which I had become aware. If Catcher is wielding magic himself, it must have been passed between us on our wedding night, whilst we had been intimate. And that's how the truth had been revealed to me. Magic had channeled from him to me. Could it be possible that I could somehow harness it from him? Take it from him?

I pondered over my epiphany for the remainder of the meal. And filed it away as a secondary plan lest I were unsuccessful with finding Catcher's amulet.

"Let us retire for the night, love. For I am much to exhausted to partake in the festivities." Catcher leant over and whispered into my ear. He ran his hand along the top of my thigh beneath the table. I merely nodded.

Lord De Noir had left the table not long before so when Catcher stood and offered me his hand, I turned to find myself looking squarely at Robin. Robin looked at me blankly, he brought his lip between his teeth and stood and left the table, coldly.

"Well, goodnight to you as well, dear cousin!" Catcher called after him mockingly. He bid the rest of his family goodnight and then pulled me against him, wrapping his arm around my waist and lead me out toward the corridor. I floated alongside him numbly. It hurt deeply to have Robin look at me as he had. Look at me as if he cared not for me. To see in him that he had forgotten us. Well more as his memories of us had been stripped away.

In the quiet of the room we shared I remained numbed. _Tomorrow._ I told myself. Tomorrow I will search for the amulet. Tomorrow I will confide in Robin. I could trust him. I knew I could. What if he could be convinced? I needed his help. As impossible as it seemed, he _has_ helped me before. I was able to convince him before. Back when I was his enemy. Back when being a Merryweather was a threat. I _had_ convinced him to set that aside and help me find the moon pearls.

Catcher had stripped himself of his clothes rather unabashedly and he smirked when he caught me unable to look away. I hadn't meant to stare and I cursed myself for doing so. But it was more of an odd curiosity than lust, for it wasn't often at all that I'd see a man in this way. And curiosity had momentarily gotten the better of me.

I huffed and made my way to the other side of the bed. Without letting myself feel the emotions of what I was doing, mostly out of exhaustion knowing there was no way around this, I may as well just let go and get a good night's sleep, I slipped between the cool, clean sheets with a yawn.

Immediately I felt strong arms slip around my waist and Catcher pulled me against him. He was warm in a comforting way that made me relax into him. But then his hands migrated over my body. I sighed and mumbled into my pillow, "Catcher, go to sleep."

"Well oddly enough, I am quite awake now." He chuckled. And I was glad that he found that amusing for it had been quite bold of me to instruct him and I had instantly regretted it after having said so. But then Catcher was silent for a long moment and I could feel the intensity in the room grow. I then felt uncomfortable in his arms.

"I saw the way you looked at him tonight." Catcher stated into the dark. My heart began to beat faster in my chest and I was afraid to move. "Do you wish you were in his bed and not mine?" He moved then, in one swift motion, so that he lay atop me. He grabbed both my wrists tightly and pinned them on either side of my head. He stared down at me with a darkness over his features, "Tell me, do you think of him when I fuck you?"

 _Oh yes, this is the Catcher I know._ He can't help himself can he? Still caught up in a jealous rage despite all he has done. Despite the fact that he has succeeded and stolen me from his cousin. Despite the fact that it was he who lay atop me tonight.

I struggled beneath him, wincing at his tight grasp and the weight of him over me, "Catcher, you are hurting me!" I spat, ignoring his question. Images of the first encounter I had with him swirled through my mind. "And I wish you wouldn't speak to me in that way!"

Catcher laughed. A dark and menacing laugh. I remembered the way he had slid his dagger between my breasts as he had threatened me out in the forest and the look in his eyes when he saw my fear as he yanked it to the side and tore my dress by the sharp blade. "I could hurt you...so easily. I could hurt you without even touching a single hair upon your head."

My eyes widened at his threat. I no longer felt the pain of his oppressive weight, the pain of his hands squeezed over my wrists. I understood immediately. I ceased my struggling. I could see in his eyes when the realisation had flashed over my face. He knew he had defeated me.

He would hurt me by hurting Robin.

"There now see," Catcher began arrogantly. He loosened his grip and instead forced his knee between my legs and settled himself there. "You're in love with him. I can see it in your eyes. You don't even have to put it to words for your body tells me the truth. I don't want to have to hurt you, Maria. You are precious to me. So I forbid you to speak to him, to look at him and if I should ever find you alone with him, I _will_ make you hurt."

Catcher rolled off of me. He lay rigidly on his back beside me. I was afraid to move. My pulse raced through my veins and I dared myself not to cry. I daren't show him how much he had truly affected me. For then he would know how much I truly did love Robin. _Of course I'm in love with Robin, you fool._ I thought. _He is my real husband and you stole me from him._

I could sense that Catcher was wide awake and seething with anger and jealousy. And I, having been jolted through by a rush of adrenalin, too found sleep to elude me. So, I lowered my breathing into a soft, rhythmic pattern and curled onto my side facing away from him. I pretended to sleep. Perhaps if I pretend, sleep will come.

But sleep still had not come and after what felt a long time, after the sound of footfalls and closing doors echoed from the corridor, signaling the rest of the De Noirs retiring for the night, I tried my hardest to not react when I felt Catcher lean over me. I could sense that he was studying me and I almost flinched when I felt his hand gently sweep a lock of my hair from my brow. And ever so softly he pressed his lips to my temple and whispered, "Sleep well, my beautiful."

I felt him leave the bed. And that's when the tears came, silently they poured from behind my closed eyes. Catcher was so utterly complicated it overwhelmed me. How dare he touch me so lovingly after hurting me so cruelly? Robin never hurt me. Robin never played with my heart the way Catcher did. _Robin, I need you._

I heard Catcher rummaging around in the dark and the creak of the wardrobe opening. He draped his long, black cloak over himself and padded quietly in the direction of the seating area. After a moment a small flickering light danced over my closed eyes. I didn't think anything of it for it was dark, the fire had all but died out and was left to a soft amber glow. So it wasn't unusual that Catcher had lit what I thought must be a gas lamp.

I assumed Catcher was having a strong drink whilst he contemplated in the quiet. But my curiosity grew when I heard the low rumbling of his voice and a scratching sound of something scraping over stone. Carefully I shifted to my other side so that I faced toward the seating area where the sounds came from. I waited a moment before I opened my eyes again.

I didn't see Catcher sat in any of the wingback chairs or the settee as I had assumed he'd be. But I could still hear him mumbling something softly. I propped myself up a bit and caught sight of a shadowed frame. I drew in my breath sharply at what I saw. Catcher was knelt on the floor, the hood of his cloak drawn up, bowed within a circle drawn over the floor. There were four white, pillar candles, lit, and positioned purposely in a pattern.

Catcher rose up, his voice growing louder. I could hear more clearly now. It was a chant in an unfamiliar tongue. My heart began to pound against my chest and I dare not move. I caught a flash of silver as it passed over Catcher's palm. His chanting became more intense. He made fist and let small drops of blood drop onto each candle, snuffing them out one by one.

He stood then and turned so abruptly that I hadn't time to lay back down. Our eyes locked. He pushed back the hood of his cloak and as he passed the window I could see by the silvery glow of the moon that his eyes were alight as if he had been fueled with a power. I scrambled up against the headboard as he drew nearer. He laughed.

"You mustn't be frightened of me, you feeble creature. For your body is a sacred vessel in which one day will carry my child. I will not harm you."

"But...you said...earlier, you said you could hurt me so easily."

"And that I can. I was merely stating a fact. But I also said I know how to hurt you without laying a finger upon you, didn't I?" Catcher placed his dagger atop his night table. His eyes never left mine. He smirked at me as he watched the play of emotions pass over my features.

"What was it that you were doing, Catcher? What unholy thing have you done?"

With a look of boredom, Catcher reached up to the chain at his throat an unclasped his cloak. He let it fall to the floor and stood completely unclothed before me. He pulled the covers back on the bed and slipped beneath them, his back against the headboard as mine was. He laughed as he calculated his reply, "Nothing that concerns you, love. Simply a...sacrificial offering of thanks to the one in which I seek. As you may have noticed, I am never in Sunday attendance at the church. For I do not worship the God that you do."

I gasped, "Catcher...what you are doing...it's dangerous."

He laughed again, "Says who? Just because I believe something different from you makes it wrong? You people are all so closed minded. And you speak as if you know what I believe. Don't make assumptions, Maria. It's not very becoming." He turned to me then and took my hand in his, "I could teach you, some day, if you are willing. It would please me greatly as I plan to teach our children as well."

I drew my hand from his involuntarily. My head spun. What if we all become trapped here? Hearing Catcher speak of our future so confidently scared me. I hadn't thought of that possibility. The possibility of being trapped here forever. Did he really believe he had won? And that simply? Did he truly remember our real lives? He played the game so well it was impossible for me to discern.

"Now enough with this," Catcher began, he laid down and adjusted his pillow, "Come lie with me and sleep. We can talk more in the morning. You can ask me anything, I have nothing to hide."

I slid down beside him and didn't protest when he curled himself around me, draping an arm over my side. I didn't care. My mind was busy grabbing onto the hope I believed tomorrow would bring me. For that's all I could do now to keep myself from falling apart. To stay strong. Was to hold on to hope.


	68. Chapter 68

_Part II: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 68 Hope

 **AN: "This is the end. My only friend, the end." The last and final update. Thank you for coming along with me on this journey. Enjoy.**

 **(In case you've noticed and feel confused. I went back through to chapter 42 and labeled from there on out as "Part 2" and added chapter the titles that I had kept to myself. I decided to make part 2 official but keep it attached.)**

I hadn't the chance to slip away from Catcher the next day. Or the day after. Not for a long enough period of time, anyhow, to be able to accomplish anything. I had half a mind to believe that Catcher was keeping a close watch on me. Especially after he had forbid me to even so much as look at Robin of my own volition. I was permitted to speak to him, of course, if Robin had initiated conversation. I couldn't very well ignore him if he were to address me directly. That would arise unnecessary suspicions.

It was during the middle of week. Several days after our return from London. When I finally drew the strength I needed to inquire of some precarious information from my maid. Ever since our first night back, something of which Catcher had mentioned rather casually has had my head spinning. And it terrified me. Especially as avoiding intimacy with Catcher has proven to be nearly impossible. Catcher is not the type of person you say no to. And there were only so many excuses one could use before it became obvious.

I was sat at the vanity table. The one in which Catcher had ordered be brought in for me just this week. Astella, my maid, had just begun to comb out and style my hair. I had been quiet in thought. Debating whether or not I could fully trust Astella. Finally I decided to take of advantage of the situation and tested the waters with her by saying, "Astella, you have sworn an oath of loyalty to the De Noirs, have you not?"

Astella paused. She met my gaze curiously in the mirror before replying, "Indeed I have. But more importantly to you, my lady" she replied, understanding immediately my implications. 

"Then I can trust that what we speak of next will remain in utmost confidence?" I pressed.

Astella cleared her throat and smiled meekly at my reflection in the mirror, "Of course, my lady."

I paused a long moment. Sorting out my words. My voice trembled as I spoke next, "Might you be able to tell me how it is possible for one to avoid a conception?"

Astella's hand faltered, she dropped the heavy, silver clad comb. It clamoured noisily to the floor. We both stared down at it before she bent to retrieve it. "If my lady would sympathize that it embarrasses me greatly to say such things." 

"Please..."

"If I am to understand you correctly then I would say...If a man were to not _finish_ inside a woman, that would lessen greatly the chances of a conception."

I was silent as I pondered over her reply. And I wondered then if that were common knowledge. If that's how most couples tried to control how many children they produced. But that wouldn't help me at all. Astella continued with my hair. She plaited a section at my temple and pinned it back. 

"But what if one needed to do so... _unbeknownst_?" I inquired further. 

"My lady. Please. We mustn't speak of these things."

"This conversation is between only us, Astella. It will never leave this room. As you see, I am putting much trust in you, just as you should trust me."

"Then to answer your question, such a thing has been heard of. But it would be most impossible." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because one could only acquire something as powerful as that from Euleila." 

"The witch. Yes. I know of her. Will she not see me?"

"It is not that. But it is the conflict of allies, my lady."

And I understood immediately. She knew that Catcher and Euleila were well acquainted. That their loyalty lie between each other. She meant that Euleila could not be trusted to not tell Catcher what I had sought of her. My shoulders slumped as I sat before the mirror.

I thought back to my first pregnancy. And how quickly, how easily Robin and I had conceived. How I had became with child the very first time I had ever been intimate with a boy. And each time I lay with Catcher I was that much more at risk. I didn't want to carry his child. That would be blasphemous. _I'd throw myself from a cliff!_ I wanted to shout childishly.

I looked back up at my reflection in the mirror. My face was streaked with tears. I looked broken and empty. I noticed then that Astella was looking at me sympathetically. She placed her hand on my shoulder, "My Lady. It is not my place to say, but please know how privileged you are. Many girls could so lucky to be you. To be the one to produce the next heir. To be married to a handsome and wealthy man."

I didn't feel humbled by Astella's words. Instead I ignored her as another avenue of possibility revealed itself to me. I turned in my chair and faced her, "Astella, perhaps you could see Euleila in my place? And ask of her what I want as if it where for you?"

Astella turned away from me. She busied herself with replacing the silver comb set into one of the velvet lined drawers of the vanity. She shook her head as she began to speak, "I fear you ask to much of me. I am the only person who is in closest contact with you. It wouldn't be very covert, I'd say. As well, I have a reputation to protect."

"So I see that Euleila can't be trusted at all then?"

"When it concerns her, that depends on what one is willing to pay."

"I see...Thank you, Astella. That'll be all."

I remained seated at the vanity long after Astella had left. I felt defeated. It seemed no matter how many options I explored, my fate had been sealed. I still hadn't any luck in finding where Catcher hid the amulet with the moon pearls. And I still hadn't the opportunity to speak with Robin.

How long would I let this go on? I kept promising myself ' _tomorrow'_ but tomorrow would come and go and I was still here. Did I make the wrong decision? Should I have ran screaming as soon as the truth had been revealed to me? What will Robin think of this choice I made? Would he still want me after he knows what I have done? When he learns that I still willingly slept with his cousin after I knew? I didn't want to lie to Robin, pretend that I hadn't learnt the truth until much later. I couldn't live with that guilt...

o o o o

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Catcher's boots stomping over the stone floors. I shifted beneath the warmth of the covers and opened my eyes surprised to see Catcher fully clothed and seemingly ready for the day. He came around and sat at my bedside when he noticed I had awoken.

"Maria, I have neglected to inform you that I will be away today. And not to return until nightfall."

I sat up and leant against the headboard. I did my best to hide my excitement. I placed my hand in his, "And I shall miss you." I told him with a feigned smile. I didn't bother to inquire of him as to where he was going or what he had to do so suddenly. I knew that if he had intended for me to know than he would've told me himself.

Catcher kissed me. And I found myself kissing him back almost as if he had given me the greatest gift. He chuckled as he pulled away from me. I had leant up onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Don't make me regret having to attend my duties today. I promised my father I would accompany him."

I haven't felt this happy in a long time. My heart was fluttering giddily in my chest. A welcome reprieve to the dismal emotions in which had become rather usual for me. I wasted no time, bounding out of bed nearly as soon as Catcher had left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

I summoned Astella and told her that I would take my morning meal in my bedchambers. Soon after, she returned with a tray topped with a small pot of tea, toast and porridge. I had already dressed myself so I excused her.

I tried to eat but I hadn't an appetite. I was too excited and nervous for I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I knew by now that most everyone would be awake and down in the dining hall. I made way through the castle. The path familiar to me. I ran my hand along the rough stone wall of the corridor in which I had travelled many times before. The memories of Robin and I, hand in hand, burned behind my eyes.

I came across the step in which I had stopped not long ago in our real time, round with child, and Robin had put his hands on me in concern as a pain racked through my body. I stood there as I pondered the memory. Finally I stopped outside of Robin's door. My heart was thundering in my chest. I wasn't sure if he was in his chambers or not. _Should I knock?_ I wondered with my fist poised in the air. Slowly I lowered my hand. I took deep a breath and turned the handle. It was unlocked.

My heart sank. I knew Robin would never leave his door unlocked if he were inside. Quickly before I might be spotted, I slipped into the antechamber and shut the door behind me. I was enveloped in the familiar smell of Robin. It invoked memories so deep that my hand flew up to cover my mouth at the pain that ached in my heart.

Everything looked the same as when I too had slept here. I crossed the room and made my way over to the window. I parted the drapes letting in more light and I turned around letting my gaze fall over the room. I wasn't sure what it was I was doing in here. It had been my intention to catch Robin before he went down to the dining hall. But I had seemingly missed him.

I stood stunned in the silence of what was now _just_ Robin's room. I walked over to the seating area and collapsed into one of the wingback chairs. I had a vision of a memory of a time when I had sat here before. Peering between two frames to see Robin's arm, bloodied and hanging listlessly over the side of the bed. The night he had taken a bullet to the chest. I don't know how long I had sat there. Reminiscing.

Finally I stood, feeling empty and heartbroken. I wiped at the tears on my face and crossed the room to the bed. A bed Robin had shared not long ago. But felt as ages have passed. I ran my hand over the black and crimson brocade fabric, tracing the patterns of the embroidery.

It's just Robin's bed now. No longer ours. Tears pour down my face as the memories play through my mind. I hadn't heard the door open or the heavy footfalls that followed.

" _Maria?_ What are doing in here?" Robin asked. He sounded almost angry. But when I looked up at him his brow was knitted together with concern. 

I rose to my feet, "You don't remember do you?"

"Maria, you shouldn't be here...if he finds you here-"

"I miss you, Robin. I miss you terribly so."

"Maria, I don't-"

"What has he done to you?...What has he done?" I was on the verge of hostility and I didn't care. I had been holding back for such a time now, that I unleashed all my anguish onto Robin. "We were married. We used to make love nearly every night, right here in this bed." I gestured with a sweeping motion of my arm toward the bed. Robin stared blankly at it. "We lost our first child...our son...he came too early and..." I rose to my feet and stood before him. He was frozen in his shock. The shock of my words. His brow stayed creased in concern for the state of my sanity. 

"Maria..." Robin took a step back as I approached him, he glanced nervously toward the door.

"How can you not remember?" I reached up slowly and swept those loose curls that I so adored from his eyes. He didn't flinch or push me away. Just stared at me deeply.

"What has Catcher done to you to make you forget?" I whispered more to myself. "Forget the love we shared? Forget how hard we fought to be together? I need you to remember. Please come back to me Robin."

"I'm sorry Maria, but I don't know what you are on about." He tapped his fingers along the top of his thigh. "What do you want from me? Catcher will have my head if he finds you in here, please, you must leave."

I clutched desperately to his jacket and pulled him to me. "I need you to remember before it's too late." I whispered against his lips before kissing him. He struggled against me slightly but I pulled him in tighter and he relented, melting into me. I fell against his chest and wept. I don't know what compelled me to kiss him. Perhaps I just yearned for him so strongly that I needed to feel him again. We stood there like that, awkwardly. Then slowly I felt Robin wrap his arms around me. 

" _William_. We named him William, our son." Robin whispered. I stiffened. Robin's hands clasped over my shoulders and he gently pushed me back and searched my eyes, "Maria...?" 

"Impossible," I breathed, incredulously. "Impossible." I said again. I shook my head, our eyes locked, a portrayal of my loss for words, as if to stay _I don't even know where to begin._

Robin blinked from his reverie. He stumbled over to the side of the bed, one hand out to stabilise himself with the bedpost but then he slumped atop the bed. His head in his hands. He was quiet and I stood staring before him. Finally he spoke, "What did you do to me, when you kissed me? What is real and what is a farce? My head is spinning with the thoughts that you poured into my mind..."

I didn't reply. My mouth opened and then closed but no words came out. Robin appeared angered. And I feared he was angered with me. I remained stood before him, quietly, allowing him time to adjust. To realise. To sort through it all. He looked tormented as his memories came flooding back to him. Much as I had felt when it first happened to me.

Slowly Robin looked up at me and I saw pain in his eyes. He squinted, studying me, "Is it true? What you have shown me?"

"What I have shown you is merely memories of your own, Robin. The truth. For we have been put into a lie."

"A lie...How? How did this happen?"

"Robin, don't you know the answer to that already?" I asked rhetorically, I twisted the ring on my finger around in circles. Robin's eyes drifted down to the ring. The muscles in his jaw flexed and he rose to his feet violently. I flinched.

" _Catcher..."_ Robin seethed. "I am going to fucking kill him. Slowly. Painfully. He will suffer for this!" Robin stormed about the room in a rage. "Kill him with my bare hands..."

"Robin you mustn't! I am afraid we can not get back to the real present without him." 

Robin cringed at the thought of needing Catcher. Of being at his mercy. "What do you mean?"

"The moon pearls. When he brought me here, brought _us_ here, to this time, he used the moon pearls...and...and I have been trying to find them. I know he must have them!"

"Maria, I don't give a damn about all of that. I am going to get you away from here. Now!"

"No, Robin. We can't. We can't just leave. Where would we go where he couldn't find us? What about the life he stole from you? From your father?"

"Maria, you don't know what you're saying..."

"I do. Robin, it would be treason. Adultery. Need I remind you that in this world...I am no longer _your_ wife."

Robin fell against the bed with a sickened grimace. It had pained me to tell him that. To remind him of the depth of what that meant. And I could see it in his face how it sickened him so. He ran his hands through his tangle of curls, "I just don't understand...why...why would he do this? Why did he...? He _took_ you from me! He took everything from me."

"Robin, I'm sorry. I never could have imagined he was capable of this. I thought I could handle him on my own. So I never told you..."

"Told me what? And why are you apologising for what he has done?"

"Because if only I would have told you about him threatening me, perhaps this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean he threatened you? And when? Why wouldn't you tell me? Maria, what happened?"

"It's all a game to him. Has been ever since I ran into him in the forest once whilst you were away. He had his friends restrain me whilst he spoke vile things to me, about us, and he tore my dress but Wrolf saved me and I ran. Ever since then he has done things, said things..."

" _What kinds of things, Maria_." Robin said slowly through gritted teeth. He didn't look at me, but down at his feet instead. I felt ashamed.

"He knew I was with child. The night we were married he held me against the wall, he threatened to tell everyone our secret if I said anything about him touching me. And another time much later, he taunted me about the possibility of having the pearls, about magic. He puts his hands over my belly and told me he wished I was carrying his child. And after we'd lost William he told me I was _fair game_ again and that's when he did this to us."

"Bloody hell!" Robin shot to his feet and began pacing the floor. He stormed toward me, thrusting an accusatory finger at me, "And you knew? You knew he found the pearls and that he...he...was practicing, what? _Sorcery_?" He shouted. Then backed away at the look of fear he caused in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a small voice, his features now softened.

"It was long ago he had made that threat. I felt it was idle-"

Robin scoffed, "How could you not tell me the other things he did to you? Don't you trust me? I can't protect you if you are not honest with me. This whole disaster may not have happened..."

"Robin, I pray you will forgive me for my dishonesty. 'Twasn't possible for me to have known he was capable of _this_!"

"When did it happen? When did he bring us here?"

"It was the twenty-second of April, eighteen-forty-four." Robin looked up at me abruptly. His eyes pained as he met mine. It was one month to day that we had lost our son.

"That sadistic, masochistic prat," Robin spat through his pain, "How dare he? How dare he?" Robin roared, slamming his fist into the door of his wardrobe. He collapsed defeatedly upon the bed and pulled me down beside him. His arm around my waist and leant his head onto my shoulder. I didn't fear him like I feared his cousin. I stroked the side of his face and ran my fingers through his hair. I missed him. I missed him so much.

The tears flowed freely and silently down my face and dripped into my lap. I don't know how long we sat there. In each other's arms again. Afraid of loosing each other again. The air was tense between us in the silence. And I feared what Robin was pondering. I knew he was purposely avoiding the most blasphemous part of all of this. He knows I have slept with Catcher-I was Catcher's wife in this world.

"What shall we do then? I don't trust that I won't kill him, Maria. I can't promise that." Robin finally spoke. "If I were to kill him what do you think might happen? Would we stay here in this time? What if there's a chance that him being alive is the only reason we _are_ still here?" Robin stood and began pacing about the chambers as he pondered aloud. Firing questions my way but not bothering to wait for a response.

"We can't know that. It's a risk we can't take. What if we get lost. Trapped apart from each other. Robin, I couldn't live that way...without you."

"Then I will take you away from here. To where he cannot hurt you. I don't care about what is rightfully mine. He can have all that. I just want you." Robin stopped his incessant pacing and knelt down at my feet. He took my hands in his and I stared down at him wordlessly.

"And I as well. All I want is you, Robin. But I am afraid. Should we be caught-Robin, I am legally married to...to _him,_ " I choked on the words, "You could be arrested and I most definitely would be punished." I paused and whispered, " _He's violent, Robin._ I fear him so."

The look of agony that played over Robin's face at my words, hurt me more than what Catcher had ever done to me. To us. I know he felt like he had failed as a man. Felt that he had failed to protect me. But the fault had been mine. Just as he had said, how could he protect me when he didn't know what to protect me from? I shouldn't have kept those secrets...

"Maria...Every part of me is telling me to take you and run. But I am willing to listen to what you have to say. Because I love you. And I forgive you for not telling me about the way he treated you. And I don't blame you. I don't blame you at all. I still trust you. It may not be legally decreed on a piece of parchment, here, in this godforsaken...place or time or what have you, that we have been brought to but you are still _my_ wife. What do you say we do?"

"I feel strongly that we need to get back to our true present. And I believe that we need the moon pearls to do that. " I kept my reply simple. I could see in the way Robin held himself that he was greatly repressing his anger and frustration. I gave him time to ponder.

Robin rose to his feet and absentmindedly bit at his lip as he thought. "How do you suppose, if I so suppress my urge to seek revenge, that we will convince him to bring us back? Just waltz right up to him and bloody well ask him?"

I flinched but his anger didn't frighten me. He was right. I hadn't thought that far. It wasn't _just_ the pearls that brought us here but something else as well. I thought hard to recall the strange, lyrical words Catcher had whispered.

"Maria, I am sorry." Robin began, crouching down before me. He gathered my hands into his as before and looked into my eyes. "I am not angry with you. But him. I can't even imagine what this must be like for you. What he has done to you..." Robin trailed off, unintentionally squeezing my hands too hard as his vision clouded over with rage. He stood, letting my hands slip from his. He crossed the room and leant against the mantle for support. Deep in thought.

"Do you know where he keeps the pearls?" 

"No. But I have seen them. Only once-the day he brought us here. He has two of them inside an amulet on a long silver chain."

"Perhaps he keeps it around his neck..." Robin offered. But the small spark of hope in his eyes diffused by the look of guilt and shame that crossed my features. I was thinking shamefully of how many times I have seen Catcher remove his clothes but never once had the amulet been around his neck. The awkward tension between Robin and I became almost unbearable.

"Ah, but you would know...of course." Robin said to himself. He sighed. He looked away from me. Staring at his hand on the mantle where he tapped his fingers. The muscles in his jaw flexed. "If he doesn't keep the pearls on him than they must be here somewhere. We will find them. And when we do we will confront him. That's what we will do." He stated firmly. "I assume you have already searched his bedchambers, his belongings?"

"I have." I paused as a thought came to mind. I stared blankly at my reflected in the gild-framed mirror beyond Robin's shoulder. "I have an idea. It's far too dangerous so I haven't been able to gather the courage to do it yet but...perhaps if you could..." I paused again, deeply in thought. Robin looked at me, eagerly awaiting me to continue. "At midnight," I said with an awkward edge, "He often leaves. And I don't know where he goes but he doesn't return for at least an hour's time. Sometimes more. I have wanted to follow him..."

"I will follow him."

"Do you think he see's Euleila?"

"The witch?...Perhaps." Robin paused, and a sinister grin slowly played about his mouth, "But I will find out."


	69. Chapter 69

_Part ll: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 69 Redemption

Catcher didn't leave that night. He had returned home late, well after the evening meal and was tired and quiet and distant. I fought hard to hide my nervousness from him. I couldn't stop thinking of Robin and what he must be doing and thinking right now. How hard it must have been for him to let me go. Go back to Catcher.

I gritted my teeth tightly together when Catcher slid over me beneath the covers. His hands ran along the curves of my body, rucking up my nightdress over my hips. And his lips pressed over mine hungrily. I didn't know what time it was. Late. And all I could think about was the possibility of Robin lurking in the corridor waiting for Catcher to leave so he could follow him.

 _This will all be over soon. It must._ I told myself, feeling encouraged by the fact that I now had Robin on my side. Someone to help me through this darkness. I tried not to moan, instead my back arched and my head tilted back as Catcher pressed into me. He moved his mouth to my throat and the sensation caused me to gasp involuntarily. I hated myself for enjoying what Catcher did to me. But I kept lying to myself to make it okay. Convincing myself that I had to do this to survive. That it was I who was deceiving him. And that this will indeed all be over soon.

The bed creaked loudly at Catcher's quickened pace. I stiffened, coming down from my high. The lie. And back into reality. _Robin can't hear this._ I told myself. _It would kill him_. He could be just there in the corridor. Why hadn't I pushed Catcher away? Told him no? Why had I given in so easily? Was I truly that broken that I no longer even bothered to put up a fight?

"Why will you never let go for me?" Catcher panted against my ear, his breath sent a chill down my neck and back. I shuddered. He hooked his arm beneath my knee and pulled my leg up higher. I cried out as this allowed him to press into me deeply. "Come for me, Maria." He ordered rather than pleaded.

 _Don't do this to me. Don't make me do this. Not now_. I thought. I cried out again, Catcher's movements were intense. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer of malice in them. _He knows. Oh heavens, Catcher knows!_ He knows Robin is in the corridor and he is doing this to spite him. "Stop holding back. I know you want to. I know you are almost there. _Let go_." He told me again and pressed his lips over mine, forcing them open and sliding his tongue over mine.

 _I can't do this anymore! I can't._ "Catcher...please. Stop. I won't." I shoved my hands against Catcher's chest, pushing him from me.

"' _Stop?_ '" Catcher scoffed bemusedly. He pulled back and I scrambled out from beneath him. If Robin didn't come straight away I knew Catcher would hurt me. I had angered him greatly. I was not safe.

"Robin! Robin, please!" I shouted. I jumped to my feet and away from the bed, pushing my night dress down from hips whilst Catcher was caught off guard, momentarily shocked. Catcher sneered at me, his eyes alight with a wicked amusement.

The silence hung in the air like a thousand knives. Intense and threatening. He looked at me as if I were a pathetic creature. Almost a pityingly look. And I knew straight away I was in danger. Finally Catcher laughed. He slipped into his trousers and I backed against the wall, hands trembling and heart racing.

"Couldn't have just played along a bit longer could you? Let me finish, at least?" He laughed again at the look on my face and continued, speaking with an eerie calm, "I am impressed you have lasted this long, really. I just assumed it was because you rather enjoyed being fucked by me so you kept pretending you didn't know. Quite entertaining, actually."

My eyes darted from him and to the door and back. And over to the dagger I could see set atop the night table. The silver blade glinted by the glow of the fire at Catcher's back. Beckoning me. Although there was no way I could reach it. Catcher watched me much like an animal calculates the movements of it's prey. Entertained. And satisfied in the knowledge of having the upper hand.

"Does Robin know how long you let me fuck you whilst you knew?" Catcher slowly stalked toward me. Trailing his fingers along the top of the bed as he walked around it. "How you enjoyed it?" He laughed again at my silence. "Should I tell him, then? I would greatly enjoy seeing the look on his face when I do. The pain of betrayal. I wonder what he would think of you? For being such a _whore_."

He lunged at me then. And I screamed. I darted to my right but Catcher slammed against me. Slamming me into the wardrobe. I whimpered at the pain of my head hitting the solid wood. I tasted blood in my mouth. His hands tightened around my throat and he spoke through his teeth, "You're mine now. You think just because you both know, I'll let you go back to him?" He shook me, banging me into the wardrobe again.

"And don't think I won't hurt you just because I told you I never would. I've changed my mind now. But that's quite obvious isn't it?" Catcher released his hands from my neck and slid them down to my shoulders. He pressed his body against mine, holding me still. "I've got plans for him you know. Right now, as we speak." He sneered at my reaction, looking pleased with himself. "I know of all the happenings within the castle, whether I am here or not, love. And what surprised me most after I had learnt that you spent the day with Robin, is that you returned to me. That I found you here, in my bed. That you willingly let me between your legs. You're torn aren't you? Between love and lust? So you see, I can make this easy for you. You won't have to choose."

Catcher turned and shouted over his shoulder, "Dulac! Bring him in!" I squeezed my eyes shut and kicked out at Catcher. He stumbled back and I scrambled from him. I caught sight of the door opening and heard the clamour of heavy footfalls, "Robin!" I screamed as Catcher's hand clasped around my ankle. He yanked me back violently and I slammed my knee into his side as he smothered me with his body. I yelled and kicked and squirmed beneath him.

Catcher was cackling wickedly, seemingly enjoying himself. I heard shouts on my right but my vision blurred and I felt as if I were sinking into a tunnel. The sounds fading and echoing around me. My head was pounding from hitting against the ground. I blinked. I saw red. Blood against the white of Catcher's teeth. I had jabbed my elbow at his mouth as his hands clasped again around my throat.

"Maria." I came to, Catcher was shaking me gently. I blinked up at him blankly. "Maria, we have company." I heard Catcher say bemusedly. Seemingly unconcerned that he had rendered me unconscious. He yanked me to my feet. Grabbed the tops of my arms in a bruising grasp and spun me around to face Robin. My hair hung in wild tangles over my face, dampened with tears and blood. My chest was heaving heavily with a laboured breath. I looked up slowly at Robin. My heart leapt painfully at the sight of him. He was being restrained brutally by Dulac. And it appeared Robin had just suffered a fate similar to what Catcher had just done to me. I saw rage burning with fury in Robin's eyes. But I felt so powerless. Weak and exhausted. I hung limply with defeat in Catcher's grasp. _Be strong for me, Robin._ I whispered to myself.

Robin was struggling against Dulac's grasp, "Catcher how _dare_ you!" He shouted. Seething with anger at being forced to watch Catcher's violence over me. Catcher laughed dismissively. "Is this what you have come for, dear cousin?" Catcher taunted, giving me a shake. I whimpered at the tightening of his grasp on my frail arms. "You still desire her? Even after I have defiled her?"

I screamed. There was a loud crack. Robin had twisted out of Dulac's grasp and slammed a dagger deep into Dulac's side. And seemingly in the same instant he had launched himself at Catcher and they crashed to the ground violently. Catcher was laughing diabolically, teeth coated in blood which dripped from the corner of his mouth. He wrestled on top of Robin, pinning him down beneath him. Robin cursed after Catcher's fist cracked against his jaw. He turned and spat blood. The glow of the fire glinted off of Catcher's sweat coated back as they fought against each other.

"I'm curious what you are most angered over, cousin. The fact that I stole her from you or the fact that she wanted me fuck her. That she moaned my name and begged me for more, even after she knew what I had done. Oh yes, it's true. But you already know that. _Don't you?_ "

"Fuck you, Catcher! You masochistic bastard! I'm going to kill you." Robin spat in Catcher's face. He kneed Catcher ribs and flipped out from under him. He straddled him, pinning him down and begin slamming his fists against him, making contact anywhere he could.

That was when I decided to run. I struggled to my feet, slipping and falling painfully to my knees. I clamoured over the bed to avoid the rivaling boys and ran for the door. Before I reached it I felt a dampened hand curve around my waist and tug hard, knocking the breath from my lungs. I looked down and saw a blood covered arm. I was pulled against a large, strong frame. I smelt liquor and cigars. _Dulac_. He held me with one hand, pressing my back against him. I could feel the dampness of blood from his side where Robin had stabbed him, seeping onto me and saturating my nightdress. With the other hand he held a dagger. His hand trembled slightly as he raised it and pressed it to my throat, "You're not going anywhere, little princess."

Dulac staggered back, turning us so that we faced Robin and Catcher. Helplessly forced to watch as they fought brutally and mercilessly against each other. I squeezed my eyes shut. Terrified of the raging violence. I heard another sickening crack, a gurgling sound-a struggle for breath smothered by blood. My stomach roiled with nausea. I dared myself to look.

Catcher had Robin pinned beneath him again. His forearm was pressing across Robin's throat with all of Catcher's weight. Robin's movement's were frantic but beginning to slow. "They're going to kill each other!" I pleaded, struggling against Dulac. Dulac bellowed a laugh-he wanted this. Who knows what Catcher has promised him for his loyalty.

I jabbed my elbow into Dulac's wound and slipped out from beneath the dagger he had held at my throat. Dulac cried out in pain, doubling over. He sank down to his knees. He was a large man and I such a petite thing but I went again for his weak point. Slamming my fist into his bloodied side. He grabbed at me clumsily, blindsided by pain. I was able to dart away. But he caught at my ankle and I fell with a yelp onto my backside. I yanked free from his grasp and kicked with all my strength into his side. I heard the sound of metal clank against the ground and the dagger lay at my side for the taking.

I didn't need to think. I reacted on impulse, snatching the dagger up and charging over to Catcher. I wasn't the type of person to stab someone in the back. At least that's what I had believed. But I had never been in a situation such as this. Where life and death teetered as if on the verge of a cliff. The decision was involuntary. Primal. Kill. Or be killed.

In a upward motion I thrust the dagger into Catcher's back. But I hadn't experience. I'd never used a dagger before. I felt the tip of the blade scrape, sickeningly, against bone. One of his ribs most likely. Catcher shouted agonisingly. He lolled to the side, off of Robin and lay stunned on his back. His face frozen in a grimace. He looked at me-a look of pleasant surprise followed by a flash of betrayal. _Had he truly believed I would choose him?_

Robin scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily. He held a hand over his throat and the other he used to push me behind him. Coughed and sputtered, spitting more blood. His hand slid down my arm and to the hilt of the dagger. Frozen in my shock of horror, I had tightened my grip around it. My knuckles white with effort. "Maria..." Robin coaxed me. I blinked down at our hands, bloodied and unfamiliar to me. I released the dagger, letting Robin take it from me.

Catcher let his arms fall dramatically out to his sides. Breathing heavily, still sprawled out on his back on the floor. He ran his tongue over his blood coated teeth and spat. Smiling. "What now, little cousin?" He taunted. But I saw him grimace. He coughed and then hissed in pain, bracing an arm around his middle. "Going to strike when a man is down, are you?" He paused and turned to me, "I must admit, you've surprised me. Perhaps you've learnt from me, my wife."

"Maria is _not_ your wife." Robin spat through clenched teeth. He took a threatening step closer.

Catcher sat up, wincing and slowly leant against the wardrobe, awkwardly bracing his weight by his right shoulder, "Oh? But isn't she?" The words hung in the air heavily. I could feel the anger and tension and the betrayal roiling between us all. Catcher rose to his feet, fueled by hatred and jealousy, "Whose ring is on her finger? Whose name is on the decree? And who, dear cousin, whose bed does she lie in at night? You see, in this world, my world, Maria belongs to me!"

The muscles in Robin's jaw flexed and he exhaled slowly. He clenched and unclenched his fists, "Take us back."

"I'm sorry?" Catcher replied with a mocking incredulity. His teeth flashed in a wicked grin.

"Take. Us. _Back_!"

"But I am having the most of fun. Why ever would I do that? I haven't finished yet with Maria. I do admit, I thought I'd bore of her rather quickly but there is something about her that is quite alluring, isn't there? Something about that sweet taste of her that keeps me wanting more. Surely you know what I mean? And surely you miss it?"

"Enough, Catcher. Enough with your filth!"

Catcher gave a short laugh and continued, "I have been rather merciful, actually. Allowing you in this world at all. I did it for Maria, of course. Perhaps that was a mistake. One that I could easily fix." Catcher paused, leaning forward, " _I can eliminate you from the game, cousin._ Simple as that. I can make our dear Maria to not recall any of this."

"If that is so, then why have you carried on?"

"Don't you know me at all, cousin? I sure fancy the intrigue of danger. Quite entertaining, as I was telling Maria before you arrived here tonight. Quite entertaining to see what you two would come up with in your feeble attempt to defeat me. You made a rather impressive sacrifice, returning her to me after your memories returned. Too bad it was all for naught." Catcher paused again and yawned dramatically, "Are we going to carry on like this all night? for I have grown rather tired..."

"I think we should kill him." Robin said to me but his eyes remained locked on his cousin. "What say you, Maria? One quick, calculated stab and this'll all be over."

"But will it? Willing to take that risk, are you?"

"What choice have I, Catcher? The way I see it is that _you_ are the piece that is holding this world together. Like a pillar. Remove you and it all falls." Robin took another step closer, the dagger poised for attack in his hand.

"Robin, wait!" I started. And Catcher chuckled. Eyes glimmering with amusement. I ignored him. I put a hand to Robin's shoulder, holding him back. "We can't take that risk. It is too great. You could be arrested for murder. It's murder, Robin! No one will believe what we know. They will think us mad. They will see this as a bloody disaster of an affair. You must see it from the other side. What this will look like."

"Wise words, Maria. I am impressed. For I have thought through every angle as well. You are trapped. If you'd prefer, I have enough kindness in me that I'd be willing to erase your memories again. Make this all less painful for you both. And I can go through the fun again of you remembering. We can do it again and again."

"No, Catcher. You are not in the position to bargain." I began, stepping out slightly from behind Robin. I gestured to Robin, looking pointedly at the weapon in his hand. "You will take us back to our real lives and in return we will spare your life."

Beside me Robin scoffed, "No. We will _not_. Are you mad?"

It was the only leverage we had. I knew not how we could make it work but how else could we convince Catcher? It was silent as we all stared at one another. Deep in thought.

"And what will keep you from killing me after our return? Don't take me for a fool. Do you see us living harmoniously amongst each other after all this? I think not. As I said. You are trapped here. _This_ is our life now."

"Thank you for the insight, cousin. For now I no longer fear the risk. I will not sit back and let this go on. I'd rather rot in the dungeons for your murder. For at least then I would not be a coward. And I could die knowing that I defeated you."

"Robin no!" I screamed. Robin lunged forth, dagger out. He brought it down hard into Catcher's side. Catcher was shouting something I couldn't understand. I saw the amulet slip from his fingers as his fist unclenched. It clattered to the floor and I darted forward to retrieve it but I felt something pulling me back. I was pulled back and pulled down. Down and down I fell. Spiraling through time. My head spun and I felt my stomach rise up to my chest.

 _It's happening again._


	70. Chapter 70

_Part ll: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 70 Home Again

There was cold all around me. It seeped through my clothes and my skin was aching with the numbness. I blinked my eyes open. And squinted against the harsh light of the sun. I was staring up at the sky. Sprawled out on my back against the icy snow.

The sun. The snow.

I blinked again. My vision clearing. I lolled my throbbing head to the left and in the distance I could make out what appeared to be the tops of gray marble head stones. _I'm in the cemetery._ I thought. From my right I heard a cough and I turned and gasped at what I saw.

He lay not far from me. A small trickle of blood flowing freely from his side. A crimson river spilling forth. So stark against the crisp white of the vastly snow covered lands. I watched it as it saturated the ground beside him. He would die if I left him there.

" _Catcher."_ I breathed. The memories of only moments ago swirled rapidly through my mind. I looked down at my dress and to Catcher's attire. _How is this possible?_ Why had Catcher brought us back to the day at the cemetery, where this all began? I looked up at him incredulously. My eyes full of question. He shook his head and slowly brought his finger up to his lips. I stared at him. Shocked. Suspicious. Untrusting. Trying to decipher what he meant.

He coughed again. Clutching his side and wincing in pain. I noticed then that his breathing was ragged and he was trembling. His skin beginning to take on a bluish tinge. My heart was torn. It ached with sympathy. Part of me wanted to leave him there to die. Part of me could not do that to him.

I scrambled up to my feet, slipping once, my bare hands coming down hard in the cold snow. A hiss of breath came through my teeth at the stinging pain. Something was tangled around the fingers of my right hand. I looked down and silver glinted in the sun. A chain. A silver chain. Woven tightly in a frantic pattern about my fingers. Glass cut into my palm. My eyes flashed. I knew instantly what it was.

I ran. I ran fast and hard. My mind racing over the possibilities. Was this another realm or had Catcher truly taken us back? Was Robin here to? What would I find at the castle?

As I neared the far grounds of the castle I could make out the black shapes of the guards. Their cloaks billowing out behind them. I began shouting then. And I knew I was finally heard when I saw their hands fly to the weapons at their waists and spun around to find me running frantically toward them. "Please, please!" I shouted. "Hurry!"

Three of the guards met me halfway. One of them held his arms out, catching me as I skittered to a stop over the frozen ground. "Please." I panted heavily, "The cemetery. Catcher. You must hurry. He's hurt. Badly." The guards shared a look amongst each other. The one who held me by my shoulders inclined his head in the direction of which I had come, "Go!" He ordered. Then asked, "My Lady, you all right?"

I swallowed. My mouth was dry and my lungs burned from breathing in the frigid air so harshly. I ignored his inquiry. "Robin. Where might I find him?"

The guard's brow furrowed as he paused a moment to study me. Then he answered matter of factly, "The forest."

I nodded. And darted off in the direction of the forest. It was foolish of me. Dressed as I was. As cold as it was. Foolish of me to think I could so easily find Robin in the forest. But I didn't care. I had to try. I couldn't simply return to the castle and sit around in waiting for him. I'd surely pace a hole into the floor. And quite honestly I wasn't sure which chambers to retire to. Was I back to being Robin's wife? Was it all over? And if so, why could I remember? I remembered it all. Much unlike the first time...

I ran aimlessly through the forest. Until I grew tired. My side ached from the exertion. I slowed to a walk. I walked for such a time that my steps became clumsy and uncalculated. My dress had became ensnared in brambles and branches more times than I could count. It was now ripped and torn and dirty.

I emerged into a clearing. I could see now that the sun was nearing it's time to set. It was eerily peaceful. I stood still in the middle of the clearing. Just breathing in the familiar smells. Letting the calm soothe me. I jolted at the sound of twig snapping. It seemed to echo in the silence of the forest. I spun around to find Robin stood just at the edge of the clearing. His hunting bow was slung over his shoulder. A quiver of arrows strapped low on his waist. In his hand he held his dagger. Quickly he slammed it into it's scabbard with precision. Something he could do without looking for he had done many times over.

He smirked at me and gestured to one of his traps behind me, "One trap. Two catches." He teased. And my heart sank. For a moment I wasn't sure of what reality we were in. And I was angered with Catcher. How could he toy with time like this? Couldn't he have just brought us all back to where we belonged? _Where were we in the timeline now?_ I worried.

Robin tilted his head and creased his brow at me. "I couldn't help it. This reminded me so of a time before, when we had come across each other in the forest." He took a step closer, "Maria...you all right?"

I sank down to my knees. Mentally and physically exhausted. Drained. Robin started forward again but hesitated. Keeping an awkward distance between us. It confused me. It pained me. I hung my head in my hands and wept. I couldn't hold it back. I had to let it all out. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the forest, my knees sinking into the snow. I didn't care where we might be in the timeline of our lives. I only cared that I was with Robin right now in this moment.

I felt Robin's hand on my shoulder. "Maria, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about...about our child." He crouched down and tugged at me gently. Coaxing me to look at him. " _Our child?"_ I whispered. I shook my head incredulously. _Of course._ I thought. Robin doesn't remember. That's what Catcher had meant when he put his finger to his lips in the cemetery. This is what Catcher had done. So we truly are back to the time before. From whence our real lives had been stolen.

"Yes." Robin urged. "Maria, we can always have another child. I'll give as many as you desire. All I want is you." I looked into Robin's face then. Just as a single tear slid down his face. I recalled how before this all began, Robin and I had been out of sorts with each other. I had been sleeping in my own chambers. Avoiding him. I know it pained him greatly. But I had greatly feared that if I couldn't produce an heir, that Robin would be forced to replace me.

I threw my arms around him. Knocking him back slightly so that I fell into his lap. I drew back after a long moment. I looked into his eyes. He looked warm. Inviting. Eager. Not haunted. Not betrayed nor angered. He truly does not recall any of what Catcher has done.

Would it be selfish of me to leave it that way?

Robin's hand trailed over the torn hem of my dress then up to my tangled hair that had come unraveled from it's plait. He brushed his thumb across what must have been a smudge of dirt upon my cheek. Finally his eyes met mine, questioningly, "Maria, why must I always find you in the forest like _this?_ Might you tell me what has happened?"

 _Tell him what happened?_ What was I to say? To everyone, about how I had come across Catcher wounded in the cemetery? What had Catcher said to the guards? I hadn't a story to tell. The truth, I had chosen, was to remain hidden. But I hadn't conjured a lie. And after that? If Catcher is alive, if he so survives his injuries, what after that? Has he finished with me?

"It's Catcher. We don't know what happened but he has been wounded. It appears fatal."

"Has there been an attack? Lord Killian's men?"

"No. Catcher is the only one injured."

"Yes, of course. Lord Killian wouldn't dare betray the new treaty. I suppose Catcher has his own enemies..."

"I should see if my father requires of me." Robin stood with a far off look in his eyes, staring into the distance of the forest. Finally he looked down to me and reached out a hand, "Come, this is no place for a lady. Let's get you back to the castle and proper. Get something warm in you."

I noticed then that my teeth had been chattering from the cold. I took Robin's outstretched hand and let him pull me to my feet. He cupped both my hands in his and brought them to his lips and warmed them by his breath. I closed my eyes imaging a warm pot of tea, sitting in Robin's bedchambers and it being ours again. I smiled up at him and he leant down and kissed me gently. I breathed deeply, breathing him in. I could stay out here forever with him. Everything else always seemed to fade away when I was with Robin.

Just as quickly as Robin had kissed me he pulled away and started off toward the castle, my hand in his.

"Ah, Master Robin. Lady Maria." Mr. Bagsley greeted us with an air of admonishment. "His Lordship has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. If you would please," He paused and made a sweeping motion toward the corridor, "They are in the drawing room."

My heart was hammering in my chest as we entered into the drawing room. Sir Henry along with his wife were sat in one of the settees. Emmeline was dabbing at her sodden eyes with a crisp white handkerchief. Caudalie was in a wingback chair, a needlepoint lay forgotten in her lap as she stared off at the far wall. Lord De Noir was pacing near the fire, worrying at his fingernails between his teeth with one hand. And the other hand behind his back.

"Any news?" Robin asked glancing at his aunt and uncle wearily.

"Well he isn't dead yet, if that's what you asking!" Caudalie shouted, rising to her feet. Her needlepoint fell from her lap and clattered to the floor. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and her chin trembled with defiance and sadness.

"Caudalie!" Emmeline admonished. Caudalie quickly sat back down and snapped her mouth shut. Lord De Noir gave his niece a pointed look, one with only a hint of sympathy.

"No." Lord De Noir began, in answer to Robin's question. "The guards have found nothing. No evidence of an attack. Nothing. It all seems a bit odd, doesn't it, Maria?" His dark eyes shot over to me.

Robin looked curiously from his father's glare and over to me and back, "Maria? What does Maria have to do with this?"

"That is what we have all been wondering. As it was Maria who alerted the guard of Catcher's injuries. Would you mind to elaborate, Maria?"

"I didn't see anything. I didn't hear any shouting, nothing to indicate a struggle. I was returning from the cemetery when I found him there, Catcher, lying about the snow, bleeding from his side. He said nothing to me and I feared it was too late. So I ran. Ran to fetch help. That is all I know...Has Catcher said anything?"

"He was unconscious when the guards found him. As he is now."

"What are the extent of his injuries?" Robin asked, clearing his throat in the awkward silence that had ensued in the room.

Lord De Noir tore his piercing glare from me and turned to his son and replied curtly, "Stab wound. Deep. In his side. He's lost a lot of blood and was near hypothermic. The doctor's words, not mine."

By the look on everyone's faces it was grim. There I could see that they believed Catcher would not survive.


	71. Chapter 71

_Part ll: The Dark Side of the Moon_

Chapter 71 True Love Prevails

" _Maria."_

I sat up with a start. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, sending a pulsing rush of blood through my veins. I thrust my hands out at the dark silhouette that was taking shape as my eyes adjusted to the night. I had screamed.

Strong hands grasped my shoulders. My body trembled with fear. "Maria, it is me. Just a dream. It didn't mean to startle you."

 _Robin._ I was sat up against the headboard of our bed. My eyes wide with fear. I took deep breaths as my heart began to slow. The ringing in my ears fading away. I had dreamt of the horrors that had come to pass not long ago. Catcher's hands against my throat. His menacing grin when he slammed me into the wardrobe. Blood. Lot's of blood. And the glint of a dagger before it was thrusted with precise intent to bring death.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I wanted to let you know I have returned. And...well, it's just been a long time since you slept in my- _our_ bed..." Robin continued, trailing off. He eyed me suspiciously. I sensed he wanted to inquire of my dream but wasn't sure he should for how frightened I appeared. It was quite obvious with the way in which I reacted that I have experienced the struggle for life somehow before. And he seemed to wonder when.

He was sat at the edge of the bed leaning forward toward me. I threw my arms around him. And exhaled a shuddering breath.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For coming back to me. I was afraid I had lost you after...well after _William."_

"Robin, forgive me. I was in a dark place. I was hurting so badly, I hadn't realised I was hurting you." I leaned in closer and kissed him. He melted into me. Hungry for my touch. One that had been so familiar to him and then taken away. It was true, it had been the entirety of a month that I had turned my back to him and stayed hidden in my own bedchambers after the loss of our son.

Robin pulled back and picked at a loose thread on the hem of his jacket. Then he shrugged out of it and tossed it to the floor seemingly distraught. "What is it? Is Catcher...did he..?" 

"He is still unconscious. And we have found nothing of an attack. It's all quite peculiar..."

"Do you think he'll live?"

"I really can't say. Have you visited him? Caudalie says he looks much like I had when I had suffered the gunshot wound. She seemed comforted by that. Since I had survived."

"I haven't visited him, no. I hadn't wanted to be a bother."

In truth, I was afraid to see him. I thought back to earlier today when I had left him dying in the snow. And how when I ran I decided then to show him mercy. I couldn't explain the way I felt. _Indifferent._ Yes, I felt indifferent. I don't know what compelled me to show mercy to my enemy but I had. Perhaps that is just who I am. Even if there is not good to be found in a person, I still believe there is hope. I still believe that anyone can change.

Forgiveness. Do I forgive him? I can't say for certain. But I can say that if he should live, I will be terrified.

Each night thereafter during that week, I had fitful dreams. I lived in fear. I kept having a recurring dream that felt so real I'd wake up and see him looming over me with that wicked sneer. But the image was opaque and would mist away almost as soon as I saw it. In my dream he would come for me as I slept. I'd wake by a hand clasping over my mouth and he'd snatch me from my bed. And when I'd wake from the dream that's when I'd see a ghost of him leaning over me, watching me as I slept.

If Catcher could haunt me like so whilst he remained alive, I feared how much worse it could be in his death. I now feared him living and not living.

On the second day, Catcher had woke from his unconsciousness. The castle was abuzz with activity and excitement. Robin and I heard straight away from Caudalie who had bounded into the drawing room where we were sat for tea. I nearly dropped my tea cup when she exclaimed the news. It clattered loudly from my trembling fingers onto the saucer. Both Robin and Caudalie shared a curious glance at me. I feigned an apologetic smile.

"Yes, yes!" Caudalie urged, nodding her head so fiercely the two plaits that hung on either side of her face bounced against her chest. "He has woken! Although he is weak and doesn't stay awake for long."

"Did he give a name?"

"No, father has been trying to get an answer from him all morning. He just keeps saying something about an 'old enemy' and shrugging it off. Father is rather upset. I think he was most definitely wanting blood for blood."

"That, we all are." Robin replied.

That night I had wondered if I should tell Robin the truth. How Robin was the one Catcher referred to as 'an old enemy'. How it was he who had stabbed Catcher. And why. But whenever I looked at Robin, he looked so blissfully happy. I didn't want to take that from him.

And selfishly, I didn't want him to know about Catcher and I. To be sickened with the knowledge that I had slept with his cousin. And had done so willingly, even after I was aware of what Catcher had done. I was afraid Robin could no longer trust me. That he would see me as defiled. No longer pure and innocent. But as a woman who had given in to lust and tainted herself in it.

No for now living in blissful ignorance was well deserved after all we'd been through. I let out a sigh of relief. Calm in the moment. I was home again. We were home again. Even if just for now. I would relish in it.

I watched Robin as he stood to undress and slid beneath the covers beside me. I trusted him so completely. I felt so safe with him. Never once did I fear for my life with him. I settled into the crook of his arm, my head resting on his bare chest. It was a great comfort to be in his arms again. To touch him. Taste him. To sleep beside him.

I leant in and pressed my lips at his throat and slid my hand down his chest and stomach. I wanted him to make love to me. I needed him to touch me. I needed him to have been the last person to have touched me. To erase Catcher's touch from my body with his own.

He turned into me and pulled me by the hips until we were flush against each other. "Maria, are you sure?" Robin asked with a yearning edge to his voice. It had been such a time since Robin and I had been intimate. I had still been with child the last time he had touched me like so. And a surge of guilt flooded over me at the thought of all the sex Catcher and I had been having. How I had enjoyed it.

Had Catcher been right? When he called me that awful word? I felt ashamed of myself. I hated harbouring secrets. Dark, dirty secrets. They eat away at your conscious and break you down.

I thought about Catcher's amulet. The one that had slipped from his unclasped hand and clattered to the floor of his bedchambers. I thought about how it was now hidden in my possession. Tucked beneath the gold satin lining of the first moon princesses trunk in the little hollow beneath the tree. Far into the forest. It had been the first place I had sought out before I had found Robin on the day Catcher had brought us back.

I didn't think I had succeeded at retrieving the amulet. The moon pearls. Before I had been violently sucked into the swirling vortex that plummeted me back to into the life in which I belonged. I felt safe knowing that Catcher was no longer in possession of it's power. He could come for me, true. But never again could he take me away like he had.

"Yes." Came my reply to Robin's question. He breathed a sigh. One of relief. A welcome reprieve. His fingers wove into my hair and his mouth crashed down against mine. "Please," I begged. Urging him to continue, when he hesitated. I pulled at him. Wanting to feel him covering me with his body. Wanting to feel him press between my legs. Wanting to feel his hands, warm and rough, grabbing greedily at my curves.

He was hungry with need. With want. Breathing heavily as he moved over me. Exploring me with his mouth. His hands. Heat radiated off his body and made me shudder. He paused. Hovering above me. His lips just a hairsbreadth from mine. Teasing me. I arched up to meet him. He kissed me so softly, so tenderly. I melted. I moaned into his mouth. "I love you, Maria." He whispered. He urged my legs apart gently and pushed himself into me. Gently. Slowly. Passionately. With eyes smoldering with adoration.

This was love. This is what love is.

o o o o

"What do you mean ' _he's left_ '?" Robin exclaimed with a near shout. He placed his hands atop the table and leant forward toward his father. We were all sat around the table for the morning meal in the dining hall. It had been an entire week since Catcher had woken. He had remained in his bedchambers whilst he healed. I hadn't seen him at all.

It was Sir Henry who responded to Robin's outburst, "It had been discussed between he and I. He decided he was ready to lord over De Noir Manor. He appeared eager to bring it back to proper working order. Hire servants and groundskeepers. Purchase livestock. And the lot. I believe he's keen on having everything proper for the Lady Anastasia. And quite frankly, I am pleased to see some sense bestow upon the boy. And finally show some initiative. It's been many years since the estate was inhabited. And it shows."

And just like that Catcher had gone. I sank back into the bench in shock. Just gone. After all that he had done. After all he had put us through. After he had worked so hard to steal me away for his keeping. It was over? I could finally breath a sigh of relief? I could finally let myself be happy?

I relaxed as I thought about the fact that I could now pretend none of this had happened. Robin didn't remember. No one had. Except Catcher and I. I was gladdened then that I hadn't told Robin. I couldn't imagine even where I would begin, if I did tell him. Nor how it would be received. Surely he would question my sanity at such a tale.

I didn't bother to ponder over why Catcher had chosen to leave. To let me alone. I didn't bother to sit there and analise his rationalisations. Perhaps he was hiding in shame at his defeat.

For true love prevails all.


	72. Chapter 72

Epilogue

 _24 December, 1845_

I hadn't seen Catcher since that day in the snow. Which had been the twenty-second of April eighteen-forty-four. Nearly two years have passed. Two wonderfully, blissful years. And today he was returning to the castle with his soon to be bride Lady Anastasia. Anastasia was very young. But she would be of marrying age come spring. And she was betrothed to Catcher who would be six years older than her. Which was not uncommon. To marry an older man. It was favourable to marry a daughter off to a man who was well established in his title.

In the time that had passed I had come to believe that my choices had been right. I had shown Catcher mercy. And in turn I must have sparked a bit of good in him, for he had shown me mercy. He had let me alone. Both of us harbouring a dark secret. A very dark secret. I almost felt an accomplice, at times, keeping such a scandal to myself. And I took a rather large leap of faith, trusting Catcher after what he had done. After the way he had treated me.

We seemed to have had an unspoken truce. He knew I could have left him for dead that day out in the cemetery. But I didn't. And I knew that he could have come for me and stolen me away yet again. But he didn't.

It was late afternoon when he and Anastasia arrived. I knew only because of the excited chatter and bustling about of the maids. They had been rushing about since yesterday in preparations for our guests. Crisp crimson linens billowing out of their hands as they rushed past to ready the bedchambers. Giggling about seeing Master Catcher's handsome face again. And gossiping about Lord Killian's daughter, Lady Anastasia.

We were sat in the drawing room being served tea. My heart was fluttering nervously and my breathing quickened. My palms were slick with perspiration. There was no preparing myself for this. Seeing him again. Catcher. I swallowed back the nausea that rose up in my stomach.

Mr. Bagsley appeared. Beaming, he announced, "Sir Constantine and Lady Anastasia have arrived, your Lordship." Mr. Bagsley stepped aside with a slight bow. Emmeline, Sir Henry and Lord De Noir rose to their feet along with Caudalie, momentarily obscuring my view.

Anastasia swept into the room gracefully. She had matured some since I had seen her last, when she had been only about the age of thirteen. She wore a burgundy and gold silk gown. And her rich brown hair fell in soft, shiny waves to her small waist. She still had those childish, doe-like eyes, fringed with long fluttery lashes.

Catcher was followed closely behind her. He looked much the same. His eyes flicked over me as his parents and sister smothered him in greeting. Robin then stood and stepped forward. So I stood, slowly, awkwardly hanging back. I knew not to make a scene so I forced myself to draw nearer. I only a chance to greet Anastasia quickly, as Emmeline had swept her away. Linking arms with her and whispering womanly nonsense into her ear. Smiling warmly at her soon to be daughter-in-law.

I was left standing in front of Catcher just as he and Robin had shared a handshake and a brotherly type pat on the shoulder-the way that blokes do. Robin put his hand on the small of my back ushering me forward. This was too strange to fathom. The civility of it all. How could I allow Catcher this justice?

My heart hammered against my chest as I stepped forward recalling my proper etiquette. And greeted Catcher by brushing my lips every so lightly on either side of his face. The familiar scent of him caught me off guard. It flooded me with memories. Emotions. "Catcher," I dipped my head in a slight bow of a greeting.

"Please, call me Constantine now. After all, it is my given name." Hearing his voice again caused me to draw in my breath in a near gasp. I hoped he hadn't noticed. I looked up at him quickly. We locked eyes for a fraction of a second. But there were so many emotions there that we both turned away.

I was trembling from the rush of adrenalin so much so that I nearly stumbled back to the settee beside Robin. And plopped down upon it rather unladylike Robin gave me a curious glance over the rim of his tea cup. He put a hand over my knee and I noticed with a blush that I had been nervously bouncing my leg. I stilled myself at his touch.

I drifted in and out of the polite conversation that was taking place. I heard bits and pieces. Learning that Anastasia's father, Lord Killian was to arrive tomorrow for Christmas supper. My eyes flitted about the room. Landing on Catcher only to flick away just as soon. For each time he looked at me or I at him, each time he spoke and I heard his voice, it conjured so many emotions in me. So many memories played behind my eyes. So many images of us. Together. And I thought to myself how is it that I am able to sit here, so civilly before him, after all he as done? And pretend as if it none of it had happened.

"Well then," Emmeline begin, clasping her slender hands together merrily. "We must allow you both to change before the evening meal, of course. I will have someone show you to your room, Anastasia. And there, you will find your belongings." Emmeline spoke eloquently, rising to her feet and smoothing out her dress. Again she linked her arm in Anastasia's and drew her out into the corridor.

"And if the gentleman would prefer, join me in my study for a drink and a cigar before you get into your tails." Lord De Noir announced. His eyes sparkled cheerily as he crossed the room and left. The De Noirs didn't often dress in coat tails like proper gentlemen. The exception of course being an occasion such as this on the eve of Christmas.

Robin gave me a quick kiss to my temple, "I shall see you at supper." He murmured and hastily followed after his father.

I watched as Caudalie bounded over to her brother. Their heads bowed together as they spoke whilst they slowly walked out of the room together. Left alone, my eyes met Mr. Bagsley's who had been standing quietly at the ready in the corner of the room. I smiled at him before I spoke, "Mr. Bagsley, if you might please let Corrine know that I will be up momentarily. I'd like to step outside and get a breath of fresh air before I change."

"Yes, of course, Lady Maria. It is a beautiful Christmas eve, isn't it?" Mr. Baglsey replied, staring out the large set of diamond-paned windows at the snow falling ever so gently. I walked over to the window and watched the snow as it fell. Like tiny fluffs of cloud floating softly to the ground.

The corridor outside of the drawing room was dimly lit and eerily quiet. I had only gone a few steps when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. I spun around to a sight all to familiar to me. Part of me recoiled, fearing the worse.

"Don't be frightened. I only want to speak to you." Catcher whispered hurriedly. He tugged on my arm gently and shouldered his way back into the drawing room. He urged me further into the room, away from the door. His hands on me as if time hadn't passed at all. As if it was just yesterday that I belonged to him.

We stood facing each other. Staring into each other's faces silently as if reading one another. My eyes swept over his familiar features as if I _had_ just seen him yesterday. As if it _were_ just yesterday that I was his wife. That I had kissed him so easily. Slept in his arms as if he would never harm me. My pulse was racing through my veins. My breath quick and shallow.

I feared what he wanted.

Finally he spoke and my heart shattered, "I want to see my son."

I drew in a sharp breath. It hissed through my teeth. I froze. My eyes widened with shock. I felt my mouth open and then close. _How had he known?_ Shame came over me in waves. So much so that I swayed on my feet. With one hand I stabilised myself by the mantle of the fireplace, the other flew up to my chest as if to steady the irregular beating of my heart. Finally I willed myself to look up into his eyes, "How?...how do you-"

"I have my allies still within the castle."

"Does everyone suspect? And say not a word?" I asked, my voice rising with panic. My eyes searching his frantically. I thought of Robin and Lord De Noir. Surely if they suspected, I would've been treated accordingly. And I thought then of all the staff. Did they all sneer behind my back? Gossiping about an alleged affair between Catcher and I.

Catcher shook his head slowly, "Our secret is safe between you and I. And only one other." He closed the gap between us, "Please, Maria. I'd like to meet my firstborn son." 

I thought back to the day I had discovered I was with child again. A month after we had returned to our real present. I hadn't a doubt that it wasn't Robin's child I was carrying. But when the midwife placed my son in my arms, all I saw was his shock of black hair and his blue eyes. Blue eyes that grew more vibrant as the months passed. An uncanny resemblance to Catcher's deep, vibrant blue eyes. And I had known straight away.

"Robin can't know, Catch- _Constantine._ He wouldn't...Its impossible to explain to him-to anyone how Sebastian came to be."

" _Sebastian_." Catcher repeated in a whisper. He rocked back onto his heels. His eyes glistened with wonder.

"Yes. That is the name I chose for our son..."

Catcher stared into my eyes longingly. I swallowed. He reached out and ran his thumb along my jaw much like he used to. Memories of us flooded my mind. Images of us kissing. Of our lovemaking. And also our violence against each other. The urges, the feelings, caused me to take a step back.

"I still love you, Maria."

"Catcher, please. Don't." I took another step back, shaking my head. _That wasn't love. That wasn't love at all_. I wanted to shout. I reached out and pulled on the threaded cord in the corner of the room to summon one of the staff.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why have you let me be? After all you had done to steal me away and take me as yours? Why had you brought us back?"

Catcher started and then stopped. He studied me a moment and the silence between grew ominous. He licked his lips before he spoke, "I was near death, I felt it. I thought if I brought us back, time would erase and begin again where we had left off. I did it in my own best interest. For I believed that the stab wound I had suffered would have never existed and thus, I would live. But I hadn't time to use the proper incantation and we jumped realms just as we were. Me with my fatal wound. And you carrying my child. Although unbeknownst at the time. Maria, I let you alone because after all I had done to you, to everyone...you saved my life."

I felt my skin prickle into little bumps at his chilling words. So I had been right. Mercy for mercy. There was hope for everyone. It felt strange to speak aloud of this secret. To speak the truth that I had carried Catcher's child. Something of which I had never wanted for myself. Something I had feared but hoped I had escaped. I closed my eyes, feeling faint. I had harboured the secret for so long. It felt incredulous to speak of it. And almost a welcome reprieve to let it out. "But Robin...everyone else...no one remembers but you and I. Why did you not erase my memories too?"

Before Catcher could answer the doors swung open and the footman, Thomas appeared. I tore my piercing gaze from Catcher and turned to him, "Thomas, would you kindly retrieve young Master Sebastian from his nurse maid. Sir Constantine would like to meet him."

Thomas glanced between Catcher and I curiously before he spoke. And I wondered then who Catcher's allies were here at De Noir Castle. Who was it that knew our secret. Who had informed him of the little child I had bore that resembled not myself nor my husband. "Of course, Lady Maria. Straight away."

We remained in an awkward silence whilst we waited. I didn't know what to say to him. I had learnt not trust him. I knew him to be a master of trickery. And I knew myself to fall prey to him rather easily. I tried to remain guarded. I knew he would see Sebastian during his stay here but I agreed with Catcher's thinking, that it was best he met his son, now. In private.

The doors opened once more and the nurse maid appeared with Sebastian in her arms. I crossed the room and retrieved him from her and excused her. Sebastian squealed at me and rest his head on my shoulder. I carried him back to the middle of the room, sat in one of the settees and set Sebastian in my lap, facing out.

"Crickey, Maria...he looks just like me." Catcher exclaimed without taking his eyes off of Sebastian. Catcher ran his hands over his face and slowly sank down to his knees so that he was eye level with Sebastian. But it was more of a collapse. He reached out and took one of Sebastian's little chubby hands into his. "How old is he?"

"He will be one in January."

"Bloody hell, Maria. He has my hair, my eyes...How will suspicions not arise tonight when our family sees me and him? Our likeness is uncanny.

Sebastian wriggled out of my lap and I set him down at my feet and stood. Catcher stared at him in awe like he was some type of foreign creature. "Robin says Sebastian gets his hair from his father." I paused in front of the fire and spoke over my shoulder, "Lord De Noir has black hair. And _my_ eyes are blue..." They were, but more of a light, crystal blue.

"Not _this_ blue, Maria..."

"You don't think I live with this fear everyday of my life? The older Sebastian gets, the more he looks like you and the more I worry. I've caught your mother looking at him and then at Robin with an odd expression a time or two."

"He's beautiful...My _son._ " Catcher whispered. He had a faraway look in his eyes. A longing look that worried me.

I want to trust him. But how will I know that this won't change things for him? I've lived in fear every night since he brought us back, that he'd come for me. And now I fear he will come for my son. His son.

"We are forever tied to each other now. And this pleases me greatly." Catcher stated, rising to his feet. He stood before me and slipped a hand around my waist. He drew me close and spoke against my ear, "When Sebastian is twelve years of age. I will come for him. I have every right to. And you won't stop me. You can't keep me from what is mine." Catcher pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth and then walked away. He paused when he reached the door and looked back at me over his shoulder, "For now, he is yours."

"Constantine, wait!" I shouted and he spun around. I faltered over my feet as I drew near to him. "Please. What is the significance of Sebastian's twelfth year of life? Why not wait until he is of age? Learning the truth of who one's father really is can tear a child apart at such a young age. And you will have your own children, soon, with Anastasia-"

"Sebastian is my own child, Maria. You speak as if he is not. As if I am pinning after a child that is not mine."

"Must you? Take him that is?"

"I will come for him. Just as I said. There is much power in the blood of a firstborn son. And in my beliefs, at the twelfth year of life a significant ritual must take place. And just as I have every right to him, he has every right to learn of who he really is. Do you not agree?"

I searched his eyes. Fears for the safety of my precious child plaguing me. I recalled the night at the beach. The rituals. The blood magic. The strange creatures I saw in the darkness. I didn't want that for my son. What would Catcher do to him? Would he harm him? Would he make him cruel and dark?

"Your days with our son are numbered. Use them wisely." In one swift motion, Catcher turned and passed through the door. It closed abruptly with a rush of air. And I stood there and stared at it for several heartbeats. Until the sound of Sebastian's tiny voice snapped me from the horrors of my thoughts.

I walked over to him and swooped him up into my arms, clutching him tightly. _Your days with our son are numbered._ The sound of Catcher's cold voice echoed through my mind. I was wrong. Catcher hadn't changed. There wasn't hope for everyone.

But for now I was safe. We were all safe. For now I could allow myself happiness.

o o o o

o

o

o

 **AN: Thank you, thank you to everyone for all your kind words. Your encouragements. Thank you for all the reviews, the suggestions. The good, the bad. Thank you for following, for favouriting, for reading this fic at all.**

 **Special thanks to Elisa known here as E Freeman. For being my biggest supporter. For pushing me to keep going. For motivating me. I'd like to give you credit for working as my Beta. It wasn't official. But you were. You've been there, behind the scenes. Collaborating with me. Bouncing ideas off each other. Being there for me. Letting me vent my struggles to you and helping me over my periods of writer's block and moments of doubt! I wouldn't have finished without you and your persistence ;). Thank you so much!**

 **As you may have noticed. Fluff is not my area of expertise. But darkness and pain. I can do. I have left the ending up to interpretation. In truth, I hate endings like that. So I have no idea why I did that my own readers.**

 **In my mind. Robin and Maria will live blissfully for the next eleven years to come. The whole of Moonacre Valley will. Think lots of fluff and happiness! Now I hope you can leave in peace knowing that :)**

 **I hope to someday come back to the world of fanfiction. Who knows what will spark my imagination next. But for now I will be on a therapeutic holiday. And as I have mentioned in the past, if you shall miss me when I am gone, come find me on Instagram ( the bookstagram realm of it) lostlaurab.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Credits**

 **I give huge credit the show "Downton Abbey" from which I gleaned much of the aristocratic lifestyle from. The beautiful world of the near past where proper Gentleman and Lady's lived.**

 **And to the lovely author, Elizabeth Goudge who wrote** _ **The Little Horse.**_ **Where this all began** _ **.**_ **The true mastermind who created all the beautiful characters of Moonacre Valley. And also to the Producers (too many to list) and the director, Gábor Csupó** , **of the film** _ **The Secret of Moonacre,**_ **those who brought this old tale to life, from book to film, in a beautiful interpretation that I instantly fell in love with.**

 **PS- Please feel free to let me know of any gaps in the plot. Questions you may have that I didn't clear up.**


End file.
